Los extraños poderes de los muggles
by Tsuki W
Summary: Fic iniciado con mi mejor amiga Ticly. No podría resumir la diversión de este fic. Lamento el mal review pero les aseguro que se divertirán por si acaso el fic lo hicimos antes incluso de leer el quinto libro.
1. Chapter 1

**Los extraños poderes de los muggles**

"Por lo poco que sé, puedo pensar que todas las personas que habitan este mundo se parecen. En sentimientos, pensamientos, pero sobre todo, el mundo y los seres que lo llenan viven por una sola razón, quieran aceptarlo o no: el amor."

"Las últimas décadas fueron violentas y sufridas. Gente que lucha por vivir en medio de tanta pobreza y dolor. Personas que perdieron todo el amor que les quedaba y van por encima de todos para conseguir lo que quieren. Todos están perdiendo la sensibilidad. Todos están perdiendo su razón para vivir. Todos ahora viven, sólo porque no les queda otra alternativa. Todo está cambiando, pero para mal."

-"¿Sabes qué quisiera que pase, que todo el mundo piense igual que yo, que deje salir al niño interior que tienen dentro. Me duele ver a gente sin un toque de imaginación."

Por la mirada que su amiga le daba, Lila tuvo que sonrojarse y mirar hacia abajo en busca de una frase que hiciera comprensible todo lo que tenía dentro y debía contárselo a alguien.

-Me refiero a que soy muy distinta a toda la gente de este mundo que sólo está preocupada por las cosas materiales y banales. Me refiero a que. - hizo una pausa- creo que no soy de este mundo Rosa.

Rosa aun mantenía la mirada como preguntando qué cosas hablas, pero luego mostró un gesto más flexible para con su amiga de hace 4 años.

-Tal vez es así niña- le dijo. Entre ellas siempre se llamaban niñas, porque a pesar de los 20 años de Lila y 21 de Rosa aun se sentían unas niñas, aunque a Rosa le salieran de vez en cuando los cuestionamientos por los que Lila se enfurecía, los cuestionamientos banales y mundanos referidos a su cuerpo y cómo se veía cada día. Eso a Lila le tenía sin cuidado, pero tampoco se dejaba estar. Ella se sentía feliz tal y como era. No era la muchacha más preciosa del mundo, pero era bonita. Era pequeña de estatura, poseía un pelo de color negro encrespado, un rostro que reflejaba ternura, unos ojos brillantes, escondidos detrás de unos anteojos, que eran parte ya de su personalidad.

-Bueno, basta de esta charla tan rara, que no vamos a llegar nunca a clases- dijo Lila con una mirada de agradecimiento para Rosa por el momento de desahogo que le había ofrecido, aunque ahora piense que estaba loca.

Entraron por el atrio de la Universidad Mayor de San Andrés para luego colocarse en la fila para subir al ascensor. Tenían una clase en el piso 8 y subir a pie no era una de las ideas favoritas de Lila, que aunque tuviera una contextura un poco flaca (aparentemente) no estaba ansiosa de subir escalones a consejo de Rosa quien pensaba que era un buen ejercicio para su amiga.

Tardaron unos diez minutos hasta llegar arriba, entrar al aula recién refaccionada, y buscar unos asientos al lado de su grupo de amigos que, sorpresivamente, ya habían llegado ahí a pesar de ser conocidos por atrasarse a todas las clases.

La docente entró, se presentó, porque era una de las primeras clases, y empezó haciendo una reseña de su materia, Teoría y Análisis de los Lenguajes.

Lila comenzó a aburrirse de tanto parloteo y fijó su mirada hacia la ventana para no quedarse dormida. No había nada nuevo en el panorama que se le presentaba ante los ojos. Era una mañana clara, el sol estaba un poco fuerte, los edificios seguían estáticos como siempre. Lila observó la esquina de su casa que estaba a tan sólo dos cuadras debajo de la Universidad. No existía nada más conocido por ella. "Lástima que mi casa no se ve desde aquí" pensó.

Se quedó pensando en lo confortable que estaría su cama en esos momentos. Tenía sueño, tal vez un poco más de lo normal. "No vuelvo a leer hasta tan tarde" se dijo. Esto de quedarse leyendo hasta las 3 de la mañana no era para nada bueno, en especial cuando sus clases en la universidad ya habían comenzado esa semana. Pero es que la lectura lo apremiaba. Harry Potter era una colección muy buena para ejercitar su imaginación. Y eso era exactamente lo que ella disfrutaba al máximo.

-oye, ya se acabó la clase!- le dijo Rosa pasando su mano por los ojos de Lila para ver si salía de aquél trance.

-Qué dijo la Lic.?- preguntó Lila con el rostro sonrojado porque la habían encontrado en las nubes... de nuevo.

-Nada. Sólo que dejará el programa de su materia en la fotocopiadora del frente –respondió Rosa metiendo sus libros dentro de la mochila.

-Bueno. Me voy –respiró Lila –mi mamá no está en la casa y tengo que calentar la comida yo –arguyó con un gesto no del todo feliz. Ambas se encontraban en el atrio.

-Pensé que nos íbamos a ir juntas hasta la esquina de tu casa para que de ahí me despaches en el minibús –comentó Rosa.

-Perdón niña es que debo irme temprano por que esta tarde irá a mi casa mi amiga Camila y debo arreglar un poco. Y sé que si me acompañas hasta la esquina terminaremos hablando horas y llegaré tarde.

Diciendo esto se despidió de una Rosa no muy contenta por la respuesta de Lila. Ella ansiaba charlar un poco de lo que le había pasado el día anterior con su novio. "Ni modo" pensó y se fue caminando lentamente.

Lila introdujo su llave por la cerradura de la puerta y al abrirla se llevó una terrible impresión.

Una lechuza blanca muy pequeña estaba parada justamente en el alféizar de la ventana que daba a su comedor. Al parecer, ésta también se sorprendió pero no voló como esperaba Lila, al contrario, se quedó mirando con detenimiento a la muchacha que tímidamente trataba de acercarse hacia el ave, con miedo de que esta volase.

"De dónde vendrá" pensó Lila acercándose lentamente a ella. "Las únicas lechuzas que vi en mi vida están en el zoológico, y nunca vi una tan pequeña" analizó, pensando que tal vez esta especie se escapó del zoológico de Mallasa.

Cuando estuvo a escasos 30 centímetros del ave, ésta levantó su pata dejando a la vista un papel que llevaba sujeta a su pata izquierda con una cinta de color rojo.

-No puede ser! –exclamó Lila. -¿Lechuza mensajera?-preguntó con escepticismo, a lo que el animal se acercó más a ella saltando de una pata acercando la otra a la mano de Lila.

Ésta, con mucho cuidado, desató el papel, que se veía un tanto amarillento, de la pata de la lechuza, la que enseguida voló por los aires.

La muchacha la miró consternada hasta que se perdió de vista. Fijó la mirada en el papel que no debía pasar de los 10 centímetros de ancho. Lo desdobló y leyó sorprendida el contenido

Lila:

No le cuentes a nadie de esto.

Esta noche debes esperar en la ventana del comedor en la que se posó la lechuza.

A las 7 llegará una carta para ti.

Estate atenta.Debes despachar lo más pronto posible una respuesta.

Hazlo con la misma lechuza que te llevará la carta.

Ten cuidado de que nadie la vea.

Hasta pronto:

Albus Dumbledore

Director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería

HOGWARTS

-¡¿QUÉEEEE! –sonó el grito de Lila por toda su casa.

Antes de que su tía, quien vivía en el apartamento de arriba, salga para ver lo que había pasado, entró a su comedor cerrando la puerta y sentándose en una silla del comedor, todavía analizando el papel que le había llegado.

"No puedo creerlo!" era lo único que pensó durante unos minutos.

"Está bien que yo sea una soñadora incurable, pero no es como para jugar conmigo de esa manera" analizó enojada.

"¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?",las únicas que sabían que ella leía los libros de Harry Potter eran su amiga Rosa, quien no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, y su amiga Camila. "Claro. De seguro fue ella quien me hizo esa broma", pensó Lila. Pero había algo que aun taladraba su cabeza, de dónde había sacado ella una lechuza blanca, y todavía de ese tamaño?... la verdad era algo muy extraño.

Camila era bromista pero no era posible que su sentido del humor llegue al punto de conseguir ese espécimen de ave y todavía amaestrarlo para la broma!.

Lo mejor era esperar a que ella llegara y preguntarle si había sido obra suya.

Lila guardó el papel en un bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su almuerzo.

Luego de haber comido sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que se metía a la boca, porque en todo ese tiempo imaginó como sería si ese papel fuera verdaderamente una nota de Dumbledore, Lila se retiró a su habitación que se encontraba dentro de otra puerta saliendo a la derecha del comedor.

Encendió la luz de su cuarto, porque éste carecía de iluminación, dejó su mochila encima de la cama, se sentó en ella y sin quererlo pasó la mirada por los pósters que adornaban sus paredes. Allí se encontraban el siempre bien parecido Leonardo DiCaprio, el actor mexicano Kuno Becker, su amigo cantante paceño Rodrigo Rojas, y el póster de la película Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, el segundo de la serie.

Lila sonrió al ver la cara de susto que tenía en esa foto Rupert Grint, el actor que encarnaba a Ronald Weasley. "Qué divertido sería verlos actuando, pero mucho más divertido sería si en verdad esos personajes existieran" dijo en voz baja.

En ese mismo instante llegó su mamá y la saludó como siempre, contándole cómo le había ido en el mercado y preguntándole si ya había comido.

Lila no le contó nada de la nota que le llegó. Tomó en cuenta su contenido: "No le cuentes a nadie de esto".

Pasó una hora más o menos luego de haber recibido aquél papel de la "pata" de la lechuza, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Seguramente era Camila, quien ya llegaba, puntual como siempre a visitar a su amiga.

Lila enseguida recordó el papel y lo sacó de su bolsillo para que en cuanto Camila entrara le preguntase de su origen.

La pequeña muchacha de pelo negro encrespado fue a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió sus ojos chocaron con un papel que Camila tenía en su mano de las mismas dimensiones que el suyo.

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué es eso? –Lila preguntó señalando el pequeño papel del mismo color del que ella llevaba en su mano.

-Pensé que tu me lo hiciste llegar! –respondió Camila con una cara de asombro más notoria que la de Lila.

Camila entró sin antes quitarle el papel de Lila de su mano.

Luego de saludar a su mamá, ambas se acomodaron en la habitación de Lila sin poder pronunciar palabra. Ambos papeles tenían la misma información.

-No me hagas esas bromas Camila, por favor –replicó Lila –está bien soñar y todo eso pero hasta tal punto no creo que lleguen tus bromas, ¿o sí? –

-Pero no estoy bromeando –argumentó Camila -te juro que una lechuza blanca muy pequeña se posó en la ventana de mi habitación y me dio esta nota.

-Es que no puede ser! –exclamó Lila poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa de incredulidad en los labios.

-Yo tampoco lo creo –luego de un momento de silencio Camila volvió a hablar –Creo que debemos esperar hasta esta noche para ver si es algún truco publicitario o... –calló.

-...es verdadero?- Lila terminó la frase que su amiga había empezado.

Camila asintió con la cabeza sin creer todavía lo que estaba pasando.

Ambas habían recibido una nota de puño y letra del director de Hogwarts, nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Pero había la posibilidad de que esto se tratara de un truco publicitario, pero publicitando qué?. Las dos películas ya se habían estrenado y ya pasaron de moda para muchos. Los libros no eran nunca publicitados en su país, y el quinto tomo no llegaría hasta junio de ese año. Sólo quedaba esperar.

Decidieron que lo mejor era estar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y Camila se iría temprano para recibir "su carta".

Hicieron de todo para pasar esa tarde. Jugaron el monopolio de Harry Potter. Recordaron cuando estaban en colegio, y las cosas que hacían en el aula, y fuera de ella.

Llegó la hora en que Camila debía ir a su casa para esperar la tan ansiada carta.

Las amigas se despidieron en la puerta de la casa quedando en llamarse para saber los pormenores de la carta que llegaría a las siete.

-Ahora sólo hay que esperar –susurró Lila cuando ya se encontraba sentada en su cama.

Es cierto que cuando uno espera que el tiempo pase más rápido, es cuando más lento transcurre.

Lila miraba a cada segundo el reloj. 6:45, 6:46, 6:47. Que no podía pasar el tiempo más rápido!. Al fin 6:55. Lila no pudo esperar más y salió al patio de su casa a esperar al lado de la ventana del comedor. Llevó con ella una libreta y un lápiz por si acaso tenía que escribir alguna nota en respuesta.

No había problemas con su mamá, porque Lila le había dicho que iría al comedor por un vaso de jugo. Todo estaba calculado.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, éste marcaba las 7 de la noche.

La noche paceña empezaba a oscurecer lentamente. Algunas estrellas se dibujaban en el firmamento que continuaba de un color azul claro.

De repente, una lechuza más grande que la blanca de la tarde, cruzó volando rápidamente el cielo para posarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana, donde la esperaba impacientemente la muchacha de anteojos.

Levantó su pata y Lila retiró de ella un sobre de tamaño grande. Para su sorpresa, la lechuza de color café no levantó el vuelo como había hecho la anterior, enseguida de haber cumplido con su trabajo. Más bien, se paseaba por el alféizar con toda confianza, ululando de cansancio.

Súbitamente, Lila escuchó cómo desde la habitación del otro lado su mamá la llamaba y estaba a punto de salir para ver el por qué de la tardanza de su hija.

La muchacha, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró al ave y la metió en el comedor. Cerró la puerta y fue hacia el otro cuarto.

Su mamá le preguntó qué fue lo que había pasado. Lila dudó un poco al contestar pero finalmente le dijo que se distrajo... buscando un CD que estaba en la sala.

-Ah! qué tonta soy –alegó golpeándose con una mano en la frente –me olvidé el CD allá adentro. Enseguida vuelvo –y diciendo esto salió apresuradamente hasta el comedor donde la pobre lechuza la esperaba con una cara de enojo única.

Al entrar, Lila recibió unos cuantos picotazos en la cabeza. Bien se los tenía merecidos.

-Lo siento amiga –dijo ella tratando de calmar al ave –es que si mi mamá te veía era seguramente tu fin.

El ave se calmó y se posó sobre la mesa del comedor en la que se encontraba la carta aún sin abrir que había traído.

Lila se sentó, abrió el sobre que en el rótulo decía:

Lila Zizold Topret Calle Federico Zuazo # 2186 

La Paz – Bolivia

La chica desdobló la carta y leyó el contenido.

Señorita Zizold:

Es un agrado para mí comunicarle que ha sido aceptada para formar parte de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, de la cual soy director.

Debido a circunstancias obvias, usted no puede aún integrarse al alumnado por diferencias geográficas y de idioma, además de que las clases aquí ya están en su última etapa.

Pero no se preocupe, usted y la señorita Camila Grissi Delird deberán seguir un estricto proceso de nivelación en su ciudad para luego integrarse, a principios de septiembre, en el curso que les toque en nuestra ciudad de acuerdo a su edad y su avance.

Le ruego la mayor discreción en este tema. Nadie debe enterarse de esta carta y su objetivo.

Lo que debe hacer a continuación es asistir regularmente a "El Caldero de la Bruja", pub ubicado en la calle Goitia de su ciudad. En ese lugar seguirá recibiendo notas de mi parte, además de los libros de consulta. Aquél no será el único lugar al que asista, se le avisará con anticipación los otros sitios.

Me despido de usted esperando una respuesta de su parte y todas las preguntas que halle pertinentes.

Albus Dumbledore

Director de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería

Hogwarts

P. D. Tal vez usted no lo crea al principio, pero la magia sí existe Lila, y por eso usted fue escogida de entre muchas personas para ser parte de esta escuela. Usted en verdad "cree en la magia"

Lila se encontraba con los ojos perdidos luego de leer la carta de Dumbledore.

En verdad había sido seleccionada para estar en la escuela Hogwarts?.

Pero, esa historia acaso no era invento de J. K. Rowling?.

Salió de su trance cuando la lechuza picoteaba suavemente su dedo como para hacerle saber que se tenía que ir pronto.

Bueno, todas las preguntas que ella tenía en su cabeza serían contestadas.

Lila tomó un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir todas las interrogantes que se le venían a la cabeza:

Esto es una broma? Que no es todo esto parte de una historia escrita por J. K. Rowling? 

Existen realmente Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, ...Lord Voldemort?

Son ellos los mismos que actúan en la película?

Por qué me eligieron a mí?

Es verdad que puedo hacer magia, o sólo soy una muggle cualquiera

Cómo podremos ir a Hogwarts si aquí estamos pasando clases en Septiembre?

Cómo se lo digo a mis papás?

Y mi varita, dónde la consigo?

Vuelvo a repetir, esto es una broma?

Y el problema del idioma?

Respóndame pronto.

Lila Zizold

Leyó un momento más lo que terminó de escribir, y luego lo amarró a la pata de la lechuza. Salió al patio y dejó al ave nuevamente en el alféizar. Ésta levantó el vuelo inmediatamente. Lila esperó que nadie la haya visto.

Entró nuevamente al comedor y tomó la carta, se acercó al teléfono, marcó un número. Enseguida, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz agitada de su amiga Camila.

-Qué recibiste? –le preguntó con la voz aún fatigada por el camino que recorrió hasta su teléfono.

-Pues... una carta de Albus Dumbledore avisándome que... fui elegida para entrar a... Hogwarts –dijo pausadamente Lila.

-Pues yo también recibí lo mismo –exclamó Camila – y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-

-No lo sé. Me encantaría seguir el juego como si fuera cierto, pero parecería una tonta – argumentó Lila tristemente.

-No sé tú, pero yo voy a esperar a que me respondan lo que pregunté para luego tomar algunas decisiones.

-Creo que haré lo mismo. No pienso ilusionarme con algo que tal vez sea un simple truco publicitario – diciendo esto, Lila terminó la llamada y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin antes sacar cualquier CD del mueble en donde se encontraban.

No se puso a pensar más en el asunto en lo que restaba de la noche. Terminó los ejercicios de redacción que le pidieron para el día siguiente y se acostó a dormir.


	2. Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó muy temprano para ir a sus clases de las 7:30.

Salió de su casa un poco adormilada. Subió por la calle que la llevaba hacia la Universidad. Sin quererlo, al llegar a la esquina de abajo de la universidad, fijó su mirada a la calle que se encontraba a la izquierda. Era la calle Goitia, la que le decían en la carta que sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo sus primeros entrenamientos de magia.

"No lo creo", pensó Lila. Siguió caminando un poco, pero su curiosidad pudo más.

Era aún temprano para llegar a su clase, además el mirar no podría hacerle daño, ¿verdad?.

Fue con cautela, como si estuviera entrando en un lugar poco conocido. Pero ella ya conocía ese sitio, específicamente "El Caldero de la Bruja", donde supuestamente tendría que hacer todos sus ejercicios. Fue allí donde en varias ocasiones ella vio actuar a su amigo Rodrigo Rojas. Aaahhhh... su amigo, que en ese momento se encontraba lejos, exactamente en México, para grabar su próximo disco.

Aunque claro, ella lo quería como otra cosa, pero esa relación que quisiera lograr con él no podía ser, simplemente porque Rodri la quería sólo como a una amiga, además ya tenía pareja.

Con estos pensamientos en su mente, Lila se acercaba más a "El Caldero de la Bruja".

Llegó hasta la puerta, que estaba cerrada y miró a través de la pequeña ventana que conducía al interior del pub. Todo era normal, las sillas alrededor de las mesas, velas apagadas encima de ellas. En la pared del fondo se lucía el mural de una bruja removiendo con su cucharón dentro de un caldero gigante. Las puertas que conducían a los baños parecían realmente sacadas de un castillo medieval.

"Todo esto es una tontería", dedujo Lila. "¿Qué estoy haciendo buscando algo donde sé que no encontraré nada?" pensó enojada, y dispuesta a irse dio media vuelta para continuar su recorrido hacia su universidad, cuando un destello tras ella la hizo asustar.

Con un poco de miedo volteó pero no vio nada. Bajó la mirada y en el suelo se hallaba una rama de árbol al lado de un pedazo de papel.

Lila se agachó lentamente y recogió los dos objetos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al leer el contenido de la nota:

_Aquí tienes tu varita mágica, Lila._

_Gracias por pasar por este lugar._

_Sabía que creerías en mi palabra._

_Tu varita lleva esa forma para pasar desapercibida_

_y porque además los materiales de la que estará hecha_

_llegarán a ella en cuanto la pruebes._

_Practica mucho y úsala bien._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P. D. A los alumnos de Hogwarts no se les permite hacer magia fuera de la escuela, sin embargo, por considerarse de un caso aislado, haremos una excepción contigo y con Camila. No hagas travesuras, y por favor, sean discretas._

Lila se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. Observó con incredulidad la rama que sostenía en su mano izquierda. ¿Podría de verdad hacer magia con ella?. Tenía que probarla.

Se fijó si alguien estaba transitando por esa calle, pero vio que, como siempre estaba desierta.

"Voy a hacer la prueba", pensó, e inmediatamente levantó la rama que tenía como varita. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano la agitó hacia abajo, apuntando hacia un carro antiguo que estaba estacionado cerca de ella.

De pronto una ráfaga de luz violeta salió de la punta de la rama, pinchando la llanta del coche.

Lila asustada, salió corriendo.

Esta vez sí estaba segura de que todo lo último que le estaba pasando no era un truco publicitario. Era magia en verdad.

Al entrar a su clase, para mal de males tarde, todos sus compañeros la miraron sorprendidos por la cara que ésta llevaba, y por la rama que sostenía en su mano.

Escondiéndola, la muchacha se sentó rápidamente.

La mañana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad.

Entre clases, charlas y trabajos para hacer, se pasó el tiempo y Lila volvió a su casa.

Como adivinando que su amiga ya estaba en casa, Camila la llamó por teléfono.

-¿Tuviste alguna novedad hoy? –cuestionó.

-Sí, pero en este momento no puedo contarte. Te parece si nos encontramos en "El Caldero de la Bruja" esta tarde a las cinco? –habló Lila susurrando para que su mamá no la escuchara.

A las cinco de aquella tarde, Camila ya se encontraba en el lugar esperando pacientemente a su amiga.

-Mira –le dijo Lila, mientras le mostraba la rama y la nota.

Luego de analizarla, Camila hizo la conjetura de que ella también "debería" conseguir su varita en ese lugar, y se puso a mirar hacia el cielo esperando la llegada de alguna lechuza mensajera que trajera su pedido, o que cayera de algún lugar como de milagro.

-No sé cómo lo hice. Lo único fue mirar a través de la ventana –repuso Lila.

Camila apoyó su mano en la puerta del pub, mientras meditaba con su mano acariciando su mentón. De pronto la puerta se abrió y la muchacha casi se cae.

Ambas se miraron y decidieron entrar.

A pesar de que aun era de día, el lugar estaba oscuro y vacío. Las actuaciones sólo se llevaban a cabo desde las 9:30 de la noche y en fines de semana.

Recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, y se percataron que sobre una de las mesas había una nota y algo más que no llegaban a ver totalmente.

Se acercaron y vieron que era una rama de las mismas dimensiones que las que tenía la varita de Lila.

Camila alzó primero la nota y la leyó.

Camila, lamento haber tardado

en la entrega de tu varita.

No creías que te íbamos a dejar sin una.

Úsala bien. No vayas a hacer maldades.

Lila te explicará el por qué de esta

extraña forma.

Me pondré en contacto con ustedes muy pronto.

Albus Dumbledore

P. D. Las respuestas a sus preguntas las obtendrán el 1º de Septiembre. No coman ansias.

-Maldades yo, pues qué me creen, ni que fuera una serpiente –exclamó indignada Camila.

-Ahora debes probarla –le dijo Lila pasándole la rama.

Aun molesta por el comentario de Dumbledore, Camila tomó la rama con su mano derecha, la agitó en dirección a la barra y unos rayos de color verde oscuro salieron disparados de la punta haciendo estallar un par de botellas de licor.

-Qué bárbara! –exclamó asustada Lila –yo sólo pinché una llanta.

-Le hubieras atinado a los vidrios –dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Camila.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, o tendremos que pagar las botellas.

-Sí. Yo estoy "brujas".

Las amigas se despidieron en la esquina de esa calle.

Los siguientes días, fueron normales para ambas, porque ninguna había hecho uso de su varita, y por lo tanto no habían cometido ningún desastre.

Un lunes en la tarde, ambas recibieron una lechuza de Dumbledore, en la cual les avisaban dónde tendrían que recoger sus libros de hechizos, transfiguración y pociones para ir practicando. Los de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y de defensa contra las artes oscuras no las necesitarían todavía. No existía a quién cuidar ni contra quién luchar por ahí.

Decidieron reunirse para ir al lugar señalado.

Era una casa muy antigua, ubicada en la Avenida Saavedra.

Una vez ahí, atravesaron la puerta principal y vieron cómo la siguiente puerta se abría ante ellas.

Entraron con cautela y observaron todo a su alrededor.

El salón estaba sucio y descuidado, lleno de telarañas y polvo.

-¿Dónde podrían estar nuestros libros? –preguntó Lila.

-Ni idea. ¿Qué te parece si tú buscas arriba, y yo aquí abajo?

-No. Mejor tú buscas arriba y yo aquí abajo... es que ya vi un poco de lo que hay y... me da un poco de miedo ir arriba yo solita – manifestó Lila, dejando en claro que era un "poquito" cobarde.

-Bueno. No te preocupes. Yo voy arriba y te llamo si es que encuentro algo –manifestó Camila.

La muchacha alta, de pelo corto, y ojos verdes subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

Lila se encontraba sola en ese oscuro lugar.

Suspiro con resignación y decidió acercarse a donde se encontraba la ventana, había más luz allí.

Nada. No encontró nada.

Ya más confiada, recorrió toda la estancia con el mismo resultado.

Un grito que le daba su amiga desde el piso superior hizo que a Lila se le erizara toda la piel del cuerpo.

-Ya voy, ya voy –exclamó enojada.

Encontró a Camila en una habitación un poco más iluminada que las otras por las que pasó su vista antes de llegar a donde estaba.

-Los encontraste? –cuestionó a Camila.

-Pues sí, y hay una nota con ellos, aparte de un saco con ingredientes. No entiendo porque tantas notas para nosotras. Ni que no conociéramos tan bien estas cosas –exclamó enojada.

-Bueno, bueno, a ver –Lila tomo uno de los libros que resultó ser de transformaciones y lo empezó a hojear.

De él salieron muchas chispas de colores al ser abierto.

Mientras tanto, Camila comenzaba a leer la nota:

**Srtas. Zizold y Grissi:**

**Los libros les son entregados para realizar las pociones, transfiguraciones y hechizos hasta donde se indica, no traten de adelantarse más.**

**Les aconsejamos que tampoco se salten ninguna lección pues son imprescindibles cada una de ellas.**

**Al llegar a Hogwarts se les hará un examen que verifique que su aprendizaje fue óptimo.**

**El saco adjunto contiene gran variedad de ingredientes para realizar sus pociones, pero no deben despilfarrarlos. Es lo suficiente para realizar todos sus ejercicios dos veces.**

**Se despiden atentamente:**

**Profesores Mc Gonagall, Snape y Flitwick.**

-Ah qué bien, no podremos adelantarnos en las materias, y qué si yo quiero ser más inteligente? –manifestó Camila dejando la nota sobre el libro de pociones.

-Tendremos que hacer lo que nos dicen. Además no creo que podamos aprendernos todo esto en tan sólo seis meses –se quejó Lila.

-Yo creo que me los podría aprender los tres completos –alegó emocionada la chica de ojos verdes.

Terminaron de hojear sus libros y salieron ya para irse cada una para su casa.

Los días siguientes ambas se reunieron para practicar un poco sus ejercicios de transformación, que por cierto a Lila no le salían nada bien.

En uno de los primeros ejercicios en el que debían convertir un escarabajo en un botón, Lila obtuvo como resultado un botón con patas que aún se arrastraba por la mesa de trabajo. A Camila en cambio, le iba muy bien. Especialmente en pociones, era la materia que más le gustaba. Pudo hasta lograr la poción multijugos y estuvieron mucho rato riendo, al ver cómo se habían convertido una en la otra.

Así pasaron los meses, entre prácticas, sesiones de ejercicios de transformaciones, pociones y hechizos. Ambas muchachas tenían que acomodar su tiempo para no fallar a sus clases de la Universidad y sus prácticas para nivelarse en magia y hechicería.

Pero existía una pregunta que aún no había sido contestada por nadie. Cómo irían a Hogwarts si se supone que deben terminar sus estudios en la Universidad hasta noviembre o diciembre?. Seguramente Dumbledore tendría todo controlado, sino no les hubiera dicho que el 1º de Septiembre las esperaría en Hogwarts.

Sus dudas serían despejadas muy pronto, de una manera que ni ellas imaginaban.

Era una noche cualquiera en casa de Camila. Faltaba muy poco para ser 1º de septiembre. Les dio las buenas noches a sus papás y se encerró en su habitación. Pensaba repasar un poco los conjuros del libro de pociones y leer unos más avanzados.

Se acercó al espejo que tenía encima de una mesita, en una esquina de su cuarto.

Se untó crema en la cara mientras se observaba en el espejo. De pronto su reflejo en él parecía no responder a los movimientos que Camila estaba realizando. Finalmente, sonrió y le dijo –hola!.

Del susto, la muchacha retrocedió. Pero la imagen continuaba sonriéndole.

En un momento eterno, la gemela de Camila apareció ante sus ojos. Había traspasado el espejo y se encontraba aún sonriente ante la muchacha sorprendida.

-Perdona si te asusté –dijo la imagen de cuerpo completo que traspasó por el espejo –pero no había otra manera en que pudiera presentarme ante ti. En Bolivia existen muy pocas casas que tienen chimeneas. Como entiendes, no puede viajar por polvos flu. Me estás entendiendo? –

-Sí, sí –respondió la verdadera Camila, saliendo de un trance –pero por qué estás aquí, supongo que te mandó Dumbledore –

-Supones bien –contestó Camila 2 –el director Dumbledore quiere que sea yo quien te supla en tus deberes muggles durante tu estadía en Hogwarts –

-Pero en realidad, quién eres tú? –interrogó.

-Perdona mi falta de educación. Soy Martha Robinson, a tus órdenes –comunicó la otra muchacha adquiriendo su figura original.

Se trataba de una chica alta, de pelo rubio y ojos pardos, vestida con una túnica que claramente llevaba el escudo de Hogwarts.

-Yo ya salí de la escuela de Hogwarts, pero estoy haciendo una tesis en estudios muggles –continuó –y el director Dumbledore precisaba una alumna para hacer intercambio contigo –

-Y cómo tomaste mi forma? –

-Pues hice un montón de poción multijugo con unos toques extras para la voz. Me durará todo el tiempo que tú no estés aquí –dijo riendo –Por cierto, debes cerciorarte de dejarme un mechón de tu cabello para que pueda aumentar cada mañana a mi poción –

-Pues, está bien –

-Ah, me olvidaba lo más importante –dijo Martha – debes tener tu equipaje preparado para mañana en la noche. Viajarás a través del espejo hasta la estación King's Cross –

-Estaré lista para entonces –repuso Camila.

Seguidamente, Camila le explicó lo básico de todo lo que su sustituta tendría que hacer en su ausencia. Quiénes eran sus papás, sus hermanos, cómo debía comportarse con cada uno de ellos. Pero lo que más preocupaba a Camila era cómo llevaría a cabo sus clases en la Universidad sin aplazarse. Después de todo Medicina no era una carrera fácil.

Martha le aseguró a Camila que tendría todo bajo control, y si algo veía difícil pediría a maestros de Estudios Muggles para que la ayudaran.

Finalmente, luego de todas las explicaciones, Martha traspasó el espejo nuevamente.

-Vendré mañana a las 10 de la noche a recogerte –gritó mientras su reflejo se perdía en el espejo.

Por lo que Camila pudo averiguar, a Lila le ocurrió casi lo mismo que a ella la noche anterior.

-Sí. Casi me morí del susto cuando vi a una joven idéntica a mí echada en mi cama –contó Lila –En ese momento yo llegaba de la calle, y gracias al cielo que ninguno de mis papás estaba, porque si no, la encontraban –

-Y cómo se llama tu gemela? –cuestionó Camila.

-Lynda Murray –

-Y cómo es? –

-Pues en verdad es bonita. Tiene el pelo largo y negro como el carbón. Unos ojos grandes y azules. Me pareció muy simpática. Vendrá a recogerme esta noche del espejo. Estoy muy emocionada –manifestó Lila con unos saltitos.

-Lo único que a mí me preocupa es mi carrera en la Universidad –razonó Camila con preocupación.

-A mí eso me tiene sin cuidado. Total, si es que se aplaza en algo, hago un conjuro para borrar la memoria de mis docentes y me ponen buena nota –comentó alegre.

Al llegar la noche, cada una de las chicas escogidas por Dumbledore se encontraba frente a su espejo con su equipaje listo.

Lila, para calmar su emoción, encendió la televisión.

Enseguida, unos toques dentro el espejo la hicieron acercarse a su tocador.

Era Lynda. Ya había tomado la forma de Lila.

Salió del espejo de un salto.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo mi mechón de pelo –mostró Lila en un cepillo –Cuida mucho a mis papitos y... ya sabes lo de Rodri verdad? –preguntó.

-Sí, sí. Me lo explicaste ayer. Es el cantante al que debo seguir hasta que se de cuenta de que soy la mejor para él, no es así? –

-Así es. Pero en cuanto te esté por dar un beso me llamas para que sea yo la que lo reciba, por fa –susurró Lila –

-Sabes, no creo que eso sea necesario –explicó Lynda –

-Por qué?

-Ya lo sabrás muy pronto –susurró en una sonrisa –Bueno, ya debes irte. Entra en el espejo. Al salir estarás en King's Cross –

-Está bien. Adiós, pórtate bien y no me hagas quedar mal –se despidió Lila empujando su maleta al interior del espejo, entrando ella a continuación.

Al ingresar, todo el estómago empezó a darle vueltas por la sacudida fuerte del viaje.

Notó a su alrededor un montón de espejos y tras ellos a sus dueñas y dueños quienes se arreglaban y pintaban ante ellos.

El viaje terminó con una sacudida peor a todas.

Lila cayó de bruces ante otro espejo. Tras él pudo observar un lugar que parecía un baño. Seguro se encontraba en el baño de la estación.

Observó que no hubiera nadie en él y salió con mucho cuidado luego de sacar su equipaje. Puso un pie en el lavamanos, y en el momento en que quiso sacar el otro, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

Se levantó lentamente frotándose la parte lastimada.

De repente, se dio cuenta que había alguien muy alto parado tras ella, por la sombra que reflejaba.

Dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con un gigante de cómo cuatro metros de altura, barbón y con mucho pelo. Vestía pieles de animales.

Lila no pudo aguantar el grito. El gigante tapó la boca de la muchacha para que no vaya nadie a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lila vio cómo de la boca del gigante salían palabras incomprensibles para ella. Parecía otro idioma.

Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando notó un golpecito que le daba el gigante con un paraguas rosado que llevaba en la mano.

Enseguida, todo lo que el gigante decía se convirtió en palabras comprensibles para Lila.

-No grites, no quiero que venga nadie a ver lo que está pasando –explicó el gigante –soy Hagrid, profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts y cuidador del bosque –

Lila empezó a recordar la película. Efectivamente era Hagrid, pero mucho más real.

-Debemos esperar a tu amiga Camila –continuó Hagrid –

-Por qué cuando hablaste antes no te entendía nada? Qué estabas hablando? –

-Hablaba el idioma que hablamos aquí. Cuando te toqué con mi paraguas te hice un encanto para que entendieras el idioma sin dificultad –contestó Hagrid

Un segundo después, llegó Camila, cayendo también de espaldas por lo resbaloso de los lavamanos.

Debió ser cierto lo que Hagrid le dijo a Lila, porque ésta no entendía ni papa a lo que su amiga reclamaba enojada.

El gigante también se acercó a ella y la tocó con su paraguas.

-Qué incómodo que es mi espejo. Apenas pude entrar en él. Prometo que a mi vuelta compraré uno de cuerpo entero –replicó enojada Camila –

-Qué bien que llegaste. Ahora podemos irnos al andén 9 3/4 –

Mientras caminaban rumbo al andén desconocido para los muggles, Lila preguntó sorprendida:

-Por qué no te sorprendiste al ver a Hagrid? –

-Ah, es que Martha ya me había dicho quién estaría esperándome en el baño de la estación –

-Pues en cambió a Lynda se le olvidó decirme que caería en un baño, y además que me recogería Hagrid –dijo enojada Lila

-Pues parece que Dumbledore encontró a una suplente muy parecida a ti, así de distraída – ambas rieron.

Hagrid le dio a cada una de ellas un carrito para que puedan llevar su equipaje.

-Una pregunta Hagrid –inquirió Camila –Por qué nosotras no tenemos mascotas como los demás alumnos de Hogwarts?.

-Bueno –empezó el gigante –el director Dumbledore me dijo que ustedes recibirán sus mascotas en el colegio. Él mismo les hará entrega de ellas. –

-Ah! qué bien –exclamaron ambas.

-Por lo menos, si es que no pasamos el andén 9 ¾ no habrán lechuzas que se asusten del golpe –bromeó Lila.

Luego de un buen trecho caminado desde el baño de la estación hasta el andén 9 ¾, las chicas se enfrentaron a lo que esperaban, cruzar el muro.

-Bueno muchachas –dijo Hagrid –quién de ustedes cruzará primero?.

Ambas se miraron con temor.

-Iré yo –repuso Camila.

La joven tomó impulso y empujó su coche con toda su fuerza. Inmediatamente desapareció a través del muro.

-Ahora es tu turno –empujó Hagrid a Lila.

-Llegó la hora de la verdad –susurró ella mientras cerraba los ojos y empujaba su carrito desde una distancia considerable.

Sintió como traspasaba la pared, pero no llegó como ella pensaba.

Al parecer alguien más atravesó el muro en ese mismo momento en que ella lo hizo.

Sus carritos chocaron y una pequeña lechuza dentro de una jaula chilló escandalosamente.

Lila, tendida en el piso, pudo recién abrir los ojos y frotarse la parte lastimada a causa del golpe. Miró a su costado y vio a un muchacho, sentado en el suelo, con el cabello de color rojo.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez –manifestó mirándola enojado.

-Lo siento –contestó Lila –pero si tú hubieras tenido el cuidado suficiente, te habrías dado cuenta que yo estaba cruzando el andén primero.

-Pero dime tú quién tenía los ojos cerrados mientras atravesaba el muro –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Y tú tenías los ojos abiertos, entonces por qué no te fijaste que yo estaba pasando primero? –

-Es que me empujaron –manifestó el chico con un tono de voz apenado.

-Ya deja de pelear Ron, que subiremos tarde al tren –exclamó una muchacha de cabello desordenado, ayudando a ponerse de pie al pelirrojo.

-Ron? –interrogó Lila.

Pero su pregunta no pudo ser contestada porque ya Camila le jalaba del brazo para no perder el expreso que daba su último piteo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ya dentro, las dos chicas se dedicaron a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Fue una tarea difícil, pues todo estaba lleno de estudiantes. Incluso Hagrid iba en el tren, y ocupaba un camarote para él sólo.

Mientras buscaban, una mirando a cada lado, Camila escuchó una voz que la llamaba desde el interior de un compartimiento.

-Oye, tú. La chica con el baúl. Sí, tú –dijo haciéndole señas –aquí hay un asiento vacío si quieres –le mostró uno a su lado.

-Gracias –dijo ella, y sin más entró y se sentó al lado del chico de cabello rubio y mirada misteriosa.

Lila, al ver ingresar a su amiga a un camarote, la siguió; pero al estar por poner un pie dentro, la voz amenazadora del rubio la hizo retroceder.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar en este camarote –exclamó.

-Pe-pero por qué?.

-Sólo hay espacio para una persona más aquí –señaló con su dedo a los otros dos robustos chicos que lo acompañaban.

-Además no queremos a una sangre sucia cerca nuestro –exclamó con ira.

Antes de que Lila pudiera reponerse de lo que escuchó, alguien a su espalda respondió a favor de ella.

-No te cansas de molestar a las personas Malfoy?.

-Claro –dijo el muchacho sentado al lado de Camila –no podía faltar el súper héroe Potter al rescate de las sangre sucia. No te basta con tener dos películas y cuatro libros con tu nombre?.

"Potter?. Acaso él es Harry Potter?", pensó Lila mientras miraba al joven detrás suyo.

"Entonces ese chico rubio debe ser Draco Malfoy"

-Déjame en paz Malfoy! –gritó Harry.

-Dile tú a tu "amiguita" que nos deje tranquilos a nosotros –exclamó Draco con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

-Mejor ven conmigo –susurró Harry a Lila.

La llevó hasta el último compartimiento. Ahí se encontraban el muchacho pelirrojo con el que Lila chocó al cruzar el andén, y la chica de cabello alborotado.

-Otra vez tú? –inquirió Ron con un gesto de desagrado ante la entrada de la chica de anteojos.

-Déjala tranquila Ron –lo calló Harry –acaba de tener su primer encuentro con el peor de los Slytherin.

-Te compadezco –habló la muchacha –Siéntate aquí si quieres –le hizo un espacio sacando al gato color canela del asiento junto al suyo, y poniéndolo en su regazo.

-Gracias –dijo sentándose –Ahora me pueden explicar todos ustedes, quiénes son?.

Los tres amigos bajaron la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa ruborizada ante la pregunta de la nueva muchacha.

-Bueno, yo te lo diré –empezó la muchacha –El chico de allá, el de lentes –señaló –ése es el mismísimo Harry Potter en persona.

-A ver –se abalanzó Lila encima de él para cerciorarse de que tuviera la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo caracterizaba –Es cierto! –gritó al comprobarlo.

Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto –susurró ruborizado Harry, arreglándose el pelo que levantó Lila de su frente.

-Aquél chico pelirrojo, con el que chocaste, es Ronald Weasley –señaló la chica.

-Lo suponía –bufó Lila, a lo que Ron le respondía con un gesto igual de agrio que el que ella ponía.

-Y yo soy Hermione Granger –terminó la chica.

-Un gusto –alargó la mano Lila.

-El mío –le respondió Hermione –Ahora, dinos tú quién eres.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Lila Zizold. Soy de Bolivia y soy nueva en Hogwarts –respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-De Bolivia, y dónde diablos es eso? –interpeló Ron.

-Pues si estudiaras más de los muggles, sabrías que es un país en América del Sur, exactamente el corazón de Sudamérica –declaró, casi gritando, Lila.

-Y no sabes por qué recién te avisaron que podías ser una bruja? –inquirió Harry.

-No. Dumbledore nos mandó una lechuza a mi amiga Camila y a mí diciéndonos que al llegar a la escuela nos aclararía todas nuestras interrogantes. Por cierto, ustedes pueden aclararme algunas –añadió entusiasmada.

-No cuentes conmigo –susurró Ron acurrucándose para dormir –Me despiertan cuando pase la señora de los dulces –les dijo a sus amigos.

-Lo que quieras –dijo Hermione, mirando con una cara de enojo a Ron.

-Primero –empezó Lila –son ustedes mismos los que hicieron las dos películas?

-No –sonrió Harry –ellos son actores que interpretaron nuestros papeles.

-Pero –pensó Lila –son exactamente iguales a los actores!.

-Dumbledore habló con el director de la película para que contrate a actores realmente parecidos a nosotros –aclaró Hermione.

-Entonces él sabe que ustedes realmente existen?.

-Claro. Pero lo guarda como un gran secreto –aseguró Harry.

Lila se quedó meditando por un momento lo que le habían contado.

-Y qué hay de los libros? –indagó luego del silencio.

-Bueno. Esos libros los escribió una de las reporteras más talentosas que tiene el diario El Profeta –explicó Hermione.

-J. K. Rowling?.

-Así es –afirmó Mione –Ella estuvo al tanto de todo lo que nos pasaba en estos años y lo escribió tanto para el diario El Profeta, como para el mundo muggle en forma de novela.

-Entonces, ella es una bruja?

-Sí lo es –aclaró Potter.

-Y qué hay de los libros que faltan por escribir, porque supongo que ustedes ya estarán por sus 20 o 21 años no?. En el último libro que salió, ustedes tienen tan sólo 14 o 15 años.

-Sí –repuso Mione –Ella tiene mucho trabajo en el periódico, que apenas puede ordenar sus manuscritos de todo lo que nos pasó en los últimos años. Por eso está a punto de sacar el quinto libro apenas.

-Y... qué Hogwarts no tenía sólo hasta séptimo año? Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.

-El director Dumbledore aumentó niveles para una mejor especialización en magia y hechicería –argumentó Harry –Ahora creo que hay hasta 15 niveles. Puedes salir todo un profesional.

-Ahora entiendo todo mejor.

Enseguida pasó una señora robusta, muy simpática, que traía rodando un carro con toda clase de golosinas.

-Algo para comer mis chiquitines? –preguntó sonriente. Enseguida Ron despertó y se abalanzó hacia el carrito.

Enseguida Lila se dio cuenta de que no tenía el dinero que ellos usaban. Se estaba muriendo de hambre, y su boca se hacía agua al ver tantas delicias juntas.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y compró muchas cosas.

Le alcanzó a Lila un pastel en forma de caldero, una botella de jugo de calabaza, una rana de chocolate y una caja de grageas de todos los sabores.

-Siempre quise saber como era todo esto –susurró incrédula.

-Veamos si te gustan las grageas –le dijo Ron con un tono malicioso en la voz.

Lila abrió la caja y escogió una gragea de color café oscuro.

Los tres magos que la acompañaban, se miraron. Ellos sabían que cuando la caja decía "Grageas de TODOS LOS SABORES", en verdad eran de todos los sabores del mundo. Habían desde sabor a carne asada, pasando por vómito, moco, cerilla de oído, hasta llegar a los más sabrosos como el chocolate o piña.

La nueva muchacha, metió la golosina en su boca y con los ojos bien cerrados, empezó a masticarla.

Todos la miraron expectantes.

-Es de chocolate! –gritó alegre.

Todos rieron y sacaron una gragea de la caja que Lila les ofrecía.

A Hermione le tocó una morada sabor a uva; a Harry, una verde sabor a laurel; y a Ron una color rojo sabor a picante, que hizo que el color de su pelo quedara corto ante el tono que tomaba su rostro.

Luego de un momento de reír, los cuatro quedaron en silencio y Lila recordó cómo Camila no había hecho nada para enfrentar a Draco y salir en defensa de ella. Se había quedado tan feliz al lado de él. Qué extraño era todo eso.

-Harry? –tocó el hombro del chico que se estaba quedando dormido.

-Dime

-Por qué Draco me llamó sangre sucia y a mi amiga la recibió tan cordialmente?.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Draco siempre fue un tipo medio raro. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts me recibió cordialmente, pero yo no quise ser su amigo porque suponía cómo era él.

-Y ya ves en que clase de enemigo se convirtió –interrumpió Ron, que por fin le dirigía la palabra a Lila sin enojarla.

-Y díganme una cosa, se comprobó que su padre es un mortífago?.

-No –respondió Harry disgustado –no se comprobó su culpabilidad porque Cornelius Fudge continúa en el Ministerio de la Magia y no quiere creer aún que Voldemort quiso matarme cuando estaba en cuarto año.

-Y qué ocurrió en los años siguientes? Porque se supone que Rowling escribió algo que les pasó luego, o no? –inquirió Lila.

-Bueno, Rowling cuenta algo de mis abuelos y mis padres –respondió Harry – Voldemort quiso volver a matarme en los siguientes años, pero como tú sabes hay algo que siempre se lo impide, y hasta hoy no se conoce qué es.

No te voy a contar qué fue lo que hizo, para eso tendrás que leer los siguientes libros.

Lila abrió la caja que contenía su rana de chocolate, pero ésta trató de escapar de sus manos. Fue a dar a las manos de Ron, quien dándole una mordida a la cabeza se la entregó diciendo

-En otra ten más cuidado. Éstas siempre se escapan.

Al llegar a su destino, todos bajaron. Era ya de noche y parecía que iba a caer una gran tormenta.

Lila vio como unos niños bajaban con un gesto de terror en sus rostros. "Seguro son los niños de 1er curso", pensó.

Enseguida bajó Hagrid y dijo con voz fuerte y clara:

-Los alumnos de 1er año, por aquí por favor, síganme.

Luego de que toda una fila de muchachitos se colocó delante del gigante, éste indicó con un dedo:

-Lila Zizold y Camila Grissi, ustedes también deben venir conmigo.

-Oye Lila, está bien que seas pequeñita pero que no te comparen con una de primer año por favor –bromeó Ron codeándola.

Lila no le hizo caso, y se resignó a que todas las miradas de los alumnos de mayores cursos, la siguieran. Después de un momento Lila ya estaba al final de la línea al lado de Camila.

-Ahora sí, podemos irnos –exclamó Hagrid.

Todos los pequeñines siguieron al gigante hasta el borde de un lago. En él cada cuatro alumnos subieron a una balsa y cruzaron el largo lago para luego acercarse lentamente al castillo, era Hogwarts, la próxima casa de Camila y Lila.

Mientras estaban en ese trecho, Lila no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y preguntó:

-Oye Camila, me puedes decir por qué no me defendiste ante lo que me dijo tu "amiguito" Malfoy allá en el tren?

-No me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Todo pasó muy rápido, además no creo que decir "sangre sucia" a alguien sea tan grave insulto –manifestó Camila sin inmutarse siquiera.

-Pero qué no sabes que decir eso en el mundo de los magos es peor que decir cualquier otra grosería?

-No te preocupes tanto. Draco lo decía de broma nada más.

"De broma nada más" pensó Lila "Ya verá cando le de una de mis bromas", sonrió maliciosamente.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago, todos siguieron a Hagrid hacia el interior del castillo. Por lo visto todos los demás alumnos ya habían llegado, porque habían varias carrozas paradas en la puerta.

-Ustedes dos deben pasar la ceremonia de selección con los alumnos de primero –se acercó Hagrid a decirles –Pasarán por el sombrero seleccionador, y luego de la cena, antes de dormir, irán a la oficina del director Dumbledore a que les de algunas recomendaciones –terminó.

Todos los recién llegados, incluidas Camila y Lila, ingresaron al gran comedor acompañados por la profesora McGonagall, quien se había unido a ellos al entrar al castillo.

Ni siquiera en las películas se mostraba algo tan mágicamente hermoso como aquello. El techo asemejaba el cielo encapotado por nubes que amenazaban con una terrible llovizna y velas flotaban por todo el salón iluminando cálidamente el ambiente.

Los alumnos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, sentados ya en sus respectivas mesas, observaban con curiosidad a los nuevos, pero aún con más interés a las dos muchachas que iban de últimas en la fila. Era obvio que no tenían la edad para estar en primero.

Lila también los miraba con curiosidad.

En la mesa de Slytherin ya estaban sentados Draco y sus dos monigotes. Sonreían con algo de misterio hacia las dos muchachas.

También los muchachos de Gryffindor las observaban con interés. Harry y Hermione le sonreían y hacían gestos de apoyo a Lila, mientras Ron le hacía un gesto de "petiza" con la mano, riéndose de ella. La chica sólo le sacó la lengua mientras se sonrojaba.

En la mesa principal, la de los profesores, Camila pudo ver a todos los profesores que narraba Rowling en sus libros. Estaban Snape, Flitwick, Lupin (quien regreso luego de varios problemas), Madame Hooch, Sprout, Trelawney el director Dumbledore, y algunos más que de seguro él aumentó al personal.

Pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Lila antes de llegar al final del pasillo. En la mesa que correspondía a Ravenclaw, vio a una persona que le pareció conocida. Era un muchacho cuyos ojos expresaban mucha ternura. Cuando Lila lo miró, éste le sonrió haciendo que sus ojos se achicaran con el gesto. Estaba a punto de recordar quién era, pero la ceremonia de selección estaba a punto de comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall, colocó un taburete de cuatro patas, y encima suyo, al viejo y sucio sombrero seleccionador. Éste empezó a cantar una canción para dar la bienvenida a Hogwarts.

Luego de eso, McGonagall acalló los aplausos de los alumnos.

-Cuando pronuncie su nombre, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecen, irán a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente. Arriet Natasha! –comenzó llamando.

Lila sentía cómo, los nervios la carcomían por dentro. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que quería estar con Camila en la misma casa.

La lista continuaba, y el sombrero seguía seleccionando a los chicos y chicas.

Finalmente ya no quedaba nadie de primer año, solamente Camila y Lila continuaban paradas frente al taburete y el sombrero.

-Por tratarse de unas alumnas nuevas, pero que no necesariamente van a primer curso, las dejamos para el final. Pase por aquí señorita Zizold –invitó McGonagall.

Lila se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le puso el sombrero. Le oyó decir.

-_Eres inteligente, sí ...podría ponerte con los Ravenclaw. Pero no, tienes valentía muy escondida dentro tuyo ...así que te pondré en Gryffindor!_

Lila saltó emocionada del taburete y fue corriendo a la mesa de sus nuevos compañeros que ya la recibían con aplausos y saludos.

Camila se sentó en el sitio que había dejado su amiga y se acomodó el sombrero que le había puesto la profesora McGonagall.

Enseguida sintió una vocecita zumbando en su oído.

-_Ohhhh! Pero que tenemos aquí! Una valiente señorita además de inteligente. Mmmh, dónde te pondré?. _–luego de una larga pausa exclamó –_tu astucia es la que gana esta vez, Slytherin!._

Lila no lo podía creer. Su amiga había sido seleccionada para otra casa.

Por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, Camila y Lila eran separadas.

La chica de anteojos vio como la recién seleccionada caminaba alegremente y se sentaba al lado de Draco Malfoy, quien le daba la mano sonriendo triunfante.

Camila miró al frente y chocó con la mirada herida de Lila. Solamente le hizo un gesto de "ni modo" con los hombros, y siguió hablando con sus compañeros de mesa.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.

-A los recién llegados les doy mi más cordial saludo de recepción –miró a Lila –Tenemos con nosotros a dos muchachas que nos acompañan desde Bolivia, un país muy lejano –todos miraron a las chicas una vez más - Les pido a todos los profesores de Hogwarts que les tengan la mayor de las consideraciones a ambas, pues apenas comenzaron hace unos meses con sus ejercicios de magia. Eso también va para todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas. La razón de su presencia aquí, es parte de un esfuerzo conjunto entre el Ministerio de Magia y la dirección de Hogwarts por incorporar a la escuela a estudiantes de Sudamérica –hizo una pausa al escuchar los murmullos de Ron preguntando a Hermione que dónde era Sudamérica –Si es que todo nos sale como lo espero, al año que viene seguiremos integrando a más alumnos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, tendremos con nosotros a estudiantes de Brasil, Argentina y varios países más –algunos de los presentes se alegraron ante la noticia –Bueno, sin más que agregar, podemos empezar a comer –dijo, y enseguida todos los platos aparecieron llenos de los más deliciosos manjares.

Pero Lila no tenía ganas de probar bocado.

En otras circunstancias a ella no le hubiera importado que la separen de Camila, pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Ellas compartían las mismas costumbres, el mismo idioma, incluso hasta los mismos gustos, y verse sola dentro de un mundo totalmente distinto al que ella tenía ...eso sí que la llenaba de terror. Ni siquiera ingresar a la Universidad fue tan aterrador como esto.

-Vas a comer tu comida o no –escuchó decir a Ron, sentado frente a ella.

-No lo sé. No tengo mucha hambre.

-Pues yo te aconsejo que lo hagas, a menos que quieras levantarte a media noche para conseguir algo en la cocina y encontrarte con los "elfos domésticos" que habitan en ella –dijo Harry, cambiando la voz en la última frase para asustar a Lila.

-Ya sé que son esos elfos recuerdas, leí los libros Harry.

-Es cierto. Pero es mejor que comas, no habrá nada más hasta mañana en el desayuno.

-además no creo que te hayas llenado con esas golosinas en el tren o sí? –preguntó Hermione al lado de ella –Qué pasa que no quieres comer?

-Es que no quería separarme de mi amiga Camila –respondió Lila con un toque de tristeza en la voz.

-Ay, la nena quiere llorar –se burló Ron.

-No seas estúpido Ron, que no ves que le duele separarse de su amiga de años? –aclaró Hermione.

-Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo –continuó Lila –que estará con ese infeliz de Malfoy durante todo el año, y hasta es capaz de dejarme de lado.

-No te preocupes Lila –dijo Harry abrazándola de lado –con nosotros puedes contar en lo que quieras, verdad muchachos –miró a Hermione y Ron.

-Claro que sí –lo apoyó Mione –en nosotros encontrarás buenos amigos, no es así Ron?

El muchacho continuaba engullendo su comida y ante aquella pregunta casi se atora.

-Eh ...sí, sí, claro –dijo él para salvar la situación.

-Gracias chicos. Rowling tenía razón en ponerlos a ustedes de protagonistas, son muy buenos –sonrió Lila.

Empezó a comer el delicioso pollo asado que tenía en frente y trató de no pensar más en la separación de su amiga.

Luego de la cena, Dumbledore les señaló a todos que se retiren a sus habitaciones.

Lila estaba siguiendo a sus nuevos amigos, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro por atrás. Era Camila.

-El profesor Dumbledore dice que vayamos con él a su despacho para que nos explique lo último que debemos saber –le dijo igual que siempre.

Ambas muchachas siguieron en silencio al profesor Dumbledore por unos corredores tímidamente iluminados por algunas antorchas.

El director se detuvo delante de una gárgola de piedra y le susurró muy cerca:

-Manzanas acarameladas!.

Enseguida la gárgola se movió, y dio paso a un espacio entre los muros. Al traspasarlo, empezaron a subir unas escaleras de caracol de piedra. Las gradas daban a una puerta de roble pulido con aldaba de bronce.

El profesor la abrió con un toque de su mano. Dejó pasar a las chicas primero y él accedió después.

Aquella habitación era muy elegante y demasiado bonita como para tratarse de un hombre. Era circular, estaba decorada con cuadros de anteriores directores de Hogwarts, que en cuanto oyeron la puerta abrirse despertaron de su sueño, sobresaltados.

En una esquina de la habitación, se encontraba Fawkes el fénix. En verdad era una especie bellísima, tenía sus plumas color fuego y sus ojos reflejaban mucha ternura. Las miró con curiosidad cuando entraron.

Dumbledore se sentó en una silla de su escritorio, e invitó a las muchachas a que lo hiciesen también, con una indicación con sus manos.

-Bueno. Supongo que se preguntarán el por qué de su presencia en Hogwarts -empezó –Pues les explico. Ya escucharon ustedes lo que comuniqué en el gran comedor del esfuerzo que hicimos junto al Ministerio de Magia para lograr que estudiantes del extranjero pudieran venir a esta escuela.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pues bien –continuó –Elegimos su país por tratarse de uno donde existen muchos misterios por descubrir. Es uno de los pocos países de dónde se tiene referencia existen muchas casas embrujadas, con fantasmas, maldiciones, etc, que aun no ha sido investigado por nuestros expertos. Decidimos admitir a estudiantes de esa región desde el año pasado para enseñarles todas nuestras materias, para que salgan profesionales en magia y hechicería y para que en un futuro próximo puedan ayudarnos a revelar esos misterios de las casas y de muchos lugares antiguos.

-Pero profesor –consultó Camila –no era más fácil que mandaran a alguien del Ministerio de Magia para que haga ese trabajo?.

-Pues como ellos no están bien formados en estudios muggles, me temo que nos pondrían en un aprieto a todos al traspasar tantas fronteras. Por eso esperamos a que ustedes hayan crecido para poderlas convocar.

-Por qué nosotras? –interrogó Lila.

-No sé si está enterada señorita Zizold, pero cuando un mago o una bruja nace en cualquier parte del mundo, una pluma mágica anota su nombre en el libro de futuros magos. Nosotros esperamos a que tenga los once años de edad para mandarle su carta de Hogwarts.

-Pero por qué no nos mandaron nuestras cartas cuando tuvimos once años? –demandó Camila.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre los niños de Europa con los niños de Sudamérica en cuanto a costumbres y crecimiento señorita Grissi. En los europeos ya se puede mostrar un índice de independencia, en cambio para ustedes, apuesto que si les hubiera dicho que guarden un secreto a esa edad, se hubiera enterado toda Bolivia. Las hubiéramos convocado al salir del colegio, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor (entiéndase Voldemort) no lo pudimos hacer. Pero desde el año pasado tenemos con nosotros a algunos estudiantes de su país. Ustedes serían el segundo grupo de Bolivia que entra a Hogwarts. Quedaron respondidas ya sus interrogantes señoritas? –les dijo luego de una pequeña pausa.

"Entonces hay bolivianos en esta escuela?", analizó Lila, pero otra pregunta le taladró la mente en ese momento.

-No profesor, tengo una más –indicó –Entiendo que cuando un futuro mago o bruja nace su nombre se escriba en el libro, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo puede escribir en el libro a personas que son hijos de padres muggles? Cómo sabe la pluma que ellos tendrán capacidad para ser magos o brujas?.

-Ese, señorita Zizold, es un misterio de la magia que no hemos resuelto aún. La pluma mágica ha acompañado a brujas y magos desde épocas inmemoriales. Es un misterio el cómo lo sabe. No todo en la magia tiene un por qué objetivo, simplemente pasa y ya. Es como el sombrero seleccionador, fue hecho exclusivamente para seleccionar alumnos y jamás se ha equivocado.

Esta última acotación de Dumbledore, hizo reflexionar a Lila. Entonces el sombrero no lo hizo por malo, tal vez simplemente Camila estuvo destinada a estar en Slytherin y Lila en Gryffindor.

-Ahora si me disculpan, debo poner recuerdos en mi pensadero. Ustedes deben descansar, seguro el viaje fue agotador y mañana comienzan clases.

Las chicas se despidieron y salieron por la gárgola nuevamente.

-Se me hace que nos vamos a divertir mucho aquí –exclamó Camila con emoción.

-Sabes que me pone mal? –le comentó Lila –que no estemos juntas para hacer travesuras.

-No te preocupes. Si no estoy mal tenemos cuatro clases juntas: pociones, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, adivinación y herbología. Estaremos juntas –la abrazó.

-Y tú de cómo sabes las clases que tenemos, a mí ni siquiera me llegó un horario –se quejó la chica de los anteojos, mientras caminaban hacia un pasillo a la derecha.

-Ah, es que Draco me lo dijo.

"Draco, Draco, tenía que ser ese cara pálida", pensó Lila poniendo una cara de disgusto.

-No es tan malo como todos piensan –justificó Camila al ver la cara de enojo de su amiga –Es sólo que no se lleva bien con los que no lo tratan bien, eso es todo.

Luego de caminar un rato por los pasillos por los que habían entrado, llegaron al cuadro que daba paso a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Aquí me quedo yo –repuso Camila –Mañana nos vemos en Pociones –se despidió.

"Claro, ahora me deja solita en estos pasillos tan tenebrosos", pensaba Lila.

Caminó un momento por ahí, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea por dónde se iba a su sala común.

"Y ahora qué hago", se preocupó.

Por lo visto, la charla con Dumbledore tardó más de lo debido porque no había ningún estudiante por los pasillos.

"Ni siquiera le puedo preguntar a alguien"

Caminó sin rumbo durante un largo trecho.

Encontró las aulas de Pociones, de Hechizos y de Transfiguración.

Ya empezaba a hacer un poco de frío y se tapó aún más con su capa de Hogwarts.

De pronto, sintió un golpe duro en la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a un poltergeist riéndose de su fechoría. La había golpeado con una pequeña bola.

"Seguramente este es Peeves" se dijo Lila.

-Ya deja de molestarme, tonto! –le reclamó furiosa y todavía sobándose la parte lastimada.

-Si te encuentra Filch por acá vas a tener muchos problemas –repuso burlón.

"Creo que hubiera sido mejor que él me encontrara y no tú", se quejó para sus adentros.

Peeves siguió haciéndole bromas pesadas a Lila, hasta que se cansó y se fue.

-Gracias al cielo, por fin!.

-Qué es lo que está haciendo por aquí jovencita? –oyó una voz elegante que le hablaba por detrás -que no sabe que es prohibido para los alumnos de Hogwarts caminar a estas horas por los pasillos?.

Lila dio media vuelta y vio lo más terrible que pudo haber imaginado.

Era un fantasma, todo transparente. Vestía con ropajes antiguos y llevaba el pelo peinado de una manera extraña, como en una trenza.

Pero lo más horrible no fue eso, lo malo fue que al acercarse a ella, ésta reaccionó abruptamente y quiso golpearlo. Su mano lo atravesó, y el fantasma se elevó hacia atrás con tanta brusquedad que su cabeza quedó colgando de su cuello.

Lila profirió unos gritos exageradamente altos y empezó a correr por los pasillos.

No deseaba que algo así la estuviera siguiendo así que corrió aun más fuerte.

Por fin, en su escapatoria llegó a un corredor que tenía al fondo el cuadro de una señora gorda vestida de rosado.

"Esa debe ser", pensó Lila, y se apresuró a llegar.

Faltaban uno pasos para que quedara en frente del cuadro, cuando Lila chocó con algo que ni siquiera ella vio.

Se levantó del suelo, miró alrededor y no notó nada.

-Ay! –escuchó a alguien gemir cerca suyo.

-Quién es? –interpeló, temerosa de que sea otro fantasma.

-Sssshhhh! –la callaba alguien a su lado –Soy yo, Harry. Estoy bajo mi capa invisible. Me dio un poco de hambre y decidí salir hacia la cocina por un bocadillo. Quieres acompañarme? –le preguntó, destapándose un poco el rostro.

-Está bien –declaró Lila. Por lo menos ya no estaría sola en esos pasillos, y volvería con alguien a la sala común.

Harry la tapó con su capa invisible y ambos caminaron por los pasillos hasta bajar las gradas principales y adentrarse a la cocina ubicada a la izquierda.

El niño que vivió, (que ahora no era tan niño) destapó a ambos.

Enseguida, un montón de elfos domésticos los rodearon sonrientes.

-Qué desean los señores? –consultó uno que llevaba unos calcetines dispares de colores fosforescentes.

-Vas a querer algo Lila? –le preguntó Harry.

-Tal vez una soda o algún refresco.

-Perdone usted señorita, pero Dobby no conoce el significado de esas extrañas palabras que dice –se disculpó el elfo.

La chica cayó en cuenta de que en el mundo de los magos no existen sodas ni refrescos.

-Perdón, soy nueva aquí. Entonces me gustaría un jugo de calabaza si no es mucha molestia –repuso cordialmente.

-Oh no, para un elfo doméstico no es ninguna molestia servir a sus amos –hizo una reverencia –Y usted amo Harry?.

-Bueno ..., me gustaría algunos pasteles de chocolate y si tienes más de ese jugo de uva de la cena, quisiera un poco por favor.

-Por supuesto, señor y señorita –dijo Dobby –enseguida estaremos aquí con su comida. Mientras tanto pueden tomar asiento –se retiraron rápidamente hacia las mesas a preparar el pedido.

-Siéntate –invitó Harry –Ahora, cuéntame por qué corrías así por los pasillos. No creo que lo que Dumbledore te haya dicho haya sido tan terrorífico.

-No, para nada –sonrió la chica y empezó a contarle lo que el director les había explicado. Luego pasó a relatarle lo de Peeves y lo del fantasma al que le colgaba la cabeza.

-Pero no debías asustarte! –le reclamó Harry con una sonrisa burlona –Ese era Nick Decapitado, es el fantasma de nuestra casa.

Lila hizo memoria y recordó que en los libros y también en la película aparece ese fantasma.

-Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo. Pero debes darte cuenta de que ver un fantasma por la tele a verlo en vivo y directo no es la misma historia Harry. Yo estoy acostumbrada a lugares iluminados como la ciudad, no a castillos antiguos. Además estaba solita y...

-No te preocupes –la interrumpió Harry mientras recibía la bandeja que un elfo le pasaba –Recuerda que yo también solía vivir en el mundo de los muggles y la primera vez que llegué aquí también me parecieron horrorosas algunas cosas. Y eso que yo sólo tenía 11 años eh?.

-Bueno, eso es verdad –le contestó, tomando luego un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza-pero la diferencia está en que tú si eres valiente, en cambio yo no lo soy... tanto.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, Lila volvió a hablar –Harry, por qué crees tú que el sombrero me puso en Gryffindor, yo no soy valiente. Prefiero que digan de mí "aquí corrió que aquí murió". Todos los que están en esa casa son valerosos, hasta Ron, que con esa cara de miedo que pone siempre, igual se enfrenta a todo.

-No lo sé Lila. Yo tampoco sabré por qué el sombrero iba a seleccionarme en Slytherin.

Harry terminó de comer lo que le habían llevado los elfos. Mientras Lila, aun triste por la decisión del sombrero para con Camila, tomaba en sorbos cortos su jugo de calabaza.

Cuando ambos terminaron, y luego de agradecer a los elfos, Harry sacó su capa y cubrió a ambos con ella. Salieron de la cocina y se dispusieron a regresar a su torre. Lila se quejaba de los pisotones de Harry, a lo que él le respondía con sonoros ¡¡shhhh!; cuando en la esquina que llevaba a los calabozos vieron aparecer a cuatro personas cubiertas con capas negras.

Asustada, Lila ahogó un grito y retrocedió, olvidando que Harry estaba tras de ella, por lo que tropezó con él y ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre el suelo de piedra fría. La capa no fue suficientemente larga como para taparlos completamente a ambos así como estaban, por lo que un pié de Lila quedó a la vista.

En ese momento, las cuatro personas misteriosas pasaban por ahí, cuando uno tropezó sin querer con el pié de Lila y cayó de bruces. Enseguida, Lila encogió la pierna para ocultar su pié. Otro de los cuatro paró en seco detrás del que cayó y lo ayudó a levantar, estos últimos eran bastante altos.

Uno de los que iba adelante, al notar el retraso de los dos últimos, volteó para apurarlos, sólo se escuchó un débil "Idiota", dirigido al que se había caído. Al parecer el "caído" trató de excusarse, pero no lo dejaron, porque volvieron a emprender su marcha velozmente.

Después de unos minutos, Harry y Lila se levantaron.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó amablemente Harry a la asustada muchacha.

-Sí, sólo que me duele el pié, uno de ellos me pisó-contestó Lila, sobándose el pié- Quiénes serían ésos?

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- le dijo Harry, mirando con recelo hacia el lugar por donde habían desaparecido los cuatro misteriosos

Lila dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde habían salido esos cuatro, cuando recordó que Camila se había despedido por ahí para entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-Pero por ahí queda la Sala de Slytherin- comentó con sospecha

-Lo sé, por eso me da mala espina-dijo Harry

-Ojalá no le haya pasado nada a Camila

-No te preocupes, seguro estará bien. Mejor ya vámonos, no querrás que Filch o la señora Norris nos descubran

-Tienes razón –reaccionó Lila, después de mostrarse preocupada por Camila

Volvieron a cubrirse bien con la capa invisible de James Potter y volvieron a retomar su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez allí, en la Sala Común, se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones respectivas.

Lila subió por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas, cuando recordó que nadie le había indicado dónde dormiría. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y preocupada buscaba una solución, cuando para su fortuna, una muchacha salió de uno de los dormitorios y la vio allí parada, sola y con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó

-Es que...no sé dónde queda mi dormitorio- contestó avergonzada Lila

La otra muchacha cambió su rostro de reproche por una sonrisa.

-Eres la nueva, no? Yo soy Parvati Patil. Será mejor que vengas conmigo, si el Prefecto te vé va a quitarle puntos a nuestra casa

Lila siguió a Parvati hasta su dormitorio. Al entrar, vio que todo estaba oscuro, Parvati levantó su varita y con un "_Lumus_" iluminó la habitación. Allí habían cuatro camas, con doseles de terciopelo rojo, dos de ellos estaban corridos, por lo que supuso que sus ocupantes estarían durmiendo.

-Ésa de allá es tu cama -le indicó Parvati, señalando una que estaba cerca de la ventana- También tus cosas ya están aquí

Lila se sintió muy aliviada, porque no sabía qué sería de ella si la dejaban nuevamente sola, la última vez que pasó, las cosas no salieron muy bien.

Parvati terminó el encantamiento y la habitación volvió a estar a oscuras. Lila, que ya había sacado su pijama, se cambió en silencio. Luego se acostó y estuvo un tiempo echada en su cama pensando en lo que le había ocurrido durante ese día, hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente Hermione la despertó sacudiéndola.

-Un ratito más, mami-dijo Lila, volviéndose a tapar

-No soy tu mamá y si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde-contestó algo molesta Hermione

Aun medio dormida, Lila se levantó y le preguntó a Hermione dónde quedaba el baño. Ella le señaló hacia un costado de la habitación, donde había una puerta de madera de color café claro. Entró en él y buscó las duchas, cuando las encontró se dispuso a darse un baño. Se sacó el pijama, los anteojos y se puso bajo la regadera. Tanteó con una de sus manos la pared buscando el grifo y no lo encontró. Acercó más su rostro buscándolo detalladamente, pero no lo veía. Alzó su mirada hacia la regadera, y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a saltar tratando de golpearla, a ver si así salía algo de agua.

En una de ésas, como ya se habían duchado en ella y la base estaba mojada, Lila resbaló y cayó sentada muy adolorida, maldiciendo.

-Ábrete maldita porquería!

Enseguida agua muy caliente comenzó a brotar de la regadera.

-Ayyyyyyyyy! Me quemo, me quemo! –gritaba aun sentada, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos

Asustada, Hermione entró en su ayuda. Al ver a su amiga sentada y gritando sólo atinó a decir.

-Regadera, es suficiente

El agua dejó de caer sobre Lila, la que seguía cubriéndose con los brazos. Hermione se acercó y le tendió una mano para que se levantara, no sin antes arrojarle una toalla para que se cubriera.

Lila sintió la toalla sobre su regazo, bajó los brazos y miró hacia el frente, donde encontró a Hermione viéndola muy divertida. Con cara de pocos amigos se cubrió y tomó la mano de Hermione para poder levantarse.

-Será mejor que tengas más cuidado- dijo Hermione, evitando reírse de ella

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes

Hermione salió, dejando a Lila parada frente a uno de los espejos, mirando su espalda y brazos totalmente rojos por el quemazón. Enojada, y ya sin ganas de querer ducharse, decidió salir del baño, cuando pisó un charco de agua que ella misma había dejado y volvió a caer, pero esta vez arrodillada.

-Éste día va a ser largo –se dijo resignada para sí misma

Cuando estaba ingresando en el Gran Comedor para desayunar vio a Camila, quien se acercó a saludarla sonriendo.

-Hola Lila! –le dijo, mientras la abrazaba

-Ayyyyyyyyy! –gritó Lila- No me toques la espalda!

Asustada, Camila se alejó un poco.

-Qué te pasó?

-Problemas con la ducha

-Acaso no te dijeron que la ducha se prende, regula y apaga con la voz?

-No, es que yo no tengo amigos tan "buenos" que me aclaren cosas como ésa –dijo Lila con cierto sarcasmo, notando que Ron se encontraba tras de ella y había escuchado su conversación, imaginando la situación embarazosa en la que había estado la pobre muchacha

-Mejor entremos a desayunar y olvida lo que te pasó –comentó Camila, tratando de que su amiga olvide el enojo, incrementado por la risa de Ron

Entraron y Lila se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Sin inmutarse, Camila se sentó junto a ella, lo que causó más de una mirada extrañada.

-Creo que no puedes sentarte en la mesa que no corresponde a tu casa -dijo Lila, mirando algo extrañada a su amiga

-Y qué? No hay un reglamento que diga que en la mesa de Gryffindor no pueda sentarse alguien más –respondió despreocupada Camila

-Es que no eres "alguien más", eres una Slytherin

-Bueno, si no quieres que me siente contigo mejor me voy. Sólo quería conversar un rato


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Camila se paró y se dispuso a irse, pero Lila la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-No, no es eso. Es que no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo

-¿Problemas? Si los de tu casa son los favoritos de Dumbledore, nunca los castigan –comentó irónica Camila

-Que no es eso, siéntate, te contaré mis "aventuras nocturnas"

Después de contarle todo lo que le había ocurrido, notó que Camila la miraba con intriga.

-Y "cabeza rajada" Potter no te indicó siquiera dónde quedaba tu habitación?

Ante el comentario de su amiga, Lila no tuvo más que sonreír.

-Será mejor que no te dejes influenciar tanto por el "cara pálida" Malfoy

-Y tú que te cuides más de tu dizque amigo "cabeza de fósforo" Weasley o de la "cabello de plumero" Granger

-Ya, sufi

-Olvidé comentarte algo ayer –dijo con algo de pena Camila

-Qué cosa

-Lamento que no hayamos quedado en la misma casa

-Sí, yo también lo lamento mucho. Pero ayer parecías estar muy contenta

-No lo recuerdo, estaba muy nerviosa

-Bueno, eso dejémoslo atrás. Mejor vamos a Pociones

Más tranquilas ambas se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras. Entraron en el aula de Pociones y quedaron asombradas. Todo era tal y como lo habían visto en la película, oscuro, rodeado de frascos con animales y cosas extrañas dentro. Se sentaron juntas en una mesa, causando nuevamente comentarios sobre aquello.

Como siempre, Snape entró sin siquiera saludar a su clase, dando un portazo.

-Bien alumnos, abran sus libros en la página 248 y realicen la poción. Espero que ésta vez no haya ninguna explosión –terminando de decir esto miró despectivamente a Neville que deseaba que lo tragara el piso

-Profesor –preguntaba Pansy Parkinson- dónde podremos conseguir los hígados de halcón?

-Yo se los daré

-Profesor –preguntó algo tímida Camila- yo no tengo el libro, no me lo dieron

-No se preocupe señorita Grissi, puede compartir el libro con uno de sus compañeros

-Profesor –ésta vez preguntaba Lila- yo tampoco lo tengo

Lila deseó no haber dicho nunca nada, Snape la miró con odio y se puso rojo mientras gritaba indignado.

-¡Pero cómo es posible su falta de interés! Debió haberse preocupado antes de eso. ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Todos los de Gryffindor miraban con desprecio a Snape por su obvio favoritismo. Camila, al ver a su amiga en aprietos, volvió a hablar.

-Profesor, ¿es posible que Lila comparta el libro conmigo?

Ésta vez Snape miró a Camila con algo de odio y respondió muy tajantemente.

-Por supuesto que no y después de clase quiero hablar con usted

Todos callaron ante la respuesta de Snape. Con una gran interrogante Lila volvió a hablar.

-Y ahora yo qué puedo hacer?

-Bien, venga aquí, al primer asiento, yo mismo le daré las indicaciones

Harry miró asustado a Lila, no sabía si eso que Snape le ofrecía era bueno o...muy malo.

Tímidamente Lila se acercó al asiento indicado, puso su mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó. Una vez que tuvo todos los ingredientes listos, Snape, sin mirarla, comenzó a decirle lo que debía hacer.

Las cosas no iban tan mal, cuando Lila comenzó a notar que las cosas que su profesor le decían eran muy extrañas, sólo captaba unas cuantas palabras. Al notar que Lila había dejado de seguir sus instrucciones, Snape volteó y la miró fijamente hablando con voz fría. Lila sólo lo miraba asustada sin entender lo que decía y veía que éste comenzaba a levantar cada vez más la voz.

De pronto, Snape golpeó la mesa de Lila con las manos muy fuertemente y acercó su rostro al de ella mientras seguía gritando. Con el golpe, Lila dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y se quedó inmóvil.

Sintió entonces que alguien se acercaba, mientras Snape recuperaba su postura y no decía nada más.

-¿Qué tienes Lila?

Lila volteó a ver a su interlocutora, era Camila.

-No te entiendo –susurró Lila en claro español

Camila comprendió que el idioma que hablaba su amiga no era otro que el español, y lo extraño era que al tratar de hablarle de su boca sólo salían palabras en inglés.

Lila estaba a punto de llorar por no entender lo que le ocurría, cuando recordó lo que hizo Hagrid en el baño de la estación el día que las recogió.

Por un momento, no supo cómo hacerse entender, empezó a hacer señas con una de sus manos imitando un hechizo con una varita sobre su cabeza.

Camila la veía sin entender, hasta que comprendió lo que su desesperada amiga trataba de decirle.

-Profesor, el hechizo del idioma que le pusieron a Lila se desvaneció, por eso no nos entiende.

Snape miró con desplante a Lila, y como si fuera la cosa más obvia y simple del mundo, sacó su varita y tocó con ella la cabeza de la muchacha diciendo.

-_Idiomatis comunis! _

Al salir las chispas de la varita de Snape, Lila por fin pudo entender lo que los compañeros que la rodeaban estaban diciendo.

-Gracias profesor –arguyó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no preocuparse de que el hechizo del idioma no se desvanezca –dijo seriamente –Cinco puntos más para Slytherin por darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, señorita Grissi.

-Ay, esta chica y sus problemas –se le oyó decir a Ron.

-Ambas pueden regresar a sus asientos –les dijo Snape a Camila y Lila.

-Gracias profesor –le dijo Camila, logrando un esbozo de sonrisa de Snape.

Lila iba a decir algo, pero la mirada penetrante y con rencor de Snape, la detuvo, por lo que regresó a su asiento sin decir más.

Harry se ofreció a compartir su libro con ella, mientras Camila llegaba a la mesa donde estaba con Blaise Zabinni, quien junto a otros Slytherin la felicitaban por los puntos ganados.

-Ya entiendo por qué lo odian tanto –gruñó Lila.

-Es raro –comentó Hermione con Ron –Parece que Snape odia a Lila tanto como a Harry.

-Tienes razón, hasta me da lástima –repuso Ron, terminando su poción.

La clase transcurrió con la mayor de las "normalidades": Neville logró que su caldero se derritiera perdiendo 10 puntos, la única que obtuvo la poción correcta en Gryffindor fue Hermione, Harry fue castigado con cinco puntos menos para su casa por estar explicándole a Lila qué ingredientes tenía que utilizar; Draco ganó 10 puntos para Slytherin por terminar la poción antes que todos, y aunque Goyle y Crabbe no consiguieron la poción que debían obtener, Snape sólo les dijo que tendrían que aprender a hacerla correctamente para el examen, sin quitarles puntos.

-Por fin acabó este martirio! –gritó Lila al salir de clase sin notar que el profesor estaba tras suyo.

-Señorita Zizold, si cree que Pociones es un martirio entonces tendré que darle un aliciente para que la materia empiece a gustarle. Esta noche después de la cena tendrá que venir a limpiar el aula al modo muggle. Le recuerdo que luego tienen clases los de primero y usualmente ensucian hasta las paredes.

-Sí profesor –habló Lila, casi aguantándose el llanto.

-Pero qué barbaridad! –dijo alguien que arrastraba las palabras –No estás ni un día en la escuela y tu casa pierde varios puntos por tu culpa, "sangre sucia" –replicó Draco con malicia.

-Qué te dijo Snape, Lila? –preguntó preocupada Camila.

-Me dijo que ...

Antes que pudiera terminar de explicarle, Snape volvió a aparecer.

-Señorita Grissi, debo recordarle que le dije que se quedara después de clase.

-No lo olvidé profesor. Nos vemos después –le dijo a Lila, y desapareció tras la puerta de Pociones.

"No volveré a decir nada en contra de Snape mientras esté cerca de algún Slytherin, o del aula de Pociones", se dijo a si misma Lila, mientras se iba con sus compañeros de casa a la próxima clase.

Dentro del aula de Pociones, Snape se sentó tras su escritorio con los codos apoyados en él y sosteniendo su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos. Camila se acercó a él y se sentó en el primer asiento del aula, a pedido del profesor.

-Señorita Grissi, déjeme hacerle una pregunta –repuso fríamente –A qué casa pertenece usted?.

-A Slytherin, por supuesto –respondió confundida Camila.

-Entonces, explíqueme qué hacía hoy sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Desayunaba con mi amiga Lila.

-Si mal no recuerdo, también hoy en clase quiso hacer grupo con ella, no es así?.

-Sí profesor.

-Acaso no le dijeron que Slytherin's y Gryffindor's nunca se juntan?.

-Lo sé, pero no sabía que era una regla tan estricta. Además Lila es mi amiga y no dejará de serlo aunque sea de la casa del león y yo no.

Ante la respuesta, inesperadamente, Snape se puso de pie golpeando con ambas manos su escritorio, provocando con el ruido que Camila saltara del susto.

-No me venga con estupideces como ésa! –reclamó el furioso profesor –En Slytherin hay mucha gente que puede ser su amiga, no necesita entablar ningún tipo de relación con gente de otras casas y menos con los de Gryffindor. O acaso el señor Malfoy y el señor Zabinni no se lo han demostrado?.

-Sí profesor, pero la diferencia es que ya soy amiga de Lila desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Además no es lo mismo una amiga que un amigo.

Snape volvió a sentarse.

-Entonces entable amistad con Pansy Parkinson o con la señorita Bulstrode –dijo serenamente.

-Pansy es una descerebrada y cree que estoy tras de Draco, por otra parte Millicent casi no me habla, aunque Draco me la puso de "guardaespaldas" como lo son para él Crabbe y Goyle. Más parece una sombra que una persona.

Snape permaneció pensativo por un momento. Luego volvió a hablar.

-Le hago una nueva pregunta señorita. Por qué usted cree que el sombrero la seleccionó en Slytherin? –y sin esperar contestación, continuó –porque se supone que merece estar allí, verdad, entonces me hace el favor de ya no entablar relaciones con muchachas de otras casas y se queda con las compañeras y compañeros que ya tiene en su casa por favor, que para eso están ahí.

Con ironía y una media sonrisa, Camila bajó la mirada y dijo.

-Eso quiere decir que podré ser amiga de Potter o Weasley, no profesor?. Usted dijo claramente "no entablar relaciones con muchachas de otras casas".

-Muy perspicaz señorita -dijo sonriendo –pero creo que aunque quiera, usted no podrá ser amiga de Potter nunca.

-Por qué lo dice?.

-Ya lo sabrá –dejó de sonreír –Ahora retírese y procure cumplir mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

-No me gusta recibir órdenes, señor.

-Lo sé, por eso también está en Slytherin. Pero tendrá que cumplir o será suspendida del colegio. Puede retirarse.

Camila iba de salida, cuando una nueva pregunta de Snape la detuvo.

-Señorita Grissi, ha oído usted hablar del señor Tenebroso?.

-De Voldemort, sí algo.

-Podría decirme cuál es su segundo apellido?.

-El mío, pues es Delird.

-Delird eh?.

-Sí, por qué?.

-Por nada. Apúrese que va retrasada a su clase de Transfiguración y no querrá que Slytherin pierda puntos por su culpa.

-No señor, ya me voy –se retiró.

El día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. Sólo en la noche, después de la cena, el profesor Dumbledore les anunció a Lila y Camila que quería verlas al día siguiente en su despacho para que realizaran su examen de conocimientos mágicos.

El castigo que Snape le puso a Lila fue suspendido por el director. En época de exámenes no se pueden poner castigos a los alumnos. Además Dumbledore pensó que era un pretexto muy tonto el que le dio Snape a Lila para que realizara el castigo.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Lila y Camila coincidieron en la hora de llegada al despacho de su director. Dijeron la contraseña "_manzanas acarameladas_", subieron por la escalera de la gárgola y tocaron la puerta de roble del despacho.

"Adelante", se escuchó desde el interior. La puerta se abrió y ambas ingresaron. El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio con Fawkes sobre su hombro derecho. Frente a su escritorio habían dos bancos individuales con unos pergaminos y una pluma encima de cada uno.

El anciano les indicó que se sentaran en un banco cada una y les habló.

-Ahí están sus pruebas. Pueden comenzar cuando quieran.

Se sentaron, se miraron extrañadas y decidieron comenzar con su examen.

En el pergamino habían varias preguntas de todas las materias. Las primeras fueron fáciles, pero las próximas preguntaban fechas de cuándo fueron realizados los primeros hechizos y pociones. La parte final del examen consistía en realizar una tarea en especial.

Luego de terminar con sus pergaminos éstos desaparecieron. Frente a Lila apareció un escarabajo y un pequeño pergamino con una indicación. Frente a Camila apareció un caldero y varios ingredientes.

En el pergamino de Lila decía: _transforme éste escarabajo en un botón_.

En el de Camila decía: _realice una poción Veritaserum_.

Ambas emprendieron su trabajo. Después de terminar, el botón de Lila tenía unas pinzas en lugar de orificios para pasar el hilo. La poción de Camila estaba transparente, tal y como tenía que ser, pero ¿cómo saber si estaba bien hecha?.

-Muy bien –dijo Dumbledore, rompiendo el silencio- muéstreme su botón señorita Zizold.

Al tratar de alcanzarle el botón, éste le "pinchó" en uno de los dedos, provocando un gritito de dolor de Lila. Dumbledore sonrió al ver el extraño botón que había conseguido la muchacha.

-Tiene que practicar un poco más. No creo que le guste tener botones que "pican" como ése en su túnica.

-Je –sonrió apenada Lila.

-Ahora usted, señorita Grissi.

Camila alcanzó el vaso con la poción a Dumbledore. Éste la miró detenidamente a través del cristal transparente.

-Aparentemente está bien hecha, pero debemos comprobar su eficacia. ¿Quiere usted tomarla?.

-Eh, bueno –dijo no tan segura Camila.

La muchacha agarró el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. Sintió como si hubiera tragado agua caliente, pues el líquido le quemaba la garganta.

-Ahora respóndame, ¿a quién esperaba ver con ansias aquí en Hogwarts a su llegada?.

-A Harry Potter.

-¿Por qué?.

-Quería saber si continuaba vivo. Deseaba que Voldemort volviera a aparecer.

-Bueno, creo que su poción está bien hecha.

Dumbledore realizó un movimiento con su varita y los pergaminos con las preguntas de la prueba aparecieron en las manos de las muchachas.

-Pueden ver su calificación. Las felicito, ambas lo hicieron muy bien.

Lila respiró aliviada, se había quitado un peso de encima. Con algo de temor vio la nota que había sacado.

-¡¡Noventa, qué bien –dijo muy feliz.

Camila vio su examen, luego volvió a enrollarlo y se lo dio a Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué me lo da? –preguntó el anciano.

-Ya vi mi nota, no creo que podamos llevarnos el pergamino.

-No, tiene razón.

Al escuchar la conversación, sonriendo, Lila desarrugó el papel que había estrujado, lo alisó tanto como pudo y se lo entregó al Director.

Dumbledore le respondió con una sonrisa y agarró el examen de ambas.

Cuando iban de salida, le pidió a Lila que se quedara. Ésta se despidió con la mano de Camila y se quedó. El anciano le ofreció asiento nuevamente y Lila se sentó.

-Deseo hacerle una pregunta.

-Dígame –le respondió Lila, sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Por qué cree que su amiga Camila no fue elegida para Gryffindor pero sí para Slytherin?.

-En verdad no sé. Yo esperaba que ambas quedáramos en una misma casa sea cual fuere.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella y yo no somos tan diferentes, más bien somos muy parecidas. ¿Cree que el sombrero se equivocó?.

-Usted desearía que así fuera?.

-La verdad es que sí. No soporto verla en compañía de ése...Malfoy.

-Lo único que le puedo decir, señorita, es que el sombrero jamás se equivoca. Si escogió a su amiga para Slytherin debe ser porque ella tiene aptitudes para estar en esa casa –contestó el Director con mucha serenidad.

-Si usted lo dice...¿Ya puedo retirarme?.

-Sí, sólo una cosa más –le preguntó, mientras Fawkes volvía a su perchero- ¿cuál es su segundo apellido?.

-Topret.

-¿Es muy amiga de Harry Potter?.

-Sí, per, con esa pregunta ya no sería una cosa más –respondió pícaramente- serían dos.

-Tiene razón, puede irse –le dijo, sonriendo aun más – Usted es muy ocurrente.

-Bueno, con su permiso, adiosín.

Lila salió y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Era la hora del desayuno. Al entrar, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde vio a Camila sentada, con cara de aburrimiento. A su lado estaba sentada, comiendo muy seriamente Millicent Bulstrode, quien levantó la mirada y chocó con la de Lila, que se asustó al ver el odio que emanaban los ojos de la Slytherin.

De pronto vio entrar a Malfoy, que se sentó junto a su amiga, con sus dos mastodontes tras él, que se aposentaron frente a ellos. Lila lo miró con mucha rabia y se dirigió a su mesa, donde Harry le ofreció asiento junto a él.

-¿Cómo te fue?.

-Bien, ni yo puedo creerlo.

-Creí que reprobarías y tendrían que echarte –se burló Ron, recibiendo como desaprobación un pisotón de Hermione.

-¿Y cómo le fue a tu amiga? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

-No sé, ni me dijo qué nota se había sacado.

-Seguro sacó mejor nota que tú y no quiso humillarte –le dijo Ron.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ron? -dijo demasiado amable Lila.

-Sí, claro –respondió extrañado.

-¡¡Quieres dejar de fastidiar! –gritó.

Ante el grito de Lila todo el salón se calló. Ron, rojo como un tomate, le devolvió el grito.

-¡¡No me da la gana! De seguro tu amiga no te dijo su nota porque no confía en ti!

-¡¡Ahora sí me enojaste!.

Muy molesta, Lila sacó su varita, estaba a punto de hacer un hechizo, cuando unas palabras arrastradas la detuvieron.

-¿No te la dijo? –decía con malicia- Sus amigos sabemos que se sacó un 98 y que se equivocó sólo en una pregunta de Transfiguración.

Lila volteó a ver muy asombrada a Malfoy, luego a Camila que había bajado la mirada. Sin poder contestar salió corriendo del salón seguida de Harry.

-Ésta vez sí que te pasaste –le dijo Hermione muy enojada a Ron y salió tras Harry y Lila.

Ron no supo qué hacer, miró a Malfoy y éste le sonreía triunfante, diciendo por lo bajo "_bien hecho pobretón_". Ron, se paró tranquilamente y salió.

Lila se dirigió hacia la torre de Astronomía. Entró en el aula, no había nadie. Acongojada, se sentó en uno de los asientos y se quedó así, cuando escuchó a alguien entrar, era Harry.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

-Sí, me fui sólo porque no quería decirle palabrotas a Malfoy frente a los profesores.

Luego entró Hermione, seguida por Ron.

-Qué, ¿no estás llorando? –preguntó irónico Ron.

-Yo no sé qué te hice para que me trates así –sin esperar respuesta continuó- Y vamos a hacer la ley del ojo por ojo y diente por diente, ya verás –terminó con ira en los ojos.

-Es raro que Malfoy supiera la nota de tu amiga –comentó pensativa Hermione.

-No, no es raro si es su amigo –contestó algo amargada Lila.

-Conociendo a Malfoy, creo que la obligó a decírselo –sostuvo muy seguro Harry.

-Yo que tú le hago la ley del hielo –dijo Ron- De todas formas es una Slytherin, no vas a extrañarla, a esa gente nunca se la extraña.

-¡¡Tú no entiendes nada de nada! –exclamó Lila- Ella no tenía que estar en Slytherin, tenía que estar conmigo.

-El sombrero nunca se equivoca, eso dice la "Historia de Hogwarts" –les dijo a ambos Hermione.

-Dejen ya de discutir, mejor vamos a Herbología –comentó Harry.

Los cuatro fueron por sus libros y luego se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos, donde ya estaban los Slytherin y algunos Gryffindor.

-¡Pero qué lindo grupo! –dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo- El cabeza rajada Potter que juega siempre a hacerse el héroe; la sangre sucia Granger que es un ratón de biblioteca; el pobretón Weasley, que con ese cabello parece carbón recién apagado y espera que a Potter se le caiga una moneda del bolsillo; ah! y la nueva sangre sucia...con nombre de arco iris, ¿Violeta, no Púrpura –decía burlón a sus amigos- bueno, como sea. La nueva novia de Potter, la que a momentos olvida el idioma y habla incoherencias, la que a las 24 horas de llegar hace que su casa pierda varios puntos, la...

No pudo terminar, porque alguien lo interrumpió.

-Es Lila, y no fue su culpa el olvidar el idioma. A ella déjala en paz, Draco- le dijo Camila seriamente- No me importa si te burlas de la sangre sucia ratón de biblioteca, del pobretón cara de idiota o del héroe con marca de rayo.

-Era sólo una broma, Camila –respondió sonriendo aun Malfoy.

-Mejor vámonos a nuestro lugar si no quieres que Crabbe destroce con su torpeza, que es más grande que él y Goyle juntos, el Cabello de Medusa que tenemos que podar –repuso Camila.

Al escuchar esto, Malfoy volteó a ver hacia su lugar y vio a Crabbe agarrando unas grandes tijeras, amenazando con cortar de una toda la plateada planta que se encogía asustada al ver al muchachote.

-¡Crabbe, deténte!.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Y diciendo esto, Malfoy se fue a su sitio. Camila se acercó a Lila y le dijo.

-No te lo dije porque estaba molesta. Por culpa de la maldita jefa de tu casa y su miserable pregunta no obtuve un 100. Lo siento, iba a decírtelo después.

-No te preocupes, lo que me molestó fueron los comentarios de Ron y Malfoy. Por cierto –le susurró al oído- estuvo buena ésa de cara de idiota, la voy a usar.

-Gracias, ya sabes, yo y mi poca creatividad –le respondió sonriendo- Mejor me voy, la señora Sprout ya nos dio trabajo qué hacer por llegar más temprano. Nos vemos después de clase.

-Bueno.

-Casi lo olvido –volvió hacia su amiga, Camila- pienso hacer las pruebas para ingresar al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, quiero ser la guardiana. Aunque todavía falta un poco para eso.

-¿Estás loca, además de ser un deporte muy violento en Slytherin NUNCA hubo mujeres en el equipo- le dijo preocupada Lila.

-Pues yo seré la primera, ya lo verás –afirmó segura de sí misma Camila.

-No entres, ¿qué tal si aparece una bludger loca?.

-Deja de preocuparte, no hay elfos fuera del castillo para que me hagan un hechizo así. Además, no soy Potter, no tengo nada que temer.

La clase fue bastante divertida, más para Lila porque Ron cortó mal una de las ramas de los Cabellos de Medusa y ésta, como una lapa, se pegó en su rostro y lo empezó a succionar.

Los Gryffindor lo miraban preocupados. La señora Sprout trataba de quitársela. Hermione gritaba alterada. Harry trataba de calmar a Hermione. Lila reía hasta doblarse, mientras todos los Slytherin reían de la desgracia de Ron, menos Camila y Millicent, que estaban concentradas en su trabajo e ignoraron el "show".

En el momento en que Draco volteó a ver a Camila, para comentar acerca de la torpeza de Ron, vio cómo ella guardaba su varita dentro la túnica.

-¿Fuiste tú? –le preguntó el muchacho de cabello platinado, sonriendo- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

-No pude evitarlo, pero tengo mala puntería, quería que Potter sufriera –respondió Camila sin inmutarse, continuando su labor, mientras Millicent esbozaba lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que si cortaba la rama más cerca de su corazón ésta sería venenosa? Podía haberlo matado –comentó divertido Draco.

-Pero no lo hizo, es un idiota, un poco más y llegaba a la rama que salía del corazón de la planta.

-Hubieras perdido el tiempo- dijo dejando de sonreír Malfoy- De todas formas tu puntería falló.

-Pero habría comprobado si en realidad la rama del corazón de la Cabellos de Medusa es realmente tan venenosa como dicen –dijo con despreocupación- Ahora espero que en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas nos toque un animal "interesante" que arrojarle al "niño que vivió".

-El niño que vivió, bah –dijo hastiado Malfoy- la gente lo ensalza como si fuera un héroe.

-Ojalá fuera "el niño que murió", lo recordaría con más cariño –dijo con ironía Camila.

-Yo también –y diciendo esto, Malfoy se puso a reír, junto con Millicent que ya no pudo evitarlo.

Al terminar Herbología, todos fueron a su próxima clase: Adivinación.

Subieron hasta el apartado lugar, menos Hermione que fue a Aritmancia. Una vez allí la profesora Trelawney los recibió desde su sillón al lado de la chimenea. Puso una mano sobre su frente y cerrando los ojos dijo.

-Siento dos nuevas presencias en esta aula.

-Seguro ya leyó la carta de Dumbledore en la que se lo indican –comentó burlón Seamus.

-Presiento que son dos jovencitas que vienen desde muy lejos –dijo, concentrándose- ¿África, ¿tal vez Asia?.

-América –dijo Lila, evitando reír del espectáculo de la profesora– Sudamérica.

-Claro, ya lo sabía.

-Sí, seguro –murmuró Lila.

-Siéntense.

Como siempre, Trelawney predijo la muerte próxima de Harry. A Lila le dijo que luego de la hora del almuerzo tendría un accidente con el calamar gigante del lago.

Al tratar de "predecirle" algo a Camila ésta no se lo permitió, pero la profesora le dijo que se dejase de tonterías. Tocó con una mano la frente de Camila y se quedó perpleja.

-Sólo falta que me diga que me voy a casar –comentó irónica Camila- o que Lila se enamorará del pobretón.

-¡Oye! –repusieron a la vez ofendidos Lila y Ron.

Trelawney separó lentamente su mano de la frente de Camila, muy asustada.

-Señorita, ¿tiene parientes que lleven sangre de magos?.

-Que yo sepa no.

-Bueno, pues tendrá que averiguarlo. Esto que estoy prediciendo es muy grave como para comentarlo con toda la clase. Ah! y una cosa más, no se acerque mucho al señor Potter.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo, no se preocupe. Hace mucho que dejé mi obsesión de acosar personas –respondió burlonamente Camila.

-Ahora, tome cada uno una bola de cristal y vea el futuro de su compañero. Los pondré en parejas.

-Potter-Patil; Longbottom-Finnigan; Zizold-Weasley.

-¡No! –gritaron a dúo ambos.

-Malfoy-Zabinni; Crabbe-Goyle; Grissi-Parkinson.

-¿No puedo hacer pareja con Draco? –preguntó Pansy.

-No señorita, usted hará el trabajo con la señorita Grissi.

Comenzaron con sus predicciones. Harry trataba de quedar bien con Parvati prediciéndole muchos romances futuros con hombres importantes y ricos; Lila predijo a Ron que iba a morir de la forma más atroz que nadie podía imaginar...en manos de una recién llegada de Sudamérica. Ron le dijo que moriría ahogada en el lago como regalo al calamar. Pansy no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar con Camila, mientras ésta le predecía su matrimonio con Crabbe, pero que no se preocupara, con un buen tinte sus hijos podían quedar rubios como Draco, lo que no le causó ninguna gracia, al imaginarse a unos niños rechonchos con caras de cerdito y aparte de todo...teñidos.

Acabó la clase, no sin antes llevarse cada uno de tarea predecir a un amigo suyo un mes de su vida, día por día.

Fueron a almorzar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, cuando Harry se atoró con ¿spaghetti?. Neville, tratando de ayudar, le presionaba fuertemente el tórax, o sea, que además del atracón, Harry se estaba asfixiando por la "ayuda" de Neville.

Malfoy disfrutaba muy divertido del espectáculo.

-¿Dónde aprendes hechizos tan divertidos? –le preguntó a Camila.

-Del libro que Snape me prestó –respondió ésta.

Camila se levantó y fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Al acercarse, le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda a Harry que lo hizo reaccionar. Le tendió un paquete a Lila.

-Toma.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó intrigada Lila.

-Un regalo, ábrelo.

Lila lo abrió y vio que era un reloj despertador en forma de enano barrigón y con cara de enojado.

-Es mágico. Cuando quieras apagarlo sólo dale la mano. No vayas a asustarte por lo que te grite, su objetivo es que te despiertes.

-Gracias, así no me quedaré dormida.

Reaccionando, Harry se acercó todavía rojo hacia Camila.

-Gra...gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, no debí hacerlo.

Y diciendo esto volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

-¿Por qué estás tan rojo Harry? –preguntó Lila.

-Me estaba atorando –repuso sintiéndose "ignorado".

-Ah. Mira el reloj que me regaló Camila.

-No vaya a ser una bomba de tiempo –comentó temeroso Ron.

-No te preocupes, si así fuera te la hubiera regalado yo a ti –dijo Lila.

Al llegar a su mesa, todos miraban extrañados a Camila.

-¿Por qué ayudaste a Potter? –preguntó Goyle, con la boca llena de carne masticada.

-No debiste hacerlo, Snape va a regañarte –le dijo Malfoy.

-Mi intención no era ayudarlo, sólo que tenía excusa para golpearlo –respondió serenamente Camila.

-Bueno, atención todos –interrumpió Dumbledore.

-Ahora qué querrá el vejete –repuso Zabinni.

-Tengo el agrado de informarles que se realizará una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween, a la que asistirán los alumnos de 4° para adelante. El disfraz es obligatorio, aunque no así la asistencia. Espero que dejen volar su imaginación y creen buenos disfraces. Tienen casi todo un mes para hacerlo. Luego de la fiesta se realizará la selección de los equipos de Quidditch.

-El mejor disfraz ganará 10 galeones en compras de Hogsmeade en cada una de sus tiendas –concluyó McGonagall.

-Weasley se esforzará de seguro –comentó burlón Malfoy- Nunca en su vida vio tanto dinero junto.

-Pues para mi ganará –dijo Camila ante el asombro de todos los que la escucharon- Él lleva el mejor disfraz: es idiota, incompetente, cobarde, inútil, lamesuelas de Potter, tragón, cabeza de carbón recién apagado, ignorante, tonto y además...pobretón. ¿Podría alguien mejorar eso?.

Todos los que la escucharon rieron sonoramente, pero fueron interrumpidos por un montón de lechuzas que ingresaban en el Gran Comedor dejando paquetes a sus destinatarios.

Lila y Camila recibieron un paquete bastante grande, que les fue depositado cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

Ambas abrieron con curiosidad sus regalos y vieron que se trataban de una lechuza para Lila y un gato para Camila, ambos en sus jaulas: la de Lila era blanca y el de Camila era negro.

Traían una nota: _Disculpen el retraso, aquí tienen sus mascotas, cuídenlas mucho. Prof. Dumbledore._

-Qué nombre le pondré –se preguntaba Lila- Ya sé, "Luna".

La misma pregunta se hacía Camila, hasta que se le "ocurrió" un nombre.

-Te llamarás Nagi, me gusta ése nombre, aunque no sé por qué.

Luego del almuerzo Lila necesitó nuevamente el hechizo del idioma porque nuevamente no entendía lo que le hablaban. Se acercó a la mesa donde aún seguían los profesores y le hizo señas al director Dumbledore para que le haga el hechizo.

El anciano sacó su negra varita y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Lila. Ésta vez no dijo ningún conjuro, pero salieron unas chispas color violeta de su varita.

Lila lo escuchó decir luego.

-Esta vez no tendrás necesidad de que te hagan el hechizo nuevamente hasta tu retorno a casa.

-Gracias profesor –le dijo Lila, y se dirigió a la salida donde sus amigos la esperaban.

Sorpresivamente alguien pasó por su lado velozmente. Ella quiso ver quién era, pero sólo alcanzó a observar una capa con el escudo de Ravenclaw.

Seguramente era aquél muchacho que vio cuando estaba entrando para la selección de alumnos, porque aún le parecía conocerlo de alguna parte.

Pasó un poco de tiempo, y todos andaban ajetreados pensando qué disfraz llevarían.

La tarea de Adivinación fue todo un éxito para Camila y Lila.

La primera planificó todo el mes siguiente para Pansy. Puso en su tarea que la muchacha tendría varios romances durante el mes pero que todos terminarían rompiéndole el corazón. Esta información le pareció muy interesante a la profesora Trelawney, quien le puso una muy buena nota a la chica.

Lila tuvo que predecir el mes de Ron. Ella puso en su reporte que el muchacho viviría todo tipo de catástrofes, empezando por caídas desde las escaleras, tropezones que terminarían en moretones y raspones horribles, pasando por hechizos mal hechos que terminaban siendo en contra de él mismo, terminando con un terrible accidente en la fiesta de Halloween. También se sacó buena nota por esa serie de relatos.

Ron en cambio no tuvo la imaginación suficiente como para contar algo parecido de Lila, así que puso en su reporte que todo el mes que venía, Lila estaría peleándose con él y se haría más amiga de Harry y Hermione. Por ello recibió menos de la mitad de la nota. Era obvio que los reportes más macabros y desgarradores eran los preferidos de la profesora Trelawney. Ron pareció olvidar el detalle.

El mes pasó volando, Camila y Lila se veían cada vez menos.

Ron y Lila se llevaban cada vez...peor, pero sus constantes peleas eran pan de cada día para ellos. Al parecer no podrían vivir sin gritarse algunos insultos por lo menos una vez al día. Harry sentía que Lila tenía una conexión diferente con él, por eso le simpatizaba tanto. Ambos se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos y casi iban a todo lado juntos. Hermione tenía sin vida a Lila pidiéndole que destruya su despertador, que resultó ser muy grosero y mal hablado.

En una ocasión empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione estaba secretamente enamorada de Ron y se lo confesaría el día de la fiesta de Halloween. Lila, obviamente no despertó porque la aludida era Hermione, pero de todas maneras se despertó ante los gritos que le daba su amiga para que le dé la mano al despertador y se calle de una vez.

Camila se acostumbraba cada vez más a su guardaespaldas y a tratar peor a los Gryffindor, excepto a Lila, pero tampoco le hablaba ya mucho.

En una clase de criaturas mágicas, Hagrid les hizo cuidar unos Kirbles, que eran unos murciélagos de color verdoso, con grandes colmillos y pelaje sedoso.

Obviamente, mordían y su víctima preferida fue Ron, porque los colores brillantes llamaban la atención de estos animales, y la cabellera de Ron era de notar. Al final de la clase terminó en la enfermería, lleno de chichones.

Durante una clase de historia de la magia Lila pareció reconocer a ese chico de Ravenclaw, porque la pasaban juntos, pero no podía ser posible. Ese chico seguramente era el doble del amor platónico que dejó en Bolivia. Era exactamente igual a Rodrigo Rojas.

La chica no se atrevió a hablarle durante todo ese tiempo. Sólo se limitaba a verlo de lejos y recordar cuánto se divertía al verlo actuar en sus presentaciones allá en su país.

Hasta que al fin llegó la noche tan esperada. El salón estaba adornado con calabazas que contenían velas. Habían murciélagos y un tenue color azul iluminaba el Gran Comedor.

Ron, preocupado, estaba sentado aún en su Sala Común, cuando vio bajar a Lila, disfrazada de Harry, con su cabello atado hacia atrás y una cicatriz en la frente que parecía muy real, pues la hizo con un hechizo.

-Veo que ya estás listo –comentó Lila.

-¿Yo, si no estoy disfrazado.

-Ah, pensé que la cara de tonto era careta –comentó burlona.

-Muy graciosa –dijo indignado Ron- No se me ocurrió nada para mi disfraz.

-Puedo ayudarte –dijo pícaramente Lila- claro, si quieres.

Como no quería perderse la fiesta y no tenía ideas, Ron aceptó la ayuda de "su amiga". Pícaramente, la muchacha sacó su varita de la túnica e hizo un conjuro para sus adentros. Sonrió triunfante ante su "obra de arte".

Llegaron al Gran Comedor. Lila miraba divertida la decoración. Vio acercarse a Harry disfrazado de ¿Trelawney, sí. Llevaba una falda larga de varios colores, una blusa floreada y una pañoleta sobre la cabeza, adornado con grandes aretes y muchos collares y anillos. Al llegar donde sus amigos se encontraban empezó diciendo, imitando la voz de la profesora

-Predigo que algo terrible ocurrirá esta noche. Y eso terrible ...ja, ja, ja -empezó a reír al ver a Ron.

Hermione, que entró tras de él, estaba disfrazada de Snape, con el cabello negro y grasoso (gracias a un hechizo) y la vestimenta negra característica. Rió también al ver a Ron.

Ron no quería entrar, pero Seamus lo empujó y lo vieron. Su disfraz hacía juego con su cabello: estaba disfrazado de diablo, con grandes cuernos hechos con su cabello y un tridente. Una larga cola terminada en flecha salía de su pantalón.

Enseguida unos murciélagos se le acercaron y Ron salió corriendo: eran Kirbles, no murciélagos.

De pronto vieron entrar a Malfoy disfrazado de vampiro. Tenía unos grandes colmillos, una capa negra de fondo interior rojo, la camisa y el pantalón negros, mientras un hilo de "sangre" le caía de la boca.

Lila, Harry y Hermione habían ido a sentarse a su mesa. Había una música ambiental bastante entretenida sonando en el Gran Comedor. En ese momento la mayoría de los que habían llegado solamente se encontraban conversando, al parecer esperaban que el ambiente se tornara un poco más apropiado para comenzar a bailar.

De un momento a otro, todos callaron, algunos miraron hacia la puerta, otros se dirigieron a diferentes rincones del salón como queriendo ocultarse, una que otra muchacha soltó un grito ahogado y se desmayó. Lila, que había notado la extraña reacción de sus compañeros, se puso de pié y se abrió paso entre la gente para ver el motivo de su temor; la siguieron Harry y Hermione, el primero apretando fuertemente su varita guardada en su túnica listo para sacarla si era necesario.

Ahí estaban, dos personas vestidas como mortífagos, una más alta que la otra. Avanzaron con paso lento hacia al interior del Gran Comedor. Las máscaras de color blanco, que sólo tenían unas delgadas rendijas para los ojos, cubrían el rostro de ambas personas. La capa negra tenía una capucha del mismo color que cubría parte de sus rostros.

Ambas figuras se acercaron poco a poco hacia donde estaban los 3 Gryffindor mencionados. A Harry y Lila el corazón les latía a mil por hora, tenían mucho miedo; Hermione estaba petrificada y no sabía qué hacer al verlos acercarse. Todos miraban expectantes lo que ocurría, y algo temerosos también porque ningún profesor se encontraba en esos momentos.

Ambos encapuchados se detuvieron justo a una corta distancia de Harry y Lila que estaban parados uno al lado del otro, tras de ellos estaba Hermione. Cuando uno de ellos habló, Lila casi se desmaya.

-Hola Lila –dijo con un tono cálido la voz de una muchacha- No me digas que te asusté

Lila abrió inmensamente los ojos, pero al escuchar y reconocer la voz no sabía si alegrarse o enfadarse.

-¡¡Camila, ¡me asustaste! –exclamó asustada Lila

La muchacha se sacó la máscara y dejó ver tras ella una gran sonrisa burlona dirigida a su amiga.

-¡Creí que eras un mortífago! –siguió reclamándole Lila

-Pues prácticamente lo soy o no reconociste mi disfraz –admitió burlona Camila

Al ver que se trataba tan sólo de un disfraz, todos en el salón volvieron a respirar tranquilamente y a acercarse hacia el centro del Gran Comedor.

-Lila no fue la única a la que asustaste –dijo Harry, soltando su varita

-No me digas, ¿tú también te asustaste, niño Potter? –contestó Camila fastidiada sin siquiera mirar a Harry

-Seguramente ya estaba listo para hacerse el héroe –dijo la otra encapuchada- Draco tiene razón, a Potter le gusta presumir su supuesta valentía

Harry volteó a ver a la otra persona encapuchada, que todavía mantenía puesta su máscara. Había reconocido la voz de una mujer, pero no sabía de quién se trataba.

-Me alegra que por fin te hayas animado a decir unas cuantas palabras, Millicent –dijo irónica Camila- Estaba empezando a creer que eras autista

-Jajajaja –se escuchó una risa cercana a ellos- Autista, jajaja

-Vaya Draco, te ves bien con ese disfraz –elogió Camila a su amigo Slytherin

-Y yo no creí que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que te pondrías ese disfraz –le respondió Malfoy, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara

-Se nota que no me conoces

-Si Camila te dice que hará algo, por más alocado que parezca, créelo en un 90 -comentó Lila- Lo sé porque la conozco

Camila miró a su amiga y le sonrió.

-¿Sólo en un 90? –le reclamó divertida

-Dejemos un 10 en falta de tiempo, material, flojera o simplemente porque te rajaste, jaja –rió Lila

-Yo no me rajo –repuso Camila ofendida- En todo caso tú eres la rajona, porque eres una miedosa

-Ah, ah –dijo Lila, realizando un movimiento de negatividad con su dedo índice derecho- No soy una cobarde, una Gryffindor nunca se acobarda

-Entonces debes ser una Hufflepuff infiltrada porque tú eres muy cobarde, jaja –se burló Camila

Los que escuchaban la divertida discusión alrededor de las amigas callaron y algunos que estaban hacia la puerta de ingreso abrieron paso muy temerosos: Snape había entrado y las había visto.

-Señorita Grissi –dijo con un tono muy frío- Descubro, con cierta pena, que la charla que tuvimos en una oportunidad sobre la diferencia de las casas no ha tenido el efecto que debía tener en usted

-Lo siento señor –se disculpó Camila, dejando de sonreír y bajando la mirada- Sólo estaba bromeando con Lila porque ella se asustó de mi disfraz

Ante el comentario, Snape miró con detalle a la muchacha: la capa negra y la máscara blanca que sostenía en una mano.

-Una mortífago –dijo- Muy creativa, pero debería saber que fue una broma de pésimo gusto

Snape giró su cabeza un poco y vio a Hermione y su disfraz.

-Pero creo –agregó Snape- que su creatividad quedó corta al lado de la señorita Granger

Hermione, al notar que Snape había visto su "disfraz", tragó saliva sonoramente.

-¿Se supone que esto es una burla? –preguntó indignado- Me asombra que usted, que se vanagloria de su respeto a los maestros, haya osado hacer una burla como ésta

-Profesor, mi intención...-trató de explicarse Hermione

-¡Silencio! –gritó Snape- 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por burlarse de esa manera de mi persona y vaya a cambiar su, si se le puede llamar así, disfraz; si no quiere que su casa pierda más puntos

Hermione sintió cómo la dura mirada de Snape la atravesaba y temerosa de decir algo más, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

-En cuanto a usted –le dijo Snape a Camila- Póngase la máscara o quítese la capa. Un mortífago no lo es más por llevar cierta ropa

-Profesor –repuso Draco- No puede regañar a Camila sólo por una broma como ésa. Recuerde que estamos en Halloween, también en el mundo mágico el objetivo es causar terror con un disfraz

-Tiene razón señor Malfoy –le respondió Snape, tranquilamente- Había olvidado la fecha en que nos encontrábamos. Señorita Grissi...

-Sí profesor

-Cinco puntos más para Slytherin por ser el disfraz que logró el objetivo de la festividad

-Gracias –contestó Camila, sin levantar aun la cabeza

Snape iba a seguir su camino hacia la mesa de los profesores, cuando se detuvo al ver a Lila y Harry.

-Vaya, vaya, señor Potter y señorita Zizold –comentó sarcástico Snape- ustedes me sorprenden aun más. No creí que usted tendría la desvergüenza de creerse tanto como para convencer a una de sus compañeras para que se disfrace de usted –dijo sin dar oportunidad a que ninguno de los dos se defienda- Además claro, de lo ofensivo de su disfraz

-Pero yo...-trató de excusarse Harry

-No me diga que ése disfraz está tratando de imitar a la profesora Trelawney –inquirió Snape- Veo que a usted y sus amigos les gusta burlarse de sus profesores. 10 puntos menos para su casa por esa burla

Y sin decir más, Snape fue a sentarse a su lugar en la mesa de los profesores. Seguido por la mirada de odio de Harry y la preocupación de Lila. Camila levantó la mirada y vio a su profesor fijamente, luego dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin.

Todos trataron de olvidar lo ocurrido, sobre todo los de Gryffindor, que miraban con desprecio a Snape por su injusticia.

Intentando no recordar los comentarios de Snape, Harry invitó a Lila a bailar. Ésta estaba de lo más divertida bailando con su amigo, cuando de pronto vio que Harry perdía el equilibrio y se caía al suelo de una forma muy graciosa, como si se le hubieran enredado los pies.

Lila se agachó para ayudarlo, cuando levantó la mirada, ésta chocó con la sonrisa burlona de Camila. Al lado de ésta, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se doblaban de risa. Lila volteó a ver hacia la mesa de profesores y vio a Snape sonriendo burlón. Ayudó a Harry a levantarse y se fueron a sentar. Harry estaba adolorido y Lila preocupada. No podía ser que su amiga fuera la causante de ese pequeño accidente.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mientras Lila trataba de reconfortar a su amigo, vio entrar a Ron y Hermione. Ambos se habían cambiado y llevaban trajes de época. Se sentaron junto a ellos.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Harry? –preguntó Hermione al ver la cara de dolor de Harry

-Estaba bailando, creo que tropecé y caí –respondió Harry, aun sobándose uno de los codos

-Cómo que crees –dijo intrigado Ron

-Es que no sé, de pronto sentí que mis piernas se enredaban y caí –le dijo Harry

-¿No lo empujaste tú o sí? –le dijo molesto Ron a Lila

-¡No seas tonto, para qué querría empujarlo –contestó indignada Lila

-No sé, tú y tu amiga se divierten con cosas muy extrañas –comentó Ron

-Qué tiene que ver Camila en todo esto –se molestó más Lila con el pelirrojo

-¿Que qué tiene que ver? –preguntó Ron, como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia- Ella es de Slytherin, nos detesta, es amiga de Malfoy y a pesar de todo tú sigues considerándola tu amiga

-¿Estás tratando de decir que ella y yo nos unimos en un complot contra ustedes? –Lila no podía creer la idea que tenía Ron

-Todo puede ser, desde el primer día tú perdiste puntos y ella los ganó para su casa

-Basta Ron, eso no puede ser –dijo Harry, tratando de detener aquella discusión- Sólo tuve un pequeño accidente, no es necesario que armes un escándalo

-Baboso –murmuró Lila muy enfadada

De pronto, escucharon hablar al profesor Dumbledore, que ya hace un rato estaba ahí, junto a todos los profesores.

-Muchachos, su atención por favor

Todos callaron, atendiendo a su Director.

-Tengo el agrado de presentarles a ¡¡Las brujas de Macbeth!

Todos aplaudieron, pero el grupo no se hizo presente.

-No me dejaron terminar. Ellas vienen con un invitado especial, un cantante muggle que tal vez muchos no conozcan, pero sé que algunos reconocerán en cuanto lo vean –dijo el anciano, mirando con una sonrisa hacia donde estaba Lila- Con ustedes, las brujas de Macbeth y...Rodrigo Rojas

-Quéeeeeeeee! –gritó Lila ante el asombro de sus compañeros, al ver entrar a cinco muchachos disfrazados de fantasmas.

-Qué pasó, quién es! –le preguntaba Harry, obteniendo sólo como respuesta una Lila totalmente shockeada.

Era cierto. Ese chico que miraba desde lejos y se encontraba en Ravenclaw era Rodrigo, el chico que más le gustaba en todo el mundo. Seguramente su ausencia de Bolivia no se debía a que estaba estudiando música en México, era porque era un alumno más de Hogwarts.

-Es que conozco al cantante de esa banda –le respondió a Harry luego de mucho tiempo con la boca abierta.

-A Rodrigo, es de Ravenclaw y siempre toca en esa banda los fines de semana en Hogsmeade... –Harry cayó en cuenta la relación que podría haber entre Lila y él –Ahora que lo recuerdo, él también fue estudiante nuevo el año pasado, y es de Bolivia también. De dónde lo conoces? –le preguntó subiendo el tono de su voz por los gritos de las chicas al empezar una canción.

-Era mi amigo en Bolivia y... –se acercó para contarle el secreto a su amigo en el oído –me gusta mucho.

Harry sonrió asombrado. Abrazó a su amiga diciendo

-Pues debes estar muy feliz de tenerlo cerca.

Y en verdad así era. No aguantó más y sacó a bailar a Harry de un jalón. El ritmo lo apremiaba, era un rock and roll demasiado contagioso. Disimuladamente al bailar, ambos se fueron acercando al escenario para verlo mejor, y para que él la viera.

Lila recordó los días en que se paraba cerca del escenario para verlo actuar. La historia se estaba repitiendo. De pronto, Rodrigo fijó su mirada en Lila y le sonrió como tantas veces lo hizo. La hica se sentía realizada. Devolvió la sonrisa con un saludo al que el chico respondió.

Terminó una ronda de canciones y Harry se fue a sentar exhausto, dejando a su amiga parada frente al escenario. Rodrigo dijo al micrófono:

-Una sesión de música lenta para que descansen y enseguida volvemos con más.

Bajó del escenario y se encontró con Lila. Está lo abrazó muy cariñosa.

-No sabía que estuvieras en Hogwarts, Rodri.

-Yo tampoco. Pero me alegra verte –le dijo con una sonrisa –De qué te disfrazaste?.

-De mi amigo Harry Potter, lo conoces?.

-Sí. Ese chico es mundialmente conocido.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte otra vez.

-Yo también. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir a bailar con mi pareja. Le prometí aunque sea una canción.

El corazón de Lila se le paró en seco. Había traído a su chica a Hogwarts?.

-Trajiste a Anette? –le preguntó sin más.

-No –rió él –Ya terminé con ella hace un tiempo. Voy a bailar con Cho Chang. Es mi pareja para esta noche. Tú no tienes la tuya?.

-Eh ...sí, es mi amigo Harry Potter.

-Qué bueno. A ver si nos vemos luego, o charlamos en clase de Historia de la Magia para que no se nos haga más aburrida.

Y diciendo esto, se fue a la mesa donde Cho, vestida de geisha japonesa, lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Lila volvió al lado de sus compañeros.

-Y? –cuestionó Harry.

-Pues ya ves. Está de pareja de Cho Chang –dijo resignada.

-Ah –Harry tenía la misma mirada que Lila en ese momento.

-Pero no me preocupo –se alentó a sí misma –ella no es su novia. Antes tenía que soportar verlo con su chica y te aseguro que eso dolía más.

-Ah –dijo Harry con la misma expresión de antes.

-Y a ti que te pasa? –interrogó Lila dándose cuenta de la carota de su amigo.

-Eh... pues, es que a mí me gusta Cho Chang –explicó un poco ruborizado, bajando la cabeza.

-Pues que buena noticia me diste –golpeó cariñosamente la rodilla de Harry –Así tú puedes pedirle a ella que baile contigo y yo tendré el camino libre.

-Pero hay un problema –repuso –Yo no invito a bailar a Cho desde cuarto año cuando me dijo que no.

-Pues yo creo que siempre hay segundas oportunidades, no lo crees? –lo miró pícara su amiga.

-Tal vez me anime luego –le dijo.

-Está bien, pero me lo prometes? –extendió su mano.

-Sí. Te lo prometo –le dio la mano sellando el trato –Pero mientras tanto, quiero que tú, imitadora de cicatrices, seas mi pareja.

-Claro que sí señorita Trelawney! –lo abrazó alegre, Lila.

Luego de un momento de charla animada, Lila se fue al baño. Al salir, se dirigía a su mesa, pero vio que Harry no se hallaba ahí. Lo buscó y lo encontró pidiéndole a Cho Chang que baile con él. Al parecer la Ravenclaw no estaba muy convencida de hacerlo porque Rodrigo seguía sentado a su lado, pero muy pronto éste último se paró y subió al escenario dejándole el campo libre a Harry.

Esta vez Cho Chang aceptó. El grupo empezó a tocar una canción muy movida y conocida en el mundo mágico: "Puedo hechizarme por ti".

Lila observaba divertida cómo Harry quería igualar los pasos a Cho sin obtener un buen resultado, pero sin duda alguna estaba muy contento de poder bailar por fin con la chica que más le gustaba en Hogwarts.

-Y a ti, qué diablos te pasa, por qué traes esa cara? – preguntó Lila, al darse cuenta que Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado, estaba muy preocupado y decepcionado de algo.

-Eh –dudó Ron al responder –nada, no me pasa nada –dijo con el mismo mal humor con el que siempre discutía con Lila.

La muchacha se acercó más a él para poder saber qué era lo que le sucedía.

-Vamos –lo codeó –cuéntame por qué estás así. No me digas que en verdad no te gusta el traje que te diseñé.

-La verdad es que el traje está bien –respondió sorprendiéndola –estoy triste por otra cosa que no pienso contarte.

-Sé que en este año no nos llevamos del todo bien Ron, sé que siempre andamos peleando de todo, pero te puedo asegurar que yo te ayudaría si me contaras qué es lo que te preocupa -Lila se encontraba de tan buen humor luego de haber visto a Rodri después de mucho tiempo, que quiso hacer las pases con Ron. En verdad lo apreciaba a pesar de lo tonto y torpe que fuera.

Éste la miró sorprendido, pero creyó en sus palabras y empezó a sincerarse.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que antes de venir a la fiesta le pedí a Hermione que sea mi pareja para el baile pero no me aceptó.

-Seguramente se lo pediste al último minuto.

-No, se lo dije el día que nos avisaron de la fiesta. Pero ya la habían invitado antes que a mí.

-Y quién fue?

-Fue Patrick Monroe, un muchacho de Hufflepuff, el que está disfrazado de dragón allá.

Lila miró hacia el lugar que le indicaba Ron, y efectivamente estaba allí bailando con Hermione, muy divertidos ambos.

La chica se quedó callada un momento, pero luego se animó a preguntarle a Ron.

-Hace mucho que te gusta Hermione?

-Qué, y tú de cómo lo sabes, cómo te enteraste, quién te dijo? –se exaltó el diablito haciendo que el tono que tomaba su rostro sea igual que al de todo su traje.

-Cálmate, cálmate –lo sentó nuevamente Lila –Sólo te lo estaba preguntando. Nadie me lo dijo. Se supone que cuando invitas a alguien a un baile es porque te simpatiza, o no?. Ya no somos niños como para hacernos a los inocentes.

Ron la miraba estático. Su secreto había sido revelado. Y ahora lo sabía una persona en la que no confiaba por completo. A él le gustaba Hermione desde no se qué año, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo. Lila, suponiendo todo lo que pensaba Ron lo calmó aun más.

-Ron, puedes contar conmigo. No le diré a nadie lo que me acabas de confesar.

El chico agradeció su prudencia. Luego de un largo momento de estar callados, Lila mirando a Rodrigo y Ron mirando a Hermione, la chica Potter rompió el silencio.

-Pero, qué estamos haciendo aquí sentados como babosos? Vamos a bailar! –y sin esperar respuesta lo sacó de un jalón.

Fueron a acomodarse en medio de Harry y Cho y Hermione y Patrick. La chica disfrazada de Snape, al darse cuenta con quien estaba bailando Ron saltó de la sorpresa. Pero aquella reacción no pareció por ver a sus dos amigos que antes ni se podían soportar, bailando. Esa reacción delataba algo más que sólo Lila pudo observar. Hermione estaba celosa y eso demostraba que a ella también le gustaba Ron.

Lila se sitió muy alegre al darse cuenta de ello. Ya vería la manera de juntarlos a ambos en la fiesta.

Terminó la tanda de canciones y Rodri preguntó a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, que aun estaban en la pista de baile, si querían continuar con la diversión. Se escuchó un Sí rotundo, y continuó la música bailable.

De pronto, en medio de una canción muggle, el sonido paró y todas las velas que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron, dejando ver solamente la luna a través del techo hechizado del gran salón. Muchos pensaron que se trataba de una sorpresa de Halloween, pero otros gritaron aterrorizados al escuchar un sonoro _Imperius_ cerca del micrófono. Una luz verde se observó claramente.

Hubo mucho movimiento alrededor, algunos gritos y sacudidas por lo que se podía oír. Lila sintió miedo y se abrazó a Harry. Luego de unos segundos, que a Lila le parecieron horas, las velas volvieron a encenderse. Todos se miraron asustados. El profesor Dumbledore estaba justo debajo del escenario, agachado, auxiliando a alguien que estaba desmayado.

Todo un grupo de estudiantes se acercó a ver de quién se trataba. Lila asomó su cabeza por el medio de dos estudiantes.

-No, Camila! –gritó, abriéndose paso para llegar a donde estaba.

El profesor Dumbledore ordenó a los prefectos que acompañaran a todos los estudiantes a sus casas en silencio y que no salieran de allí hasta que un profesor vaya a visitarlos. Enseguida, cuatro disfrazados alzaron la voz llamando a los estudiantes de sus respectivas casas. Lila no pudo ver dónde se encontraba Harry, Hermione, ni Ron. Solamente estaba preocupada por su amiga. Snape se acercó a ellos.

-Señorita Zizold, ya escuchó usted perfectamente la orden del director. Debe retirarse con sus compañeros a su sala común –dijo, con una ira increíble.

-Discúlpeme profesor –respondió Lila casi con el mismo tono de voz con el que se había presentado él –pero yo no me voy a mover del lado de Camila.

-Qué insolencia!. Profesor Dumbledore, debe hacer algo al respecto –rugió, levantando aún más la voz –esta señorita me está faltando al respeto, y a usted también, por no seguir sus órdenes.

-Severus –musitó Dumbledore, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –Si la señorita Zizold desea acompañar a su mejor amiga en este momento, ni tú ni yo somos quiénes para impedírselo.

Snape lo miraba asustado y enojado a la vez.

-Como quieras, Albus –dijo al fin y se retiró.

Cuando se iba, llegó por su lado Poppy, la enfermera de Hogwarts.

-Llevemos a esta muchacha a enfermería –le dijo el anciano, y enseguida sacó su varita y elevó a Camila por los aires –Acompáñenos Lila.

Al llegar a enfermería, la acostaron en una cama y la señora Pomfrey, curó unos rasguños profundos que Camila tenía en ambas manos. Le pidió a Lila y a Dumbledore que salieran mientras lo hacía.

En el asiento de afuera, Lila consultó al director qué era lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

-No lo sé muy bien Lila, pero al parecer entraron unas personas que querían llevarse a alguien a otro lugar y eligieron a Camila. No sé ni quiénes fueron, ni cómo entraron acá, pero el momento en que encendí nuevamente las velas desaparecieron por la ventana del gran comedor.

-Y los vio usted, Qué aspecto tenían? –preguntó asustada.

-Eran cuatro personas y estaban vestidos con capas negras. Tal vez se dispersaron entre los estudiantes disfrazados y quisieron raptar a alguien, tal vez a Camila.

-Pero por qué lo hicieron, Qué querrían de ella?

-No lo sé. Eso hay que averiguarlo.

-Usted cree que se traten de mortífagos? –preguntó luego de un momento.

-No quiero creerlo. Además, si hubieran sido partidarios de Voldemort yo creo que hubieran querido llevarse a Harry en vez de quererse llevar a tu amiga o a alguien que estuviera en ese grupo, porque Harry y Camila estaban lejos el uno del otro en ese momento. Por cierto, no me fijé si él estaba bien.

-No se preocupe. Cuando se apagaron las velas yo me abracé a él y estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado. No le pasó nada.

-Me alegro. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a ver qué más ocurrió en el salón.

Se levantó y dejó sola a Lila.

-"Será que aquellos cuatro que estaban disfrazados de mortífagos quisieron llevarse a Camila?" -se preguntó Lila- "Pero, qué tiene ella que quieran llevársela?".

Interrumpió sus pensamientos, otra persona que flotaba en el aire y era llevado a enfermería por la varita de Dumbledore. Fijándose mejor en quién era, Lila se levantó de un salto y siguió al director hasta la camilla donde lo colocaron.

-Qué le ocurrió, Cómo está? –preguntó con un nudo en la voz.

-Lo encontramos tras el escenario. Al parecer, los cuatro encapuchados al querer silenciar el lugar, lo empujaron cuando estaba cantando. Sólo tiene un raspón en la cabeza –le explicó a Lila.

-Rodri –acarició la cabeza del muchacho inconsciente –Profesor –preguntó antes de que salga nuevamente de la enfermería –podría quedarme esta noche para cuidar a mis amigos?.

-No lo creo conveniente. La señora Pomfrey está aquí para ese trabajo. Mejor quédate aquí hasta que ellos despierten y luego sube a tu sala común a descansar. Ya mañana podrás estar todo el día con ellos.

-Está bien profesor. Gracias.

Lila ayudó a Poppy a colocarle una venda a Rodrigo en la cabeza. Esperó afuera a ver si alguno despertaba.

Se estaba quedando dormida, cuando la enfermera la llamó. Rodrigo había despertado. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a verlo.

-Rodri, cómo estás? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Me duele la cabeza. Qué me pasó.

Lila le contó lo sucedido. Lo de los encapuchados y lo de su caída del escenario.

-Gracias por estar aquí –sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Ahora descansa, yo vendré a verte mañana temprano –diciendo esto, se retiró, no sin antes fijarse si Camila había despertado, pero no.

Sintió un jalón y una voz que la llamaba. Era la señora Pomfrey.

-Querida, vete a dormir. Tu amiga no ha despertado aún, y no creo que lo haga muy pronto. No se qué le hicieron, pero está inconsciente. Vuelve mañana temprano si quieres y te quedas todo el día.

Lila asintió con tristeza y se dirigió a su sala común. En todo el camino pensó qué pudo haber pasado para que los encapuchados no se lleven a Camila. Efectivamente eso querían ellos, pero no lo pudieron realizar. Además, ese _Imperius _habrá sido dirigido a ella, será que aún estaba con el hechizo aunque estuviera dormida?.

Con estas preguntas Lila caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Al dar vuelta una esquina, vio que Draco Malfoy estaba un poco más adelante que ella. Tal vez se dirigía a su sala común. Al escuchar los pasos, se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Oh no! –repuso él –de todos los estudiantes que hay en esta escuela, tengo que encontrarme con la nueva sangre sucia de Hogwarts.

Lila hizo caso omiso del comentario del Slytherin y se disponía a retomar nuevamente su camino, pero recordó que Draco se encontraba con Camila cuando los encapuchados entraron esa noche.

-Oye Draco –le dijo, forzando su voz a ser un poco amable –te puedo preguntar algo?.

-Ahora qué quieres.

-Tú estabas con Camila cuando la atacaron?

-Sí... pero no creerás que yo le hice eso, yo no soy capaz de hacerle daño a un Slytherin y peor si se trata de mi amiga.

-Entonces, si estuviste ahí, debiste ver exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.

-Ya contesté a tu primera pregunta. Pero si quieres saberlo pregúntale a ella, no dices que es tu mejor amiga? –dijo irónico.

-Pues sí, eso haré. No quise molestar al señor Malfoy con mis impertinencias –y le hizo una reverencia fingida.

"Maldito Malfoy", pensaba Lila mientras él se iba, "Es seguro que sabe algo y no me lo quiere decir. Pero lo averiguaré de todas formas".

Caminó hasta el retrato de la dama gorda y le dio la contraseña: _Misterius Totallis. _La dama, despertando sobresaltada por lo tarde que era, le dio paso enfadada.

Lila entró a la sala común. Unas llamas crepitaban aún en la chimenea casi apagada. No había nadie ahí. La muchacha, aunque estaba cansada, no quería subir todavía a su habitación. Tal vez no conciliaría el sueño por pensar en todo lo que pasó esa noche.

De repente, le vino a la cabeza una pregunta que no supo por qué no apareció allí antes, era demasiado obvia. Qué hacía Draco Malfoy levantado tan tarde?. Lila ya no sentía ganas de volver a salir a averiguarlo. Pensó en todas las respuestas posibles, y poco a poco el sueño la venció.

-DRACO MALFOY ES EL HIJO NO RECONOCIDO DE SEVERUS SNAPE Y POR ESO LO TRATA TAN BIEN! –escuchó de lejos Lila, sin despertarse aún.

Pasó un momento y nuevamente sonó la misma voz gangosa.

-HARRY POTTER SIEMPRE HACE TRAMPAS EN LOS JUEGOS DE QUIDDITCH Y TIENE COLECCIONES DE SNITCHS FALSAS PARA ENGAÑARNOS A TODOS!.

Lila seguía durmiendo.

-HERMIONE SE DISFRAZÓ DEL PROFESOR SNAPE PORQUE ESTÁ SECRETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE ÉL Y LO ADMIRA DE CORAZÓN!.

Luego de un momento alguien zarandeaba a Lila para que despierte.

-Lila, Lila, por amor al cielo, apaga tu despertador.

-Eh, qué? –pestañeaba la muchacha sin comprender del todo.

-Lila, por favor, tu despertador no deja de gritar incoherencias, ya nos va a volver locas!. Es Sábado, por favor, queremos dormir –le reclamaba Hermione.

-Bueno, bueno, ya voy –decía resignada, levantándose.

Entró a la habitación justo cuando el despertador gritaba su última estupidez.

-RONALD WEASLEY GANÓ EL CONCURSO DE DISFRACES E INVITARÁ A HERMIONE A PASAR EL DÍA EN HOGSMEADE!.

-Cállate caramba –le daba la mano, Lila.

Todas las muchachas del dormitorio miraban con enojo a la chica que seguía disfrazada de Harry Potter.

-Discúlpenme todas –musitó Lila, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Tendrás que deshacerte de ese gnomo estúpido, o sino lo haremos nosotras.

-No sean tan duras. Si quieren le hago un hechizo para que no las moleste los fines de semana –propuso.

-Bueno, puede ser –asintió Hermione.

Las demás chicas, volvieron a la cama a dormir. Lila no tenía sueño. Después de todo dormir en el sofá no era tan incómodo. Se bañó, vistió y cuando estaba por bajar al gran comedor a desayunar, se fijó que la cicatriz en forma de rayo que se hizo por un hechizo, aún seguía allí. Trató de hacerla desaparecer con el hechizo inverso, pero no lo logró. La cicatriz seguía allí. Bueno, pensó, tendría tiempo para desaparecerla luego.

Bajó, y encontró el gran salón casi desierto. Si no fuera por algunos profesores que se encontraban desayunando, Lila hubiera estado sola. Estaban allí Snape, McGonagall, Trelawney, y el profesor Dumbledore. Este último le hizo una seña a Lila para que se acercara hasta la mesa.

-Señorita Zizold –le dijo cortésmente –Me alegra comunicarle que la señorita Grissi ya despertó y desea verla.

-Puedo ir profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó incrédula.

–Vaya, pero no se pase allí todo el día, que la señorita Grissi necesita descansar- interrumpió cortante, Snape.

Lila lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y con el mismo tono de voz, le contestó.

-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore. Con permiso –se retiró tomando una tostada de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore reía divertido al ver la cara de Snape ante la respuesta de Lila.

Lila se acercó con precaución hacia la cama donde descansaba Camila. Fue paso a paso acercándose sin hacer ruido, pero no notó que una bandeja con varias botellas de medicamentos estaba en el suelo y tropezó con ella provocando un terrible estruendo.

-Qué... qué... qué pasó –despertó Camila sobresaltada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la muchacha –hice caer esta bandeja sin querer.

-Lila, qué alegría verte –la saludó recién Camila.

-Yo también. Cómo estás? –consultó, recogiendo la última botella que había en el piso.

-Pues más o menos. Me duele un poco la cabeza y también los arañazos que tengo en los brazos.

-Ahora sí –dijo Lila, sentándose en una silla que acababa de arrastrar hacia la cama de Camila –cuéntame exactamente qué fue lo que pasó anoche cuando se apagaron las velas.

-Bueno. Yo estaba hablando con Draco y Millicent en una esquina del gran salón. Nos estábamos riendo de ti y de Ron. No pude creer que sacaras a bailar al tomate ése. Por cierto, muy bueno el disfraz que le conseguiste.

-Ya basta, sígueme contando.

-Está bien. De pronto, las velas se apagaron y oí cómo Millicent se abrazaba a Draco por el miedo. No pasó nada por un momento, pero luego sentí que me tomaban de los brazos y alguien que estaba detrás gritaba un _Imperius_. Instintivamente me agaché, y vi cómo un rayo verde de luz pasaba encima mío.

-Yo también lo vi. Ahora lo recuerdo.

-Creo que no le dio a nadie. Pero los otros tres tipos me estaban jalando para que vaya con ellos. Parecía que estaban muy apurados. De repente, sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura y jalaba al lado opuesto. Fue en ese jalón que obtuve estos rasguños –mostró ambas muñecas.

-Y quién te salvó?.

-Fue Draco. No se cómo se deshizo de Millicent y me ayudó.

-Pero no creo que él solo haya podido jalarte a ti salvándote de esos tres.

-Tal vez hizo un hechizo, no lo sé. La cuestión es que él lo hizo solo.

-Bueno, bueno, y qué pasó después? –siguió preguntando a Camila, dejando claros sus celos hacia Malfoy.

-Uno de los raptores me golpeó muy duro en la cabeza y de ahí ya no recuerdo más hasta esta mañana.

Lila se quedó pensando. No era del todo convincente eso de que Draco la haya salvado de esos tres raptores. No tenía sentido.

-Por qué crees que te hayan querido llevar, Camila?.

-No tengo la menor idea.

-Sabías tú que los que te quisieron raptar fueron cuatro tipos disfrazados de mortífagos?.

-Ah sí, no lo sabía. Quién te lo dijo?.

-El profesor Dumbledore. Cuando él prendió las velas nuevamente, los vio salir por la ventana.

-Y qué más pasó?.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Lila le contó a su amiga lo de Rodrigo, quien por cierto ya no se encontraba en la enfermería. Seguramente ya lo habían dado de alta y se fue a su casa.

-Pero tienes que tomar en cuenta –le dijo Camila retomando nuevamente el tema de los raptores –que tal vez no me querían llevar a mí. Tal vez se equivocaron.

-Será que ellos querían llevarse a Malfoy o a Millicent?.

-Todo puede ser. Habrá que averiguar.

Continuaron hablando del intento de rapto, además de lo divertida que estaba la fiesta hasta ese momento.

Llegó la hora de comer y Lila se despidió de su amiga para ir al salón comedor.

-Tal vez vuelva en la tarde –le dijo levantándose.

-Está bien. Te espero. Ah, por cierto, ya quítate esa cicatriz que me pone nerviosa. Parece que estoy hablando con el cabeza rajada.

-Es que no puedo. Ya probé con el contra-hechizo y no funciona.

-Halla pronto la manera o sino voy a dejarte de hablar por el parecido que hay entre ustedes.

-Bueno, adiós –se despidió sonriendo.

Entró al gran comedor y todos los alumnos se encontraban ahí. Se sentó al lado de Harry, luego de saludar a todos, y se dispuso a comer todo lo que había en su plato, porque no había desayunado y tenía mucha hambre.

Harry y Hermione le preguntaron cómo estaba Camila, y qué fue lo que había averiguado. Ella les contó lo sucedido. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos cuando llegó a la parte del rescate de Draco.

-No puedo creer que ese tonto haya tenido tanta fuerza como para salvarla de los encapuchados –objetó Hermione, poniendo cara de escepticismo.

-Yo tampoco, pero eso dice Camila. Está cien por ciento segura de que Draco la salvó. Hasta hubiera pensado que Millicent la salvó, pero ella sigue diciendo que sólo Malfoy lo hizo.

Al terminar el almuerzo, el profesor Dumbledore se paró y empezó a hablar.

-Queridos alumnos. Sabemos todos que lo que ocurrió anoche nos debe poner en alerta máxima. Cuatro extraños entraron hasta el gran salón sin ser percibidos por nadie y trataron de llevarse a una de nuestras alumnas. No sabemos si quisieron llevarse específicamente a ella o a otro estudiante, pero el caso es que no podemos correr el riesgo de que esto vuelva a pasar. Por eso, hemos decidido en una junta, que las salidas y entradas al castillo serán supervisadas por Filch y algunos fantasmas.

No hay motivo por el cual se pueda salir del castillo. Está completamente prohibido el hacerlo, excepto, claro está, en las clases con Hagrid. Los que tengan clases de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, no podrán alejarse más de los límites de su cabaña. La máxima hora en la que pueden estar caminando por los pasillos de la escuela es las ocho de la noche. A los profesores se les ha indicado que no deben darles ningún castigo para cumplir fuera de esas horas. Todo esto es por el bien de la escuela y especialmente por la seguridad de todos ustedes. Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

-Qué lata!- profirió Ron –no dijo nada acerca del premio del concurso de disfraces.

-Ay Ron! –le reclamaron a dúo Hermione y Lila.

Luego de salir, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia su sala común, donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de los Gryffindor.

-Ya no hay campo aquí. Vámonos a otro lado –propuso Harry.

-Pero a dónde. El único lugar divertido los fines de semana es el lago y sabes que ya no podemos salir –recordó Hermione.

Todos pensaron por un momento.

-Qué les parece si vamos a visitar a mi amiga Camila? –les preguntó Lila.

-No lo sé –dudó Harry –No la conocemos mucho, además ella nos trata como lo hace Malfoy y no estoy de humor para que me vuelvan a decir cabeza rajada de nuevo.

Hermione y Lila sonrieron disimuladamente, mientras Ron observaba fijamente a Lila.

-Qué me miras Ron? -dijo exaltándose.

-Por qué no te sacaste el disfraz del todo? – pregunto extrañado, señalando su frente.

-Ah! –recordó el hechizo de la cicatriz –es que no puedo quitármelo.

-Bueno, propongo que vayamos hasta donde el profesor Flitwick a que te haga el contra-hechizo –alegó Hermione.

Acordaron todos que no era la mejor idea para pasar un sábado en la tarde, pero igual lo harían. Traspasaron el cuadro de la dama gorda y se dirigieron a la sala de profesores. En ella estaban algunos de ellos, la señorita Trelawney, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Snape, que al verlos puso cara de repulsión, y el profesor Flitwick, a quien llamaron por un momento para que resolviera su problema, a solas.

Lo llevaron hasta un aula cercana y le mostraron la cicatriz que no desaparecía.

-Me dijo que ya probó con el contra-hechizo señorita Zizold? –preguntó, poniendo una mano en su mentón.

-Sí, profesor. Probé además con otros hechizos como el de desvanecimiento, el de decoloración, pero ninguno funciona –respondió preocupada Lila.

El pequeño profesor, se quedó pensando por un momento. Caminó unos pasos alrededor de la afectada, la volvió a observar y al fin habló.

-Señorita Zizold, me temo que lo que usted tiene no puede desaparecer con un simple hechizo. No hallo la manera en la que usted pudo haber hecho tan fuerte el encantamiento, pero no dudo que la enfermera, la señora Pomfrey, la pueda ayudar.

Los muchachos salieron del aula, no sin antes despedirse y agradecerle al profesor.

-Estás de acuerdo con que vayamos a la enfermería, Lila? –consultó Harry.

-Bueno, nada perdemos con intentarlo. Aunque la cicatriz no me molesta, no quiero que piensen que pertenezco a tu club de fans permanente –se burló la aludida

Cuando entraron, la señora Pomfrey terminaba de arreglar una cama, tal vez de un paciente que había sido dado de alta recientemente. Cuando Lila se fijó era la cama en la que descansaba en la mañana su amiga Camila. Le preguntó a la enfermera cuándo la dieron de alta.

-Esta tarde, después del almuerzo. La vino a recoger uno de sus compañeros, Draco Malfoy creo. Le pedí que tuviera reposo absoluto, por lo menos el fin de semana.

"El estúpido de Malfoy tiene que estar en todo. Por qué no la pudo recoger el director, ya me llega", renegó para sus adentros, Lila.

-Bueno, a qué vinieron? –consultó apurada Poppy.

-Ah, es que aquí mi compañera tiene un problema con un hechizo que hizo para la fiesta de disfraces -Hermione le mostró la frente de la chica.

La señora hizo sentar a Lila en una mesa para revisarla mejor. Le miró la cicatriz con una lupa gigante que sacó de un cajón. Puso cara de no entender nada. Se dirigió hacia un estante muy alto que contenía muchas botellas, seguramente con medicinas y pociones para curar heridas. Tomó una de color rojo fuego y la llevó hasta donde se encontraban los muchachos.

-Veremos si esto funciona –destapó la botella, derramó un poco del líquido en una cuchara y se lo acercó a Lila a la boca –Tómatelo de un trago. Tal vez sientas algún ardor en la garganta, pero se pasará rápido.

Lila suspiró resignada y tomó la poción. Sintió como si hubiera tomado fuego líquido. Creyó que todos sus órganos y partes se derretirían. Quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salía. Ron se asustó al ver cómo un humo amarillo salía por la boca de su amiga. De pronto, el efecto de fuego pasó y Lila sintió una gran frescura en la garganta. Se tocó la frente, pero la cicatriz continuaba allí.

-Muchacha, no sé qué habrás hecho, pero esta cicatriz no sale.

-Qué, y ahora qué puedo hacer? –preguntó alarmada.

-Pues, yo que tú esperaría a ver si se desaparece por si sola, y si continúa, te aconsejo que vayas a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

-Lo haré, gracias de todos modos señora Pomfrey. Vámonos chicos.

Todos salieron preocupados por Lila.

-Qué diablos te hiciste? –le preguntó Ron.

-Pues no lo sé, yo sólo realicé el hechizo para fingir cicatrices del libro de Flitwick –explicó, perdiendo la paciencia de a poco.

-Pero es realmente extraño que no haya salido con el contra-hechizo –pensó en voz alta Harry.

–Estás segura que lo hiciste correctamente? –consultó Hermione.

-Ya les dije que sí, cuántas veces se los tengo que explicar –refunfuñó enojada de la falta de confianza que tenían sus amigos para con ella.

Volvieron a la sala común que continuaba repleta.

-Y ahora dónde vamos, qué podemos hacer? –repuso aburrido Ron.

-Qué les parece si vamos a la cocina a probar algo de la cena y así ya no vamos al gran comedor. Luego tendremos la sala común para nosotros mientras los otros están cenando –propuso alegre, Hermione.

Todos aprobaron el plan y bajaron hacia la cocina. Al entrar, vieron como un montón de elfos estaban atareados preparando la cena. Habían algunos que condimentaban varios pollos, otros preparaban ensaladas. Una pequeña elfa sacaba una bandeja de papas del horno. Enseguida, Dobby se acercó a los recién llegados.

-Dobby no esperaba la visita de los señores a esta hora. Dobby puede servirles en algo? –preguntó con preocupación.

-No sé si te ponemos en un apuro Dobby, pero quisiéramos que nos sirvas la cena en este momento –le explicó amablemente Lila.

-Eh –dudó el elfo –no sé si el director apruebe que coman la cena fuera de sus horas, pero Dobby hará lo que los amos pidan –sonrió nerviosamente y corrió hacia una mesa a preparar sus cenas.

Comieron a sus anchas, incluso más de lo que podían sus estómagos. Agradecieron a los elfos y se retiraron a la sala común, justamente cuando todos los alumnos se dirigían al gran salón.

-Ahora sí podremos tener todo este lugar para nosotros –repuso contento Ron, sentándose en un sillón.

-Qué podemos hacer? –consultó Hermione a sus amigos.

Todos pensaron por un momento.

-Qué les parece si jugamos algo? –les preguntó Lila.

-Bueno, está bien –asintió Ron –pero qué?.

Lila analizó por un momento todos los juegos muggles que conocía.

-Ah, ya sé! –gritó, sacando de su trance a sus tres amigos –podemos jugar a la botella!.

-A qué? -preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-Es un juego en el que necesitamos una botella y...

-Se supone no, pero dinos de qué se trata –interrumpió Weasley.

-Si me hubieras dejado terminar lo que estaba hablando, te hubiera dicho.

-Oh no, pensé que ya se habían abuenado estos dos –le dijo a Harry, Hermione.

Lila y Ron se miraron y recordaron que habían hecho las paces la noche anterior. Prefirieron no decir nada más al respecto. Ni Harry ni Hermione sabían el por qué de su tregua, y no debían saberlo.

-Bueno, continúo. El juego de la botella consiste en ponernos en círculo los cuatro y hacer girar la botella. Al que apunte la boca, deberá responder a las preguntas que le hagan los otros. Cuando le toque tres veces a uno, tendrá que cumplir una penitencia.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos como preguntándose si accedían a jugar el juego muggle.

-Bueno. Podemos hacer la prueba- asintió Harry.

-Necesitamos una botella -pidió Lila.

-Podemos usar ésta –mostró Hermione una de pociones que estaba vacía.

-Sí, está bien –la tomó Lila.

Los cuatro se acomodaron. Harry en medio de Hermione y Lila, y Ron frente a Harry.

-Comencemos –y diciendo esto, Lila dio vuelta a la botella, que apuntó a Hermione.

-Preguntas Harry –le indicó Lila, con una sonrisa malévola.

-Eh..., te gustaba en verdad Víktor Krum?.

En ese momento Ron se puso más colorado que la aludida.

-Pues... no lo sé. Creo que sí, un poco –respondió sonrojada.

-Bueno, me toca –señaló Lila- Hermione, descríbenos a tu chico ideal tanto física como interiormente.

-A ver... me gustan un tanto altos, ojos azules, bromistas, tiernos, amables y que por sobre todo me trate muy bien.

Ron la miró de reojo, aún más sonrojado. Tal vez él podría caber en los gustos de Hermione.

-Pregúntale Ron –dijo Lila, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Eh... Te simpatizamos Harry y yo cuando llegamos todos a Hogwarts por primera vez?.

-Cuando los conocí en el expreso el que me cayó bien fue Harry. La verdad es que tú me pareciste un poco tonto.

Ron sonrió avergonzado.

-Pero luego fui conociéndote más y me caes muy bien –lo arregló Mione.

-Ahora tienes que hacer girar tú la botella –le indicó Lila.

Hermione tomó la botella y la hizo girar. La boca indicó a Harry.

-Comienzo yo –alegó contenta, Lila –A ver, qué le puedo preguntar al chico que es más conocido que el hilo negro –todos rieron – Te animarías a decirle a Cho Chang que te gusta?

Era claro que Ron y Hermione ya sabían del secreto de Harry, por eso no se sorprendieron.

-No estoy seguro aún. Tal vez más tarde, en otra ocasión.

-Claro, esperarás al próximo milenio para ver si le pides que pueda bailar contigo otra vez –susurró Ron.

-Bueno, pregúntale tú Ron.

-Veamos... una pregunta capciosa, qué harías si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nos tiene como rehenes a Hermione, a Lila, y a mí, a quién salvarías si sólo podrías salvar a uno?.

-Me la pusiste difícil Ron –pensó Harry– bueno, yo creo que si sólo pudiera salvar a uno, prefiero tratar de matar a Vold... perdón a quien tú sabes, para ver si los puedo salvar a todos.

Todos lo miraron con ternura.

----------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, sala común de Slytherin, Camila se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón negro, rodeada por Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Millicent.

-Me estoy aburriendo –repuso Camila –por qué no jugamos algo, ya sé, juguemos al semáforo.

-Mientras no sea un tonto juego muggle –contestó Draco hastiado.

-Tonto o no lo jugaremos porque la aburrida aquí soy yo y no les queda más remedio. Pero, Crabbe ve a llamar a Pansy y a alguna de sus tontas amigas.

Crabbe hizo lo que Camila le pidió y después de un rato volvió con Pansy y una de sus amigas llamada Ruth.

-Para qué me llamaron –preguntó Pansy molesta.

-No tenemos por qué darte explicaciones –contestó Draco– así que siéntate.

Pansy obedeció y se sentó junto a Draco, obviamente.

-Bien –señaló Camila– Gregory y Millicent, párense y pongan una espalda contra la otra.

Ambos obedecieron y así lo hicieron.

-Cuando diga rojo o verde deben voltear la cabeza hacia algún lado. Si coinciden en el lado, ya veremos según el color, si a Gregory le toca tortazo o... beso.

Ambos abrieron los ojos inmensamente, mientras los demás se doblaban de risa.

-Y por qué tenemos que hacerte caso? –preguntó desafiante Pansy.

-Porque sí y no preguntes más –la calló Draco.

Camila sonrió y les ordenó a Millicent y Gregory que se preparasen.

-Hmmmm ...- analizó Camila –el color que elijo es... verde!.

Los muchachos elegidos voltearon la cabeza en sentido contrario, librándose de la penitencia.

-Te toca Draco –dijo Camila burlona- a ti también Pansy.

Draco puso cara de asco y Pansy cara de ensueño.

-Lo que hago por la amistad –refunfuñó Draco.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Camila gritó "Rojo!", los muchachos coincidieron de lado e inmediatamente Draco se dio la media vuelta y le soltó tremenda cachetada a Pansy, que la hizo caer de espaldas.

Camila los miró sorprendida y se soltó a reír al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Bien, Crabbe te toca a ti y a Ruth.

Pero antes que ninguno de los mencionados pudieran ponerse de pie, apareció Zabinni, riendo porque había estado viendo el juego.

-Muy ocurrente Camila -se burló- Cuándo será tu turno?

-Cuando yo quiera

-Por qué no ahora?- la retó.

-Quieres jugar conmigo? –preguntó burlona.

-Por qué no?

Camila se puso de pie y esperó a que Zabinni se pusiera de espaldas a ella.

En la sala común de Gryffindor el juego continuaba entre los cuatro amigos.

Las preguntas continuaban y Ron estaba en su segunda ronda de preguntas.

-Ron –preguntaba Hermione –te hago la misma pregunta que le hiciste a Harry de la salvada ante el señor Tenebroso, a quién salvarías, y no me contestes igual que Harry.

-Hmmmm... pues yo creo que a Harry –respondió casi susurrando.

-Pues qué caballeroso –dijo irónica Lila.

-Es que si él queda libre las puede salvar a ustedes dos, comprendes?.

-Como quieras –le dijo Hermione, sin darle importancia a su aclaración y con marcado resentimiento.

Ron hizo girar la botella y por primera vez le tocó a Lila.

-Ja! Te pregunto! –saltó el pelirrojo.

-Dale pues!- le dijo Lila.

-Te gusta ése muchacho de Ravenclaw al que saludaste el otro día?

-Uy sí, si desde Bolivia que me gustaba, pues ahora con mayor razón.

-Ahora te pregunto –señaló Hermione– estás celosa de Draco?.

Se notó que había tocado un punto sensible de Lila, ésta puso una cara de seriedad como nunca antes la habían visto.

-Les diré la verdad –empezó– cuando veía las películas y leía los libros, Draco no me caía tan mal como cuando lo conocí en persona. Desde el primer momento en que tuve que hablar con él se me hizo pesado. Y además mi mejor amiga se está llevando de maravillas con él, saca tú las conclusiones Hermione.

-Pues qué honestidad! –se sorprendió Ron.

-Si tú tuvieras que elegir ahora a qué casa irte, ¿te quedarías en Gryffindor o te irías a Slytherin con Camila? –le preguntó Harry

-Eso sí que está difícil –pensó un momento– pues yo creo que me quedaría en Gryffindor, porque aunque Camila estuviera allí, sé que los demás Slytherin me tratarían mal. Además, todavía mantengo una casi buena relación con ella sin estar inmiscuida con las serpientes.

Pasó un buen tiempo hasta que Camila y Zabinni por fin se decidieron a jugar. Se colocaron espalda con espalda y Pansy fue la encargada de decir el color.

-Elijo el ...verde! –dijo muy emocionada.

Ambos voltearon y tenían la cabeza mirando al mismo lugar.

-Ah! –gritó aún más emocionada Pansy– Se tienen que besar! –indicó.

Camila lo miró con odio, a lo que Blaise respondió de igual forma. Se estaban acercando poco a poco el uno al otro. Estaban a punto de cumplir su penitencia, pero de repente Draco los interrumpió poniendo su mano en medio de los labios de los penitentes.

-Alto! –gritó furioso– ya cumplieron su penitencia, se vio que son capaces de todo. Ahora por favor podemos jugar otra cosa Camila? –le reclamó enfadado.

Todos miraron extrañados a Draco. Acaso eso había sido un arranque de celos?.

-Pues propón tú el juego –le dijo ésta, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy tenso en el ambiente. Todos estaban expectantes a la respuesta de Draco.

-Ya sé, yo les voy a dar penitencias –dijo maliciosamente Camila.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo -repuso Draco, mirando fijamente a los demás como esperando a que ninguno se niegue.

-Yo mejor me voy – dijo Pansy seguida de Ruth.

-Sus juegos son muy estúpidos –repuso Zabinni saliendo detrás de ellas.

-Bueno, los que se queden tendrán que ser lo suficientemente valientes como para desobedecer a Dumbledore e ir conmigo hacia el bosque prohibido.

-Acepto –dijo sin más Draco

-Pues vamos –señaló Camila, y pensaron en una manera de salir sin ser vistos.

Después que ambos salieron, Goyle y Millicent se miraron entre sí con una sombra de culpa en los ojos y salieron tras sus amigos, seguidos por Crabbe.

-Ron, tienes que cumplir tu penitencia o sino no volvemos a jugar contigo otra vez! –gritaba furiosa Lila persiguiéndolo.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, lo obligó a asentir con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Está bien, está bien, pero déjame en paz.

-Bueno, la penitencia que tienes que cumplir es... –miró pícaramente a Ron y Hermione – ir hasta el borde del bosque prohibido y gritar a todo pulmón: estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger! –y antes de que Ron pueda decirle algo, continuó– no me importa si es cierto o no, pero es la penitencia que quiero que cumplas.

Ron la miró con todo el odio que podía existir en él, mientras Harry se reía para sus adentros. Hermione en cambio les hizo recordar los momentos de primer año porque empezó a hablar como era antes.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea, además bien saben que el profesor Dumbledore lo tiene prohibido. Yo no sé que pueda pasar si lo descubren, tal vez lo expulsen y...

-Ya Hermione! –le dijo Harry– es sólo una penitencia. Antes estuvimos en peores, y siempre salimos airosos de todas.

-Bueno, si quieren que Ron no corra peligro puede cumplir la penitencia con la capa de Harry puesta.

-Sí, eso es mejor –aseguró Ron un poco más aliviado.

-Nosotros te estaremos viendo desde aquí –lo despidió Lila con la mano, sonriendo divertida.

Ron tomó la capa que le pasaba Harry y se la puso.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Camila y Draco lograron salir del castillo con un _wingardium leviosa _ que hicieron para levitar y así pasar a través de la ventana para dar al patio de la escuela. Momentos después Goyle y los demás hicieron lo mismo imitando a sus amigos.

Los Slytherin se estaban dirigiendo al borde del bosque prohibido cuando escucharon un Eeeeeeeeeee... muy fuerte cerca de ellos.

Era Ron quien estaba a punto de cumplir su penitencia, pero los vio acercarse y decidió callar. Todos se miraron extrañados, pero creyeron que era alguna criatura del bosque, y continuaron con su camino.

Ron se quedó petrificado en el lugar. Vio pasar a los cinco, en tiempos distintos, por su lado. Fijó la vista hacia la ventana por la que lo veían sus amigos Gryffindor, habían apagado las luces para que no sepan que los observaban. O tal vez salieron para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Harry tomó su mapa del merodeador de su baúl, y salió junto a sus dos amigas. Pudieron pasar sin muchos problemas hasta afuera. Allí los esperaba Ron. Lo reconocieron porque llevaba un poco de su pelo destapado y el rojo se notaba hasta en medio de la oscuridad.

-Qué pasó Ron, por dónde se fueron? –preguntó apresurado Harry.

-Se internaron por el bosque en esta dirección –señaló Ron a la izquierda.

Los cuatro quisieron ponerse debajo de la capa, pero era demasiado pequeña para taparlos a todos, así que decidieron que sólo Ron y Hermione estarían bajo la capa. Llegaron a un claro del bosque pero no habían rastros de los Slytherin. Decidieron separarse para buscarlos.

En un lugar cercano, Camila le hacía indicaciones a Draco.

-El primero que encuentren un centauro para molestar gana el reto –le indicó, y cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto

Luego llegaron al lugar Millicent, Crabbe y Goyle y se dispusieron a separarse para seguir a sus dos amigos.

Mientras tanto Harry le decía a Lila que vaya con más cuidado, porque ya era la tercera vez que se tropezaba con la raíz de un árbol. Ron y Hermione iban un poco menos preocupados, porque era difícil que los descubran bajo la capa. Ambos pararon en seco cuando vieron a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle acercarse a donde estaban.

-Estoy seguro de que por aquí encontraremos lo que estamos buscando -aseguró Malfoy- Sólo espero que no me estorben, ni sé para qué vinieron...

-Seguramente éstos harán algo malo –le susurró Ron a Hermione.

Harry y Lila se escondieron detrás de un árbol al ver a Draco junto a sus amigos.

Todos estuvieron muy callados por un momento, cuando de pronto el cielo se iluminó. Los siete estudiantes miraron asombrados hacia el cielo. Había una marca verde fosforescente que flotaba sobre sus cabezas. Tenía la forma de una calavera a la que le salía una serpiente por la boca. Sin duda alguna, ésa era la marca tenebrosa.

Harry y Lila, sin darse cuenta de lo que harían, fueron caminando hacia adelante para ver la marca desde una mejor perspectiva. Cuando llegaron descubrieron a un par de encapuchados, uno de los cuales aun sostenía la varita en alto, debajo de la Marca Tenebrosa. El chico de la cicatriz se armó de valor y se acercó con su varita en mano.

-¡_Impedimenta! _–gritó dirigiendo un rayo de luz hacia los encapuchados, que rozó la cabeza de uno de ellos haciendo caer su máscara

Los Gryffindor estaban a punto de ver el rostro del mortífago que levantó lentamente la cabeza hacia un débil rayo de luz de luna, cuando alguien gritó tras de ellos "_Petrificus totalis!"_ y todo se oscureció. Lila vio un par de rostros borrosos que se acercaron a verla y reían burlones, pero poco a poco todo se fue haciendo cada vez menos claro y cayó inconsciente.

Cuando ambos despertaron se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, que los miraban preocupados, luego de que ésta última les haya aplicado un contra hechizo.

-¿Pero dónde...? –se levantó Harry asustado

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Lila incorporándose con dificultad

-Los inmovilizaron –explicó Hermione- Cuando vinimos siguiendo la Marca Tenebrosa los encontramos tendidos en el suelo

-¿Y los mortífagos? –inquirió Harry preocupado poniéndose de pie y buscando desesperadamente en todas direcciones

-Se fueron –aclaró Ron apesadumbrado- Por estar siguiendo a Draco y sus amigos no nos percatamos a tiempo de nada

-Sin embargo la Marca Tenebrosa desapareció muy pronto –analizó Hermione pensativa- No lo entiendo...

-Será mejor que regresemos al castillo –sugirió Lila siendo ayudada por Harry para ponerse de pie, porque sentía aun las articulaciones entumecidas- Si nos ven aquí nos meteremos en serios problemas

-Lila tiene razón, mejor volvamos –la secundó Hermione poniéndose en marcha, seguida por Ron y Harry que claramente hubieran preferido encontrar a los mortífagos

Mientras los cuatro amigos iban de regreso al castillo, no se percataron que varios pares de ojos maliciosos los seguían con la mirada, ocultos en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

Al día siguiente, en Pociones, los Gryffindor y varios Slytherin ya estaban en el aula. Lila seguía como ida, pensando en Rodrigo, con una sonrisita dibujada en el rostro, y a momentos preocupada por la noche anterior. Aun así, con el recuerdo del muchacho y el hecho de poder verlo casi todos los días, parecía que ni Snape ni nada podía arruinarle ese momento,

Unas risas se escuchaban en el fondo del aula de Pociones, provenientes de algunos Slytherin. A la cabeza de Zabini, se estaban burlando de Goyle y Millicent, los cuales permanecían inmutables en sus respectivos asientos, aunque un leve tono rosa adornaba sus mejillas.

-Vamos Gregory –se burlaba Blaise- cuéntanos cómo estuvo tu cita con Millicent ayer

-No pueden negarse –le siguió Pansy- Anoche muchos los vimos llegar a la sala común bien entrada la noche ¿dónde estaban?

-Les digo que nos perdimos en el bosque –respondió molesto Goyle

-Y qué hacían en el bosque, picarones? –molestaba Blaise- Si se supone que no tenemos permitido salir por la noche y menos hasta allí

-Fuimos a buscar a Draco y Camila que querían conseguir unos especimenes para pociones –concluyó la explicación la robusta Millicent

-Qué?- se escuchó el grito de Pansy, que sacó incluso a Lila de su trance, obviamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella- Cómo que Draco y Camila salieron juntos anoche!

-Aun estábamos en la sala común jugando hasta que nos aburrimos. Así que ambos dijeron que iban a salir por un momento y no volvieron –volvió a empezar la explicación Goyle

-Como Camila es mi amiga, me preocupé y decidimos ir a buscarlos –terminó Millicent

Pansy iba a seguir chillando, cuando entró Draco, con más cara de pocos amigos que nunca, seguido por Crabbe. Malfoy se sentó, ignorando las miradas de todos los demás, sacó un libro y se puso a leer.

Lila se extrañó mucho que Camila no estuviera con él. No sabía cómo acercársele y preguntar por su amiga, y cuando se armó de valor, alguien se le adelantó.

-Vaya, vaya, Malfoy –dijo Ron burlón- Dónde dejaste a Camila? No me digas que la botaste al lago

Malfoy lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo, pero no respondió, volvió a bajar la mirada y siguió con su lectura.

-No sabía que les gustaba ir a pasear por el lago a medianoche –continuó Ron- Es más, de cuando acá te juntas con muggles

-Ése asunto no te incumbe, pobretón –respondió tajante Draco

-Pero a mi sí –se entrometió Pansy- Qué hacías con Camila afuera del castillo?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Parkinson –dijo muy molesto- Así que todos déjenme en paz

Iban a continuar con el interrogatorio, cuando entró Snape, más molesto que nunca. De un vistazo observó a todos.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿me podría decir dónde está la señorita Grissi? –preguntó fríamente el profesor

Ron trató de no reír a carcajadas por la pregunta directa a Malfoy.

-Está en la enfermería, señor –respondió altivamente Draco- Se puso mal y la enfermera Pomfrey la atendió. Le dijo que tenía que quedarse por unos días allí

Muy asustada, Lila se levantó de su asiento, sin importarle que Snape estuviera allí.

-Qué le paso? –preguntó preocupada- Qué le hiciste?

-Claro que no le hice nada, no seas ridícula –se defendió el muchacho

-Señorita Zizold –dijo serenamente Snape- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de educación, mire que interrumpirme cuando estoy hablando

-Lo siento señor –dijo Lila muy segura- pero Camila es mi amiga y me preocupa que esté en la enfermería

-Allí debería quedarse de por vida –comentó Pansy

-Cállate! –fue la respuesta inmediata de Lila y Draco, que hizo dar un brinco de susto a la Slytherin

-Basta los dos –dijo Snape- Señor Malfoy, al terminar la clase llévele sus apuntes y las tareas a la señorita Grissi, no queremos que se retrase en sus estudios siendo una de las pocas alumnas que valen la pena rescatar en Pociones –terminando de decir esto miró con desprecio a los Gryffindor

-Señor –interrumpió Blaise- Si quiere puedo llevarle los míos. Seguramente Draco estará cansado, además Camila es una buena amiga mía

Draco lo miró extrañado.

-Muy caballeroso, señor Zabini –elogió Snape- Está bien. Señor Malfoy, agradezca a su compañero por hacerse cargo él de esa molestia

-Pero no era molestia –trató de explicar Draco- De todos modos tenía que ir a ver a Camila

-Ya no será necesario –dijo Snape- Puede dedicarse a sus entrenamientos de Quidittch en ese horario

Draco no pudo discutir más, Snape había terminado así la conversación y no la iba a reanudar. Seguía extrañado por el ofrecimiento de Zabini.

Lila estuvo más ausente que nunca en esa clase, lo que le costó 20 puntos a su casa. Al salir de clases, fue corriendo hacia la enfermería. Una vez allí, saludó a la enfermera y buscó con la mirada a Camila. Allí estaba, echada en una cama, seria, leyendo una revista.

-Hola –le dijo al acercarse- Cómo estás

-Hola Lila –le sonrió Camila- Qué bueno que viniste, ya me estaba aburriendo

-Qué te pasó –preguntó preocupada

-Un pequeño accidente, nada grave

-Me estás mintiendo –dijo tristemente Lila- Te conozco

Camila desvió su mirada, no quería ver a su amiga de frente.

-Supe que ayer tú y Malfoy salieron y no aparecieron durante horas –siguió Lila

Camila miró fijamente a su amiga, y sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír.

-Jajajajaja

-De qué te ríes –refunfuñó Lila indignada- No le veo la gracia

-Ay, ay –trataba de no reír- No me digas que pensabas que estábamos haciendo algo prohibido

-Claro que no! –se indignó Lila, aunque algo así había pasado por su cabeza

-Entonces, ¿creíste que Draco iba a matarme? –siguió burlándose Camila

-Sabiendo que él odia a los muggles, no me extrañaría –respondió Lila

Camila dejó de reír, en su rostro se reflejó dureza.

-Por qué todo mundo cree que él no tiene sentimientos –exclamó enojada- Estoy harta que te dejes influenciar por Potter y el resto, haciéndose ver ellos como víctimas y a Draco como un infeliz de corazón de piedra

-No te enojes, era sólo un comentario –se defendió Lila- Pero dime, ¿cómo es que te lastimaste? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Te lo diré porque eres mi mejor amiga –le confió Camila- Ayer Draco y yo fuimos a molestar unicornios. En un momento de ésos nos separamos para hacerlo más interesante y retador, tú sabes cómo es de oscuro el maldito bosque

-Sí lo sé, me lo comentó Harry y yo misma lo vi

-Ah, ése –dijo en tono despectivo- Bueno, pues estaba caminando por ahí, no me fijé y resbalé, cayendo en algo así como una pequeño barranco. Creo que me desmayé, pero cuando desperté Millicent y los muchachos estaban conmigo

-¿Te lastimaste algo? –indagó Lila preocupada notando que su amiga no tenía rasguños

-No realmente, sólo caí de espalda, pero con tan mala suerte de golpearme muy duro la cabeza, sobre todo el cuello que me duele bastante –terminó Camila- Y aunque estaba bien Draco insistió en llevarme a la enfermería –explicó su amiga- Eso es todo

-Menos mal, aunque terminaste aquí días seguidos... –suspiró Lila tranquila- Yo también tengo algo que contarte sólo porque eres mi amiga

-¿Harry es gay? –indagó Camila divertida

-No, cómo crees! –exclamó Lila ceñuda

-Entonces?

-Ayer los cuatro salimos al Bosque Prohibido y vimos a tus amigos allí, a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle –contó Lila- De repente apareció en el cielo una marca igual a la de Tú-ya-sabes-quién y nos topamos con dos mortífagos

-A la marca de Voldemort? –preguntó Camila- Qué extraño, seguro fue una broma, porque nadie murió, ¿o sí?

-Que yo sepa no, pero fue espantoso

-Acaso tu amiguito Potter no hizo nada al respecto? –volvió a preguntarle Camila

-Ahora que me lo preguntas –analizó Lila- Estaba tan asustada que ni sé lo que hizo Harry

-Bueno...cambiando de tema ¿Qué pasó con Rodrigo el otro día? –preguntó Camila interesada- Vamos, cuéntame

-Eh, bueno –Lila se puso roja como un tomate- No pasó mucho, pero te lo voy a contar

Con lujo de detalles, Lila le contó a su amiga todo lo que había hablado el día de la fiesta con su amor platónico muggle. De vez en cuando Camila se reía o la miraba seriamente.

-...y así, después de eso nos despedimos y se fue a bailar con Cho Chang –concluyó Lila

-Vaya entrometida! –refunfuñó su amiga- No me digas que le gusta la manguera humana ésa

-No lo sé, no lo creo –suspiró Lila, quedándose unos segundos en silencio

-Oye, y cómo te enteraste que yo estaba aquí?

-Malfoy se lo dijo a Snape hoy en la clase de Pociones –dijo Lila

-¡Pociones! –exclamó Camila- Olvidé que hoy Snape me iba a lanzar tremendo sermón. Por suerte no estuve

-Snape le dijo a Malfoy que te trajera tus tareas y sus apuntes, pero...-hablaba más para sí que para su amiga

-Pero qué? –le insistió curiosa Camila

-No sé por qué, pero Zabini se ofreció a hacerte el favor –respondió Lila

-Zabini? –se extrañó Camila- Qué extraño, si es muy egoísta

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia de dos compañeros de casa de Camila, que la saludaron, aunque una de la manera más tosca posible de imaginar, pero aun así se notaba cariño en su voz.

-Hola Camila, cómo te encuentras –le dijo Millicent Bulstrode a su amiga

-Muy bien, gracias –le sonrió Camila

-Hola Camila –saludó Blaise- Qué bueno que te encuentres mejor

-Gracias Blaise –dijo como si no le importaran las palabras del muchacho

Millicent veía con ojos asesinos a Lila, ésta tragó saliva e ignoró su mirada.

-Vendré a verte más tarde –le dijo Lila a su amiga

-Está bien, aquí te espero sin moverme, jaja –bromeó Camila

Lila le sonrió y se fue, sin despedirse de los otros.

-Millicent –le dijo Camila- Puedes por favor ir a darle de comer a Nagi?

-Claro –respondió cortantemente la muchacha y se marchó

Blaise se sentó en la silla que había dejado Lila, sonriéndole a Camila, a lo que ella miraba con indiferencia.

-Te traje tus tareas y mis apuntes –señaló Blaise

-Gracias –contestó Camila- Si eso era todo, no es necesario que te quedes, prefiero estar sola

-Por qué siempre tan amable? –se burló el muchacho- Tratas mejor a Potter de lo que me tratas a mi

-A qué viene tu comentario –preguntó tajantemente Camila

-No creo que a Snape le guste mucho saber que tú sigues frecuentando a los Gryffindor –esto último lo dijo con sorna- O sí?

Camila dirigió un poco su mirada hacia la puerta y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-No me digas que me estás amenazando –dijo Camila- No sabes con quién te estás metiendo

-Sí lo sé –respondió seguro de sí mismo- Con una sucia muggle que se metió en Slytherin y que convenció a Malfoy para que sea su amigo

-Yo no convencí a nadie –dijo Camila sonriendo irónica

-Ah no? –siguió Zabini- Si hasta Snape pasa muchas faltas tuyas contra Slytherin

-Crees que yo le hice algo a Snape?

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que te andes con cuidado, no vaya a ser que por un accidente del destino te fuera a pasar algo –sonrió sombríamente el muchacho

-O sea que te ofreciste "caballerosamente" a traerme mis deberes sólo para estar solo cuando me amenaces

-Algo así –respondió el chico- Por qué, vas a acusarme?

-No será necesario, señor Zabini –dijo una fría voz por detrás de Blaise- Yo lo escuché todo

Muy asustado, con cara de pánico, Blaise volteó y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Snape, que había estado escuchando sus confesiones. A su lado, estaba Draco que lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-Qué equivocado estuve –habló Snape- Creí que era un caballero, pero veo que es un cobarde. Mire que venir a amenazar a una de sus compañeras cuando está convaleciente

Ante la escena, Camila sonreía divertida.

-Váyase –gruñó Snape- Como castigo tendrá que limpiar las mazmorras hoy y mañana en la noche

Sin decir una palabra en su defensa, Blaise volteó a ver a Camila, que le sonreía triunfante. La miró con ojos de odio, se puso de pié y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de que Zabini se fuera, Draco lo agarró fuertemente de un brazo y le susurró.

-No vuelvas a amenazarla –dijo desafiante- Ten mucho cuidado, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

-No sabes lo que dices –dijo molesto Zabini

-Ah no? Acaso no te lo dijo tu padre? –se burló Draco y lo miró fijamente- Su nombre es Camila Grissi Delird

-Y a mi qué? –respondió Blaise, zafándose de la mano de Draco y marchándose

-No, yo sólo te advertía –pensó burlón Draco

-Señorita Grissi –le habló Snape- me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor

-Gracias profesor –respondió cortésmente la muchacha- En verdad estoy mejor y quiero irme ya, la enfermera se preocupa por un tonto golpe en la cabeza

-Eso deberemos dejarlo a decisión de la señora Pomfrey –le contestó Snape- Supe casualmente que tiene muchos deseos de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch

-Así es –respondió Camila y miró extrañada a Draco, que le sonreía

-Bueno, si usted tiene la capacidad necesaria, podrá ingresar en él –dijo Snape- Hay un puesto de guardián vacante

-Pero señor –dijo tímida- Según sé, nunca en la historia de Slytherin hubo mujeres en el equipo

-Deje la historia para las clases del profesor Binns –dijo el profesor- Espero que sea capaz de entrar en la memoria de la Casa como la primera mujer que lo consiguió

-Daré todo de mi para lograrlo –contestó Camila muy animada- Ya verá que lo lograré

Snape le dedicó una media sonrisa y decidió marcharse.

-Profesor –preguntó temerosa- No me dirá nada de mis conversaciones con Potter y sus amigos?

-Potter? –se volvió, mirándola extrañado- Claramente puedo ver que aunque yo insista con lo contrario usted es más leal a la amistad que tiene con la señorita Zizold, ¿o me equivoco?

-No señor, no se equivoca –respondió Camila

-Me alegro –comentó Snape- Sería el colmo que usted se acercara a los Gryffindor por lograr la amistad de Potter o algo más

-Claro que no señor –dijo muy segura- Potter me tiene sin cuidado

-Qué bueno, si no tiene nada más que decirme...-Snape inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida y se marchó, seguido por la mirada de la muchacha

-Claro que sería el colmo si te trajeras algo más con el cabeza rajada –se molestó Draco- Suficiente con que tengas una amiga Gryffindor

-A mi no me importa la casa en la que esté Lila –dijo Camila- Ella es mi amiga y punto. En cuanto a lo de Harry...

-Harry? –preguntó más molesto Draco

-Jajaja –se echó a reír Camila- Te lo creíste

-Deja de hacer bromas como ésa y termina lo que ibas a decir –respondió molesto

-Pues el muchacho feo, feo no es, pero no es de mi tipo –continuó burlona Camila- Además, no tengo tiempo para dedicarme a otra cosa que no sea el estudio

-Es bueno saberlo –comentó satisfecho por la aclaración el muchacho de cabello platinado- Por otra parte...¿cuándo quieres empezar a entrenar?

-Hoy mismo! –se alegró Camila

-Pero y la enfermera? –se extrañó Draco

-Qué, quieres que ella vaya con nosotros? –se burló la muchacha- No me digas que te gusta la momia ésa, jaja

-Muy graciosa –dijo a punto de perder la paciencia- Ella dijo que no podrías salir hoy

-Hoy, mañana, qué más da unas horas más o menos –explicó- Además, tenemos la poción multijugos que preparamos para casos de emergencia ¿no?

Acabando de decir esto, Camila dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de ingreso, donde se podía ver a Millicent entrando.

-No pensarás que...-dijo atónito Draco- Millicent?

-Pomfrey quiere una enfermita aquí dentro, no? –respondió- Entonces tendrá una

Camila sonrió pícaramente. Millicent se acercó a ellos y los veía extrañada porque no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

Cuando llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, Lila entró algo entristecida. Adentro, Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico.

-Qué bueno que llegaste –le dijo Harry- Te estábamos esperando para ir a almorzar

-Estábamos? –preguntó molesto Ron

-Gracias –dijo Lila, ignorando al pelirrojo- Ya podemos ir si quieres

Harry asintió y junto a Lila volvieron a salir por el retrato. Durante el camino al comedor ninguno dijo nada. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, listos para almorzar, el niño que vivió decidió romper el silencio.

-Cómo está? –preguntó algo incómodo

-Quién? –contestó extrañada Lila

-Quién va a ser, Camila –le dijo Harry

-Supongo que bien –dijo triste- Creo que me oculta algo

-Qué te dijo

-Que se resbaló merodeando en el Bosque Prohibido –explicó la muchacha

-Y por qué no le crees? Si vimos a sus amigos por ahí quizá ella iba con ellos

-Es que siento que no está siendo sincera conmigo –concluyó Lila

-Sabes? –comentó Harry- Creo que si pasaras más tiempo con ella podrías hacer que se aleje de Malfoy y dejara de comportarse como lo hace

-Tú crees? –preguntó Lila esperanzada

-Claro! –le aseguró- Por qué no vas con ella el próximo domingo a Hogsmeade. De seguro se divertirán

-Hogsmeade –dijo pensativa- Qué buena idea! Gracias Harry

-Por nada –contestó

-Oye, Harry! –habló un muchacho

Ambos se dieron la vuelta a ver de quién se trataba.

-Oliver! –exclamó Harry- No puedo creerlo! Qué haces por aquí

-Vine a visitarlos, supe que no tienen un entrenador para el equipo de la Casa, así que el profesor Dumbledore me permitió que yo lo sea

-Qué bueno! –comentó alegre- Contigo como entrenador no perderemos!

-Y menos ahora que supe que Slytherin no tiene guardián –se dijo más para sí Wood, con la emoción que siempre lo embargaba cada vez que hablaba de Quidditch- Les será muy difícil encontrar uno apto con tan poco que falta para el inicio del campeonato

Mientras conversaban, Lila miraba atontada a Oliver Wood, según ella, era uno de los muchachos más lindos que había visto antes. Oliver seguía hablando de Quidditch cuando notó que lo veían fijamente, giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada atontada de Lila, y sólo atinó a sonreírle.

-Hola –le saludó

Harry volteó a ver a Lila, que había reaccionado un poco. Sonrió al ver el rubor de su amiga.

-Li, te presento a Oliver Wood, ex jugador del equipo de Gryffindor

-Olvidaste mencionar que fui capitán –sonrió divertido Oliver

-Ah, hola –se sonrojó más Lila- Mucho gusto

Oliver, tiernamente, le extendió la mano, esperando que la muchacha la tome. Lila miró la mano de Oliver y la seguía mirando, hasta que Harry le dio un codazo. Lila tuvo que reaccionar y tomar su mano.

-Lila viene desde Bolivia –comentó Harry- Ella y su mejor amiga son invitadas de Dumbledore

-Tu amiga? –preguntó Oliver- Entonces también está en Gryffindor

-Eh...no –respondió apenada- Está en Slytherin

Wood puso cara de espanto al conocer la casa a la que correspondía la amiga de Lila.

-No pongas esa cara –rió Harry- No es tan mala persona como parece

Lila miró a Harry con una gran interrogante ¿eso era insulto o halago?.

-No quieres sentarte? –le preguntó Lila al ex Gryffindor- Estábamos almorzando

-Claro! –dijo Oliver, sentándose al lado de Harry

Lila puso cara de resignación al ver que no sentaba junto a ella, pero por lo menos estaba cerquita para recrear la pupila. De pronto, Ron llegó y saludó efusivamente a Oliver (había ido al baño, por eso no llegó con Harry y Lila).

Cuando llegó Hermione, también saludó a Oliver y los 4 conversaron, dejando a Lila perdida en la charla. Ésta, aburrida se puso a contar los arroces de su plato, cuando una voz la despertó.

-Oye, sangre sucia

Hermione y Lila se voltearon a ver a quien llamaba, era Crabbe.

-Camila dice que hoy la señora Pomfrey no le permitirá recibir visitas por armar escándalo con Malfoy y Bulstrode, así que no pierdas tu tiempo en ir a verla

-Gracias por la noticia –dijo de mal humor Lila- Ahora vete, que me arruinas la comida

Crabbe bufó y se retiró molesto. Lila estaba enojada, además de que sus amigos la ignoraban, ahora no podría ir a charlar con su amiga. Y todo por culpa de Malfoy, volteó a verlo, pero no estaba, ni él ni Millicent, seguro estaban castigados.

Después de un rato, se percató que Hermione tampoco participaba en la conversación. Cuando escuchó con atención, hablaban de Quidditch.

-Este año ganarán fácilmente la Copa –aseguraba Oliver- Sin un guardián apropiado, será fácil anotarles, y como tú eres un gran buscador...

-No exageres –dijo Harry- Seguro Snape ya se encargará de que al equipo de su casa no le falte un buen jugador

-Un guardián apropiado? –preguntó curiosa Lila- Acaso faltan jugadores en Slytherin?

-Sí –le dijo Harry

-Qué bueno –se alegró Lila, poniéndose de pié- Ahora vengo

Iba a salir a contárselo a Camila, cuando recordó el recado de Crabbe y regresó a sentarse muy desilusionada.

-Qué –le preguntó Ron burlón- no me digas que tienes ataques de "apártense que llevo prisa"

-A ti quién te habló, tomatín –respondió molesta Lila- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe

Y dejando a toda la mesa de Gryffindor con la boca abierta por el grito a Ron, salió del Gran Comedor muy enojada, con dirección a su sala común.

En la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey se encontraba extrañada, Camila no se había quejado como en otras ocasiones para tomarse su medicina. Es más, estaba de lo más callada, sentada en su cama, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

-Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la enfermera

-Sí –dijo con una voz femenina de tono bajo- Estoy bien

-Creo que te resfriaste, te daré algo para la garganta –contestó la señora Pomfrey, encaminándose a traer una botella con un líquido azulado para dársela a Camila

Mientras la enfermera iba por la botella, la muchacha observaba por la ventana hacia fuera, muy molesta.

-Espero que vuelva pronto –pensó


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

En el campo de Quidditch, Camila sobrevolaba el campo con una escoba de entrenamiento.

-Lista? –preguntó Draco, sosteniendo una quaffle en la mano y teniendo otras más en una caja, a la que hacía flotar con un _Wingardium leviosa_- Tendrás que atajar las más que puedas

Camila se puso frente a los aros.

-Lista –contestó- Comienza a arrojarlas

Draco comenzó a lanzar las quaffles, haciendo que Camila se esfuerce en atajarlas.

Harry y Oliver, después de comer, decidieron ir a practicar un poco. Llegaron a la cancha de Quidditch y vieron extrañados que el campo estaba ocupado. Se acercaron y vieron en la altura a sólo dos personas practicando, por el uniforme verde que llevaba uno de ellos supusieron que eran de Slytherin.

Harry agarró su escoba y se dispuso a ir a ver de quiénes se trataban. Oliver lo siguió con una escoba que le habían prestado. Se acercaron y reconocieron la cabellera rubia platinada de Draco.

-Malfoy! –gritó Wood- Tienes permiso para ocupar el campo?

Draco interrumpió lo que hacía y se volteó para ver con odio a quien le había gritado. Luego se dirigió a Camila.

-Descansa un momento

-Bueno –respondió Camila sin inmutarse, descendiendo hasta tocar suelo

Harry reconoció a Camila, ¿no que estaba enferma?. Y dejando a Wood y Malfoy discutiendo se acercó a ella.

-No que estabas enferma? –preguntó intrigado

Camila, al escucharlo, volteó a verlo con desplante.

-Y eso a ti qué te importa? –respondió tajantemente la muchacha

-Crabbe le dijo a Lila que no podía ir a visitarte porque la señora Pomfrey te había castigado

-A mi nadie, a excepción de Snape, puede castigarme –contestó enfadada

-Entonces por qué Crabbe le dijo eso a Lila? –preguntó algo molesto, porque se imaginaba una mentira de su parte

-Qué sé yo –dijo calmadamente Camila- Crabbe es tan tonto que no sabe lo que dice. De seguro le quiso jugar una broma

-De todas formas –siguió Harry- no tendrías que estar en la enfermería?

-Mira niño Potter –se acercó apuntándole con un dedo amenazador- Deja de molestarme y no quieras poner a Lila en contra mía

-Si sigues así no tendré alternativa –contestó furioso- Tú no eres la amiga que dices ser

-No me vengas con tus idioteces! –se alteró Camila- Ni me conoces, no puedes saber cómo soy

-Ahora ni Lila sabe quién ni cómo eres! –contestó gritando molesto- Te dejaste influenciar por el idiota de Malfoy como si fueras su marioneta!

Al oír esto, Camila, muy enojada, le dio una sonora cachetada que hizo que Oliver y Draco dejaran de discutir y los miraran.

-No me provoques! –lo amenazó- No me conoces enojada!

Harry no supo qué contestar, seguía atónito por el golpe. Wood y Draco descendieron para calmarlos a ambos.

-Estás bien? –le preguntó Oliver a Harry

-Sí –murmuró Harry

-Qué le dijiste! –se alteró Draco

-Yo no le dije nada! –se defendió Harry

-Mira niñito héroe –siguió amenazante Camila- No sigas molestándome o no te gustará conocer mi lado "tenebroso". No sabes de lo que soy capaz

Camila terminó de decir esto, agarró su escoba y se marchó furiosa, seguida de cerca por Draco. Reaccionando, Harry se atrevió a preguntar.

-Capaz de qué? De matarme o algo así? –dijo burlón

Al escuchar la pregunta, Camila se detuvo en seco y volteó lentamente a mirarlo fijamente.

-No me subestimes –contestó Camila fríamente- Para qué matarte si puedo hacerte sufrir...

Y diciendo esto, volteó nuevamente y se fue, dejando a Harry y Oliver sorprendidos ante tal respuesta.

Ya iba llegando a su sala común, cuando Draco apresuró el paso, la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

-Qué demonios pasó allá con Potter? –preguntó molesto

-El muy imbécil que cree poder amenazarme –contestó Camila

-Qué te dijo? –preguntó nuevamente

-Nada que valga la pena repetir –dijo ella- Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme y vuelva a la enfermería, de seguro Millicent debe estar enojada por dejarla ahí tanto tiempo

-Si no pasó mucho tiempo –se extrañó Draco

-Y qué, de todas formas voy a volver y le diré a Pomfrey que prefiero salir de allí

Camila dijo la contraseña y entró hacia su sala común, dejando a Draco mirándola extrañado.

Mientras tanto, en la torre de Gryffindor, Lila salía junto con Hermione rumbo a clase de Herbología, cuando se encontró con un furibundo Harry entrando.

-Harry! –se asustó Lila al verlo entrar- Qué te pasó, te ves muy molesto y tienes una mejilla roja

-No te preocupes Lila –trató de disimular- Tuve un pequeño percance con una bludger mientras jugaba quidditch un rato con Oliver

-Eso es imposible –repuso Hermione- Si se trataba de una bludger te habría quebrado la mandíbula o peor, la cabeza

Harry se vio descubierto, no sabía qué decir.

-Está bien, se los contaré –dijo Harry- Fui a averiguar si tu amiga estaba bien, cuando me encontré con Millicent, que al ver que trataba de hablar con Camila, me dio una cachetada de advertencia para que no lo hiciera

-Y para qué querías saber cómo estaba Camila? –le preguntó intrigada Lila

-Es que...-dijo nervioso el muchacho- como te vi preocupada quise ayudarte, subiéndote el ánimo, contándote cómo se encontraba ella

-Ah –dijo Lila- Gracias

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos –dijo Hermione- Vámonos ya

-Yo ya las alcanzo –contestó Harry, corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Las muchachas se fueron, cuando Harry llegó a su dormitorio, se sentó sobre su cama y se quedó pensativo, sobándose la mejilla adolorida.

-Qué me habrá querido decir con esa amenaza?

En la enfermería, mientras Millicent volvía a su estado normal, Camila volvía a ponerse en la cama. Draco y los demás se despidieron, debían ir a Herbología.

Mientras sus compañeros pasaban clase, Camila se aburría sola en la enfermería. Miró hacia el jardín, era un lindo día, de pronto su vista se topó con el bosque prohibido.

-Ni que fuera tan tenebroso –pensó autosuficiente

Se incorporó, se puso una bata, se aseguró de llevar consigo su varita y cuidando que le enfermera no la viera, salió de allí. Cuidadosamente fue acercándose a la salida del castillo, hasta que salió de él, a la distancia distinguió al grupo de Herbología y tomó un camino diferente al de ellos. Caminó hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido, se detuvo ahí, no sabía si seguir o retroceder, cuando algo pasó por encima de su pié y la hizo dar un brinco, era una rata. Era un roedor muy extraño, una de sus patas era de metal.

Curiosa, Camila siguió al roedor, al menos le serviría para matar su aburrimiento, tal vez, matándolo a él. Siguió internándose en el bosque, sorteando ramas y todo tipo de animalejos. Cuando llegó a un claro del bosque, donde la rata se detuvo al pié de un árbol cortado. Camila agarró su varita, la dirigió hacia el roedor y quiso decir algún hechizo.

-Avada ke...-una voz le interrumpió

-Si yo fuera tú no lo haría –le dijo la voz

Camila volteó y se topó con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente. Era un hombre cubierto con una capa negra, que incluso le cubría la cara, sólo sus ojos brillaban en ese fondo oscuro.

-Quién es usted? –preguntó ella algo temerosa

-No te asustes, no te haré daño –le dijo el hombre

-Entonces? Qué es lo que quiere

-Sólo darte un regalo

-Un regalo? –preguntó curiosa- Y por qué tendría que dármelo?

-Es un regalo de alguien que te aprecia mucho –respondió el hombre de ojos grises- Toma

Le alcanzó un paquete largo, envuelto en papel verde oscuro. Camila tomó el regalo y lo miró desconfiada.

-Y quién es esa persona?

-Pronto lo conocerás –le dijo y desapareció dejando atrás un espeso humo gris

Camila se encogió de hombros, volteó a buscar a la rata, pero ya no estaba. Su diversión se había escapado. Aburrida comenzó a desenvolver el regalo, al abrirlo se sorprendió mucho de su contenido: era una "Rayo Dorado", la más nueva de las escobas.

-Qué ironía –murmuró- yo de aprendiz de Quidditch y me vienen a regalar una escoba profesional. Qué gasto insulso de dinero

Se puso la escoba bajo el brazo y decidió salir del bosque. Cuando estaba entrando en el castillo, se topó nada más y nada menos que con el profesor Snape, que la miraba con reproche.

-Se puede saber dónde estaba, señorita Grissi? –preguntó

-Eh...¿dando una vuelta? –respondió insegura

Snape vio la escoba que llevaba Camila y suavizó su expresión.

-No puedo creerlo –le dijo- Arriesgó su salud por ir a entrenar un poco?

-Eh, sí, eso –respondió Camila dubitativa

-Pero –dijo Snape, tomando la escoba en sus manos- Ésta escoba es muy cara, ¿usted se la compró?

-No, es un regalo –contestó sinceramente

Snape le sonrió, creía imaginar quién podía haberle hecho semejante regalo.

-Será mejor que regrese a la enfermería antes que la Señora Pomfrey se dé cuenta de su ausencia y se moleste con usted

-Sí profesor –dijo Camila, disponiéndose a seguir con su camino

-Y señorita Grissi –siguió Snape- No olvide que el lunes próximo es la prueba de ingreso al equipo

-No lo olvidaré, gracias

Camila se fue hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegó, para su fortuna, la señora Pomfrey estaba ocupada atendiendo a un niño que había sufrido un accidente en Transfiguración. Entró silenciosamente y se echó sobre su cama a contemplar su escoba. De pronto, algo saltó sobre su regazo, al verlo se alegró, era su gato Nagi.

-Hola Nagi –lo acarició- Qué bueno que viniste a visitarme, esta aburrida enfermería ya me estaba matando

Al acariciar el cuello de su gato, notó que en su lazo verde tenía una nota amarrada. La sacó y la leyó.

"_Encontré a Nagi rondando por mi torre, y cuando lo reconocí decidí mandarle un mensaje para ti. Como no sé cuándo podré verte, quiero invitarte a Hogsmeade el domingo. Espero que aceptes y no vengas con tus ANEXOS. No te preocupes, yo no vendré con los míos. Atentamente: Lila"._

Camila sonrió y decidió enviarle un mensaje de vuelta con Nagi.

"_Lila: gracias por la invitación, pero lastimosamente ya había quedado con Draco en ir a Hogsmeade _(sí claro, Hogsmeade, pensó Camila) _Espero que podamos encontrarnos allá y poder hacer algo contigo, sin anexos claro. Ojalá puedas venir pronto a verme, ignora a la momia, ya sabré cómo arreglármelas. Camila"_.

-Vé Nagi –le dijo Camila a su gato, colocando la nota en su lazo- Encuentra a Lila y dále la nota

El gato se estiró y de un salto cayó en el piso y salió de la enfermería.

Iba a tratar de dormir un poco, cuando una inesperada visita llegó: era el Director Dumbledore.

-Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó amablemente, sentándose junto a su cama- Mira que salir a pasear por el Bosque cuando estaba estrictamente porhibido

Camila lo miró extrañada por la confianza excesiva que demostraba para con ella Dumbledore.

-Me encuentro mejor, gracias –respondió cortésmente, o al menos tanto como pudo, porque el vejete no le simpatizaba mucho- Cómo se enteró lo del accidente?

-Una avecilla me lo comentó –contestó sonriente- Así que quieres ser otra alumna más que ignora las reglas por encontrarlo divertido

-Así es, no le veo lo malo

-Me alegra, y aunque lo lógico sería darte un castigo, no lo haré por ser tu primera vez –dijo sonriente- Demuestras ser una verdadera Slytherin

Dumbledore desvió su mirada hacia la escoba que tenía junto a su cama.

-Y esto? –preguntó

-Un regalo –respondió Camila cortante

-Podría preguntar de quién? –dijo pícaramente

Camila lo miró extrañada y luego reaccionó.

-De quién cree que es? –le devolvió la pregunta

-Del único amigo que pudo hacerle un regalo así –respondió sonriente

-Vaya profesor –se escuchó una voz tras el director- Viene a cuestionar a sus alumnos en la enfermería?

Dumbledore, sin sorprenderse, respondió cortésmente.

-Cómo está Lucius

-Yo bien –dijo tajantemente- Pero vine a averiguar sobre la salud de Camila

Camila miró a Lucius, nunca antes lo había visto, ¿cómo la conocía entonces?. Esperen un momento, pensó, ese color de cabello y ésos ojos, no podría ser otro que el padre de Draco.

-Qué bueno –dijo el anciano- No creo que sería prudente si vinieras a molestarla por su origen muggle

-Creo que el hecho de ser amiga de mi hijo cambia las cosas en este caso –dijo el otro hombre resueltamente

-Bueno Camila –le dijo Dumbledore- Como tienes visitas será mejor que me vaya. Vendré a verte mañana

-Gracias por venir profesor Dumbledore –agradeció Camila

El anciano se despidió de Lucius Malfoy y se fue. Lucius ocupó su asiento. Estuvo conversando con Camila acerca de su amistad con Draco y el hecho que significaba para ella, a pesar de ser muggle, ser aceptada por los demás miembros de su casa.

-Sin embargo –dijo ella- Personas como Zabini no ven con buenos ojos mi presencia en Slytherin

-Zabini –analizó Malfoy- Tan idiota como el padre

-Perdón? -preguntó curiosa

-Nada, nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta –terminó de decir y se puso de pié- Será mejor que me retire, debes descansar

-Gracias por venir señor Malfoy –dijo cortésmente Camila- Fue un gusto conversar con usted

Lucius sonrió y se fue. Camila, cansada, decidió dormir un poco.

Había pasado ya la semana, era sábado. Camila ya se encontraba fuera de la enfermería. Lila se había estado divirtiendo toda la semana con sus amigos planeando lo que harían en Hogsmeade el domingo.

Era de noche, Camila se encontraba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea de su sala común, completamente sola, aunque acariciando a Nagi que dormía en su regazo. Sus amigos habían ido a hacer quién sabe qué, y como no tenía ganas de nada, había decidido quedarse. Unos pasos que se acercaban la hicieron despertar de su trance.

-Ah, eres tú –dijo Camila- Creí que estarías estudiando

-Ya terminé –respondió Millicent, sentándose junto a ella- Tú qué estas haciendo

-Pensando

-En qué piensas?

-En mi familia, en mi casa, en mi país, en todo lo "muggle" que extraño –dijo melancólica Camila

-Creí que te gustaba estar aquí –comentó Millicent

-No dije que no me gustara, pero no puedo evitar extrañar lo que quiero

-Lo que quieres? –preguntó curiosa la robusta muchacha

-Claro, querer –dijo Camila- Qué acaso tu no quieres a nadie? Tus padres, hermanos, amigos...un novio o algo así

-En mi casa no nos enseñan ese tipo de cosas –contestó sincera- Además, para qué quiero yo tener un novio

-No sé, yo tampoco le hallo la utilidad –se burló Camila- Pero supongo que alguien te gusta, no?

Como respuesta obtuvo que su amiga se ruborizara, aunque mantenía su rostro serio.

-Vamos Millicent, cuéntamelo, no le diré a nadie

-No me gusta nadie –dijo tajantemente

-Por favor –le dijo incrédula- no te creo, si quieres yo te digo a ti el nombre de alguno que otro, aunque sean muggles

-Por qué lo harías?

-Porque eres mi amiga y confío en ti –respondió sonriente

-Confías en mi? –dijo incrédula- me consideras tu amiga?

-Obvio, tú no eres mi guardaespaldas, eres mi amiga –contestó Camila muy segura

-Está bien- suavizó su expresión Millicent- Dímelo tú primero

-Bueno, son muggles, pero me gustan –dijo algo sonrojada- Uno se llama Joaquín, el otro Sergio

-Son nombres extraños –comentó Millicent- Y aquí? Quién te gusta

-No sé, todos se me hacen iguales

-Creí que te gustaba Draco –dijo la robusta muchacha con franqueza

Camila la miró extrañada y le sonrió.

-Y por qué lo creíste?

-Porque siempre estás con él y, a pesar de su mal humor continuo, lo tratas muy bien

-No puedo negar que sea muy lindo –dijo pícaramente- Pero en fin...ahora dime tú quién te gusta

-Eh...bueno...-dudó Millicent- Gregory

-Goyle? –preguntó divertida su amiga

-Conoces otro Gregory? –preguntó molesta

-No te enojes –se disculpó Camila- Era sólo para estar segura. No está mal, eh...

-Pero creo que a él le gusta alguien más –dijo triste

-Quién

-Pansy –contestó

-No lo creo –aseguró Camila- Parkinson es una descerebrada. Además él te trata muy bien, te considera su amiga, parece que le gustas

-Tú crees? –dijo esperanzada

-Claro! Por qué te mentiría...

Camila observó su reloj.

-Ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir –le dijo a Millicent

-Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade? –preguntó Millicent

-Sí y no –respondió Camila- Primero iremos al callejón Knockturn, gracias a un traslador que consiguió Draco, a comprar algunas bromas y después iré con Lila a Hogsmeade

-A Draco no le gustará saber eso –comentó temerosa

-Y eso qué –dijo seriamente- No tengo por qué pedirle permiso para salir a pasear con Lila

-Pero Camila –repuso su amiga- Si estará ella, también estará Potter

-Y qué? –preguntó ella poniendo cara de asco- No sé por qué todo mundo cree que yo me traigo algo con ése

-Zabini le dijo a todo Slytherin que en ocasiones prefieres estar con él y que usas a tu amiga como excusa para acercártele

-Zabini es un idiota! –se enojó Camila- Además, qué demonios le importa a todo el mundo si yo estoy interesada en Potter o no?

-Qué dijiste! –se escuchó de repente por detrás de ellas

El grito fue tan fuerte que Nagi se levantó asustado. Camila dirigió su mirada hacia quien había hablado.

-Eh...Draco –dijo nerviosa

-Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste! –le increpó el muchacho, acercándose furiosamente a ella- Repítelo!

Diplomáticamente, Camila abrazó a su gato y luego se incorporó del sillón. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada al pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio de mujeres, pasando por el lado de Draco.

-No vuelvas a gritarme –dijo serenamente- Yo no soy Pansy, no me trates como si lo fuera...

-Por qué no repites lo que te oí decir al entrar? –dijo el muchacho, conteniendo la rabia, mientras Crabbe, Goyle y Millicent los miraban asustados

-Porque no quiero –respondió Camila- Buenas noches

Y diciendo esto se fue. Millicent iba a seguirla, cuando Draco la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

-De qué estaban hablando? –le preguntó, apretándole el brazo- Por qué dijo eso?

-Ella sólo estaba bromeando –respondió seriamente la chica- Lo que dijo no era verdad

-Malfoy –dijo tímidamente Goyle- Suéltala, ella no tiene la culpa de nada

Draco volteó a ver con ojos de furia a Goyle, pero soltó a Millicent. Ella observó con ternura a Goyle y luego se fue.

-Crabbe –dijo Malfoy- Mañana, si Camila se separa de nosotros, la seguirás

-Pero Draco...

-La seguirás, oíste! –le gritó y luego se retiró a su dormitorio

Al día siguiente, mientras se encontraban en los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade, Draco no le dirigía la palabra a Camila desde que la había visto en la mañana. Camila, mientras tanto, conversaba con Millicent restándole importancia al muchacho de ojos grises.

En otro carruaje, Lila se encontraba con sus amigos, muy pensativa.

-En qué piensas? –le preguntó Harry

-En Camila, ¿notaste que hoy en el desayuno se sentó lejos de Malfoy?

-No lo había notado –se sorprendió Harry- Seguramente se dio cuenta que no vale la pena amistar con él

-Ojalá –dijo esperanzada- Porque no soporto sus cambios de humor cuando está con él

-No sé por qué te molesta tanto –dijo sin mirarla Ron- Parece que a tu amiga le gusta Malfoy

-Claro que no! –se molestó Lila- Ella tiene mejores personas en quién fijarse allá en mi país

-En serio? –preguntó burlona Hermione- Por qué no nos cuentas

-Porque son cosas que ella me confió y no puedo andar contándolas por ahí –respondió segura- Además no creo que les importe, o sí?

-A mi para nada –respondió Ron tranquilamente

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Lila buscaba ansiosamente a su amiga entre la multitud, pero no la veía. Había recibido la nota que le había mandado con Nagi, luego ella le había escrito que la esperaba a eso de las 12:15 en las Tres Escobas para almorzar juntas.

-Vamos a Zonko! –se emocionó Ron

-Esto será divertido –pensó Lila- Siempre quise conocer Hogsmeade

Los cuatro Gryffindor se dirigieron a la casa de bromas, donde se compraron varias, pensando en Malfoy y otros Slytherin (sobre todo Lila).

Hermione les pidió entrar a una nueva librería que se había abierto, para poder ver algunos libros, a lo que no pudieron negarse. Luego fueron a Honeydukes, donde compraron tantos dulces que seguro les aguantarían hasta Navidad.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Mientras paseaban, y como Ron aun no se llevaba del todo bien con Lila, ella y Harry caminaban un poco más atrás conversando.

-Y qué pasó con Chang? –preguntó curiosa Lila

-Cho Chang? –respondió el muchacho ruborizándose- Pues nada

-Cómo que nada, no que te gustaba? –insistió Lila

-Sí, pero no se dio –sonrió tímidamente Harry

-Pues francamente...qué bruta –contestó sinceramente la muchacha

-Por qué? –se extrañó Harry

-Mira que no hacerte acaso a ti, con lo lindo que estás y lo tierno que eres...

En cuanto escuchó el elogio, el muchacho de ojos verdes esmeralda se puso más colorado que nunca. Cuando Lila se dio cuenta de su "quemada", se puso roja también. Hermione volteó a preguntarles si querían entrar a las Tres Escobas, cuando vio a ambos callados, rojos y mirando el piso.

-Y ahora a ustedes qué les pasa? –preguntó extrañada- No hace mucho calor para que traigan esas caras

Ambos la miraron y se pusieron casi, casi de un tono no rojo, sino morado.

-Están bien? –se preocupó Hermione

-Sí, todo bien –respondió nervioso el chico de la cicatriz- Qué nos decías?

-Que si querían ir a las 3 escobas

-Claro! –exclamó Lila, y tomando a Hermione del brazo se fue con ella caminando rápidamente, mientras Harry y Ron la miraban extrañados

Cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas y se sentaron en una mesa, la siempre amable señora Rosmerta se les acercó a ofrecerles algo.

-Traíganos 4 cervezas de mantequilla –pidió Harry

-Eh...no para mi, gracias –dijo Lila

-Por qué? –preguntó Ron, para él era una locura rechazar una de ésas cervezas

-Porque odio la mantequilla –respondió molesta Lila

-Puedo traerte otra cosa –le ofreció la mesera- Un jugo de calabaza o de uva?

-Uno de uva, por favor –pidió sonriente Lila- Gracias

La señora Rosmerta anotó los pedidos y enseguida se los llevó. Los cuatro charlaban animadamente y de vez en cuando Lila miraba su reloj para esperar la llegada de su amiga.

En una de ésas Lila tenía más sed, y como no quería molestar a la mesera que estaba ocupada, decidió ir ella por otra copa de jugo de uva. Cuando volvía con su pedido, no se fijó en la mochila que había puesto en el piso un estudiante de otra mesa; el caso es que se tropezó y el contenido fue de lleno a dar sobre la túnica de Harry, que la miraba sorprendido.

Para arreglar su error (u horror) Lila quiso limpiarle la túnica con una servilleta que había cogido, en el momento en el que Harry trataba de hacer lo mismo. El caso es que la mano del muchacho terminó sobre la de ella (que estaba encima de su pecho), ambos se miraron y el color morado volvió a aparecer en sus rostros. Lila quitó rápidamente su mano y se sentó, mirando un punto fijo en la mesa, mientras un morado Harry se limpiaba como podía la túnica. Hermione y Ron los miraban extrañados, aunque la primera con más diversión que otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, en el callejón Knockturn, cuando habían llegado gracias al traslador, Malfoy y sus amigos habían entrado en una tienda donde vendían todo tipo de objetos de magia oscura. En esa tienda, incluso los estantes eran horrorosos.

Una vieja achacosa y con una sonrisa sin algunos dientes se acercó a atenderlos.

-Qué desean? –les dijo, mientras los miraba inquisitivamente

-Libros de magia oscura –respondió muy altivo Malfoy

-Vengan por aquí –contestó la anciana, mientras los llevaba hacia un estante que se hallaba unos metros más allá

Camila se había quedado observando las extrañeces que allí habían: patas de lagartijas, ojos de cuervo; fetos de canguro; plumas multicolores; botellas llenas de líquidos sospechosos que parecían veneno. Pero una de ésas cosas le llamó más la atención: una medalla de plata en forma de media luna, con un diamante azul en el centro, ¿qué podía hacer algo tan bello en aquél horrendo sitio?.

Estiró su mano para tocar la medalla, cuando la voz de la anciana la detuvo.

-Ésa es un pieza muy valiosa muchachita, me temo que muy costosa para ti

-Y qué tiene de especial? –preguntó Camila curiosa

-El mismo poder que una capa invisible para la persona que desee desaparecer si toca la piedra que lleva

-En serio? –preguntó incrédula, mirando la medalla

-Claro que sí! –se molestó la bruja

-Y cuánto cuesta –le preguntó Camila

-80 galeones –contestó maliciosamente la anciana

Draco, rompiendo el silencio y pasando por el lado de Camila mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, le dijo:

-No tengo el dinero en estos momentos, te la regalaré cuando volvamos a venir o le pediré a mi madre que te la compre

Draco salió, Camila lo miró extrañada.

-Gracias –le dijo a la anciana y salió del negocio, seguida por Millicent. Una vez afuera, los cinco agarraron nuevamente el traslador que los llevaría de vuelta a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

-Por qué? –le preguntó a Draco cuando habían llegado y se disponían a entrar en Hogsmeade

-Por qué, qué –respondió el muchacho de mala manera, mientras caminaba

-Por qué me vas a regalar la medalla

-Porque se nota que te gustó mucho y sé que no tienes ese dinero

-No necesito que me la regales –respondió orgullosa Camila- Quédate con tu dinero y deja de tratarme así

Draco, que iba delante de Camila, paró en seco y la miró. Ella lo miraba dolida, luego dirigió su mirada hacia delante y se fue caminando rápidamente, seguida por Millicent. El orgullo del muchacho pudo más, así que le ordenó a Crabbe que la siguiera, mientras él y Goyle tomaban otro camino.

Camila llegó a Hogsmeade, a la plaza principal, donde buscó una banca y se sentó muy molesta. Millicent se sentó a su lado.

-Por qué lo trataste así? –preguntó la chica Bulstrode

-Porque estoy harta de aguantar su altanería, no soy como los demás, no soy una vasalla más a quien maltratar –respondió Camila molesta

-Él es así –dijo algo resignada- Su padre le enseñó a ser así

-Aunque así fuera, sus amigos no somos sus sirvientes –diciendo esto, se apoyó en el respaldar y se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente enojada

Después de un rato meditando lo que hasta ese momento había pasado, Draco quería aclarar las cosas con Camila. Para él se le había hecho obvio que era imposible que a Camila le guste Harry, porque no le simpatizaba. Así que fue a buscarla.

Crabbe veía desde cierta distancia a ambas muchachas, cuando Camila notó su presencia.

-Millicent –le dijo por lo bajo- Llévate con excusas a ése idiota de Crabbe, que se muere de hambre como investigador privado (era obvio, se cubría con una ramita como si fuera un gran árbol, a unos 2 metros de Camila)

-Pero y tú?

-No importa, no pasará nada

Millicent afirmó con la cabeza y fue con Crabbe. Le dijo que Malfoy le había dicho que a esa hora ella y él tendrían que ir a rendir un informe sobre Camila. El muchacho le creyó y Millicent se lo llevó fácilmente. Camila se había quedado sola.

En las Tres Escobas, Harry miró su reloj y se disculpó con sus amigos, porque Oliver Wood le había dicho que quería conversar con él y el resto del equipo. Como no habían terminado sus bebidas todavía sus amigos le dijeron que se unirían a él luego.

Harry salió y fue hacia la plaza principal. No veía a Oliver ni a nadie del equipo, por lo que supuso que había llegado muy temprano. Se sentó en una banca, sin notar que ya estaba ocupada.

Camila miraba pensativa, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha a la gente pasar, cuando sintió que ya no estaba sola en su banca, volteó la cabeza creyendo que era Millicent, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al reconocer a Harry.

-Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –gritó Camila

Harry se sobresaltó, miró a Camila y se sobresaltó aun más.

-Qué haces aquí? –preguntó esta vez el muchacho

-Yo pregunté primero –dijo Camila

-Espero a Oliver –contestó Harry

-Pues vé a esperarlo en otra banca –lo increpó Camila

-No –la retó Harry- Aquí me quedo

Y sin moverse ni un centímetro, esquivó la mirada asesina de Camila y se quedó ahí sentado.

Zabini había estado observando a Camila desde hacía unos minutos, se sorprendió mucho al verla junto a Harry. Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia ambos. Dijo por lo bajo: _Vissio amore_, y una luz azul le llegó a los muchachos.

Camila sintió como si un frío helado le calaba los huesos, Harry sintió lo mismo, ambos voltearon a verse y así se quedaron, con la mirada fija uno en el otro.

Lila, Ron y Hermione salían al encuentro de Harry, rumbo a la plaza principal. Draco llegaba al mismo punto, porque se había encontrado con Crabbe y Millicent, quien le había dicho dónde estaba Camila (Draco le dijo a Crabbe que luego arreglaba cuantas con él por ser tan idiota, y a Millicent no le dijo nada, porque ella había obedecido órdenes de Camila, ¿órdenes, bueno, un pedido de Camila).

Ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, Harry veía en Camila a otra persona, lo mismo que ella. Se acercó y puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Camila, ella lo miraba absorta. Ron divisó a Harry y se acercó junto a sus amigas.

-Miren, allá está –dijo Millicent

Draco volteó a ver hacia la dirección que le indicaba, cuando se topó con un cuadro nada agradable, el mismo que hizo detenerse a Ron y las muchachas: Harry y Camila se estaban abrazando y no parecía que quisieran separarse.

Zabini, muerto de la risa, disfrutaba a más no poder esa escena; y su diversión aumentó cuando vio a Ron, Lila y Hermione con cara de espanto. Así que, aun a su pesar, decidió marcharse para no levantar sospechas.

Lila sentía que la sangre le hervía, pero no sabía por qué. Draco se acercó con la cara roja de furia, hasta ponerse delante de la pareja que seguía abrazada.

-Camila! –le gritó fuera de sí- Qué demonios estás haciendo!

Camila reaccionó y volteó a ver a Draco, giró la cabeza y se encontró con un Harry también muy confundido. Iban a decir algo cuando Lila y los demás se acercaron. Camila veía a todos bastante avergonzada y nerviosa, dio una última vista a Harry que la miraba igual, se puso de pié y se fue corriendo.

Malfoy y sus amigos fueron tras de ella. Ron tenía la boca abierta, Hermione lo miraba sin comprender, mientras Lila estaba tan furiosa con ambos, que dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione la siguió.

-Qué estabas haciendo? –susurró nervioso Ron

-No lo sé –contestó Harry- En verdad no lo sé

-Te das cuenta de que abrazabas a Camila?

-Sí, pero no sé cómo pasó –contestó preocupado

-Mejor vámonos –dijo Ron

Ambos se marcharon, silenciosos durante todo el camino. Se subieron a un carruaje y esperaron a que la hora de salida llegue. Eran como las 12:45, así que mucho no tardarían, partirían a las 13:15. Lila y Hermione estaban en otro carruaje; lo mismo que Draco y sus amigos, que no habían logrado encontrar a Camila. Era obvio, ella, dándose cuenta que la seguían, se ocultó y esperó hasta el último momento para salir de su escondite y subirse a un carruaje de unos chicos de Ravenclaw. Se sentía avergonzada y confundida.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Malfoy se sentó en un sillón de su sala común a esperar a Camila. Ella, al entrar, no notó su presencia porque el lugar estaba con algunas personas de la Casa.

-Espera –dijo con una voz sombría- Quiero hablar contigo

Camila había reconocido la voz, así que se detuvo un instante.

-No tengo ánimos para hablar con nadie –respondió y se dirigió a su habitación

Molesto, después de unos segundos, Draco la siguió y sin importarle las reglas entró en la habitación de la muchacha dando un portazo. Ella se había sentado sobre su cama y había cerrado el dosel de terciopelo verde.

Camila no estaba sola, compartía habitación con Millicent y dos muchachas más.

-Ustedes, fuera! –ordenó Draco al verlas. Las muchachas asustadas tuvieron que obedecer

Millicent no se movía, pensaba que en ese estado Draco podía lastimar a su amiga.

-No oíste Bulstrode! –gritó más fuerte el muchacho- Esfúmate!

Pero la chica no se movió.

-Millicent –dijo una voz calmada- Está todo bien, puedes irte

El dosel de la cama de Camila se abrió. Millicent la miró y luego decidió irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Esto no es un cuartel ni nada parecido, ella tiene un nombre –dijo molesta- No la trates como si fuera uno de tus mastodontes

-Un qué? –preguntó confundido- no sé a qué te refieres

-No importa, el caso es que no vuelvas a llamarla por su apellido, se llama Millicent por si no lo sabes –contestó Camila, tratando de no alterarse

-No vine a discutir esas idioteces –dijo molesto el muchacho- Qué demonios hacías en Hogsmeade abrazando a Potter!

-No es tu problema –contestó Camila- Deja de entrometerte en mi vida!

Molesto, el muchacho la agarró de la quijada.

-Dijiste que no tenías nada con él!

-Ése es mi problema, no el tuyo! –exclamó Camila, quitando con un brusco movimiento la mano del chico- no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! Ahora lárgate!

Camila se puso de pié y fue a abrir la puerta. Draco, de un manotazo, la cerró.

-No que el cabeza rajada no te simpatizaba!

-Ya te dije que ése es mi problema! –contestó ella- Y si quieres saberlo, no sé qué fue lo que pasó!

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

-Vete –dijo Camila- no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero verte, me ofendiste y me lastimaste

-No me iré –respondió él- No hasta que no me expliques qué sucedió

-Lo viste, no? –contestó ella- No puedo explicarlo

Y diciendo esto, fue ella la que abrió la puerta y se fue. Draco la vio irse pero no la siguió. Un montón de muchachos de la casa estaban en el pasillo escuchando, porque todos habían oído la terrible discusión.

En la torre de Gryffindor, las cosas no eran mucho mejores. Lila veía cómo Neville y Ron jugaban snap explosivo, cuando vio que Harry entraba en la sala común después de un rato de estar encerrado en su habitación.

-Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Hermione, que leía un libro

-Mejor, pero no del todo bien –respondió cabizbajo Harry

-Muchos vieron lo que pasó –dijo tímidamente Neville

Lila no decía nada, fingía interés en los detalles de una de las canicas mágicas.

-No sé cómo ocurrió –siguió Harry- Sentí un frío recorrer mi espalda, volteé y no recuerdo más

-Entonces deberías preguntarle a Camila –comentó enojada Lila, mientras se ponía de pié y se marchaba a su habitación

-Qué le pasa? –preguntó Ron

-No sé –contestó Hermione, mientras ella y Harry veían a su amiga marcharse

Cuando entró en su habitación, Lila se tiró sobre su cama, echada de estómago, abrazando su almohada.

-Qué me pasa? –pensó- por qué siento esta impotencia dentro de mi? Por qué estoy enojada con Harry y con...Camila?

Camila salió del castillo, debían ser cerca de las 14:30. Dijo _accio rayo dorado_ y su escoba llegó a sus manos segundos después. Se dirigió a la cancha de Quidditch para poder despejar su mente.

Cuando llegó notó que había alguien más. Sin prestarle importancia, se subió a su escoba y se elevó. Arriba, Oliver Wood vio que tenía compañía y se le acercó.

-Hola –saludó amablemente el muchacho- Viniste a entrenar?

Camila vio la afable sonrisa del chico, por lo que quiso no ser muy grosera con él, aunque era obvio que no había reconocido al ex Gryffindor.

-Eh, algo así –contestó sin sonreír- Digamos que a despejar la mente

-Yo también –dijo él- Vine a rememorar lindos momentos. Soy Oliver –se presentó- Y tú eres...?

-Camila –respondió ella- Mucho gusto

-Sólo viniste a despejar la mente?

-Bueno, vine a mejorar un poco el vuelo en la escoba, quiero ser la guardiana de mi equipo, y debo aprender a volar mejor

Oliver se fijó en la escoba de la muchacha, y se quedó con la boca abierta al reconocer el modelo.

-Una "Rayo dorado", vaya! –exclamó el muchacho

-Es muy linda –dijo ella- pero quisiera saber manejarla mejor

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte –dijo él sonriendo- Bueno, si quieres

Camila lo analizó por un instante, luego alzando vuelo nuevamente dijo:

-Por qué no, gracias

Camila, pensando que en alguna parte había visto a Oliver, permitió que él la ayudara a mejorar su técnica de vuelo. Estuvieron así toda la tarde, cuando llegó la hora de cenar, además que estaba oscureciendo, ambos se dirigieron al interior del castillo y se despidieron en determinado lugar para ir a sus salas respectivas.

La muchacha llegó a su dormitorio, dejó su escoba, se dio un baño, se cambió de ropa y bajó a cenar. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor medio mundo comenzaba a susurrar. Ella los ignoró y se sentó sola en uno de los extremos de la mesa de su casa. Al verla llegar Millicent se sentó junto a ella.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, los comentarios y las miradas curiosas no dejaban a Harry. Lila estaba sentada frente a él pero sin dirigirle la palabra. Cuando escucharon rumores, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada, donde vieron aparecer a Camila completamente sola.

Lila no se extrañó mucho, creyó que Malfoy se había enojado con ella por lo de Harry, así que decidió no darle importancia. Lo extraño es que al verla la sangre volvía a hervirle, como si su amiga la hubiera traicionado.

Draco volteó a ver a Camila, la siguió con la mirada, pero no se acercó a ella. Oliver, que ya estaba en su mesa sentado junto a Harry, al ver entrar a Camila y verla dirigirse a Slytherin, sintió un poco de decepción y mucho asombro.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Oliver- Está en Slytherin

-Qué dijiste? –preguntó Seamus

-Ella –señaló a Camila- Estuvimos entrenando toda la tarde, inclusive le dí unos secretos para ser una buena guardiana

-Qué? –se sobresaltó Dean- Cómo que hiciste eso!

-No le pregunté guardiana de qué casa quería ser –se lamentó el muchacho- Qué tonto fui!

Lila había escuchado lo que dijo Oliver, volteó a mirar a su amiga de Slytherin, que jugaba con su comida, la miró con rabia, se puso de pié y salió; seguida por la mirada de sus amigos.

-No lo puedo creer! –pensaba Lila- Primero Harry y ahora Oliver!

Después de cenar, Camila fue a su sala común. Cuando entraba junto con Millicent, vio en el piso una varita. La recogió, vio alrededor y no había nadie más.

-A quién se le habrá caído –dijo Camila

Observó detenidamente la varita, tenía una letras grabadas en color plateado: _B. Zabini _

-Así que es de Blaise –sonrió maliciosamente- Bien, bien, sabremos qué ha estado haciendo el diablito con su varita

Se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entraron, le ordenó a Millicent que cerrara la puerta con llave.

Agarró la varita de Zabini y dijo _Prior incantato_. Inmediatamente de la varita brotó una luz azul que se dividía en dos haces. Se formó en el aire un espeso humo azul que tenía la forma de un rostro que cambiaba de forma a uno irregular.

-Había leído de esto en alguna parte –dijo Camila- Millicent, por favor pásame mi libro de Hechizos

La muchacha buscó en el baúl de su amiga y sacó un libro de forro dorado.

-Veamos –comentó Camila mientras buscaba página por página- Aquí está! "_Vissio amore_" es un hechizo mediante el cual una persona vé en otra a alguien que quiere o extraña. De la varita se vé brotar una luz azul que al llegar a la víctima le produce un frío helado que le recorre el cuerpo.

Camila apretó los puños.

-Así que todo fue una broma de ése imbécil –dijo molesta- Ahora sí que me las paga

-Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó Millicent

-Primero que nada prométeme que no le contarás a nadie lo que pasó, estamos?

-Claro que no lo haré –dijo algo ofendida Millicent

-Haré que Zabini lamente lo que me hizo, va a pagar con la misma moneda –sonrió maliciosamente Camila- Ahora vengo

Camila abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia su sala común. Varios muchachos estaban allí, buscó con la mirada y encontró a Blaise conversando con Marcus Flint.

-Toma –le dijo Camila alcanzándole su varita- La encontré tirada en el piso de la Sala

Sin poder creer que se le había caído, Zabini buscó en su túnica y al no encontrar su varita, recién tomó la que Camila le alcanzaba.

-No tengas miedo, no te la robé ni le hice nada –comentó burlona

Camila le sonrió burlona y luego salió. Iba a buscar una víctima para la broma que le gastaría a Zabini, cuando se encontró con Lila, que salía de la biblioteca.

-Hola –le saludó sonriente Camila, que pensaba que después de un día tan pesado, su amiga la ayudaría a mejorar su humor

Lila la miró y no le sonrió.

-Qué quieres –dijo cortante

-Estás bien? –le preguntó extrañada Camila- Por qué me tratas así?

Lila no sabía qué decir, no le diría que estaba enojada o "celosa" de su amigo.

-Nada –inventó- Sólo que me dejaste plantada en las Tres Escobas

-Lo siento –respondió arrepentida Camila- Pero creo que tú también estuviste en el momento en que Draco apareció y yo estaba con Potter

Acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga.

-Ah, eso! –dijo agresiva- Bien que lo mencionaste. Más te vale no hacerle nada a Harry

-Yo? –le preguntó algo indignada- Por qué lo dices?

-No le dije a nadie las muchas bromas que le gastaste a Harry, pero no soportaré de ahora en más que sigas con eso –dijo desafiante- Oíste?

-Qué demonios te ocurre!

-Nada! Y será mejor que regreses a tu casa con las otras serpientes, si no quieres que tu profesorcito te regañe por mi culpa

Lila miró fijamente a su amiga y luego se fue sin decirle más. Camila se quedó con la boca abierta, en lugar de ayudarla, Lila la había hundido aun más.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Iba a retirarse, triste y cabizbaja, cuando vio salir a Hermione de la biblioteca. Al verla pasar, se le ocurrió una idea.

Al día siguiente la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba en Pociones, cuando Camila llegó, muchos la vieron entrar, pero ella los ignoró. Se sentó junto con Millicent en uno de los últimos bancos.

Buscó con la mirada y vio a Blaise, una nueva sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro. Volvió a buscar por el aula y vio a Hermione sentada en el segundo banco junto a sus amigos. Sacó su varita, vio que nadie la observara, apuntó con su varita primero hacia Hermione, luego hacia Blaise, repitiendo las mismas palabras, pero con el nombre del uno y del otro.

-_Expecto amore Blaise; Expecto amore Hermione_

Un humo transparente le llegó a ambos. Hermione conversaba con Harry cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón, como un "flechazo", lo mismo sintió Zabini. Voltearon a verse, fue como amor a primera vista. Hermione se puso roja de vergüenza al notar que el muchacho la observaba, por su parte Zabini se sentía acalorado.

Camila sonreía satisfecha desde su sitio, cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras le interrumpió la diversión.

-Olvidaste devolverme mi libro de Pociones –le dijo indiferente Draco

-Ah sí –dijo restándole importancia, todavía mirando la reacción de Hermione- Millicent, puedes darle su libro por favor?

Mientras Millicent buscaba el libro en la mochila de Camila, ésta tenía fija la mirada en la reacción de Hermione, no podía ver a Zabini porque Draco le tapaba la visual. Molesto por la evidente indiferencia de su amiga, volteó a ver qué tanto interés tenía Camila en esa dirección, cuando se encontró con Harry, que había volteado a ver porque sentía que los observaban.

Draco hizo un gesto de odio, Harry disimuló y volteó. Millicent le alcanzó su libro, Draco se lo quitó de un jalón y se fue a su sitio.

-No puede ser que alguien sea tan cursi –comentó Camila- La sangre sucia está totalmente incómoda porque el idiota la estaba viendo, jaja

En ese momento, como siempre, Snape entró sin saludar, dando un portazo.

-Bien –dijo con su voz fría- Hoy trabajarán por parejas. Potter – Brown, Patil – Weasley; Zizold – Longbottom; Bulstrode – Goyle (Camila le dio un codazo a su amiga, que hizo que ésta se sonrojara levemente); Crabbe – Parkinson; Granger...Zabini;...; y Malfoy – Grissi

Hermione se puso roja, al igual que Zabini.

-Hoy sí me voy a divertir –pensó Camila

Todos iban a comenzar con sus pociones, cuando Snape vio con desencanto a Harry y Lavender.

-Pero qué error cometí –dijo irónico- Con lo malos que son ustedes dos en pociones tal vez hacen un estrago. Mejor los cambio con alguien más competente como pareja

Harry y Lavender se miraron, se sentían ofendidos.

-Bueno –dijo Snape- Señor Malfoy, tendrá que hacer pareja con la señorita Brown y...lo siento señorita Grissi, pero tendrá que hacer esta clase con Potter

Camila sintió que la tierra se hundía, no podía ser, no con él. Harry se puso colorado y fue a sentarse junto a Camila. Lila los veía de reojo.

-Yo iré por los ingredientes –dijo tímidamente Harry, Camila no le contestó

Durante la clase, ambos realizaban su poción en absoluto silencio, sin decirse nada y metiendo como podían los ingredientes, por lo que no fue raro que metiesen dos veces el mismo. Cuando lo bajaron del fuego, Harry agarró una botellita y le puso dos gotas, el líquido comenzó a burbujear más y más, hasta que todo el contenido del caldero salió como lava de volcán activo. Camila, empapada, comenzó a reprocharle a Harry por su ineptitud. Éste, sin querer quedarse atrás, se puso a la defensiva armando gran escándalo.

-Silencio! –gritó Snape, en el momento en que tocaba la campana para dar fin a las clases- Grissi, Potter, ustedes se quedan!

Camila bufó de rabia, Harry se cruzó de brazos. Sus compañeros iban saliendo, viendo a ambos empapados de una sustancia pegajosa.

-Acérquense –dijo Snape cuando no quedó nadie más

Ambos, manteniendo cierta distancia el uno del otro, se acercaron al escritorio de Snape.

-Son un vergonzoso ejemplo de un trabajo en equipo –comenzó a regañarlos- Como castigo, después de cambiarse esa ropa, irán al bosque prohibido a recoger el material que echaron a perder

-Pero señor –dijo Camila- Y el almuerzo y el resto de las clases?

-Debieron pensar en eso antes de desperdiciar material tan valioso por su incompetencia, señorita Grissi -contestó Snape- Ahora váyanse y los espero en 20 minutos para entregarles la lista de lo que deben recoger

Ambos salieron con destino a sus casas. Cuando Harry llegó, Lila, que ya no estaba molesta con él pero sí con Camila, le preguntó qué le había dicho Snape.

-Nos castigó –dijo lamentándose- Tenemos que ir al bosque prohibido a recoger materiales

-Iras sólo con esa Slytherin? –preguntó asustado Ron- Te puede hacer cualquier cosa!

-No exageres Ron –contestó Harry- No creo que me haga nada. Mejor me voy a cambiar, nos vemos después

Al llegar a su sala común, Camila fue directo a su habitación, donde la esperaba Millicent.

-Y? –le preguntó curiosa- Qué te dijo Snape

-Me castigó, tengo que ir al bosque prohibido con el cabeza rajada en busca de material

Camila entró al baño y se lavó el cabello. Luego salió secándoselo con una toalla.

-Quieres que vaya contigo? –se ofreció Millicent

-No, está bien –respondió Camila- De todas formas te lo agradezco

-Será mejor que te cambies –opinó su amiga

-Ay, qué flojera –dijo ella- _Vestire cambiare_

E inmediatamente en lugar de su ropa manchada apareció un uniforme limpio.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor? –le preguntó Camila a su amiga, dejando la toalla sobre su cama- Iré por una manzana y un poco de jugo antes de que sea hora de comparecer ante Snape

-Comparecer? Ni que fueras al cadalso –contestó Millicent divertida

-Para mi es igual –opinó Camila y salió

Rato después Potter tocaba la puerta del despacho del profesor de Pociones.

-Adelante –dijo Snape, y apareció Harry

-Permiso, profesor

-Ah, Potter –contestó él- Espere un momento hasta que llegue su compañera

Unos minutos después llegaba Camila con una manzana a medio comer en la mano.

-Aquí estoy profesor –dijo ella

Snape vio la manzana que traía la muchacha.

-No creí que le alcanzaría tiempo para ir a comer –comentó irónico- Cómo hizo dos cosas al mismo tiempo? Es decir, cambiarse e ir hasta el Comedor

-Eh...magia señor –dijo sonriendo tímidamente- Aprendí algunos hechizos simples pero muy útiles en el diario vivir

-Bueno, como sea –dijo Snape alcanzándoles un pergamino- Aquí tienen la lista de lo que deben traer. Lo encontrarán todo en el bosque prohibido

-Como diga señor –respondió Camila- Con su permiso

Y se fue. Tras de ella Harry salió corriendo, despidiéndose a la rápida de Snape.

-Delird –susurró Snape maliciosamente- Espero que Potter sepa defenderse...

Llegaron al bosque prohibido caminando sin mirarse y menos dirigirse la palabra.

-Allá hay babosas carnívoras –comentó Camila- Iré por ellas –Más pareció que era un autocomentario

-Yo ya ví las Acantobúbulas (unas plantas grises, de flores rojizas con manchas moradas) –dijo Harry- Iré por unos cuantos pétalos

Poco a poco fueron recogiendo los materiales que Snape les había indicado, cuando se toparon con un pequeño problema.

-Shit! –dijo Camila (la palabrota sonaba en español, es obvio, ellos estaban hablando inglés)- Fetos de canguro? Si eso no figuraba en la poción

-Al parecer Snape quiere quitarse el trabajo –comentó Harry fastidiado

-_Profesor _Snape –le corrigió Camila

-Perdón –dijo burlón- "Profesor" Snape. Ahora qué haremos?

-Aquí no lo encontraremos –contestó Camila- Tal vez quiso que nos las arregláramos

-No tengo ni idea de dónde conseguirlo –dijo el muchacho

-Yo sí, pero tendremos que ir hasta el callejón Knockturn

-Y cómo llegaremos allá? –preguntó Harry, sin atreverse a preguntarle cómo sabía que aquello había en un lugar tan peligroso

-Ya sé! –exclamó Camila- Yo iré por él

-No –dijo firmemente Harry- Tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntos, no vaya a ser que Snape se dé cuenta y nos dé un castigo peor

-Como quieras –dijo ella sin prestarle importancia- Ahora vengo

Camila salió corriendo, Harry la siguió hasta la entrada del castillo.

-A dónde irás? –preguntó él

-Espérame en el baño de Myrtle, tengo que ir por algo a las mazmorras

Con cuidado de que no la vean, Camila llegó hasta su sala común, que se encontraba vacía porque todos estaban pasando clases. Fue por el pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos, cuando se topó con una puerta que tenía un cuadrito, donde figuraban 4 apellidos: _Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Zabini_.

-Ésta es –susurró y entró cuidadosamente.

La cama de Draco era fácil de reconocer, además de ser la más ordenada, tenía apoyada en ella una escoba "_Rayo de plata"_ (modelo anterior al _Rayo dorado_). Abrió su baúl y buscó el traslador que los había llevado el día anterior. Lo sacó con cuidado, estaba envuelto en una bolsa de cuero verde. Se lo llevó.

Entró al baño de Myrtle, donde Harry la esperaba apoyado en una pared.

-Aquí está –le dijo, mostrándole la bolsa

-Qué es? –preguntó él

-Nada que te importe, pero que nos ayudará –comentó secamente ella. Entonces abrió la bolsa y dejó ver un periódico amarillento, obviamente pasadísimo.

-Lo agarraremos al mismo tiempo –dijo Camila

Harry asintió y agarró el periódico al mismo tiempo que ella. Luego de sentir como si viajaran a toda velocidad dentro de un túnel oscuro, volvieron a pisar suelo firme. Harry reconoció el tenebroso callejón Knockturn al que alguna vez había llegado accidentalmente.

Camila, sin siquiera decirle que la siga, comenzó a caminar hasta que entró a la tienda del día anterior.

-Necesito un feto de canguro –le dijo a la anciana dueña de la tienda sin saludarla siquiera- Por favor, dése prisa

La anciana la miró con enojo por su falta de educación, pero igual fue a buscar su pedido. Agarró un frasco y se lo dio a Camila.

-Son 3 galeones –contestó la anciana

Cuando Camila iba a sacar el dinero para pagar, Harry se le adelantó.

-Aquí tiene –pagó el muchacho

-Vaya muchacha –comentó sonriendo la vieja bruja- Cada día apareces acompañada con un muchacho muy guapo

Camila miró de reojo a la anciana, agarró bien el frasco y salió.

-Deberían enseñarle modales –refunfuñó la bruja- Debe seguir molesta por lo de ayer

-Lo de ayer? –se extrañó el muchacho

-Ayer vino a comprar algunas cosas con sus amigos, le gustó una medalla demasiado cara. Fui sincera –se excusó como si la acusaran- Era imposible que ella se la llevara

-Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Harry

-80 galeones, no todos pueden darse ese lujo

-A qué medalla se refiere

-A ésa –señaló la anciana hacia la medalla que se encontraba en un estante

Harry vio la medalla, en verdad era muy linda.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya -sonrió nerviosamente, luego se despidió y fue tras la muchacha.

Camila lo esperaba agarrando la bolsa con el traslador.

-Qué tanto hacías? –preguntó molesta- No voy a esperarte cuanto quieras

-Sabes? –le comentó Harry- No eres tan mala persona después de todo

-Qué? –dijo ella sorprendida- Por qué dices esa estupidez

-Porque permitiste que te acompañara hasta aquí pudiendo dejarme allá con Snape sermoneándome sobre mi falta de responsabilidad y preocupación –se explicó- Además, porque sé que te duele haber discutido con Lila

-Cómo sabes eso?

-Lila me lo contó ayer, cuando volvió a la Sala Común

-Mira niño Potter, ni creas que me importa eso –dijo desafiante- Si hice lo que hice fue porque sé que Snape me castigaría a mi también, y yo contigo no quiero volver a pasar ni un segundo a solas, oíste?

-Por lo de ayer? –dijo él

Camila se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo de ayer... –murmuró- Ya arreglé eso

-Entonces dime qué fue lo que pasó

-Una broma pesada que un desgraciado me gastó pero que ya me cobré –sonrió triunfante- Ay! No sé por qué te lo cuento –refunfuñó evitando la mirada del chico

-Porque también estuve involucrado, lo recuerdas?

-Ni lo repitas, estoy harta de que medio mundo crea que me gustas –dijo hastiada

Harry se sonrojó.

-Mejor ya vámonos –dijo Camila, acercando el traslador a Harry

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando Camila y Harry entraron al despacho de Snape.

-Profesor –dijo Camila- Aquí están todos los ingredientes que nos pidió

Snape tomó la bolsa que le había entregado su alumna y fue sacando el contenido uno a uno.

-Esto no está completo –dijo Snape

-Oh, perdón –comentó Camila buscando en el interior de su túnica- Aquí tiene, esto es lo que falta...

Snape se sorprendió mucho al ver que la chica le entregaba un frasco que contenía el feto de canguro.

-Pero cómo? –se extrañó Snape

-No pregunte cómo –dijo Harry- El caso es que lo conseguimos

Snape vio de pies a cabeza a Harry, que no tenía ni un rasguño.

-Bien, está todo –comentó el profesor- Pueden retirarse, y en otra ocasión sepan hacer un mejor trabajo de equipo

Iban de salida, cuando Snape llamó a Camila.

-Señorita Grissi, debo recordarle que en dos semanas es la prueba de admisión al equipo de Quidditch

-Sí señor, lo sé

-Espero que logre entrar –comentó Snape

-Eso espero yo también, con permiso –dijo la muchacha y salió, con rumbo al Gran Comedor

Allí Lila conversaba con Oliver Wood.

-Entonces, ¿podrías enseñarme a volar en una escoba? –preguntó ilusionada ella

-Claro! –dijo con tono positivo Oliver- Mañana mismo si quieres, ¿te parece a las 6?

-Sí, por qué no –contestó, pensando triste en tan pocas horas de sueño- Entonces mañana te veo en la cancha de Quidditch

Lila se despidió y salió del Gran Comedor, topándose en la entrada con Camila. Ésta la miró seria y luego se dirigió a su mesa sin decirle nada. Esto a Lila le produjo una fuerte punzada dolorosa en el corazón, luego vio entrar a Harry, que le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Te vas ya a dormir? –le preguntó el muchacho

-Sí, es que mañana voy a entrenar con Oliver

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del muchacho.

-Para qué?

-Es que quiero aprender a volar en una escoba –explicó ella

-Me lo hubieras dicho, yo podía enseñarte –le reclamó Harry

-Ups, no lo pensé antes –dijo algo avergonzada- Es que él se ofreció amablemente. Bueno, buenas noches

Y Lila se fue hacia su torre sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Al día siguiente, un grito se escuchó en su habitación, era su despertador: ¡¡A HUGO LO PISARON EN EQUIPETROL EN HALLOWEEN CREYENDO QUE ERA UN CHULUPI DE VERDAD!. Pero Lila seguía dormida, ¡¡RODRIGO FUE A MÉXICO PARA ENCONTRARSE CON SU GRAN AMOR KUNO BECKER!. Lila volvió a ignorarlo, ¡¡VOLDEMORT TIENE A HARRY Y VA A MATARLO PARA DESPUÉS COMERLO EN LA CENA DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS COMO PAVO!

Lila se despertó sobresaltada, lo mismo que sus compañeras de habitación.

-Calla a ese demonio! –se enojó Parvati

Lila le dio la mano y lo regañó.

-No vuelvas a decir el nombre de Ya-sabes-quién, no todos lo escuchan con tanta familiaridad

El enano le sacó la lengua y luego se quedó quieto y dormido.

Aun medio dormida, Lila se vistió y salió de su habitación rumbo al campo de Quidditch. Una vez allí vio que Oliver la esperaba ya.

-Te atrasaste un poco –dijo sonriente

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella

-Toma –le alcanzó una escoba- La pedí prestada, puedes usarla

-Gracias –dijo ella sonriéndole- Eres muy lindo, eh...quiero decir, muy amable

Oliver sólo le sonrió.

-Bien, empezaremos con lo básico –dijo, empezando con la lección- Súbete a la escoba

Lila así lo hizo.

-Ahora golpea fuertemente con uno de tus pies el piso

Lila realizó la indicación, provocando que la escoba comience a elevarse. Ella, asustada, se abrazó del mango de la escoba. Oliver se acercó a ella.

-No te asustes, la escoba no se elevará más si tú no quieres

Lila se soltó un poco.

-Eso es, muy bien –la felicitó el muchacho- Ahora trata de conservar el equilibrio

Lila se esforzaba mucho, no era cosa fácil. Oliver la seguía de cerca, para evitar cualquier accidente. Volaron un poco, Lila ya había perdido el miedo.

-Muy bien! –volvió a felicitarla- Lo haces muy bien!

-Je, gracias –sonrió ella nerviosamente

A lo lejos se escuchó la campana que daba inicio a un nuevo día de clases.

-Demonios! –dijo Lila- Las clases!

Ambos bajaron al suelo. Lila le entregó la escoba a Oliver y le agradeció por todo, iba a marcharse así nada más, cuando reunió valor, volteó y le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla. El muchacho no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque Lila se alejó a toda velocidad.

Lila entró silenciosamente en el aula de Historia de la Magia, más de la mitad de los alumnos estaba durmiendo mientras el profesor Binns escribía cosas en la pizarra.

-Y? –le preguntó en voz baja Hermione- Cómo te fue?

Harry, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Hermione, oía disimuladamente la conversación.

-Genial! –respondió emocionada- Oliver es muy lindo y muy amable. Es un excelente maestro

-Sí que es lindo –comentó Hermione- Con un maestro así, quién no quisiera aprender a volar mejor en la escoba

Molesto, Harry le dio un codazo a Hermione.

-Hermione! –la regañó- no seas irrespetuosa, el profesor Binns está hablando

Hermione lo miró extrañada, qué tenía que decirle él, si estaba casi durmiéndose; pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Luego me cuentas –dijo resignada la muchacha de cabello castaño- Yo también tengo que contarte algo

Cuando terminaron clases, Lila y Hermione salieron a dejar sus cosas para después ir a almorzar.

-Tengo que contarte algo –dijo Hermione avergonzada- Ayer me pasó algo extraño

-Qué cosa –preguntó Lila

-Tuve un encuentro "de otro mundo" con Zabini

-El de Slytherin? –se sorprendió Lila

-Shhh –la calló Hermione- Habla en voz baja

-Qué pasó?

Hermione le contaba que ayer Zabini y ella habían estado un rato en "lo oscurito" (o lo invisible? ;)), en un descontrol de ambas partes.

-Qué! –gritó Lila- Cómo que hiciste eso?

-No lo sé –se avergonzó más Hermione- El caso es que hoy, cuando desperté, no sabía por qué lo había hecho

-No hablaste con él?

-No, cómo crees, qué le voy a decir?

-Que qué fue lo que le pasó a él –dijo Lila, como si fuera obvio

-No puedo, me dá vergüenza –siguió Hermione- Lo peor es que algunos nos vieron

-Quiénes? –preguntó alarmada Lila

-Malfoy, Parkinson, Goyle, Parvati y Lavender

-Ay no! –se lamentó Lila- No puede ser!

-Pues es y no sé qué hacer –contestó Hermione- Lo cierto es que el tema Harry-Camila ya pasó de moda, ahora yo seré el centro de atención, por eso no quise bajar a desayunar

-Pero no puedes evitarlo siempre –dijo segura de sí Lila- Ven conmigo, entraremos juntas al Gran Comedor

Mientras se dirigían a almorzar, Lila esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-De qué te ríes? –le preguntó Hermione

-Recuerdo cuando Camila y yo nos metíamos en problemas parecidos –dijo Lila, apareciendo en su rostro un dejo de tristeza

-Qué tienes?

-Me acordé que el otro día traté muy mal a Camila sin razón –dijo Lila, al menos eso creo, pensó- Ahora está enojada conmigo

-Pídele disculpas –contestó Hermione simplemente

-Tienes razón –volvió a sonreír Lila- Ella no tiene la culpa de algunos cambios hormonales que me den


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Entraron al Gran Comedor. Como Hermione lo suponía todos comenzaron a cuchichear cuando la vieron entrar. Los Slytherin la veían burlones y le mandaban besitos. Zabini la veía con rabia, creyó que le había hecho algo el día anterior. Todos sus compañeros se burlaban del Slytherin, sobre todo Malfoy.

-Mira Zabini –dijo burlón- Tu sangre sucia ya llegó, no piensas ir a saludarla? O es que hay mucha gente como para sus muestras de afecto, jajaja

Zabini lo miró con odio y salió corriendo. Camila, que estaba comiendo, no levantaba la mirada de su plato porque tenía una sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro y se aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír.

-Maté dos pájaros de un tiro –pensó Camila- Fastidié a la sangre sucia ratón de biblioteca y fastidié al desgraciado de Blaise, ¿puede pasarme algo mejor?

Un ruido interrumpió las risas y comentarios de todos, eran las lechuzas mensajeras, que entraban para entregar sus envíos. Como siempre, Malfoy recibía correspondencia, cartas y paquetes de dulces.

Camila vio cuando Millicent recibía una carta de su padre. De pronto, una lechuza dejó un pequeño paquete frente a ella.

-Para mi? –preguntó Camila extrañada

Miró el paquete, tenía una envoltura azul. Lo abrió, era una cajita de terciopelo también de color azul. La abrió y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-No puede ser –murmuró sorprendida

Millicent se acercó a ver el regalo y puso una expresión similar.

-La medalla –susurró Millicent- Alguien te la envió

Camila buscó una nota, pero no llevaba ninguna. No sabía quién se la había enviado.

-Es preciosa! –dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta

Todos los de su mesa voltearon a verla.

-Qué –les dijo agresiva- Se les perdió algo?

Malfoy veía a su amiga tratando de adivinar el motivo de su sorpresa, cuando se topó con la cajita azul en las manos de Camila. La muchacha sacó con sumo cuidado la medalla y la puso en su palma izquierda.

-Quién te la habrá enviado? –preguntó Millicent

-No sé –contestó Camila confundida

De pronto levantó la vista y se topó con la de Draco. Volvió a mirar la medalla, se puso de pié y se acercó a Malfoy. Lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó del Comedor. El muchacho no puso ningún tipo de resistencia. Caminaron un poco, hacia un lugar vacío, donde Camila se detuvo.

-Tú me la mandaste? –le preguntó mostrándole la medalla

-No –dijo Draco seguro- Cómo la tienes?

-No fuiste tú? –se extrañó Camila- En serio no fuiste tú?

-Ya te dije que no –contestó él- No tuve tiempo de pedirle a mi madre que te la compre

Camila sonrió satisfecha, agarró la medalla con el puño cerrado y volvió al Gran Comedor, seguida por la mirada extrañada de Draco.

-No fue Draco –le comentó a Millicent

-Entonces?

-Estamos peor que al principio, no tengo ni idea de quién me la regaló –ella y Millicent volvieron a ponerse de pié para marcharse

Cuando iba saliendo Lila la detuvo. Camila la miró seriamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo –le pidió Lila- Por favor

Camila le pidió a Millicent que se adelantara, ella así lo hizo aunque no del todo convencida.

-Qué quieres –dijo molesta Camila

-Sé que estás enojada por lo del otro día –repuso Lila- No quise tratarse así, no sé qué me pasó, estuve algo hormonal

La cara seria de Camila desapareció y se echó a reír.

-Jajaja, hormonal? –se burló- Ni que estuvieras menopaúsica, jaja

-No te burles –se ofendió Lila- El caso es que no quise tratarte así de mal

Camila dejó de reír y miró a su amiga.

-Espero que no dejes que los demás te influencien en cuanto a tu opinión sobre mi

-Claro que no –contestó sonriente Lila- Amigas de nuevo?

-De nuevo? –preguntó Camila- Pase lo que pase tú y yo no dejaremos de ser amigas

Camila sonrió y Lila la abrazó de alegría.

-Eh...Lila -dijo apenada Camila- Bonita demostración de afecto, pero no es necesaria

Lila la soltó.

-Olvidé que no te gustan las demostraciones de afecto

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes –sonrió nuevamente- Sabes que soy así

-Al menos dame un apretón de manos –le dijo, extendiendo su mano derecha

Camila estrechó su mano y le dio un apretón.

Con las cosas en mejora, aunque Camila aun no hablaba con Draco pero sí con Lila, pero no mucho por las diferencias de Slytherin con Gryffindor, habían pasado dos semanas. Camila había estado entrenando con la ayuda de Oliver, por pedido de Lila. Había llegado la fecha de las pruebas de ingreso al equipo de Slytherin.

-Bien! –gritó petulante Flint- Los llamaré uno a uno para que realicen la prueba. Recuerden que sólo queda un puesto de guardián y que sólo tomaremos al mejor!

El nombrado debía ponerse frente a los 3 aros, mientras los integrantes del equipo lanzaban un montón de quaffles que el guardián debía contener. Draco sólo miraba, volando un poco más arriba.

-Grissi, Camila? –llamó Flint sorprendido

Todos voltearon extrañados a ver a la muchacha, ¿cómo una mujer se había atrevido a inscribirse?. Al verla, Marcus comenzó a refunfuñar.

-Qué demonios crees que hiciste! –le gritó a Camila- Eres una mujer, no se aceptan mujeres en el equipo! Qué parte de NO MUJERES no entendiste?

-El profesor Snape me dio la autorización –dijo Camila sin inmutarse- Por eso puedo hacer la prueba

Draco veía a su amiga desde donde estaba, creyó que no iba a presentarse, porque según él, después de dejar de hablarle ya no había entrenado. Aun así, miraba divertido la osadía que tenía ella para discutir con el malhumorado Flint.

-Snape? –preguntó Marcus incrédulo- Tienes autorización de Snape?

-Sí, mira –dijo Camila mostrándole un pergamino, donde figuraba claramente la letra de Snape

"_Yo, Severus Snape, autorizo a Camila Grissi a presentarse a las pruebas de ingreso al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y que la evalúen como al resto de los aspirantes"_

-Es imposible –dijo Flint- Yo soy el entrenador aquí, no puedo permitir que entres

-Flint! –le gritó Draco- Tú eres el entrenador, pero yo soy el capitán. Si Snape dio la autorización no podemos contradecirlo. ¡Oigan todos, el turno es de ella

Draco volvió a elevarse, lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros, aunque Flint lo miraba con rabia.

-El desprestigio del equipo recaerá sobre ti Malfoy –susurró rabiando

En las graderías, Lila y Oliver esperaban a que Camila haga su ingreso triunfal.

-Me temo que Flint no la quiere admitir –dijo con pesar Wood

-No es justo! –se quejó Lila- No pueden discriminarla sólo por ser mujer

Cuando vieron que Draco bajaba a dar indicaciones y que luego todos tomaban nuevamente a sus puestos, mientras Camila se levantaba en vuelo, Lila respiró tranquila.

-Suerte –murmuró- Tú puedes amiga

Draco se acercó y se puso en frente de Camila, que lo miraba sin darle importancia.

-Como habrás visto, la prueba consiste en atajar la mayor cantidad de tiros que puedas, lanzados no sólo por nuestros cazadores, sino también por nuestros golpeadores –le dijo el muchacho- Estás lista?

-Sí -respondió ella, dirigiéndose a los aros.

Cuando se hubo colocado, Draco hizo una seña y los tiros comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Camila, que los despejaba de muy buena manera.

De pronto, Flint se acercó y los detuvo.

-Bien –les dijo, alcanzándole a sus golpeadores sus bates- Ahora tiren con los bates

-Pero... –refutó Bole- nunca lo hicimos así

-Ahora sí lo harán, obedezcan! –aulló Flint, provocando que los dos muchachos lo obedecieran.

Los cazadores se apartaron, Draco ni se inmutó.

-No es justo! –gritó Lila- Abusivos!

-No puede ser –se preocupó Oliver- Se nota que Flint hará hasta lo imposible por dejar a Camila fuera

Camila no dejó su aspecto sereno. Cuando comenzaron a lanzar los tiros, le costó más trabajo, pero aun así no dejó que le anotaran.

Flint se apretaba los puños con rabia, debía encontrar una excusa para dejarla fuera del equipo.

-Suficiente! –dijo Draco- Ella pasó la prueba

Se acercó y se puso frente a ella.

-Grissi –le dijo- De 50 lanzamientos detuviste 50, te felicito

-Gracias –dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa, muy complacida

-Grissi –se acercó Flint- No admitiré que entres al equipo porque eres una traidora

Camila lo miró extrañada.

-Qué? –le preguntó

-Ni creas que no me enteré que Wood te estuvo entrenando –respondió satisfecho de su maldad- No admitimos traidores. Si quieres ser guardiana, vé y pídele a Wood que te meta en su equipo

Draco miró extrañado a su amiga, él no sabía nada de eso.

-No puedes hacerme eso –reclamó Camila- No importa quién me haya ayudado a entrenar, el caso es que pasé la prueba

-Pensaste que te dejaría entrar para que le regales el partido a tu novio Potter? -dijo burlón

-Mira imbécil –se enojó Camila- Primero, el cabeza rajada no es nada mío. Segundo, mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo y tercero, ten los suficientes pantalones como para admitir que lo que no te parece es que una mujer haya resultado mejor que ésa bola de inútiles

-Piensa lo que quieras –dijo Marcus resuelto- No entras

Camila lo miró con rabia.

-Ella tiene razón –se escuchó- Ganó la prueba, no importa quién la haya entrenado. Además no creo que sea capaz de traicionarnos sabiendo que Snape confía en ella

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco, que los miraba decidido.

-Muy aparte de su vida privada, Camila demostró lealtad a la Casa, así que está en el equipo

-No seas torpe –le regañó Flint- No puedes permitir que entre! Será una vergüenza para todos! Una sangre sucia, novia de Potter! Absurdo!

Draco se colmó y lo agarró de la túnica.

-Respétala –le advirtió- Ella es mi amiga

Flint tragó saliva. Camila sonreía agradecida.

-Bienvenida –dijo Draco soltando a Marcus- Los entrenamientos son todos los días de 13 a 15.

Sin decir más, se fue. Camila se acercó a él.

-Draco –le llamó

El muchacho se detuvo, aunque no volteó, desde hace mucho que su amiga no lo nombraba ni le hablaba.

-Gracias –dijo Camila

Draco volteó y le sonrió, para luego marcharse.

-Camila! –se escuchó un grito de algarabía, era Lila- Felicidades!

Lila se acercó a felicitar a su amiga, saltó sobre ella y la abrazó, Camila sonreía divertida. Oliver la felicitó y Camila le agradeció a él por la ayuda.

-Los de Gryffindor van a matarme –bromeó Oliver- Sólo espero que no me hagas arrepentir de haberte ayudado

-Eso deseo –respondió Camila- Sólo así sabré que lo estoy haciendo bien

-Matarme o arrepentirme? –preguntó sonriente el muchacho

-Mmmm –pensó Camila, luego sonrió- Lo segundo obviamente, lo primero se lo dejo a Potter, jaja

Oliver y Lila la miraron sorprendidos, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-Era broma –les dijo Camila como regañándolos- No me miren con esa cara!

Era un día sábado, Camila estaba muy nerviosa sentada en el sillón de siempre en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Nagi estaba durmiendo en su regazo.

-Lista? –se acercó a preguntarle Draco

-Si lista siempre he sido –respondió sonriente

-Muy graciosa -dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa- Lista para jugar tu primer partido?

-Supongo que sí –dijo acariciando el lomo de Nagi

-Ya vámonos

-Está bien –contestó resignada

Levantó a Nagi y lo puso sobre el sillón. Tomó su escoba y salió con Draco.

-Nunca me dijiste quién te dio esa escoba –le cuestionó el muchacho

-Ya te digo que ni yo misma lo sé –respondió ella- Un tipo muy extraño me la regaló de parte de alguien más

-Sólo falta que haya sido Weasley disfrazado y que te haya buscado por pedido de Potter –se burló Draco

-Deja ya de molestarme con Potter –se molestó Camila- A menos que quieras que empiece a fastidiarte con Pansy

Draco se paró en seco y la miró duramente.

-Eso ni en broma

-No que no? –se burló Camila mientras continuaban con su marcha

-No sé por qué te molestas, si luego te llegó otro regalo que no sabes quién te hizo

-Eso no significa que el cabeza rajada me mande regalos

Dejando el tema, llegaron a la cancha de Quidditch, donde el resto del equipo los esperaba.

-Menos mal que llegaste –dijo Montague- Marcus avisó que no venía

-Qué haremos sin entrenador –se preocupó Bole

-Slytherin no necesita a Flint –contestó Draco- Para eso estoy yo y para eso están ustedes, para jugar y para ganar

-Bravo! –se burló Camila mientras aplaudía y fingía limpiarse unas lágrimas- Ésas fueron las solemnes palabras de nuestro querido capitán...

El resto de sus compañeros la miraban extrañados por la forma en la que se burlaba de Draco. Éste no se inmutó y disimuló la risa.

-Camila –dijo en fingido tono de reproche- Vas a escucharme o no?

-Claro! –dijo Camila- Pero no ahora porque tenemos que cambiarnos

-Tienes razón –la apoyó Draco- Apúrense

-Oye, Draco –dijo Camila- Dónde se supone que me voy a cambiar yo? Supongo que no aquí con ustedes

-Puedes disfrutar el espectáculo –se burló de buena fe Derrick- Supe que los muggles pagan en ocasiones por ver a la gente desnuda

Camila no supo qué contestar, en lugar de su respuesta su rostro tomó el color del cabello de Ron, provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

-Muy gracioso Derrick –contestó Camila después de reaccionar- Será mejor que utilice mis propios medios

-Qué harás? –preguntó Draco

-Cambiarme aquí –contestó pícaramente Camila- O quieres que me cambie en el vestidor de Ravenclaw?

-Qué! Estás loca! –vociferó Malfoy- Estás entre varones!

-Y eso qué –dijo serenamente la muchacha- Ya verás

Draco no supo qué decir. Camila se sacó la túnica, sacó su varita y empuñándola dijo _Vestire cambiare _y al instante apareció su uniforme de Quidditch.

-Viste? No es nada del otro mundo –comentó Camila- Bueno, los dejo para que se cambien, mis inocentes y puros ojos no pueden tener el tipo de visiones que van a dar. Adiós...

Camila salió y se encontró con el profesor Snape.

-Señorita Grissi –dijo Snape- Espero que esté lista para el partido

-Más que lista, señor –contestó Camila- Ansié este momento desde hace mucho

-Usted quedará en la memoria de Slytherin –comentó el profesor diplomáticamente

-Como Tom Riddle? –añadió la muchacha, provocando una mirada de sorpresa en su interlocutor- Eh...perdón, no sé por qué lo dije

-Por qué mencionó ese nombre? –preguntó ansioso Snape

-Porque leí que en su tiempo Riddle logró muchas medallas para Slytherin, aunque no precisamente en Quidditch, pero bien vale la comparación –explicó Camila- Supongo que él es un símbolo de la Casa que muy pocos conocen

-Sabe de quién está hablando? –preguntó algo asustado Snape

-Ah, sí! –dijo con naturalidad la muchacha- Ahora que recuerdo, después de Hogwarts, él prefirió cambiar de nombre y no es recordado de grata manera

-Entonces si sabe quién es, por qué cree que es un ejemplo?

-Porque demostró que para ser poderoso no se necesita ser sangre limpia, como irónicamente deseaba Salazar Slytherin para sus herederos –contestó fríamente- Aunque claro, muchos lo juzgan por haber elegido un lado contrario al suyo

-Riddle no puede ser tomado como buen ejemplo –dijo Snape

-Tal vez no como Voldemort –contestó Camila- Pero sí como Riddle, un estudiante sobresaliente de Hogwarts

-Camila –le llamó Draco- Es hora de irnos

Camila inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de despedida y siguió a su amigo. Snape se había quedado sorprendido ante las respuestas de la muchacha.

Los equipos entraron. Como siempre, todos en contra de Slytherin menos su propia casa. Aunque la novedad era que en Gryffindor, Lila y Oliver alentaban a Camila. Mientras Ron la abucheaba más que a todos aunque menos que a Malfoy.

Lee Jordan hacía los comentarios.

-Y allí está señores –gritaba el moreno- Camila Grissi, la nueva guardiana de Slytherin y la primera mujer que forma parte del equipo!

-Bravo! –aplaudía emocionada Lila- Ésa es mi amiga! La que aparecerá en la historia aunque no sea un saurio! Aunque no haya descubierto nada de nada!

Oliver sólo reía por las ocurrencias de Lila. Harry los veía a ambos con sospecha, ignorando el partido.

-Y completan el equipo –siguió Jordan- Malfoy como buscador y capitán; Warrington, Montague y Adrian Pucey como cazadores, mientras que los golpeadores son Derrick y Bole!

Se escucharon vítores y aplausos de los Slytherin, mientras los demás abucheaban.

-Babosos –pensaba Camila- Ahora van a saber lo que es bueno

-Ya lo saben –les dijo Malfoy mientras formaban un círculo- Antes de yo encontrar la snitch, deben anotar muchos puntos para ridiculizar a éstos idiotas, y tú Camila no debes dejar que te anoten

-Ok –respondió Camila, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo- Así lo haré

-Ahora ingresa el equipo de Ravenclaw –anunció Lee Jordan, provocando gritos de júbilo de más de la mitad de los espectadores- A la cabeza de su capitán Davies, están Diamond, Mason, Callahan, Harper, Seaman y finalmente su buscador, Di Carlo!

La señora Hooch se acercó volando en su escoba con la quaffle en uno de sus brazos.

-Malfoy, Davies, dense la mano –ordenó Hooch, ambos capitanes así lo hicieron- No lo olviden, quiero juego limpio!

Y diciendo esto, lanzó la quaffle dando inicio al partido. Camila estaba muy nerviosa, esperando a que de un momento a otro aparezcan los cazadores de Ravenclaw.

-Bonito deporte al que me meto –pensaba algo arrepentida- Pudiendo quedarme con mi afición al fútbol

Bufó disconforme con su nueva elección.

-Y todavía se me ocurre meterme de guardiana, equivalente a arquero –pensaba molesta consigo misma- Claro, con tanto arquero que me gusta, la manía tenía que brotar de mi algún día...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pronta aparición de Callahan, una de las cazadoras de Ravenclaw, quien iba a tirar, cuando una bludger la desvió de su ruta: la había mandado Derrick.

-Gracias Derrick –pensó Camila- Después de todo, la única basura en el equipo era Marcus Flint, los demás son muy buenos conmigo

El muchacho le sonrió y le hizo una seña con el dedo pulgar, Camila le sonrió.

-Camila! –escuchó un grito cercano- Deja de distraerte coqueteando y atiende!

Era Malfoy que no se veía muy contento.

-Coqueteando, bah –gruñó Camila- Quién cree que soy, Ginny Weasley? Fuchi!

Slytherin ganaba 40 a 0, mucho los cazadores de Ravenclaw no se habían acercado. Camila había esquivado unas dos veces las bludgers.

-Y ahí va Harper, que le pasa la quaffle a Seaman! –comentaba Jordan- Se acerca, nadie lo detiene, una bludger pasó cerca, pero sigue con camino a los aros de Slytherin

Camila se concentró, y lo hizo tan bien que sólo veía a Seaman y la quaffle.

-Seaman tira! –gritó emocionado Jordan- Ése es un punto seguro! Pero...no! Grissi la acaba de agarrar!

-Sí! –se emocionaba en las graderías Lila- Goooooool, digo...bien hecho!

El partido continuó, con nuevas oportunidades para anotar de Ravenclaw que Camila rechazaba.

-Después de todo, fijarme en tantos arqueros me tenía que ser útil algún día –pensaba divertida mientras desviaba un nuevo tiro de Harper

Slytherin ganaba por 140 a 0, una muy humillante derrota para Ravenclaw.

-Eh, Draco! –gritó Camila- Cuándo piensas agarrar la snitch?

-Mujeres –pensó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco- Creen que el mundo se hizo en un segundo...

Draco buscó cuidadosamente la snitch hasta que la vio algo por encima y detrás de la cabeza de Camila que miraba el encuentro. Draco salió a toda velocidad. Camila ni notó que su amigo venía con mucha rapidez en esa dirección, cuando lo vio llegar, lo último que recordó fue algo verde que chocaba contra ella.

-Y Slytherin gana! –gritó Jordan- con una increíble atrapada de Malfoy, que aunque se fue contra su propia guardiana, agarró la snitch!

-Eso debió doler –dijo Lila, mientras miraba boquiabierta el enredo humano que formaban en el suelo Malfoy y Camila

-Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado Draco a Camila mientras se levantaba de encima de ella

-Anotaron la placa del infeliz que me atropelló? –alcanzó a decir Camila, antes de desmayarse

Cuando despertó, Camila vio a su alrededor: todo era de un inmaculado color blanco.

-No otra vez –pensó decepcionada- no puedo estar en la enfermería

Pero la voz de la señora Pomfrey le confirmó su "leve sospecha".

-Qué bueno que despertaste –dijo cariñosamente- Me tenías preocupada

-Qué pasó? –preguntó confundida la muchacha- Y el partido?

-Ganaron, no te preocupes

-Y por qué estoy aquí?

-Tuviste una caída fuerte –contestó la enfermera- Además de golpearte contra el suelo desde unos 15 metros de altura, soportaste el peso de uno de tus compañeros

-Quién? –preguntó asustada al escuchar el origen de su internación

-Malfoy

-Menos mal –suspiró Camila- No vivía para contarla si eran Crabbe o Goyle

La señora Pomfrey evitó reír, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

-Tus amigos vinieron a verte –le comentó- Dijeron que hoy después de la cena volverían

-Claro –pensó ella refunfuñando- Primero son ellos y sus estómagos

-Fuiste muy fuerte muchacha –dijo la señora Pomfrey- No cualquiera soporta el peso de dos cuerpos de tremenda caída

-Ni me lo recuerde que me vuelve a doler-contestó Camila- Lo último que recuerdo es algo verde acercándose a toda velocidad, supongo que era Draco...

La señora Pomfrey se quedó pensativa, Camila lo notó.

-Qué ocurre?

-Es extraño, normalmente con una caída así hubieras quedado muy mal –comentó la enfermera- Pero...

La señora Pomfrey veía minuciosamente a Camila.

-Tal vez tengo siete vidas como los gatos –se burló ella- No se puede negar que en verdad fue un milagro

-Sí, en verdad fue un milagro –dijo con semblante preocupado la enfermera- Cuando te trajeron estabas muy mal, fui por unas medicinas y cuando volví te noté mucho mejor

-Quizá alguien quiere quitarle el puesto y se le adelantó, jajaja –se siguió burlando Camila, cosa que no inmutaba a la señora Pomfrey

Mientras la muchacha seguía burlándose, la señora Pomfrey se había retirado a su oficina.

-Camila –se escuchó una voz femenina susurrante muy cerca de ella, por lo que dejó de reír

-Eh? –se extrañó ella- Quién es?

-Te encuentras mejor?

-Pues sí –respondió mientras observa por todos lados- Quién es? No será una broma de Lila con la capa de Potter

-No, no es una broma y nada tengo que ver con Potter

-Por qué no deja de bromear y sale para que la vea?

-Cuídate mucho –contestó la voz- Ya nos veremos

Camila trató de seguir escuchando, pero nada se oía.

-Ya me estoy volviendo loca –se dijo tomándose de la cabeza- Tal vez fue por el golpe

De pronto algo la sobresaltó, era Nagi que había llegado hasta la enfermería y había saltado a su regazo.

-Nagi! –se asustó Camila- Me asustaste

Camila se quedó pensativa acariciando el pelaje de su gato.

-Hola –era la voz de Millicent que la saludaba

-Millicent, qué bueno que viniste –sonrió Camila- Y Draco y los demás?

-Pues...Draco está afuera discutiendo con Lila

-Qué? –preguntó Camila frunciendo el ceño- Y por qué?

-Porque el uno no quiere que la otra entre y viceversa –contestó calmadamente su amiga- Lila casi salta a golpear a Draco, si no era por Potter que la agarraba la que se hubiera armado...

-Potter? –dijo con cierto asco- Qué demonios hace ése aquí!

-Acompañó a Lila –dijo con cierta sorpresa, al notar el rencor con el que se refería al muchacho, como nunca antes lo había hecho

-Nagi –le dijo Camila al gato como si éste la entendiera, lo que provocó una mirada extrañada de Millicent- Vé por Draco

De pronto Nagi saltó de los brazos de Camila y salió. Afuera, evidentemente, Harry agarraba a Lila para que no golpee a Draco y éste se controlaba por no agredirla. El gato veía la escena, hasta que decidió saltar a los brazos de Draco.

-Nagi –dijo calmándose el muchacho y acariciándole la cabeza- Qué haces aquí?

-Qué esperabas cerebrito –dijo burlona Lila- Si Camila está aquí, es obvio que Nagi esté aquí

Lila iba a extender el brazo para acariciar al gato, cuando éste erizó su pelo y sacó sus garras, mientras mostraba los dientes como si se sintiera amenazado. Draco sonrió divertido.

-Parece que no le simpatizas –comentó burlón mientras Lila veía asustada al gato, que nunca antes se había comportado así

-Tal vez Camila lo envió –dijo Goyle, provocando que las miradas se fijen en él- Qué, qué dije

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo inteligente –dijo irónico Draco- Puede que tengas razón

-Óyeme –se interpuso en su camino Lila- Tú no vas a ningún lado

-Ah no? –dijo Draco haciéndola a un lado con un brazo- No me hagas reír

Lila iba a golpearlo, cuando Harry la volvió a agarrar por atrás, mientras Malfoy entraba junto a sus amigos.

-Ay! Maldito Malfoy –decía furiosa Lila- Mira qué cínico es! Él le provoca eso a Camila y de paso viene a hacerse el preocupado

-Mejor vámonos –contestó Harry- La vendrás a ver más tarde

Lila iba a darle la razón, cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho la seguía abrazando, se puso colorada.

-Eh...Harry –le dijo apenada- Suéltame, ya no es necesario que me abraces

Harry cayó en cuenta de la escena en la que estaban, se puso colorado y la soltó rápidamente.

-Lo...lo siento –se disculpó el muchacho

-No te preocupes –dijo Lila, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- Ya vámonos

Esa noche tres sombras se deslizaban por los pasillos silenciosos de Hogwarts. Salieron hacia los jardines, uno de ellos llevaba una escoba. Llegaron hasta cierto punto del castillo, donde dos se pusieron como si vigilaran, mientras el otro subía en su escoba y se elevaba.

-Aquí es –pensó

Entonces sacó de dentro de su capa un pequeño paquete, que lo arrojó contra una de las ventanas del castillo, rompiéndola. Rápidamente bajó, y él y sus acompañantes volvieron aprisa al castillo. Iban a entrar cuando notaron que Filch se acercaba, entonces sacó algo de su bolsillo, ordenó a sus compañeros que lo tomen por los hombros y en un instante, desaparecieron.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

En la torre de Gryffindor, Lila, Harry y sus amigos conversaban solos en la sala común, más que todo por hacerle compañía a Lila, que seguía molesta con Malfoy. De pronto, un fuerte ruido los asustó, una ventana se había roto.

Harry se levantó a ver qué ocurría, cuando vio entre los pedazos de vidrio rotos un pequeño paquete. Lo abrió, era una piedra que tenía una nota envuelta, Harry la leyó. Lila se acercó y también vio lo que decía la nota, que estaba escrita con algo que parecía sangre.

"_El niño que vivió no volverá a escapar de las manos del señor Tenebroso. Potter, tu muerte se acerca..."_

Lila ahogó un grito, mientras Harry se veía nervioso. Ron y Hermione se acercaron, pero Harry les ocultó la nota.

-Por qué la ocultas? –lo regañó Hermione

-Es una broma –contestó nerviosamente- Una broma de muy mal gusto, alguien que me declara su amor y me propone cosas nada decentes

-Pues vaya descaro! –se indignó Hermione

-Y a ti qué te pasa –dijo molesto Ron, al ver a Lila que se tapaba la boca y tenía los ojos muy abiertos- No me digas que te creíste la broma

-Hermione –dijo Harry- Mejor llévate a Lila a dormir

Hermione asintió y trató de llevar a Lila, pero ella reaccionó, miró fijamente a Harry y lo abrazó.

-No permitiré que te pase nada malo –le dijo entre sollozos, mientras Ron y Hermione los miraban con una gran interrogante

-No te preocupes –le dijo Harry en un tono amable- Gracias de todas formas

Cuando Lila se fue, Harry tomó su varita, la dirigió hacia los vidrios y dijo _Reparo, _con lo que la ventana estaba intacta nuevamente.

Camila dormía plácidamente en su cama, cuando sintió un peso sobre ella. Despertó y vio a Nagi dormitando sobre ella, lo que provocó una sonrisa de parte de su dueña. Iba a levantar a su gato para ponerlo cerca de su almohada cuando notó que Nagi llevaba colgada la medalla que le habían regalado.

-Qué extraño –se dijo Camila- Seguro Millicent me la envió, pero ¿a medianoche?

-Camila –escuchó la muchacha- Ven conmigo

Camila agitó la cabeza, pensando que seguía dormida, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz.

-Sígueme

Camila quería oponerse a su curiosidad, pero ésta pudo más que ella y la voz la convenció. Se puso una bata y salió silenciosamente de allí, seguida por Nagi. Estaba a punto de salir cuando apareció la señora Norris, ella y Nagi se erizaron y sacaron las garras.

El gato negro, de un zarpazo fortísimo, aventó a la gata contra la pared y la dejó inconsciente. Camila lo miró sorprendida.

-Sí que eres una buena mascota –le dijo satisfecha en voz baja

Filch apareció, había estado en las afueras y llegaba de una ronda nocturna. Camila, recordando que tenía colgada la medalla, la apretó fuertemente y deseó ser invisible. Al instante la figura de la muchacha desapareció en la oscuridad...

Pasaron los días, Camila había salido de la enfermería después de 2 días de internación, por presión de la señora Pomfrey y de Dumbledore que temían que recaiga (Recaiga? –se preguntaba ella- Si sufrí una re-caída!).

Lila la había visto poco, más se pasaba el tiempo acompañando a Harry temerosa de que le pase algo. De noche en cuando, salía a sentarse en un sillón de la sala común, para vigilar que nadie extraño a ellos entrase y lastimase a su amigo.

Harry había notado la extrema preocupación de Lila y una noche la había descubierto despierta en la madrugada, sentada frente a la chimenea. Desde la entrada al corredor de las habitaciones de los varones, observó a Lila, la tenue luz de la chimenea iluminaba de dulce manera el rostro pensativo de su amiga. Una sensación extraña lo invadió, pensamientos extraños habían en su cabeza, el muchacho no podía concibir lo que pensaba, por lo que decidió no molestar a su amiga y retirarse a su habitación, no a dormir, porque no podría, simplemente a pensar...¿en ella?.

Durante esos días, aunque siempre estaban uno con el otro, se notaba en Lila y Harry cierta vergüenza. Cuando hablaban no se miraban a los ojos, se ponían colorados o tartamudeaban.

Diciembre comenzaba, cubriendo con un manto blanco los alrededores del castillo. Camila había notado que su amiga pasaba mucho tiempo con el "cabeza rajada", cosa que no le agradaba para nada. Por su parte, Draco había notado a su amiga muy sombría desde hace varios días: rara vez sonreía, se mantenía callada pensando en quién sabe qué, a veces se tornaba muy agresiva, era más sarcástica e intolerable. Debido a su distanciamiento, Lila no se había percatado del "pequeño detalle".

Ese día, después de la clase de Encantamientos, Harry le había pedido a Lila hablar a solas en las orillas del lago después del almuerzo. Camila había estado cerca de ellos y había escuchado la petición.

Durante el almuerzo, Harry se veía nervioso y molesto, comía sin levantar la cabeza, mientras Lila conversaba animadamente con Oliver Wood. Camila no les quitaba la mirada de encima, tratando de adivinar qué querría decirle a su amiga el niño que vivió.

-Deja ya de mirarlos –le dijo arrastrando las palabras Draco- Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Ese idiota le dijo a Lila que tenía que hablar con ella –contestó Camila

-Y eso qué? –continuó Draco- Todo mundo sabe que ésos dos son novios o algo así

-Así es –comentó inocentemente Crabbe, que estaba sentado frente a ellos- Incluso piensan que Potter te cambió por tu amiga

Camila lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ése y yo nunca fuimos nada a excepción de enemigos –aclaró ella con un tono de odio

-Ya cálmate –dijo Draco- Es evidente que tu amiga prefiere a Potter que a ti, hace mucho que no habla contigo por estar con él, o no?

Camila no respondió, porque dicen que la verdad duele y el que calla otorga: era cierto, hace mucho que Lila se había distanciado de ella por estar con Potter. Incluso, en una salida a Hogsmeade, Lila le había dicho que no podía pasear con ella por estar con Harry, cuando todos los días estaba con él. La muchacha, muy molesta, se levantó sin decir nada, seguida por Millicent.

Minutos después, en el lago, Harry y Lila estaban sentados sobre la nieve, viendo las aguas congeladas.

-Qué me querías decir? –preguntó algo incómoda Lila

-Eh...-titubeó Harry- No sé cómo empezar ni cómo vayas a tomarlo

-Con dos de azúcar por favor –bromeó ella, provocando la risa de ambos

-Bueno...

-Vamos, dímelo –lo animó Lila- Te prometo no alterarme ni enojarme

Harry le sonrió levemente.

-Lilamegustasmucho –dijo de corrido, sin entenderse ni él mismo, sin embargo Lila se quedó con la boca abierta

-Qué? –preguntó estupefacta- Yo...te...te...gusto?

-Me entendiste? –se sorprendió Harry- Pues, así es

-Yo...eh...-muchas ideas se le venían a la cabeza

Rodrigo, él estaba allá en su país, y ella lo adoraba. Allí Oliver también le gustaba, pero sin embargo Harry no le era nada indiferente. Hacía mucho que había aceptado que sintió celos cuando comentaban que él y Camila se entendían.

Harry la miraba con desolación al notar su duda.

-No quise incomodarte –le dijo, mientras se incorporaba para marcharse- Mejor olvídalo

-No –dijo Lila- No puedo olvidarlo porque entonces me estarías quitando un lindo momento en mi vida para recordar

Harry detuvo su marcha y la miró ilusionado.

-Tú también me gustas –dijo Lila, mientras miraba fijamente el lago- No podía decírtelo porque eres mi amigo y porque pensé que seguías enamorado de Cho

-Claro que no! –afirmó Harry- Yo no quiero a Cho

Lila levantó su mirada y la clavó en el muchacho. Se paró y lo abrazó.

-Necesito que me des tiempo para ordenar todo lo que siento, por favor –le dijo Lila

Harry sonrió. Sin embargo, aquél cuadro no era nada agradable para alguien que los observaba.

-Te lo dije –se oyó un susurro burlón- A tu amiguita sangre sucia le importa más el niño Potter

-Vámonos –respondió molesta en voz baja Camila, que se encontraba parada a unos metros de Lila- Si sigo aquí voy a vomitar, esto es un asco...

Sonriendo triunfal, Draco no soltó el brazo de su amiga y la siguió, no siendo notados por nadie debido a la invisibilidad de que les dotaba la medalla.

-Es fantástico –se oyó un susurro- Todo se hace mucho más fácil, será mejor que se lo cuente al amo...

En la tarde tenían clase de Adivinación. Como siempre Parvati y Lavender eran las únicas que tomaban en serio a la profesora Trelawney y sus dizque predicciones. Camila había hecho pareja con Millicent, Draco con Goyle, Crabbe con Zabini, Harry con Lila (era de esperarse), Ron y Hermione...y parejas por el estilo.

Camila veía con desagrado las risitas de Harry y Lila, porque éstos bromeaban de todo con su bola de cristal. Varios ya se habían enterado de lo que había surgido entre ellos, aunque no se extrañaban demasiado.

-Vaya, vaya –se acercó burlón Zabini- Potter y tu amiguita son novios, qué lastima por ti

-Ellos aun no son novios –aclaró Camila furiosa- Y por cierto, lástima por qué

-Porque resulta que sólo para ti la amistad puede estar por encima de todo, eres una ridícula

-Ya vete Blaise –lo amenazó Goyle, que estaba cerca de la mesa de sus amigas- Si no quieres que te parta la cara

Algo atemorizado, Zabini miró burlón a Camila y regresó a su sitio.

-Bueno –dijo la profesora- Empiecen a predecir el futuro de sus compañeros

-Comienzas tú? –dijo desganada Camila

-Como quieras –contestó malhumorada Millicent- Veamos...no veo nada

-Jajaja –rió por lo bajo Camila- Nadie más que la vieja loca puede ver algo en esta pelota de cristal

-Entonces comienza tú –le propuso la robusta alumna de Slytherin

-Ok –dijo de mejor humor Camila- Veo...veo...bueno, veo mi reflejo, eso es algo, jaja

Ambas se pusieron a reír, pero la fría mirada de Trelawney las detuvo.

-Mmmm –volvió a concentrarse la muchacha, con una sonrisa burlona- Te veo a ti!

-En serio? –sonrió Millicent burlona fingiendo incredulidad- No inventes

-De veras –le contestó Camila- Te veo con...un muchacho

Millicent se acercó más a la bola de cristal, tratando de ver lo que suponía veía su amiga.

-Y quién es?

-Veamos –analizó Camila- Es alto, fornido, bien parecido, tez blanca, cabello negro y tiene una serpiente bordada en el pecho de la túnica. Puede ser Vincent –terminó burlona

-Camila! –se ofendió Millicent dándole un empujoncito a su amiga- Déjate de bromas

-O...tal vez es Gregory –le dijo sonriendo pícaramente, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de Millicent- Sólo espero que si terminas con él no me hagas a un lado –dijo en tono ofendido

-Claro que no –contestó muy segura- No soy como tu amiga Gryffindor

Camila la miró fijamente con algo de pena. Millicent creyó que la había herido, por lo que quiso cambiar de tema.

-Me toca –se animó Millicent- Veo...te veo a ti

-A mi? –le siguió la corriente sonriendo- Y qué ves

-Veo también...¿una cabellera rubia? –sonrió Millicent

-Jajajaja –se burló Camila- No me digas...a mi sólo me gustan morenos, a menos que se hayan hecho teñir, pero...no le quedaría a ninguno, puaj!

-Déjame terminar –le pidió seriamente- Te veo sin regresar a tu país, quedándote con Draco y nosotros para siempre

-Uhhhh –tembló algo Camila- Qué vaticinio

-Déjame a mi –dijo Camila, levantando la esfera- Quiero ver mi futuro bolita inservible –le ordenó a la bola de cristal sacudiéndola

-Qué estás viendo? –le preguntó curiosa Millicent mientras notaba que su amiga quedaba como en trance

-Me veo... veo una calavera, una serpiente... veo muerte... –dijo Camila asustada

-No bromees con eso –la regañó Millicent

-Veo a Potter y a Lila, veo un Grim –continuó relatando- Veo a...

-Señorita Grissi –la llamó Trelawney- Me podría decir qué está haciendo? La bola debe permanecer sobre la mesa

Camila la miró algo confundida como despertando.

-Maestra –le pidió extrañada dejando la esfera en su lugar- Puedo salir un momento? No me siento bien

La profesora Trelawney vio algo pálida a la muchacha, por lo que no pudo negarse. Camila salió rápidamente de ahí en dirección a un baño cercano. Fue a mojarse el rostro, cuando levantó la cabeza, vio en el reflejo del espejo a un hombre, ahogó un grito.

-No quise asustarte –se disculpó el hombre- No te vi muy bien y decidí seguirte, disculpa mi intromisión

-No, está todo bien –se tranquilizó Camila- Cómo ha estado señor Malfoy?

-Muy bien, pero veo que tú no –comentó Lucius- Te pasó algo?

-Nada importante –explicó ella- Un simple susto absurdo por culpa de la sugestión en clase de Adivinación

Camila salió en compañía del padre de Draco.

-Irás a tu casa para las fiestas? –le preguntó el elegante hombre

-No lo creo –dijo con tristeza- Mis padres no saben que estoy aquí, sería un shock presentarme mientras alguien ocupa mi lugar. Además están muy lejos

-Si quieres –ofreció amablemente- Puedes ir a pasar la Navidad con nosotros

Camila lo miró sorprendida.

-Con ustedes? –preguntó la muchacha- Pero...según sé, ustedes odian a los muggles y sangresucias, y yo soy una de ellos

-Vamos –la animó Lucius- Tú eres distinta, además claro, de ser la amiga de mi hijo

-Agradezco su oferta –comentó amablemente- Pero debo pensarlo

-Como quieras –dijo él, antes de marcharse- Pero tenlo presente. Por cierto, Draco nos mandó hace mucho una carta en la que nos pedía hacerte un regalo, una medalla creo

-No lo sabía

-Lastimosamente llegamos tarde, ya habían vendido la medalla cuando fuimos a buscarla

-Entonces no fueron ustedes –preguntó curiosa, mostrándole la medalla que tenía colgada

-Es ésa? –le preguntó él observando la joya- Ahora entiendo por qué te gustó tanto, ¿y quién te la dio?

-Eso no lo sé –respondió sinceramente- Me la regalaron, pero nunca supe quién

-Muy extraño –comentó- Al menos piensas saber quién fue?

-Si no fue Draco, pudo ser alguno de mis amigos: Millicent, Vincent o Gregory

-Bulstrode, Crabbe o Goyle, no? –aclaró Malfoy padre

-Eh, sí –contestó ella

-Camila –Millicent los interrumpió- La profesora Trelawney me pidió que viniera a ver cómo estabas

-Estoy bien –dijo Camila- Millicent, conoces al padre de Draco?

-Ah, sí, discúlpeme –se excusó ella- Cómo está señor Malfoy?

-Bien muchacha, gracias –contestó cortésmente- Bueno Camila, debo irme. Espero que aceptes mi invitación, por lo que te esperaré en casa para Navidad

-Gracias señor –dijo ella- Con su permiso, yo también debo regresar a clase

-Por favor –le pidió- Cuando veas a Draco dile que lo esperaré en la Sala Común

-Claro, no se preocupe –contestó Camila, marchándose. Millicent se despidió y se fue con ella

-Qué tanto te dijo? –preguntó Millicent curiosa

-Me invitó a pasar Navidad en su casa –le contó Camila

-No puedo creerlo –comentó su amiga- Se supone que él no soporta a los muggles y...

-Dilo –la animó Camila- Yo soy una de ellos

-No lo dije por ofender –se disculpó Millicent

-Si no es ofensa –dijo tranquilamente Camila- Es la verdad, no? No lo niego, estoy orgullosa de serlo

-Camila, puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo tímidamente su amiga- Si pudieras elegir, qué escogerías ¿el mundo mágico o el mundo muggle?

-Veamos –analizó ella- El mundo mágico con mi familia incluida, o el mundo muggle con todos ustedes

-Y así como está todo

-Creo que el muggle –respondió pensativa, mientras Millicent la miraba entristecida

-No hay algo que te haga cambiar de opinión? –preguntó

-Tal vez –dijo Camila- Mi deseo de acabar con Potter y los sangresucia...

-Pero si tú eres una

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que Tom Riddle era uno también, y aun así su deseo era acabar con aquellos que no merecían el derecho de usar magia, sobre todo los sangresucia

-Tom Riddle? –preguntó Millicent

-Claro, ése es el nombre de Voldemort, no lo sabías?

-Sí, pero nadie suele mencionarlo –aclaró su amiga algo asustada al oír el nombre del Señor Tenebroso

-Porque son unos estúpidos, el pronunciar unas palabras no mata a nadie –se burló Camila- A menos que sean _Avada kedavra_, jaja

-Mejor apúrate –le insistió asustada- La loca nos estaba evaluando

Era un nuevo día de salida a Hogsmeade. Camila caminaba sólo junto con Millicent porque Draco y sus amigos habían ido nuevamente al callejón Knockturn, y la muchacha no quería volver a ver a la anciana. De pronto ella se topó con Harry y Lila, que caminaban juntos y muy sonrientes.

-Hola Camila! –saludó sonriente Lila- Hace mucho que no te veo

-Y por qué será –dijo en un tono irónico y enfadado- Millicent, vámonos

Camila se fue, seguida de Millicent, mientras Lila la miraba extrañada.

-Qué dije? –preguntó triste Lila

-Creo que no le gustó la idea de que pases más tiempo conmigo

-No la entiendo, si aun es mi mejor amiga

-No te pongas así –la animó el muchacho- Ven que te invito a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas

-Mientras no sea cerveza de mantequilla –contestó burlona Lila

-No te preocupes -contestó sonriente Harry

Camila caminaba de prisa sin rumbo fijo, cuando se topó contra alguien.

-Perdóneme –se disculpó apenada ella, ayudando a levantar unos libros

-No te preocupes –le dijo una voz chillona

Camila vio a su interlocutor, se trataba de un hombre de baja estatura, nariz respingada, regordete y que con un rápido movimiento ocultó bajo su manga un brazo de metal.

-Soy muy distraída, discúlpeme –volvió a excusarse

-También fue mi culpa por no atender por dónde iba –le sonrió el hombre

-Puedo hacer algo por usted? –se ofreció ella

-Nada...por ahora –contestó el hombre, mientras se iba y le dirigía una mirada misteriosa

-Eh, Camila –la hizo reaccionar Millicent- Mejor vamos a tomar algo, Draco y los demás van a tardar mucho

-Bueno –respondió algo resignada

Caminaron con dirección a Las Tres Escobas. Entraron, Camila se topó con la mirada de Lila, pero la evadió y decidió sentarse junto con Millicent en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

Lila conversaba con Harry, Ron y Hermione acerca de los trabajos que les habían dejado sus profesores y que el día siguiente sólo los de Gryffindor debían presentar una tarea de Snape de 5 pergaminos de extensión sobre el _Veritaserum_.

-Es injusto –se quejaba Ron, haciendo pucheros- Snape muestra demasiado favoritismo para con Slytherin

-Deja de quejarte –lo regañó Hermione- Gracias a esa tarea aprenderemos más de la poción, además, es muy útil

-Pero no siempre se puede usar –siguió quejándose Ron- No está permitido usarla así como así y es muy compleja de hacer

-Deberías dejar de refunfuñar –se burló Lila- Si sigues con ese humor te saldrán canas verdes y serás el único Weasley con el cabello de ése color. En lugar de tomate vas a parecer una lechuga, jaja

Harry y Hermione rieron ante la ocurrencia de Lila, mientras el aludido se enojaba con la muchacha.

-Y a ti quién te preguntó –le dijo Ron a Lila

-Nadie –contestó aun sonriente- Yo me meto sola, jaja

Lila trataba de dejar de reírse del desventurado Weasley, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y vio entrar a Camila, quien la miró y después la evitó cambiando de dirección la cabeza. Fue entonces que dejó de reír, al notarlo Harry también detuvo la risa.

-Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry

-Es Camila –le explicó Lila- Acaba de entrar y ni siquiera me miró, se hizo la loca

-Tu amiga no puede hacerse la loca –se burló Ron- ESTÁ loca, jajaja

Lila lo miró con cara de pocos amigos ante el comentario.

-No te atrevas a volver a ofender a Camila

-O si no qué? –preguntó burlón Ron- Me vas a echar una maldición? No lo creo

-Ron –lo volvió a regañar Hermione- No molestes a Lila

-Molestarla? –preguntó indignado- Si ella empezó

Lila le sacó la lengua y puso cara de enfado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En la mesa de Camila, ella y Millicent conversaban de Quidditch.

-El próximo partido será contra Hufflepuff –comentó Millicent- Crees que les vaya tan bien como la otra vez?

-No sé –respondió desganada Camila, mientras movía con una bombilla el contenido de su vaso- Todo dependerá más de Draco que del resto de nosotros

-Fue sorprendente cómo Marcus se fue así sin más

-Mejor para todos –le dijo Camila- Era un pobre estúpido

-Draco y todo el equipo confían mucho en ti

-No lo sé –respondió desinteresada Camila- Hago lo que puedo

-Por cierto –le preguntó Millicent- Irás a casa de Draco en Navidad?

-Aun no lo decidí, por qué el interés?

-El señor Malfoy invitó a mi familia y a la familia de Vincent y Goyle a pasar las fiestas en su mansión

-A todos? –preguntó interesada Camila- Por qué?

-No tengo la menor idea –respondió pensativa Millicent- Nunca antes había hecho algo así

-Tú conoces a la familia de Draco?

-Sí, en realidad mis padres los conocen mucho –le explicó Millicent- Son viejos amigos

-Puedo preguntarte algo Millicent? –dijo acercándose a su amiga y diciendo en voz baja- Tus padres fueron partidarios de Voldemort como el señor Lucius?

Ante la pregunta, la muchacha se quedó petrificada y nerviosa.

-No sé –respondió nerviosa- Nunca me lo comentaron. Pero ¿por qué dices eso de Lucius?

-Es de suponer, se nota que se inclina por lo oscuro, y Voldemort es lo más oscuro que puede haber en el mundo mágico –comentó divertida Camila

-Y tú cómo sabes que eso es cierto?

-Un pajarito me lo contó –le respondió Camila, tomando después un poco de su jugo de durazno

-Oye, ¿notaste el brazo del tipo ése con el que chocaste?

-Ah, sí –dijo Camila, restándole importancia- Por qué?

-Me pareció muy extraño –contestó algo temerosa Millicent

-No sé por qué te preocupa tanto –dijo Camila en cierto tono de reproche- Pobre hombre, tal vez perdió un brazo

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Lila.

-Voy a acercarme –comentó decidida la muchacha

-A dónde? –preguntó Harry

-Iré a hablar con Camila, quiero saber por qué me trató así

-Yo que tú no iría –le dijo Ron- Viste con quién está? Bulstrode puede matarte con sólo abrazarte

-Ten mucho cuidado –la previno Hermione

-No se preocupen, ya vengo –terminó de decir Lila, mientras se ponía de pié y se dirigía a la mesa de su amiga- Hola...

Camila levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Lila, que le sonreía tímidamente.

-Necesitas algo? –le preguntó tajante Camila

-Sí –respondió Lila- Hablar contigo

-Hablar? –dijo sin prestarle importancia- No tenemos nada que hablar. Mejor vete con tus amiguitos

-Deja de tratarme así –contestó triste Lila- Yo no te hice nada

-Ah no? –se molestó Camila- Entonces sólo déjame agradecerte por hacerme a un lado y dedicarte a tu amiguito Potter. Se nota que nuestra amistad te importa mucho

-Era eso? –preguntó Lila inocentemente- Mira, acepto que ya no conversamos como antes, pero aun eres mi amiga

-Debo alegrarme o qué –comentó irónica Camila, mientras Lila trataba de ignorar sus palabras hirientes

-Si quieres –le propuso Lila- En Navidad podemos estar todo el tiempo charlando y riendo como antes

-Lo siento, no puedo –respondió su amiga, mirando en otra dirección- No pasaré la Navidad aquí

-Pero Camila –le dijo Lila- Nuestro sueño era pasar el mayor tiempo aquí, y sobre todo pasar las fiestas, disfrutarlas juntas en Hogwarts

Ante el comentario, Camila se puso de pié y se dispuso a irse.

-También quedamos en no separarnos pese a nada y tú no lo cumpliste –contestó en tono sombrío- No me hables de cumplir con nuestra palabra, no seas cínica

Y diciendo esto Camila se fue, dejando con un palmo de narices, y muy triste, a Lila. Al ver esto Hermione salió tras ella. Millicent fue a pagar su consumo.

-Oye, Camila! –la llamó con un grito Hermione

Al oírla, Camila se detuvo y dio medio vuelta.

-Qué quieres, sangresucia –le preguntó desafiante

-Por qué tratas tan mal a Lila? –la increpó- Ella es tu amiga y te quiere mucho

-Ése no es asunto tuyo, oíste? –se enojó Camila, mirándola fijamente- Y ya deja de fastidiarme

-No te mereces una amiga así –dijo Hermione, haciendo que Camila vuelva a voltearse, porque ya estaba marchándose- Los Slytherin no valen la pena, todos son unos malditos mortífagos

Apretando los puños Camila se acercó, y cuando estuvo frente a ella sacó su varita y puso la punta sobre la frente de Hermione.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo contra Slytherin –la amenazó Camila, mientras Hermione la miraba muy asustada- No vales nada, así que no te atrevas a hablar sobre Salazar o alguno de su casa, asquerosa sangresucia

-Camila –la detuvo una voz tranquila, que arrastraba las palabras- Te estábamos buscando, veo que has estado divirtiéndote un rato por aquí

Camila volteó a ver a Draco, que se paraba junto a ella sonriente.

-No vale la pena que te metas en problemas con el vejestorio de Dumbledore por culpa de "ésta" –le dijo indicando con desprecio a Hermione- Siempre hay otras formas de vengarse

-Tal vez tengas razón –respondió Camila, guardando su varita- Ya me las vas a pagar Granger, tú y tus amigos me las van a pagar...

-Vámonos –le pidió Millicent, quien hace unos momentos estaba ahí- Regresemos al castillo

De la distancia, Harry, Lila y Ron, habían estado viendo atónitos cómo de un momento a otro, Camila amenazaba con su varita a Hermione y luego se iba con sus amigos.

-Hermione! –corrió hacia ella Ron, seguido por Harry y Lila- Estás bien?

-S...sí –respondió aun asustada Hermione- No me pasó nada

-Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó Harry preocupado

-Discutimos –dijo ella en un hilo de voz- Sólo eso...

-Mejor vámonos –propuso Harry, volteando a ver a Lila que miraba a la distancia a Camila que se alejaba- Vamos Lila?

-Lila! –la hizo reaccionar Ron- Tierra llamando a Luna, Lila contesta!

-Eh? –reaccionó un poco Lila- Qué me decían?

-Vámonos –dijo Ron, tratando de confortar a Hermione- Esto no se quedará así

Al llegar al castillo, los Slytherin se dirigieron directamente a su sala común, donde se sentaron a descansar.

-Decidiste si irás con nosotros en Navidad? –le preguntó Draco a Camila, quien tenía a Nagi en su regazo, que la había ido a recibir

-Iré con ustedes –respondió segura Camila- No pienso quedarme aquí a ver cómo Lila termina con ése idiota de Potter

-Tú también irás? –preguntó tímidamente Goyle

-Millicent –le dijo Camila- Te habla a ti

Millicent, que había estado mirando por la ventana, volteó, abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso algo colorada.

-A mi? –le preguntó- Lo siento, no quería ignorarte

-No importa –la disculpó Gregory- Pero no me respondiste

-Eh, si la invitación sigue en pié, claro que sí

-Draco? –le preguntó Camila- Es obvio que ellos aun están invitados, no?

-Claro –respondió con desinterés- Recuerda que de todas formas son mis amigos, a Padre no le importaría si los llevo sin avisar

-A "tu" padre –recalcó Camila

-Claro –dijo Draco- Por qué lo repites

-Porque dijiste "padre", no "mi padre"

-Y eso qué –preguntó el muchacho- Yo lo trato así

-Pues qué poco cariñoso –comentó Camila

-Camila –le dijo Millicent- Recuerda que nosotros tenemos un trato diferente con nuestros padres

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé –respondió algo fastidiada- No sé por qué lo comenté

-Porque tal vez extrañas a tu familia y el hecho de hablar de padres te hace recordar a los tuyos –dijo con franqueza Goyle

Sus compañeros, menos Millicent, lo miraban extrañados.

-No tomaste nada para la inteligencia, no? –preguntó burlón Draco

-No te burles de él –lo defendió Millicent- Gregory tiene razón

-Pues sí Gregory –confirmó Camila- Los extraño, y mucho

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, cuando alguien decidió hablar.

-Vamos a comer? –pidió Crabbe, frotándose el abdomen

-No podía esperar dos milagros por el precio de uno –dijo sarcástico Draco

-Deja de protestar –contestó Camila- yo también quiero ir a almorzar


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Al entrar al Gran Comedor para cenar, Harry se topó con Draco y Camila que salían de allí. Ambos chocaron contra él, tirándolo al piso y burlándose de él.

-Qué te pasa Potter? –se burló Camila- Eres muy débil o qué?

Harry se puso de pié y la miró desafiante. Ron, que estaba con él fue agarrado de la túnica por Crabbe, que le impedía ayudar a su amigo, mientras Goyle se ponía tras el pelirrojo.

-Qué demonios les ocurre? –preguntó molesto el muchacho de la cicatriz

Camila se acercó y lo agarró del rostro, acercándose a hablarle en el oído. Mientras tanto, Draco se agachaba a recoger algo que se le había caído y continuó con su camino.

-Es sólo que no nos simpatizas –dijo secamente- Será mejor que te cuides

Lila y Hermione ingresaron en ése momento. Al ver a su amiga Camila soltó a Harry con brusquedad y se fue, seguida por la mirada triste de Lila.

Esa noche, después de cenar, Lila y Harry habían salido a pasear por el lago tratando de olvidar el mal encuentro con los Slytherin. La muchacha le estaba contando todo sobre su país. Habían decidido ir a visitar a Hagrid, cuando 4 sombras los hicieron detenerse.

Los vieron con desconfianza, tenían unas capas negras y se dirigían hacia el bosque prohibido. Harry le pidió a Lila que se marchase al castillo, pero ella insistió con acompañarlo e ir tras los 4 misteriosos. Sin poder objetar Harry le dijo a Lila que se mantuviera tras de él. Ingresaron en el bosque prohibido tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no alertar a los otros 4.

Iban siguiéndolos, a cierta distancia, cuando los perdieron de vista debido a la oscuridad. Lila andaba unos metros más atrás de su amigo porque no era muy hábil para andar por ese camino tan accidentado. Cuando levantó su mirada y Harry ya no estaba, asustada, comenzó a caminar más rápido, hasta que sintió una mano en su boca y vio que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía.

Un poco más adelante, Harry continuaba tratando de dar con los 4 sospechosos, cuando se percató que Lila ya no estaba con él. Preocupado regresó para encontrarla, cuando una luz en el cielo captó su atención: nuevamente aquella marca semejante a la tenebrosa.

Deseando que Lila estuviera bien, corrió hacia el lugar donde se originaba aquella marca. Buscó su varita para poder defenderse por si algo ocurría, cuando notó que no la tenía, la había perdido. Se acercó sigilosamente, cuando vio a una persona, parada, observando fijamente la marca.

-Quién eres? –preguntó cautamente Harry

La persona no respondió, mantenía la vista fija en la marca.

-Harry! –una voz llamó su atención, era Lila, que se encontraba amarrada a un árbol- Ayúdame!

El muchacho corría en ayuda de su amiga, cuando la persona se dio la vuelta, tenía una máscara y la capucha de la capa le cubría el resto de la cabeza. No le dijo nada, alzó su varita y la dirigió hacia Harry, susurró unas palabras, _Crucio_, una luz se dirigió hacia él: sentía como si le quebraran los huesos y le clavaran puñales por todo el cuerpo.

Lila gritaba asustada, mientras Harry se retorcía en el suelo, la persona se acercó a él y le dijo susurrando, impidiendo así que el muchacho reconozca si se trataba de un hombre o mujer.

-_Pronto vas a morir Potter_

Diciendo esto se fue, no sin antes hacerle un nuevo Crucio.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que vieron llegar a Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall para ayudarlos, pues habían visto la marca y los divisaron a la luz de ésta. Se llevaron a Harry a la enfermería, mientras trataban de consolar a Lila, que lloraba muy asustada.

-No pude hacer nada por él –lloraba desconsolada la muchacha- No pude!

-Cálmese señorita Zizold –decía con tono maternal McGonagall- El señor Potter va a estar bien

Al día siguiente Harry ya estaba mucho mejor. Estaban esperando a Snape en las mazmorras. Todos estaban bastante callados, a excepción de algunos Slytherin que bromeaban.

-Oye Zabini! –lo molestó Draco- Volviste a tener un encuentro del tercer tipo con Granger? Jaja, cualquiera diría que te "embrujaron"

El resto de los Slytherin reía con muchas ganas por la burla, mientras Zabini maldecía a Malfoy.

-Cállate Malfoy! –le exigió avergonzado Blaise, mientras Hermione, enrojecida, trataba de pasar desapercibida por las miradas intrigadas de los de su casa

-No te enojes –siguió burlándose Camila- Todos saben que tú y la sangresucia son el uno para el otro, jaja, ayer los vimos muy entretenidos

Mientras los Gryffindor trataban de ignorar las burlas, aunque Ron estaba siendo detenido por Seamus y Dean para no ir a golpear a Malfoy, Parvati se acercó a Harry.

-Harry –le dijo Parvati- Ayer encontré tu varita en la entrada del cuadro

-Ah? –se extrañó Harry- Gracias Parvati, seguro se me cayó

-En mala hora se te cayó –le dijo muy triste Lila- Hubieras podido defenderte

-Ya no te preocupes –trataba de reconfortarla Harry- Ya pasó

Muy enojado por las continuas burlas, Ron sacó su varita, y soltándose de sus opresores, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Draco. Goyle, que estaba parado cerca de ahí, al verlo desatento le quitó la varita y se la llevó a Draco.

-Vaya, vaya –decía triunfal Draco- La varita de Weasley, nada interesante has de hacer con ella, de seguro ni sirve, como es de segunda mano...

-Dásela Malfoy –gritó Harry desde su lugar

-Dame mi varita, hurón saltador –le exigió Ron

Fue entonces que Camila le quitó la varita a Draco.

-¿No quieren saber las cosas que Weasley hace con ella? –se burló ella- Tal vez hace hechizos para hacerse más famoso, para conseguir dinero gratis o para cambiarse el color tan horrible que tiene de cabello, aunque toda su familia lo necesitaría, jaja

Al oír lo último, Ron enrojeció de rabia.

-Averigüemos qué fue lo último que hizo Weasel –continuó Camila, sin darse cuenta que Snape ya había entrado- _Prior incantato!_

Y de la varita comenzó a brotar una niebla verdosa que adquirió la forma de la marca semejante a la tenebrosa, causando el griterío y alboroto de todos los de su clase, que asustados querían salir de allí.

-Basta! –los calmó de un grito Snape- Grissi, déme esa varita

Asustada, Camila le dio la varita de Ron a Snape.

-Weasley –le ordenó- Sígueme

Snape llevó a Ron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, quien al verlo no se extrañó demasiado, no era la primera vez que era castigado por el profesor de Pociones, aunque ésta vez ni el mismo Director de Hogwarts se imaginaba la magnitud de la acusación. Junto a Dumbledore estaba Cornelius Fudge, el aun no despedido Ministro de la Magia.

-Qué fue lo que pasó esta vez Severus –dijo el anciano sonriente- Qué hizo esta vez señor Weasley?

Ron no sabía qué decir, estaba tanto o más asustado que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Encontré al autor de la marca –dijo con malicia Snape- Fue él

Dumbledore no podía creerlo, Fudge se puso de pié ante el comentario.

-Qué dices? Eso no puede ser Severus, él es hijo de un miembro del Ministerio, de Arthur Weasley –dijo Fudge

-Aquí tengo la prueba –aseveró Snape sosteniendo firmemente la varita de Ron- _Prior incantato_

Y nuevamente los vestigios de la marca surgieron, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta.

-Será mejor que llamen a sus padres –aconsejó Fudge- Si esto es o no una broma, ellos deberán saberlo

-Yo no creo que haya sido él –dijo serenamente Albus Dumbledore- Se necesita mucho poder y conocimiento para realizar una marca como ésa, sobre todo conocimiento de magia oscura

-Yo no fui –dijo por fin Ron, reaccionando- Les juro que yo no fui

-Su varita dice lo contrario –comentó seriamente el Ministro- Tendremos que hablar con sus padres

-Por favor señor –rogó Ron sollozando- Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto. Es un error, pero si quieren castíguenme a mi, no le quite el trabajo a mi padre, por favor, se lo suplico

Fudge se quedó callado al ver a Ron sollozando, suplicando que no metiera en el problema a su padre.

-Cálmese señor Weasley –trató de tranquilizarlo el Director- Sólo debemos decirle a sus padres lo ocurrido, nadie involucrará a su padre, no se preocupe

-Sin embargo –los interrumpió Snape- Tenemos una prueba muy clara de que el hechizo salió de ésta varita

-La varita pudo usarla cualquiera, Severus –aseveró Dumbledore arreglándose sus gafas de media luna

Ése día las cosas no estuvieron muy tranquilas para los Gryffindor, todos estaban preocupados por la suerte de Ron, porque creían que lo podían castigar duramente, inclusive mandarlo a Azkaban como sospechoso de ser mortífago. Los padres de Ron acudieron al llamado del Director de Hogwarts, y como era obvio, estaban seguros de la inocencia de su hijo.

A falta de más pruebas, porque nadie lo había visto invocar el hechizo, absolvieron a Ron hasta conseguir contra él pruebas más contundentes que su varita. En su torre, sus amigos y compañeros recibieron a Ron como a un héroe, seguido por sus llorosos padres, incluso Lila se alegró al saber que el molestoso amigo suyo estaba libre de culpa.

-Me alegro que todo se haya arreglado tan pronto –dijo sonriendo Lila

-Gracias –sonrió Ron sinceramente- En verdad gracias Lila

En las mazmorras, sala común de Slytherin, también los de esa casa se habían enterado del fallo de Ron. Obviamente no les causó nada de gracia.

-Es absurdo! –se quejaba Draco, andando de aquí para allá- Tienen una prueba como ésa y ni siquiera lo castigan. Solo faltaba que lo premien!

-Relájate –le recomendaba Camila, que estaba sentada como siempre con Nagi en su regazo- Ése asunto no nos incumbe

-Debió hundirse! -gritó Draco

-Cálmate –le dijo su amiga- Es obvio que el vejete de Dumbledore no permitirá que les pase nada a sus protegidos, por más que sean mortífagos comprobados

-Es absurdo –comentó Millicent- Con una prueba así, mandaban a cualquiera a Azkaban

-Es que no es cualquiera –continuó Camila- Es uno de los preferidos de Dumbledore. Él y Potter salvaron tanto a Hogwarts que el anciano está en deuda con ellos

-Maldito Dumbledore –dijo apretando los puños Draco- Si tan sólo...

-Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir –le advirtió Camila- Recuerda que aquí hasta las paredes oyen

-Tienes razón –se detuvo Draco mirando sospechosamente a todas partes

-Ya dejen de pensar en eso –dijo Camila, poniendo a Nagi dormido sobre el sillón y levantándose- Mejor hagamos algo divertido

-Como qué –preguntó Goyle

-Salgamos al jardín, a jugar 2 contra 2 –ofreció Camila, a lo que sus amigos aceptaron

Salieron, una vez afuera, ella, Draco, Goyle y Millicent se pusieron frente a frente. Mientras Crabbe se sentaba a cierta distancia, sobre la hierba, comiendo unas galletas. Sólo la luz de la luna los iluminaba.

-Bien, yo haré equipo con Goyle –dijo Camila

-Y para qué –le preguntó Draco

-Jugaremos al duelo, Gregory será mi segundo –contestó la muchacha

-Entonces Millicent será mi segunda –dijo Draco- Te enfrentarás a mi Camila

-Será un placer –sonrió divertida Camila, sacando su varita- Listo?

Se pusieron a unos 3 metros de distancia, empuñaron sus varitas y Camila comenzó con las instrucciones.

-Cada uno dice el hechizo que mejor le parezca, solo tiene que lograr superar al otro

-Muy bien, pero te advierto que estuve en el club de Duelo –respondió Draco- Comienza tú

-Como quieras –dijo Camila- Listo Gregory?

-Listo –dijo muy seguro Goyle

-Lista Bulstrode? –preguntó por su parte Draco

-Lista –contestó Millicent

Lila y Harry recorrían los pasillos, con la capa sobre ellos, tratando de salir del castillo para poder hallar pruebas que absuelvan totalmente a Ron. Cuando estuvieron fuera, vieron a los Slytherin reunidos, lo que llamó su atención. Se acercaron y los reconocieron.

-Es Camila –dijo en voz baja Lila

-Qué estarán haciendo? –comentó Harry

De pronto, Camila realizó el primer movimiento con su varita.

-_Expelliarmus! –_dijo ella, haciendo que Draco saliera volando

Esta acción provocó la risa de Harry y Lila, aunque tuvieron que disimularla para que no los descubran.

-Demonios! –se quejaba Malfoy incorporándose malhumorado- No pude esquivarlo!

-Te toca –dijo tranquilamente Camila

-Bien –contestó Draco- _Desmaius!_

El movimiento del muchacho había sido tan rápido que Camila no pudo evitar la luz, por lo que cayó desmayada. Goyle, con un _Enervate,_ hizo que su compañera se repusiera.

-Bien hecho Draco –lo felicitó Camila, mientras se recomponía- Ahora es mi turno

-Valen hechizos prohibidos? –preguntó divertido Draco- Has que esto sea interesante...

-Como quieras –respondió la muchacha- _Imperio!_

Draco no supo qué hacer, sentía como si alguien lo manipulara.

-Bien Draquito –dijo burlona Camila- Arrodíllate

Ante el asombro de sus amigos y la diversión de Harry y Lila, Draco así lo hizo.

-Ahora besa el césped –siguió ordenándole Camila, a lo que Draco no se opuso

-Levántate –le dijo- _Finite incantato_

Draco reaccionó algo avergonzado.

-Muy graciosa –dijo molesto- _Crucio!_

Pero Camila logró esquivar el hechizo gracias a un rápido movimiento.

-Estuvo cerca –dijo Camila- Te pasaste de listo

-_Relaxo _–dijo Malfoy, apuntando a las piernas de Camila, que no pudo evitarlo y cayó sobre el suelo sin fuerza

-Demonios! –se quejó Camila- _Finite incantato_

Y cuando se hubo recuperado, Camila se paró nuevamente. Desde donde expectaba Lila se mostraba preocupada, y más cuando escuchó el _Crucio_ de Malfoy, deseaba hacer algo por su amiga, pero sabía que si ella se enteraba que estaba espiándola se enojaría aun más (si es que eso era posible).

-Muy ingenioso –dijo Camila- Fuiste muy astuto

-Gracias –se pavoneó Draco

-_Petrificus totalus _–invocó Camila, antes que Draco dijera nada más, provocando que cayera pesadamente

-_Finite incantatem –_fue Millicent quien ayudó esta vez a Draco

-Basta de juegos –dijo al recomponerse Malfoy- _Serpensortia!_

-Mala elección –opinó Camila- _Rictusempra!_

Malfoy volvió a volar por los aires, cayendo sentado, como siempre, y muy adolorido. La serpiente creada por él se acercaba amenazadoramente a Camila, quien no se movía.

-Haz algo! –le pidió Lila a Harry

-No te preocupes –la calmó Harry- Yo me encargaré

Iba a acercarse, aunque lo vieran, cuando notó que la serpiente no tenía ni la mínima intención de hacerle daño.

-Vas a lastimarme? -le dijo en voz baja Camila desafiante a la serpiente

-No, no lo haré -habló la serpiente, por lo que Harry creyó que estaba volviéndose loco

-Bien -siguió Camila- Mejor vete antes que el mismo Draco te haga desaparecer

-Me iré -contestó la serpiente, luego se acercó a ella, parecía que iba a morderla.

Sin embargo, se dejó agarrar por Camila, quien la acercó a ella.

-Alguien está observándolos -le confió en secreto la serpiente- Está en esa dirección

Indicó con la cabeza la dirección donde se encontraban los Gryffindor, luego Camila la soltó y la serpiente se fue.

Draco, adolorido aun, se acercó a ella.

-Muy graciosa –le reclamó- Volviste a lanzarme por los aires

Pero Camila no le dijo nada, parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada.

-Quédate quieta –le dijo Harry a Lila- Y muévete en silencio hacia tu derecha

Lila obedeció, paso a pasito fueron alejándose de allí.

-Qué te ocurre? –preguntó molesto Draco al sentirse ignorado

-Está todo bien? –preguntó Millicent- La serpiente no te hizo nada

-Silencio! –ordenó en voz baja Camila- _Avada kedavra!_

Una luz verde se desprendió de la varita de Camila, yendo a chocar contra uno de los muros de piedra y fundiendo el material macizo.

-Fallé! –se enojó la muchacha

-Para qué hiciste ése hechizo? –preguntó intrigado Draco

-Quería encontrar a un curiosito que anda por ahí de invisible

-Potter? –contestó Draco, escudriñando los alrededores

-Es el único que tiene una capa de invisibilidad

-Mejor vámonos –sugirió Millicent incómoda- Mañana tenemos clase de costumbres muggle...

-Ah, eso –dijo despectivo Draco- Cómo se atreven a cambiar nuestro horario, meternos a una nueva materia y todavía con Gryffindor!

-Deja de quejarte –le dijo Camila- Vámonos

Cuando llegaron a su sala común, muy agitados, Harry y Lila se quitaron la capa.

-Iba a matarnos! –dijo aun asustada Lila- Escuchaste el hechizo?

-Sí –respondió cansado Harry- No puedo creerlo

-Estoy muy agotada, quiero ir a dormir –dijo Lila aun asustada

-Bien –contestó Harry- Nos veremos mañana

-Buenas noches –dijo Lila sonriendo levemente y marchándose

-Buenas noches –contestó también sonriente el muchacho

Una vez en su cama, Harry estaba cambiándose, se acercó a Ron para saber si estaba despierto y poder contarle lo que había ocurrido.

-Ron! –dijo en voz baja, pero su amigo estaba dormido.

Ron sostenía en su mano el libro de los Chudley, que se le cayó. Harry se inclinó a recogerlo, cuando notó que los zapatos de Ron estaban tirados desordenadamente, Harry sonrió, su amigo nunca cambiaría. Decidió ponerlos más ordenadamente cuando notó que estaban llenos de lodo, como si hubiera caminado por el bosque. No se había percatado de eso, y es que ésos eran sus zapatos de casa, los que se ponía con ropa muggle (al menos Ron podía tener el lujo de tener zapatos exclusivos para su uniforme, aunque sean usados).

Harry miró extrañado a Ron, ¿qué podía estar haciendo él en el bosque? Si Ron era muy cobarde como para ir por allá.

-Es absurdo –dijo, meneando la cabeza- Lo de su varita fue una trampa, seguramente fue a buscar pistas como nosotros. Eso debe ser

Y retornando a su cama, se acostó y se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Slytherin y Gryffindor, se encontraban en un aula esperando a su maestra de Costumbres Muggle.

Draco, adolorido, apenas podía sentarse, causando la risa de Camila.

-Jajaja, no seas exagerado

-Claro, como tú no caíste sentada –respondió molesto Draco

-Imagínate si la serpiente no era inofensiva –comentó Camila- Me hubiera ido peor que a ti

-Le dijiste algo a la serpiente? –preguntó Millicent

-Claro que no –dijo Camila- Cómo podría yo hablar con ella?

-Parecía que le decías algo –comentó Goyle

-Cosas de ustedes –dijo Camila- Simplemente la serpiente resultó inofensiva

-Buenos días alumnos –saludó la profesora, a lo que los Gryffindor contestaron, los demás la ignoraron, porque la materia no les gustaba- mi nombre es Griselda Lockhart

-Tiene parentesco con Gilderoy? –preguntó Lavender interesada

-Eh, sí –contestó su maestra- Es mi hermano

-Espero que no resulte tan tonta como él –bromeó Draco, provocando las risas de sus compañeros de la Casa de la Serpiente

-Más respeto, señor...

-Malfoy –respondió altanero Draco- Draco Malfoy

-Bien, pues espero más respeto de su parte señor Malfoy, y de parte de todos –dijo enojada la señora Lockhart- Empezaremos con algunas preguntas

-Sobre qué? –preguntó preocupada Hermione

-Cosas simples sobre muggles, no se asuste señorita –dijo sonriendo la profesora- Quién puede decirme para qué sirve un timbre?

Como era de esperarse, Hermione levantó la mano. Por su parte, Camila evitó reírse por la pregunta tan boba.

-Usted señorita –indicó la profesora

-Un timbre sirve para colocar en la puerta de entrada de las casas de los muggles y así ellos sepan cuando hay alguien que quiere entrar

-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor –la felicitó la profesora Lockhart- Ahora, díganme para qué se utilizan los fósforos

-Para prender fuego –contestó aburrida Camila

-Bien –dijo la maestra- Quién dijo la respuesta?

-Fue ella –contestó Camila, señalando a Millicent que la veía confundida

-Excelente –la volvió a felicitar- 5 puntos para Slytherin

-Esto es aburridísimo –dijo a medio dormir Draco, a sus amigos- Me despiertan cuando haya terminado

-Quién puede decirme el nombre de una obra teatral muggle

-Romeo y Julieta –respondió Lila

-Muy bien señorita –dijo Lockhart- 5 puntos para Gryffindor

-Bien hecho –la felicitó Harry

-Ahora, como parte de la materia, quiero que realicen una obra de teatro muggle

El anuncio hizo despertar a Draco muy sobresaltado.

-Qué! –dijo el muchacho- Nosotros no venimos a hacer ridículas obras de teatro al colegio, venimos a aprender magia!

-Por su falta de respeto, señor Malfoy, 5 puntos menos para su casa

Molesto, Draco se sentó, murmurando palabrotas contra la profesora.

-Como decía –continuó su maestra- Harán una obra de teatro, la que más les guste

-Tendremos que actuar todos? –preguntó Hermione

-Oh, no –contestó la profesora- Sólo los que yo elija, el resto tendrá ocupación en utilería, vestuario, y claro, dirección de la obra

-Yo puedo dirigirla? –se ofreció emocionada Hermione

-Si usted quiere...-contestó Lockhart- Y no hay nadie que se oponga

-Yo quiero ser el director! –reclamó Draco

-Cálmese señor Malfoy –lo calló la maestra- Veremos quién lo hace mejor

-Y quiénes actuarán? –preguntó curioso Seamus

-Veamos, los elegiré a la suerte según la lista

La profesora Lockhart agarró el pergamino con la lista de ésa clase y los fue nombrando: Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, Zizold, Brown y Patil; de Slytherin serán: Bulstrode, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Parkinson, Grissi, Higgs y Derrick.

-Yo no sé actuar –argumentó fastidiado Zabini

-Claro –se burló Camila- Pero aprovecha, tal vez en uno de los intermedios puedes darte un tiempito y disfrutarlo con Granger, jaja

-Por favor, déjense de bromas –les pidió la profesora- Ahora sólo falta elegir la obra

-Si quiere yo puedo traer algunas para escogerlas –se ofreció Lila

-Gracias, señorita...Grissi, verdad?

-Ésa soy yo! –se enojó Camila- Ella apellida Zizold!

-Disculpen –se excusó la profesora- Señorita Zizold

-Estúpida –susurró molesta Camila

-Bueno, entonces aceptamos su oferta

La campana de salida sonó, los Gryffindor salieron emocionados y comentando lo interesante que parecía, mientras los Slytherin la calificaban como la peor de las clases.

-Es absurdo! –se quejaba Malfoy- Nunca actuamos y ahora nos quiere obligar!

-Pero si tú quieres ser el Director –le dijo Camila

-Eso fue por darle la contra a la sangresucia, no pensaba permitir que una como ella mande sobre nosotros

-Sabían que hay un nuevo profesor de DCAO? –comentó Goyle

-Y qué pasó con el otro? –dijo Millicent

-Parece que se enfermó –contestó el muchacho algo avergonzado porque no esperaba que la chica le hable

-Esa clase la tenemos en la tarde...-dijo fastidiado Malfoy

-Y con los Gryffindor –terminó Crabbe, comiéndose unos dulces

En la tarde, nuevamente los alumnos de ésas casas estaban en un aula, cuando entró Dumbledore.

-Muchachos –dijo solemnemente- Quiero presentarles a su nuevo maestro

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta de ingreso del profesor. Entró un hombre, vestido de negro, aunque de mejor manera que Snape, con el cabello negro corto y una gran sonrisa.

-Sirius! –exclamó emocionado Harry

-No es posible! –dijo molesto Malfoy- Él es un asesino buscado por los dementores

-Debo corregirlo –dijo tranquilamente Sirius- No soy un asesino, todo fue un gran error. Ahora todos saben la verdad y me absolvieron

-Bien, los dejo con su maestro –dijo Dumbledore- Suerte Sirius

-Gracias profesor –contestó Sirius

Dumbledore se fue. Los Gryffindor se sentían bien con su nuevo profesor, mientras los Slytherin lo miraban con asco.

-Quiero conocerlos, así que llamaré lista –dijo Sirius, agarrando su pergamino

Los fue llamando, cuando llegó a Lila.

-Lila Zizold...¿Topret? –preguntó buscando a la muchacha con la mirada

-Aquí estoy –respondió Lila, levantando el brazo

-Tu nombre es Lila y tu segundo apellido Topret?

-Qué, no sabe leer? –se burló Zabini, a lo que Sirius ignoró

-Sí, por qué? –preguntó Lila

-Por nada

Sirius continuó con la lista de Slytherin, los muchachos le contestaban de mala gana, sobre todo Malfoy.

-Camila Grissi...¿Delird? –se sorprendió Sirius

-Presente –contestó de mala gana Camila

-Tú eres Camila?

-Claro, sino no hubiera dicho "presente" –se burló la muchacha

-Tu apellido es Delird, no está modificado?

-No –respondió secamente Camila- Aunque hubiera sido interesante modificarlo, no lo cree? Qué le parece Lirdde? O Irddel? No lo creo, mamá se enojaría y mi abuelo aun más, jaja

Sirius trató de ignorarla. Su clase fue más que todo de repaso de todo lo que habían hecho antes. Al final Gryffindor ganó 45 puntos y Slytherin sólo 20.

-Absurdo! –se quejó Malfoy mientras salían del aula- Primero la estúpida de Lockhart y ahora éste ex presidiario

-No me da buena espina –comentó Camila

-Por qué? –preguntó Millicent

-No sé, creo que el equipo de Dumbledore está creciendo demasiado. Debemos tener mucho, mucho cuidado

Después de la cena la profesora Lockhart llamó a los Slytherin y Gryffindor para elegir la obra de teatro. Lila había llevado unos libros y estaba leyendo los resúmenes de cada uno, cuando fue interrumpida por Camila.

-Ya me aburrí –dijo Camila- Me voy

-Yo también –dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pié

-Los dos se sientan! –los regañó la profesora- Es una falta de respeto contra su compañera

-Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharla leer esas bobadas –respondió de mala manera Malfoy

-Tenemos que ir a entrenar –dijo de mejor forma su amiga- No quise ser grosera, lo lamento

-Entrenamiento de qué? –preguntó curiosa Lockhart

-Quidditch –explicó Camila- Podemos irnos?

-Está bien –dijo molesta la maestra- Pero mañana recibirán sus roles

-Gracias –dijo con una media sonrisa Camila- Con su permiso

Tras de Camila salió Malfoy. Cuando estuvieron afuera, Camila borró su sonrisa.

-Nota mental –le comentó a su amigo- Vengarse de Lockhart

-De qué casa es ella? –les preguntó Lockhart a sus alumnos

-De Slytherin –contestó tristemente Lila

-Slytherin? –se extrañó la maestra- Pero si en ésa casa nunca hubo mujeres en el equipo

-Ahora la hay –comentó Harry- Es la guardiana

-Es tan insoportable como Malfoy -agregó Seamus

-Más insoportable –comentó Dean

-Eso no es cierto –se enojó Lila- Ella no es así, no sé por qué se comporta como lo hace

-Bueno, bueno –terminó la discusión Lockhart- Vamos con lo nuestro. Qué obra les gustó más?

-A mi me gustó mucho Romeo y Julieta –contestó Parvati

-Muy bien –aprobó Lockhart- Alguna otra obra?

-Romeo y Julieta es muy bonita –opinó Hermione- Pero es muy repetitiva

-Tal vez –la animó Lila- Pero podemos adaptarla al mundo mágico

Ante la propuesta, Hermione mostró mucho interés.

-Podremos hacerlo? –preguntó Lavender

-Es una gran idea señorita Zizold –la felicitó la profesora- Entonces ¡adaptaremos Romeo y Julieta!

-Pero cuándo? –preguntó interesado Ron- Pasado mañana muchos se irán para Navidad

-No sería mala idea hacer la obra sólo con muchachos de Gryffindor –comentó bromeando Neville

-Eso sí que no –dijo Lockhart- Debemos ser buenos compañeros y hacer un trabajo en equipo

-Será divertido! –los animó Lila- Tal vez no son tan malas personas

Ante el comentario, todos sus compañeros la miraron enarcando con una ceja.

-Lila tiene razón –la apoyó Harry- No nos simpatizan porque no los tratamos, ni ellos a nosotros, pero tal vez trabajando juntos todo cambie

-Por qué no –los apoyó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

-Entonces, después de Navidad me presentarán la adaptación de la obra –les dijo la profesora- De acuerdo?

-Claro! –respondió emocionada Lila- Después de Navidad tendrá la obra lista

-Y será entonces que elegiremos a nuestros protagonistas –concluyó la maestra


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

En el entrenamiento de Slytherin, Camila se fue luego de un rato.

-No debería quedarse? –le preguntó Derrick a Draco- Después de todo es nuestra guardiana, necesita entrenar más

-No se siente bien –respondió Draco- Volvamos a entrenar!

Camila regresó a su dormitorio. Una vez allí se acostó y se quedó despierta, mirando el vacío.

-Hola –susurró una voz en la oscuridad

-Hola otra vez –respondió Camila sin inmutarse- Ahora sí me vas a decir quién eres o debo seguir creyendo que me estoy volviendo esquizofrénica

-Por qué el apuro

-Porque me siento tonta hablando sola en la oscuridad

-No estás sola, yo estoy contigo, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré

-Ah sí? –comentó con sorna- No me digas, y cómo le haces para seguirme

-Formo parte de ti

-Ya estuvo que sí estoy loca –dijo concluyente Camila- Ni siquiera piensas mostrarte?

-Pronto lo haré –respondió la voz- No te desesperes

-Ay, basta! –se enojó la muchacha golpeando la cama con un puño- Todo me está desesperando

-No dejes que Potter te desespere –recomendó tranquilamente la voz

-Ése idiota –dijo con desprecio Camila- Me las va a pagar

-No eres la única que quiere vengarse

-Entonces, quien quiera vengarse de él será bien recibido

-Lo sé. Adiós, cuídate mucho, el enemigo está muy cerca y su fuerza está creciendo

-Enemigo? Cuál enemigo? –preguntó Camila, sin obtener respuesta

Al día siguiente, la primera clase que tenían era nuevamente Estudios Muggle. Lila estaba muy concentrada adaptando la obra en un pergamino, mientras Harry y Hermione le ayudaban. Ron por su parte jugaba ajedrez muggle con Dean. Entre los Slytherin, el inconformismo había crecido luego de saber que la obra elegida era "Romeo y Julieta".

-Sólo falta que nos pongan de principales! –gruñó Zabini

-Por qué? –se burló Draco- Acaso quieres hacer pareja con la sangresucia?

-Cállate Malfoy –se enojó Blaise

-A mi no me calla nadie –se levantó de su asiento, caminando amenazador hacia donde estaba Zabini, que lo esperaba con ganas de golpearlo

-A sus lugares –ordenó la profesora Lockhart que acababa de entrar- Bien, como no todos estaban ayer en la reunión, les aviso que la obra elegida fue Romeo y Julieta

-Por qué no podían elegir una menos cursi? –preguntó Camila fastidiada

-Romeo y Julieta no es cursi –dijo Lila- Es una obra muy linda y con un buen mensaje

-Cuál? –se burló Draco- No te tragues el veneno a menos que confirmes que la chica está muerta?

-Creí que no leías cosas muggle –respondió Harry

-Muggle? –se sorprendió Draco- No sabías que Shakespeare era hijo de magos?

-Como sea –añadió Lila- El hecho es que no importa cuánto haga la gente, al final el amor verdadero triunfa

-Eso te salió como de película Disney –le comentó Camila aburrida- Al final los dos mueren, entonces de qué sirve que le hayan ganado a sus padres

-Que su amor fue más allá de la muerte

-Yo no he sabido de muertos que disfruten el amor que se tienen –respondió Camila mordazmente

-Pero por lo menos disfrutaron un tiempo –argumentó Lila

-Tres días es un tiempo? –se burló Camila- No me hagas reír. Ésa historia es insulsa, nadie se enamora en un día y se casa al siguiente

-No me digas que eso sólo pasa en cuentos de hadas –dijo su amiga escéptica

-Eso NI en cuentos de hadas. Iba a decir que es como la magia, pero ya ves...

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta –las interrumpió Lockhart- Después de Navidad sabrán quiénes serán los principales, los utileros y demás

-Qué haremos esta clase entonces? –preguntó Hermione

-Vamos a discutir el argumento de la obra

Y así pasó la clase, con comentarios, críticas y discusiones sobre la obra. Al parecer la más emocionada era Lila, y antagónicamente su amiga, estaba muy aburrida.

El día pasó sin mayor novedad. Muchos preparaban sus cosas para marcharse al día siguiente a sus casas. Lila quería hablar con Camila, por lo que la esperó en la salida del Gran Comedor después de la cena.

-Camila, puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó tímidamente

-De qué –respondió ésta tajantemente

-De muchas cosas

-Millicent –se dirigió a su compañera- Por favor ve a darle a Nagi su comida

La muchacha sólo asintió y se fue. Milagrosamente no había nadie más con Camila.

-Vamos al lago –ofreció Camila, dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Cuando llegaron al borde del lago ambas se sentaron sobre la nieve. Hacía mucho frío, por lo que Lila tiritaba, pues su capa no la cubría mucho, ni por más que su chalina estuviera bien envuelta en su cuello.

-Qué querías decirme –le dijo Camila sin inmutarse

-Por qué no pasarás la Navidad aquí? –inquirió su amiga curiosa

-El señor Malfoy me invitó a pasar la Navidad en su casa, junto a mis amigos

-Pero Camila –respondió Lila preocupada- No debemos separarnos en Navidad, para ambas es una fiesta importante, y más ahora que no están nuestras familias

-Tú pásala con tus amigos, yo lo haré con los míos –contestó Camila simplemente

-Por qué cambiaste tanto? –preguntó triste Lila

-Yo no cambié –contestó Camila- Tú fuiste la que cambió: prefieres a Potter y sus amigos chupamedias

-Claro que no

-No me vengas con eso –dijo burlona Camila- Ya sé que San Potter te gusta, pero en fin, ése es tu problema

-Y por eso estás enojada conmigo? –volvió a preguntar Lila

-Nunca creí que fueras capaz de preferir a un chico

-Yo no lo prefiero –respondió sinceramente Lila- Pero no puedo evitar pasar tanto tiempo con él, ambos estamos en Gryffindor

-Eso era todo lo que querías decirme? –inquirió la otra chica poniéndose de pie

-Bueno...no quiero que estés enojada conmigo –confesó Lila mirándola con tristeza

-Lo siento, no podrá ser –dijo Camila sacudiéndose la nieve de la túnica- Nos separan muchas cosas, tal vez aquí en el mundo mágico no podamos ser amigas

-No digas eso –pidió Lila parándose

-Es la verdad –continuó Camila- Mejor sigue con tus amiguitos y diles que se cuiden, me deben muchas y me las van pagar

Y diciendo eso Camila dio media vuelta y se fue, seguida por la mirada triste de Lila.

Al día siguiente, Camila estaba saliendo junto con Millicent, cuando se topó con Lila, que la esperaba en la gran puerta del castillo.

-Camila –dijo Lila- Antes que te vayas quiero darte algo

-Qué

-Toma –le entregó una caja mediana rectangular- Feliz Navidad

Camila agarró la caja y la contempló, no sabía qué decir. De pronto, metió la mano dentro la túnica y sacó un paquete.

-Feliz Navidad –dijo, entregándoselo a Lila que abrazó a su amiga sin recibir respuesta

-Ojalá te guste –dijo Camila fríamente

-Vámonos –se escuchó decir a Millicent- Nos están esperando

Lila la soltó y miró a Camila, pero ésta no le devolvió la mirada. Se marchó y se subió a uno de los carruajes. Luego de unos minutos, Lila vio cómo su mejor amiga se marchaba del castillo a casa de los Malfoy.

Harry trataba de animar a Lila, porque estaba muy triste. Por eso le ofreció ayuda para adaptar la obra.

-Entonces –dijo animado Harry, sosteniendo en la mano una pluma con tinta y escribiendo sobre un pergamino- Quedamos en que Romeo Montesco es de familia muggle

-Así es –afirmó Lila muy segura- Y Julieta Capuleto es una sangre limpia

-Bien –respondió Harry, escribiendo- Entonces...tendrían que conocerse en...

-Mmmm, veamos –dijo pensativa Lila- En...una fiesta en casa de los Capuleto por la caída de Voldemort!

-Me parece bien –volvió a escribir Harry- Pero entonces, cómo los conocerá Romeo?

-Por Mercucio –dijo Lila- Que es mago y amigo de Romeo. Además Romeo también aprendió magia

-Bueno...

-Y Fray Lorenzo será un ministro de magia –propuso Lila- El boticario será el dueño de una tienda en el callejón Knockturn

-Teobaldo puede ser un tipo como Draco –dijo Harry- Que crea que los de su clase son lo mejor y desprecie mucho al pobre Romeo

-Es una buena idea –aprobó Lila- Sería genial que Draco fuera Teobaldo

-Tienes razón –la apoyó Harry- Hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de una

-En este caso no será un balazo –opinó Lila- Sino un _Avada kedavra_

-La obra será muy divertida –sostuvo entretenido Harry- Ya quiero saber quiénes serán los protagonistas...

Esa noche Harry y Lila habían estado hablando tanto de la obra que habían aburrido a Ron. En la cena los dos muchachos hablaban entre sí muy divertidos, siendo ignorados por el resto, y leyendo sus libros (Lila había conseguido de la biblioteca un libro para su amigo), Harry tomó de la mano a Lila, recitando un verso.

-Si con indigna diestra he profanado/ tan alto altar, multadme por mi exceso./Mi boca, peregrino sonrojado/ cancelará la mancha con un beso

Divertida, Lila respondió.

-El noble peregrino se equivoca/ clara señal de devoción es ésa./ Manos de santo el peregrino toca/ Y con sus palmas el palmero besa.

-¿Labios no tiene el santo y el palmero?

-Para rezar los usa el peregrino

-¡Ah, santa! Siendo así, que muden quiero/ con mis manos mis labios de destino;/ que recen, y acceded a lo que imploran

-Tranquilo escucha el santo si suplican

Lila y Harry se habían acercado y se veían fijamente.

-Pues inmóvil quedad mientras que oran/ y esos labios a mi me purifican

Se estaban acercando más cuando...

-Oigan, ya tengo mucho sueño, vamos a dormir –los interrumpió Ron, jalando por el cuello a Harry y llevándoselo

-Mis labios pues, vuestro pecado ostentan –terminó de decir en voz baja Lila, decepcionada y suspirando

Después de bajar del carruaje en la estación de Hogsmeade, Camila y sus amigos fueron al encuentro de Lucius Malfoy, quien los esperaba con un par de elfos domésticos.

-Me da gusto que hayas decidido venir con nosotros –le dijo el papá de Draco a Camila

-Gracias –respondió tímidamente Camila

-Hola padre –dijo en tono distante Draco

-Hola hijo –contestó con una media sonrisa Lucius

Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado y se alejó unos pasos.

-Nos vamos? –les preguntó a todos

Los muchachos siguieron al señor Malfoy hasta otro carruaje que los esperaba. A diferencia del carruaje del colegio, éste era de color negro y muy elegante, jalado por 4 caballos negros. Después de varias horas de viaje por fin llegaron a una mansión enorme: la mansión Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, una mujer alta, delgada, rubia y bastante bonita salió a recibirlos. Al bajar del carruaje Draco fue a saludarla con un beso como de protocolo, aunque se notaba que le demostraba cariño a su madre, quien le acarició una mejilla, sonriéndole.

-Narcisa –le reprochó Lucius- Ven a recibir a nuestros invitados

-Oh, sí, discúlpenme –se excusó ella, acercándose- Bienvenidos, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Bastante cansador –respondió Crabbe

-Cómo está señora Malfoy? –saludó cortésmente Millicent

-Hola Millicent, yo bien, gracias –contestó Narcisa

-Mucho gusto señora –dijo amablemente Goyle

-Tú eres Gregory Goyle, verdad? –preguntó la señora

-Así es

-Tu padre habla mucho de ti en las reuniones que tenemos...

-Narcisa –la interrumpió su esposo, tomando por un hombro a Camila- Ella es Camila

Camila se acercó y le extendió una mano, sabía que los ingleses eran muy formales y poco cariñosos con sus saludos. Al verla, Narcisa tomó su mano algo confundida.

-Camila? –preguntó- Tú eres la nueva estudiante, no es así?

-Sí señora –contestó Camila- Es un gusto conocerla

-Igualmente –dijo Narcisa, menos tensa y sonriendo- Draco habla mucho de ti en sus cartas...

-Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas –interrumpió otra vez Lucius- Entren por favor

Entraron. Una vez adentro no sólo para Camila fue un espectáculo ver esa casa por su interior: lujosa, muy limpia, con cuadros que se movían, objetos antiguos, adornos de serpientes por allí y por allá, era un bello lugar.

El mismo Lucius Malfoy les enseñó sus habitaciones, una para cada uno. Sólo un pasillo dividía el dormitorio de las muchachas del de sus amigos.

-Espero que estén cómodos –dijo gentilmente Lucius- Los veo después

-Los esperamos en la cena –dijo Narcisa- Seguro quieren descansar un poco

Y diciendo esto Narcisa se fue tras su esposo. Los muchachos le agradecieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Camila entró en su habitación: tenía una gran cama con dosel de terciopelo verde oscuro, las cortinas del mismo color, con el borde inferior adornado con unas serpientes plateadas bordadas. La mesa de luz era antigua. Había un escritorio, un peinador, un clóset y grandes ventanales, además de un cuadro grande de una casa antigua. Había también otra puerta que dirigía a un baño privado. La muchacha vio que sus maletas ya estaban al pié de su cama. Se sacó la túnica y la colgó en el clóset. Luego se echó sobre su cama.

Estaba pensando en la linda mansión, cuando el sonido de una puerta la hizo levantarse.

-Hola –dijo Millicent, apareciendo tras el cuadro- Encontré algo así como una puerta detrás del cuadro de mi habitación

-Ya veo –contestó sonriente Camila

-Y...qué te parece? –preguntó su amiga, sentándose sobre la cama

-Es muy linda, nunca hubiera imaginado estar en una casa así

-Tienen mucho dinero –comentó Millicent, mirando a su alrededor

-Ya habías venido antes?

-Una vez, con mi madre –respondió Millicent- Ella es amiga de Narcisa

-Esa señora es muy amable –dijo Camila

-Lo contrario de su esposo e hijo? –se burló su amiga

-Claro que no! –corrigió Camila- Ellos también son así

-Al menos contigo –murmuró Millicent

-Qué quieres decir? –preguntó intrigada Camila

-Nada, olvídalo –contestó, restándole importancia

-Bueno –dijo Camila- Qué piensas ponerte para la cena?

-Iré así como estoy

-Ni de broma –respondió su amiga, jalándola por un brazo y obligándola a levantarse- Tú y yo, mi amiga, haremos que Gregory se fije en ti, o al menos se anime

-Anime para qué? –preguntó ruborizada Millicent

-No te hagas la desentendida –le reprochó Camila, abriendo el cuadro y pasando por él, empujando a Millicent

Cuando entraron en la habitación de Millicent, que era casi igual a la de Camila sólo que más pequeña, sacó toda la ropa que su amiga tenía en sus maletas. Hizo que ésta se pruebe distintas combinaciones de ropa, y después de una veintena al fin Camila dio su opinión final.

-Me gusta ése –dijo, refiriéndose a un vestido verde oscuro (cuándo no) largo, de seda, aunque muy formal

-Estás loca? Es muy formal –respondió Millicent, mirándose a un espejo largo que allí había

-Tienes razón, ése será para mañana, para la cena de Navidad –dijo Camila- Entonces, veamos

Camila sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y la apuntó hacia su amiga.

-_Vestire creare!_

Millicent apareció con un pantalón plomo, blusa del mismo color pero de tono más bajo, zapatos negros y un saco largo de lana de color verde oscuro.

-Así estás muy bien

-No lo creo –opinó Millicent, viéndose en el espejo

-Claro que sí –la animó su amiga- Sólo espero que si eres novia de Gregory no me hagas a un lado

-No soy una Gryffindor –contestó Millicent ofendida

Tocaron la puerta, Millicent permitió que pasaran. Entró un elfo doméstico.

-Con su permiso señoritas –saludó, haciéndoles una reverencia sin atreverse a mirarlas- El señor pide que bajen a cenar

-Enseguida vamos –contestó Millicent

El elfo reverenció otra vez y se marchó.

-Vamos –dijo sonriente Camila, jalando a su amiga

Llegaron al salón. Sentado en un sillón, frente a la chimenea, las esperaba Lucius Malfoy.

-Qué puntuales –elogió el hombre de rubio cabello, poniéndose de pié- Los muchachos aun no llegaron

De pronto entraron los muchachos vestidos con ropa más "muggle" (al menos lo más que podían usar): Draco estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y chompa verde oscura de cuello alto; Goyle con una camisa blanca y pantalón azul, mientras que Crabbe tenía un pantalón café y una chompa de color mostaza de cuello en V.

-Por favor, siéntense mientras esperamos a unos invitados –ofreció el señor Malfoy sentándose

-Invitados? –preguntó extrañado su hijo

-Señor –dijo un elfo, haciendo una reverencia y entrando en el salón- Llegaron sus invitados

Lucius se paró y salió a recibirlos, mientras los muchachos se sentaban en los sillones frente a la chimenea.

-Tengo mucha hambre –confesó Crabbe, frotándose el abdomen

-Qué te pasa Draco? –preguntó Camila, al ver la cara de enojo de su amigo

-Padre... –contestó el muchacho fastidiado- Siempre con sus visitas inesperadas...

-No lo tomes a mal –lo animó Camila

-Será muy aburrido –contestó Draco, frunciendo aun más el ceño

De pronto escucharon unas voces masculinas acercándose. Se pusieron de pié para saludar. Los invitados entraron, seguidos por Lucius y Narcisa.

-Pase por aquí, señor –invitó Lucius, muy respetuoso, a un hombre de capa negra, cabello negro algo largo, que tenía unas gafas negras puestas

Tras de ese hombre había uno más bajito, regordete, de nariz puntiaguda, que a Camila se le hizo conocido.

-Buenas noches –saludó el primero, con una voz que calaba hasta los huesos

Camila se quedó mirándolo, era muy extraño, pero se le hacía familiar. Al verlo sus amigos hicieron una reverencia, a lo que Camila los vio intrigada. El hombre se acercó a ellos y fue directamente hacia donde estaba la muchacha extranjera. Se paró frente a ella y le sonrió. Al verlo más de cerca, Camila notó que era algo raro: su nariz era muy fina, casi aparentaba tener sólo dos rendijas en donde debían estar sus fosas nasales, su piel era pálida y sus manos delgadas con finos y largos dedos.

-Él es mi hijo Draco –presentó Lucius a su hijo, el hombre le sonrió al muchacho haciendo que él incline un poco la cabeza

Después presentó a Goyle, Crabbe y Millicent, que parecía ya conocían al hombre.

-Finalmente –dijo Lucius con una sonrisa triunfal- Ella es Camila Grissi Delird – presentó resaltando el último apellido.

-Mucho gusto –respondió el hombre de cabello negro como siseando suavemente, extendiendo una mano que Camila tomó temerosa- Mi nombre es Tom, Tom Riddle...

Al escuchar el nombre, a Camila se le heló todo el cuerpo ¿ése era Voldemort?.

-No te asustes –dijo tranquilamente Voldemort- No te haré daño

-Us...us...usted es Tom Riddle? –dijo tartamudeando Camila

-Así es, aunque preferiría que me digas lord Voldemort –contestó él- Por qué? Me tienes miedo?

Voldemort se sacó las gafas dejando ver sus ojos rojos. Después del cuestionamiento, al parecer todo mundo esperaba la respuesta.

-No –respondió firmemente la muchacha, recuperando su serenidad- Es un gran honor conocerlo

Voldemort sonrió y Camila lo miró con más tranquilidad.

-Pero... –analizó ella- No es muy peligroso que éste usted aquí?

-Oh, no –respondió él tranquilamente- Los del Ministerio aun creen que soy un estropajo humano, nunca se les ocurriría buscar a alguien de carne y hueso

-Es un gusto conocerla –interrumpió el hombre bajito, logrando una mirada de ira de su amo

-Él es Peter Pettigrew –lo presentó Voldemort con hastío

-Ya lo vi antes, no es así? –preguntó Camila intrigada

-Sí, me recuerdas? –dijo con una sonrisa tonta Colagusano

-Bueno, si me permiten –interrumpió Narcisa- Es hora de cenar

Todos pasaron al comedor, ocupado en su parte central con una mesa larga de madera labrada. Tomaron sus asientos. Draco miraba con cierto recelo a Voldemort.

-Qué te pasa? –preguntó por lo bajo Camila, que estaba a su lado

-Lamento todo esto –dijo apenado Draco- Yo no quería...

-Deja de preocuparte –contestó su amiga- Es muy divertido conocer a Voldemort

-Divertido? –preguntó extrañado Draco- Se nota que no conoces su fama

-De asesino y el más cruel de los magos? –dijo Camila- Ya lo sé

-Nosotros...-trató de decir algo avergonzada Millicent, que estaba al otro lado de Camila

-No necesito que me expliquen nada –se adelantó ella- Ya me imaginaba que ustedes tenían mucho que ver con él, si no no hubiéramos hecho todo lo que hicimos

La puerta se abrió pero no vieron entrar a nadie. De repente una gran serpiente se alzó al lado de Voldemort.

-Nagini –le acarició la cabeza Voldemort- Qué bueno que llegaste

Camila sintió que algo se ponía sobre su regazo: era Nagi.

-Nagi? –dijo en voz alta, levantando a su gato y haciendo que los demás la vieran

-Nagi? –preguntó divertido Voldemort- Así se llama tu gato?

-Eh, sí –respondió ella- Pero no sé cómo llegó hasta aquí si estaba en su jaula, en mi habitación

-Yo lo traje –escuchó decir a una voz femenina que se le hacía conocida a la muchacha

Camila vio a Narcisa, no había sido ella, tampoco era Millicent, conocía de sobra su voz.

-Entendiste lo que dijo? –preguntó Voldemort, mientras los demás los veían con asombro

-Sí, pero no sé quién fue

-Fui yo

Camila volteó la cabeza, tras de ella estaba la enorme cabeza de Nagini.

-Tú? -preguntó Camila sorprendida

-Noto con agrado que tienes una gran capacidad: hablas pársel -dijo sonriente Voldemort

-Yo? -respondió confundida- Es extraño, una serpiente me entendió la otra vez, pero...

-Muchas cosas te serán aclaradas –le dijo Nagini

-Nagini tiene razón, pronto sabrás cosas de ti que no imaginabas -confirmó Tom Riddle

-Genial! –se alegró la muchacha, acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente, mientras su gato se iba al regazo de Voldemort

Los muchachos no hablaron durante la cena, sólo los adultos conversaban sobre cosas que ellos no entendían. Después de cenar los jóvenes salieron al porsche. Draco se apoyó en el barandal, Gregory y Millicent conversaban algo enrojecidos, mientras Crabbe comía un gran pedazo de pastel de York que se había llevado de la mesa. Camila miraba hacia el cielo, una gran y linda luna llena iluminaba la noche.

-Todo es muy extraño –comentó Draco pensativo- Tú, Voldemort, mi padre, nosotros...

-Ya no pienses en eso -dijo Camila- Mejor piensa en lo que haremos al regresar a Hogwarts

-Por qué? –preguntó el muchacho

-Porque lo más interesante del asunto está a punto de empezar...

-Qué quieres decir? –se sorprendió Draco

-Tu padre es mortífago, los padres de los muchachos también, y yo, una simple muggle...

-Ni tan simple –dijo Draco

-No dejaste que termine –contestó Camila- Una simple muggle que no sabe por qué pero tiene un gran vínculo con el señor Tenebroso

-Lo mismo que tu amiga Lila con Potter –dijo una suave voz fría detrás de ellos

-Señor...-volteó a verlo Draco, mientras los otros tres se acercaban

-Cómo dice? –preguntó Camila confundida

-Lila Zizold Potter –afirmó Tom Riddle con algo de asco- Ella tiene la sangre de ése niño inmundo

-Ella no es Potter, es Topret –dijo Camila incapaz de aceptarlo

-No me digas que no lo notaste –contestó Voldemort irónico- De nada te servirá negarlo: ella y Potter son también nuestros enemigos, no es así Camila Grissi Riddle?

Sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos, menos Crabbe que aun no entendía lo que ocurría allí, su pastel era más interesante.

-Riddle –murmuró Camila- Con razón hasta Black se dio cuenta

-No es algo muy evidente, pero tampoco es tan secreto –dijo Riddle tranquilamente

-Todo es muy extraño –confesó la muchacha- Lila y yo venimos, nos separan y ponen en casas distintas, nuestros amigos se odian y como por agregado terminamos peleando

-Digamos que es el llamado de la sangre –contestó irónico Voldemort- Pero no desesperes, pronto te contaré el por qué de todo

-Entonces no fue una suerte que nos traigan precisamente a nosotras

-No, no lo fue

Se retiraron a dormir. Camila tenía insomnio, se había parado en uno de los ventanales a observar la luna, cuando notó la presencia de alguien.

-Millicent...

-Hola –dijo su amiga, cubriéndose con una bata- Qué haces despierta?

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo –respondió Camila

-Primero responde tú

-En mi país el festejo de Navidad comienza a las 12 de la medianoche del 24 de diciembre, o sea hoy –dijo con un tono de tristeza- Seguro mi familia está reunida esperando el momento

-No te pongas triste –la animó Millicent- Ahora me toca contarte


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Camila se dirigió hacia su cama, en la que se acostó mientras Millicent se sentaba.

-Estuve hablando con Gregory –empezó a contar muy emocionada- Me dijo que le daría gusto que fuera a visitarlo en vacaciones de verano

-En serio? –dijo más animada Camila- Se nota que te gusta mucho

-La verdad sí –respondió suspirando Millicent

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Camila –dijo Millicent- En realidad el señor Tenebroso no te atemoriza?

-No y no sé por qué –contestó sinceramente- Por lo que leí debía ser aterrador, pero no me pareció así

-Por qué tú tienes un apellido que se convierte en el de él?

-No sé –dijo Camila- Pero más me extraña que Lila tenga un nombre similar al de Lily Potter

-Tal vez tenga con Potter el mismo vínculo que tú con el señor Riddle

-Voldemort –la corrigió Camila- Recuerda que él odia su nombre muggle

-Lo sé, lo siento –se disculpó la otra muchacha

Millicent bostezó, al parecer el sueño la estaba venciendo.

-Bueno –dijo incorporándose- Como ya te conté lo que quería, me voy. Buenas noches

-Hasta mañana

Y Millicent salió por detrás del cuadro. Camila estaba a punto de dormir cuando sintió que alguien entraba en su dormitorio y se acercaba a ella.

-Camila –dijo en voz baja Draco- Levántate

-Para qué? –respondió Camila sin voltear a verlo

-Apúrate, te espero afuera

Maldiciendo contra su amigo, porque ella ya tenía sueño, se paró, buscó una capa y salió. Afuera de su habitación la esperaba Draco, que también estaba con su pijama.

-Ven –la llamó, poniéndose a caminar, Camila tuvo que seguirlo

Entraron en una pequeña sala, parecía la de costura. Al pié de un sofá se encontraba Nagini durmiendo junto a Nagi, el gato negro de Camila.

-Para qué me trajiste hasta aquí? –preguntó molesta Camila

-Habla con la serpiente –pidió Draco

-Por qué

-Según escuché, ella estuvo varias veces en Hogwarts

-Y qué con eso

-Que desde aquí podríamos gastarle una buena broma a los del colegio, con ayuda de Nagini –propuso el muchacho maliciosamente

-Ella no es un juguete –le reprochó Camila

-No seas aburrida, pídeselo, de seguro no te lo negará

-Está bien –respondió la muchacha, sin estar del todo convencida

Camila se inclinó y habló despacio.

-Nagini, Nagini, despierta

La serpiente abrió sus ojos y levantó lentamente la cabeza.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor -le pidió Camila- Podrías ayudarnos?

-Claro -respondió amablemente la serpiente, asintiendo con su enorme cabeza

-Dice que sí –le dijo Camila a Draco- Y ahora qué?

-Pregúntale cómo llega a Hogwarts

-Cómo pudiste llegar a Hogwarts sin que te descubrieran?

-Un traslador -confesó Nagini- Un muchacho en el colegio la tiene, gracias a un hechizo especial no pueden detectarlo

-Qué te dijo –preguntó curioso Draco

-Dice que en el colegio hay un chico que tiene un traslador

-Pregúntale si puede usarlo ahora

-Y puedes ir ahora? –preguntó Camila

-Si él la dejó en Hogwarts, claro que puedo

-Entonces vé y por favor pégale un buen susto a alguno de los muchachos que esté allí

-Ven conmigo -le pidió Nagini- Puedes usar tu medalla

-Cómo sabes de ella?

-Sé quién te la regaló

-Y? –preguntó insistente Draco- Qué dijo

-Que sí puede, pero quiere que la acompañe...

-Entonces vamos –la animó Draco- Será muy divertido

-Sabes lo que ocurrirá si nos descubren? –preguntó Camila frunciendo el ceño

-No importa –respondió calmado Draco- Dentro de poco ellos no podrán volver a hacernos nada, además no te hagas la "cumple reglas" justo ahora

-Bueno –dijo resignada Camila- Nagini, dónde está el traslador?

-Síganme -contestó, avanzando hacia la puerta

Por el movimiento de la serpiente el gato se despertó y los siguió. Nagini los llevó hasta el living, donde una pequeña maletita estaba junto a uno de los sillones.

-Ábrela -le ordenó a la muchacha

Camila abrió la maletita y vio en su interior un pequeño saco de cuero negro, lo sacó y se dispuso a abrirlo.

-Tóquenlo al mismo tiempo -indicó Nagini

Nagi se acercó a Draco y éste lo levantó acariciando su lomo. Camila abrió el saco y se inclinó un poco para que esté al alcance de la serpiente. El traslador no era más que un paraguas viejo.

-A la cuenta de tres –dijo Camila, Draco asintió y Nagini acercó la cabeza- Una, dos y ¡tres!

Los tres tocaron el traslador, luego de unos momentos en una oscuridad de túnel cayeron a un piso duro: era un dormitorio vacío, que se encontraba en oscuras.

-Vaya –dijo Draco, limpiándose el polvo- Parece que no hay nadie

-Segura que el chico es de confianza? -preguntó Camila

-_Lumos! _–conjuró Draco, haciendo que la habitación se ilumine un poco- Pero, si es mi habitación!

-Es Zabini -respondió la serpiente

-Zabini? –dijo extrañada Camila- Pero si ése tipo me odia

-No sabe quién eres en realidad

-Francamente, ahora ni yo lo sé

-Vamos –dijo Draco, agarrando a Nagi y saliendo

Nagini y Camila lo siguieron. Bajaron las gradas, salieron por su puerta secreta y llegaron a los pasillos. Nagini desapareció, se hizo invisible. Camila agarró su medalla y deseó ser también invisible, Draco la agarró por un hombro y se pusieron a caminar.

-Hace mucho frío –dijo Draco tiritando

-Claro, a quién se le ocurre salir sin capa –lo regañó Camila

Caminaron hasta que llegaron frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

-Y ahora qué? –reclamó molesto Draco- No sabemos la contraseña

En ese momento, para su fortuna, el cuadro se abrió dando paso a Ron y Harry, capa en mano, que salían de puntillas. Se cubrieron con la capa y se fueron, sin notar siquiera la presencia de los Slytherin y la serpiente.

-Harry Potter -murmuró Nagini con tono de odio

-Ten paciencia Nagini –le pidió Camila en voz baja- Pronto podrás encargarte de él

Entraron por el cuadro que casi se cierra. Adentro sólo la luz de la chimenea iluminaba, frente a ella estaba Lila.

Camila tuvo que ignorar la presencia de su amiga y se dirigieron hacia un pasillo. Entraron en una de las habitaciones, Neville Longbottom estaba en ella.

-Seguro su abuela se aburrió de él –se burló Draco, viendo al gordito durmiendo

-Apurémonos –dijo Camila- Potter y Weasley no tardarán en venir

Nagini, al notar el apuro de la muchacha, se acercó a Neville y abrió sus fauces.

-Espera! -la detuvo Camila- Sólo queremos darle un susto. El castigo para él será terminar en el Hospital San Mungo, loco, junto con sus padres. Nada más asústalo un poco

Nagini asintió, acercó su lengua viperina al rostro del muchacho, quien comenzó a inquietarse por las cosquillas que le provocaban. De pronto se despertó y vio a unos centímetros de su rostro la cabeza de Nagini y sus enormes colmillos, por un momento se quedó helado, con una cara de horror evidente.

Nagini volteó hacia los muchachos.

-Saca el traslador! -ordenó

Camila así lo hizo, Neville se puso a gritar como loco, los tres tocaron nuevamente el traslador y desaparecieron. Por el grito los pocos alumnos que se encontraban allí, incluida Lila, fueron en auxilio de Neville.

-Qué te pasa Neville? –preguntó preocupada Lila, al ver a su amigo completamente pálido y muy asustado

-Una serpiente! –gritó Neville- Estaba aquí, era enorme, casi me muerde!

-Cálmate! –trató de tranquilizarlo Lavender- Aquí no hay nadie, seguro lo soñaste

-Era real!

Mientras los Gryffindor trataban de calmar a Neville, los Slytherin habían retornado a la casa Malfoy. Al llegar Draco se doblaba de risa.

-Vieron su cara? –se burlaba el muchacho

-Fue muy gracioso –dijo Camila, quitándole su gato a Draco- Gracias Nagini

-Por nada

-Así que aquí están –una voz fría como el hielo les hablaba

Ambos muchachos se callaron y voltearon, encontrándose con lord Voldemort.

-Nagini, te estaba buscando

-Lo siento amo -se disculpó la serpiente bajando la cabeza hasta el ras del suelo

-Fue mi culpa –dijo Camila- Le pedí que nos ayudara a hacer una broma

-Broma? –se extrañó divertido Voldemort- A quién?

-A Longbottom –respondió Draco algo temeroso

-Longbottom... –analizó Riddle- Ése apellido se me hace conocido

-Sus padres eran aurores –explicó el muchacho de cabello rubio platinado

-Ah! Los Longbottom –dijo Voldemort, como si se tratara de un chiste- pobrecitos, quedaron locos después de tantos _Crucio_

-Su hijo es un squib cobarde –dijo con desprecio Camila

-Y tú eres una muggle –contestó fríamente Voldemort, provocando que la muchacha bajara la mirada como avergonzada- Pero no como todos los demás

-Lo sé –respondió sonriente Camila, volviendo a levantar la mirada

-Mejor vayan a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas planeadas para ustedes

Ambos muchachos se iban a retirar, cuando Voldemort detuvo a Camila.

-Mira –le dijo, mostrándole con su varita una especie de espejo

Camila observó a través del espejo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mi familia –dijo con voz entrecortada

-Así están pasando la Nochebuena, al parecer no descubrieron a quien te suplantó

Camila vio a toda su familia, lo raro era verse a ella misma.

-Hizo muchas cosas interesantes que después te enterarás –concluyó Riddle, haciendo desaparecer la imagen

-Gracias, señor

-No me agradezcas –le ordenó Voldemort- Pronto tú tendrás que hacer muchas más cosas por mi

-Como cuáles?

-Ya pronto lo sabrás

-Muy bien. Entonces, hasta mañana

Y diciendo esto Camila se retiró a su habitación. Una vez allí fue quedándose dormida pensando en su familia.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Lila fue despertada por Harry. Después de darse un abrazo de Navidad Lila vio que al pié de su cama se encontraban varios regalos. Curioso, Ron entró y también felicitó a Lila, aunque a ésta el abrazo no le gustó tanto como el que le había dado su primer amigo ;)

Lila abrió sus regalos. Había recibido una caja de grageas de todos los sabores de Ron; un libro de magia de Hermione, un pastel bastante duro de Hagrid; de Harry un anillo de plata con un rayo de adorno en la parte delantera y un lindo joyero musical de parte de...Sirius Black.

-Sirius me mandó un regalo? –se extrañó la muchacha

-Al parecer te tiene mucho cariño –le dijo Harry

-Toma –le alcanzó un paquete Ron- Te lo manda mi madre

Lila agarró el paquete, lo abrió y vio con gusto que se trataba de unos dulces caseros.

-Dale las gracias a tu madre

De pronto recordó el regalo de Camila, fue hasta su baúl y lo sacó. Por la curiosidad abrió el paquete desesperada y vio que se trataba de un álbum de fotos. Junto a él venía una nota.

Lila: Conseguí algunas fotos que teníamos en el mundo muggle, y gracias a unos hechizos, pude conseguir con ellas lo que verás en este álbum. Espero te guste. Feliz Navidad...Camila

Lila sonrió contenta, sentía que a pesar de todo su amiga no había cambiado tanto. Abrió el álbum: tenía fotos mágicas que se movían. Vio una a una las páginas: sus padres, sus hermanos, sus sobrinos, todos saludándola y sonriendo. También habían fotos con Camila, con otras amigas de colegio. Pero la que más le llamó la atención, y también a Harry que estaba viendo, fue una en la que ella estaba muy sonriente con Rodrigo en una plaza de su ciudad, una noche en la que se habían sentado en una banca a conversar.

Las lágrimas la traicionaron, no sabía por qué, pero ver esa foto, más que las otras, le provocó llorar. Ron la veía extrañado pero no más que Harry que parecía algo celoso.

-Es tu novio? –preguntó Ron, con la boca llena de dulces

-Eh, no –reaccionó Lila, limpiándose las lágrimas- Es un amigo

-Entonces por qué lloras? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho de rojo cabello, sin reconocer al chico de Ravenclaw

-Porque lo quiero mucho -contestó Lila- Y porque extraño estar con él en mi país

Lila seguía contemplando la fotografía que le sonreía. Harry se puso de pié.

-Apúrate en vestir –le dijo a Lila, en tono algo molesto- Nos vemos en el desayuno

Harry salió seguido por Ron que se encogió de hombros al ver la extraña actitud de su amigo. Lila no le prestó demasiada importancia, cerró el álbum, le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su baúl. Cogió algo de ropa para poder ir a bañarse, vio hacia la ventana, no estaba nevando. Se acercó y vio un sol radiante, unos campos cubiertos de nieve y un cielo claro.

-Feliz Navidad Camila –dijo sonriente, luego se fue hacia el baño

En la mansión Malfoy, desde hacía unos minutos, Camila estaba parada frente a uno de los ventanales mirando el cielo. Sobre su desordenada cama estaba un paquete de regalo abierto y, junto a él, el regalo que contenía: un despertador, como el que le había dado a Lila, pero éste tenía la forma de un duende de color verde y al parecer no tan grosero como el gnomo de Lila, que para ese entonces hasta palabrotas decía.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar.

-Pase –dijo Camila mirando hacia la puerta

-Buenos días –saludó ya vestida Millicent- No piensas cambiarte para ir a desayunar?

-Ah, sí, ya voy

-Feliz Navidad –le dijo Millicent, entregándole un paquete pequeño y extendiéndole la mano

-Ustedes siempre tan formales –contestó sonriendo Camila y abrazando a su amiga- Feliz Navidad amiga

-Espero te guste

Camila abrió el regalo, se trataba de un pensadero del tamaño de un plato sopero.

-Vaya! Qué útil –opinó Camila- Para los momentos en que necesite sacarme cosas de la cabeza...

-Te esperaré en el comedor –dijo Millicent complacida, saliendo

Camila fue hacia el baño, miró nuevamente hacia el cielo y dijo: Feliz Navidad Lila

En el comedor todos veían sus regalos, hasta Voldemort recibió algunos de parte de sus mortífagos. Aunque claro él no se dignó en abrirlos, para él eran cosas muy muggles que detestaba. Camila entró disculpándose por el retraso. Fue a felicitar con un apretón de manos a los señores Malfoy, a Colagusano, a Crabbe y con una inclinación a Voldemort. Le dio un abrazo a Goyle, cosa que hizo ruborizar a Millicent. Apareció Draco, sonriendo y dándole un regalo, Camila se lo agradeció con un abrazo de felicitación, abrió el regalo y vio que se trataba de un lindo adorno de platino en forma de un dragón, con ojos de esmeralda.

-Lamento no tener un regalo para todos ustedes –dijo apenada Camila

-No importa –contestó Draco- Eso es lo de menos

-Espero te haya gustado la escoba que te regalé –dijo Voldemort

-Usted fue quien me la regaló? –preguntó curiosa Camila

-Espero, Lucius, que se la hayas entregado

-Sí, mi señor –contestó Lucius Malfoy con una reverencia

-Entonces...fue usted? –le preguntó Camila a Lucius

-Así es –respondió éste sonriendo

-Sólo llegué a ver sus ojos, que son lo que más resaltan de usted y su hijo –analizaba Camila- Cómo no me di cuenta...

-Qué bueno que hayas recibido el regalo –dijo Voldemort satisfecho

-Muchas gracias señor –respondió Camila, luego sostuvo en su mano la medalla de luna- Pero...entonces también me regaló la medalla?

-Medalla? –se extrañó Voldemort- No, yo no te la envié

-Yo sé quién fue -dijo Nagini, entrando en el salón

-Quién fue? -le preguntó Camila

-Gregory Goyle -contestó la serpiente- Los seguí cuando fueron a la tienda de la bruja, él volvió días después a comprarla

-Gregory? -dijo confundida Camila mirando al robusto muchacho- Pero por qué me haría un regalo?

Como no entendían la conversación que tenían con la serpiente, los demás sólo los miraban.

-Vaya, un admirador –se burló sarcástico Voldemort- Sería bueno que cuides esa medalla, tiene un gran poder oscuro. Al parecer el muchacho no es el tonto que parece para darte un regalo tan valioso

-Sí, claro –respondió algo avergonzada Camila, ante la burla del señor Tenebroso

Luego de esto Narcisa quiso evitar que el incómodo silencio continúe, por lo que le entregó a Camila un regalo de parte de ella y su esposo. Después de agradecer el gesto, Camila abrió el regalo: era una linda túnica de gala de color verde esmeralda.

-Gracias –dijo Camila

-Yo también quiero darte algo –dijo temeroso Colagusano, mirando a Voldemort- Puedo señor?

-No dejes a la muchacha con la intriga –lo regañó su amo- Si tienes algo para ella, dáselo

Entonces Colagusano le dio el regalo a Camila. Ella lo abrió y vio con sorpresa que se trataba de una capa negra con capucha y una máscara...de mortífago.

-Qué lindas –opinó la muchacha- Éstas si son reales

-Ya no tendrás que disfrazarte –dijo complacido Colagusano

-Gracias Colagusano –dijo amablemente la muchacha

-Ahora –dijo Narcisa- Por favor, pasen a desayunar

Una vez en la mesa todos comentaban las cosas que habían recibido.

-Lamento una vez más no tener regalos para ustedes

-No tienes por qué –la disculpó Voldemort- Tú y tus amigos harán por nosotros cosas muy importantes, cosas que son más valiosas que nada...entregarán sus vidas

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí muy asustados, mientras Camila sólo parecía confundida.

-Hoy –continuó Voldemort- Tendremos una reunión con toda mi familia, mis mortífagos. Hoy planearemos el fin de Dumbledore y la muerte de Harry Potter y todo lo que se relaciona con él...

Terminando de decir eso Voldemort se echó a reír macabramente, mientras Camila se veía preocupada por Lila.

En Hogwarts, el desayuno había estado delicioso. Después de terminar los muchachos habían ido a visitar a Hagrid. En la casa del semigigante se encontraron con Sirius Black, con quien bromearon un rato.

Ya por la noche, cuando Lila iba a salir de su habitación para ir a cenar, la muchacha descubrió en la puerta un pequeño paquete con su nombre y lo abrió. Adentro había una especie de gelatina plateada que Lila trató de sacar provocando que ésta cayera en el suelo. La muchacha se agachó para recogerla, cuando notó que en el fondo de ésta se formaban unas imágenes, al reconocerlas no pudo evitar sollozar: la imagen de sus padres pasando la Navidad estaba en esa gelatina, después apareció Rodrigo con su familia cenando en casa de su abuela. Pasados unos minutos la gelatina se disolvió, dejando a Lila muy pensativa.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y se incorporó, luego recordó que la estaban esperando y se fue, llevándose el paquete del regalo. Una puerta cercana a la de su habitación se abrió, por ella se asomaron un par de ojos rojos y detrás de ellos la silueta de una muchacha, que al asomarse a la tenue luz se dejó ver, acariciando la enorme cabeza de una serpiente.

El comedor estaba alumbrado por muchas velas colocadas en lujosos candelabros, la mesa estaba bellamente arreglada como para la ocasión con adornos rojos y verdes, la deliciosa comida estaba siendo dispuesta por los elfos, que se movían ágilmente llevando y trayendo cosas.

Cuando todo estuvo listo una de las elfas fue a darle el anuncio a Narcisa, quien se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose, mientras su esposo estaba en la Biblioteca con Voldemort y Colagusano.

La señora Malfoy salió de su habitación seguida por la elfa. La mujer llevaba puesto un lindo vestido negro de seda, largo, con mangas largas y cuello alto. Fue a revisar que todo estuviera en perfecto orden. En eso, apareció su hijo, vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa y abrigo delgado largo, todos del mismo color; lo que hacía resaltar el rostro pálido y la cabellera rubia platinada del muchacho.

-Madre –le dijo Draco- Quieres que les avise a los muchachos que ya está lista la cena?

-Sí hijo, por favor –respondió cariñosamente Narcisa

Draco le sonrió y se fue. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Goyle, notó que él estaba adentro junto con Crabbe, entró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Goyle y Crabbe estaban en una lucha por arreglar la corbata del primero.

-No, no, déjame –decía Gregory, tratando de zafarse de las torpes manos de su amigo- Lo haré yo solo

-Como quieras –contestó algo ofendido Crabbe- yo sólo intentaba ayudarte

-Qué se supone que están haciendo? –les preguntó Draco poniendo cara de molestia, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de reírse

-Eh, yo... –balbuceó Gregory, acomodándose la corbata- Estaba intentando hacer el nudo de la corbata

-Corbata? –preguntó Draco- Qué demonios es eso?

-Eh... –dijo nervioso Goyle- Un accesorio muggle que usan los hombres

-Muggle! Cómo se te ocurre! –estalló Draco

-Él quiere verse bien esta noche –comentó inocentemente Crabbe- Tal vez se anime a pedirle a Camila que sea su novia, como él regaló la medalla de luna...

Goyle abrió los ojos inmensamente, estaba muy asustado. Draco frunció el entrecejo y se acercó mirando fijamente a Goyle.

-Que tú qué?

-Yo... este...

-Tú le diste ése regalo a Camila?

-Sí, porque es mi amiga y porque Millicent se puso triste cuando la anciana se burló de Camila por no tener el dinero

-Millicent? Lo hiciste por ella? –dijo desconfiado Draco, frunciendo el ceño

-Ah! O sea que quien te gusta es Millicent...-concluyó Crabbe

-Sí –admitió colorado Goyle, bajando la mirada

Draco movió la cabeza un poco en sentido negativo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a salir.

-Mejor sácate esa cosa, está horrible –le comentó Draco- Por cierto, apúrense que la cena ya está lista, los demás invitados de seguro ya llegarán

En la habitación de Millicent la cosa no era muy diferente, ésta se peleaba con el cepillo por poder realizarse un buen peinado. Camila, que ya se había arreglado con un pantalón de tela negro, una blusa del mismo color y una capa verde oscura, además que tenía el cabello recogido, estaba sentada sobre la cama de su amiga viendo divertida los apuros de ésta.

-No sé qué tanto haces –se burló Camila- Si estabas bien con el primer peinado

Como respuesta, Millicent volvió a desorganizarse el cabello y empezó nuevamente su tarea. Alguien tocó la puerta y pidió pasar.

-Un momento –contestó Camila

-Camila –dijo Draco, desde fuera de la habitación- Mi madre dice que por favor vayan al comedor

-Está bien, ya vamos –dijo la muchacha- Millicent, apúrate

-Ya estoy –respondió ella, terminando al fin de realizarse un lindo moño

-Bueno, vámonos

-Crees que me veo bien? –preguntó insegura Millicent, quien se había puesto ya el vestido verde que su amiga quería que se ponga.

-Claro!

Salieron con dirección al comedor.

-Hola –saludó sonriente Camila al llegar al comedor, donde sólo se encontraba Draco parado junto a la entrada

-Qué bueno que ya están aquí, mi madre y padre salieron a recibir a los invitados

Gregory, que había entrado recién, se quedó mudo al ver a Millicent: poco o nada quedaba de la muchacha de aspecto tosco. En su lugar una muchacha de mirada tímida y sencilla belleza estaba parada frente a él. Ambos se pusieron colorados al verse.

-Eh...-trató de disimular Camila- Draco, quiero ir a recibir a los invitados

-Bueno, vamos –contestó el muchacho al percatarse de las intenciones de su amiga

-Vamos Crabbe? –le dijo Camila

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí, afuera hace mucho frío

-Crabbe, afuera! –gritó Draco, provocando que de un salto el regordete muchacho saliera del comedor

Al salir Camila le hizo una señal de suerte a su amiga, quien se puso más colorada al notar que se quedaba sola con su querido Gregory Goyle.

-Qué te dijo Voldemort? –preguntó Draco en tono serio

-Que hoy nos presentará ante los demás mortífagos

-Después de eso no habrá marcha atrás –advirtió Draco

-Y quién dijo que quiero retroceder? –respondió sonriente Camila apresurando el paso, mientras se cubría la cabeza con la capucha de su capa, la que tampoco permitía ver su rostro- Apresúrate


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

En el Gran Comedor, aunque no eran muchos los estudiantes que estaban allí para la Navidad, el ambiente de fiesta no era escaso. Los lindos y enormes árboles navideños adornaban y alumbraban el salón, algunas hojitas de muérdago estaban colgadas en la puerta, guirnaldas y flores rojas estaban colgadas en las paredes, mientras la nieve que no llegaba a tocar el piso bajaba del techo encantado.

Lila entró y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, cuando al fin los encontró notó que Hermione y Ron tenían un color bastante escarlata en el rostro, mientras Harry se veía divertido bromeando con Seamus y Dean. La muchacha se acercó a ellos.

-Feliz Navidad –dijo sonriente Lila

-Feliz Navidad –contestaron Seamus y Dean

Harry se recorrió un poco, de manera que Lila pueda sentarse a su lado. La muchacha así lo hizo quedando frente a los sonrojados Hermione y Ron, que estaban sentados dándose la espalda.

-Por qué están así? –preguntó por lo bajo Lila- Pelearon otra vez?

-No –respondió sonriendo Harry- Ambos se pararon bajo el muérdago

-Y? –preguntó inocente la muchacha

-Tuvieron que besarse –respondió Harry disimulando la risa

Lila trataba de imaginarse la escena tan bochornosa de ambos, pero por compasión no se largó a reír.

Después de dar el discurso de Navidad, el profesor Dumbledore invitó a sus alumnos a servirse la cena. Lila y Harry conversaban de todo un poco.

-Qué harás cuando termine tu tiempo aquí en Hogwarts? –preguntó tristemente Harry

-Regresar a mi país

-Qué extrañas más de allá?

-Todo –contestó melancólica Lila- Mis padres, mis amigos...

-Por qué te callas? –le dijo Harry al notar pensativa a su amiga, porque se había callado en media respuesta

-Por nada

-No te quedarías en Inglaterra?

-No podría, extraño mucho a mi familia, aunque cuando regrese los voy a extrañar a ustedes...

-Creí que tú y Harry se entendían –bromeó Seamus, provocando la incomodidad de ambos

-Yo quiero mucho a Harry –contestó Lila- Pero tengo que irme

-No piensen en el futuro –los animó Hermione- Mejor pasémosla bien ahora, en el presente

Sus amigos le sonrieron, dándole la razón, retomando nuevamente a su conversación amena.

Un sonido de copa se escuchó luego de que todos los invitados tomaran asiento para cenar, todos los que allí habían callaron, y más luego de ver a Voldemort poniéndose de pié.

-No era necesario que hagas eso, Colagusano –dijo molesto el señor Tenebroso

-Lo siento –se disculpó temblando el hombre con cara de rata

-Me alegra que estén todos aquí –comenzó su discurso Voldemort- Mi familia, nuestra familia. Hoy empieza a ponerse en marcha nuestro plan para acabar con el mundo mágico protegido por Dumbledore y sus seguidores, para destruir a todos los muggles y sobre todo...para matar a Harry Potter

Los murmullos comenzaron, pero con una mirada fría de Voldemort todos se sumieron en un respetuoso silencio.

-Tendremos el gusto de contar con gente joven, muchachos que nos ayudarán a conseguir nuestros objetivos. Ellos, que han estado demostrando su lealtad hacia mi educados por sus padres...

Ante lo último, miró hacia donde se encontraban los papás de Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, y por supuesto, Draco.

-Además, esta noche cumplo con una meta que he estado forjándome desde hace años: hoy también se une a nosotros un descendiente mío que lleva mi sangre en sus venas, que lleva mi nombre, aunque sea el muggle, y que es parte de lo que soy yo

Colagusano fue a abrir la puerta, por la que entraron 5 muchachos con capas negras y capuchas, uno de ellos con una capa verde oscura, quien se acercó hasta el lado de Voldemort. Los cuatro primeros se quitaron las capuchas: eran Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle y Draco. Después de ellos, Camila se quitó la capucha dejando asombrados a todos, que esperaban ver a un muchacho.

-Camila Grissi Riddle –la presentó Voldemort- Junto a Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe y Bulstrode; se encargarán de colaborarnos en todo, pero más que nada en acabar con Harry Potter...

Los mortífagos sonrieron, los muchachos se veían orgullosos. Camila miraba hacia el vacío sin expresar ninguna emoción, con la mirada fija en la nada, pensando en lo último que había dicho Voldemort y que retumbaba en su cabeza: acabar con Harry Potter...

Después de cenar Harry invitó a Lila a pasear por el lago. Aun a pesar del frío la muchacha aceptó. Iban saliendo cuando un llamado de Seamus los hizo detener, voltearon y notaron que sus amigos se reían. Ron, tratando de no reír, puso cara de resignación y les señaló con un dedo hacia arriba. Harry y Lila levantaron la cabeza simultáneamente, viendo que se encontraban parados bajo un muérdago.

Ambos se pusieron colorados instantáneamente, bajaron la cabeza y no se atrevían a mirarse. Dean se acercó para que cumplieran la penitencia.

-Vamos –los animaba Dean- Es sólo un beso

-Claro –refunfuñaba avergonzada Lila- Como no eres tú el de la penitencia...

Después de mucho insistir, Harry y Lila aceptaron cumplir con la penitencia. Ambos, aun sonrojados, fueron acercando sus rostros mientras sus amigos se reían. Ya estaban a unos milímetros el uno del otro...

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? –los regañó Snape

Inmediatamente los muchachos se separaron, viendo muy avergonzados a su profesor.

-No están aquí para hacer este tipo de espectáculos –siguió regañándolos- Es una vergüenza

-Yo... –trató de excusarse Harry

-Ya es muy tarde, mejor retírense a sus Salas Comunes

Y diciendo esto Snape volvió a salir. Ya nadie tenía el ánimo como para obligar a sus amigos a cumplir con la tradición, así que se fueron a dormir. Hermione era la única que insistía con que cumpliesen la penitencia, ya que a ella prácticamente la "habían obligado" a hacerlo. Lila y Harry no mencionaron el tema...

Estación de Hogsmeade, de la tarde del 3 de enero. Lucius Malfoy seguido de los 5 muchachos estaban parados junto a uno de los carruajes de Hogwarts.

Millicent y Goyle andaban tomados del brazo muy contentos, la noche de la cena de Navidad habían dejado a un lado la timidez y se habían hecho novios. Draco, con cara de pocos amigos, escuchaba atentamente a su padre.

Al despedirse de Camila, Lucius le sonrió.

-Gracias por todo –dijo agradecida Camila

-No tienes por qué agradecerme nada

-Usted es una gran persona –lo elogió la muchacha

-Camila, ya vámonos –dijo molesto Draco

-Tus cosas ya están en el carruaje –comentó Lucius

-Gracias nuevamente señor Malfoy

Camila sonrió y se marchó. Luego de agradecerle por todo el resto de sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Adentro Draco ya estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y cara de enojo. Una vez que el carruaje se puso en marcha ninguno comentaba nada, sólo Goyle y Millicent seguían tomados de la mano.

-Quieren dejar de hacer eso! –gritó Draco asustando a los demás

-Qué demonios te ocurre –lo regañó Camila- Déjalos en paz

-Tú no te metas! –contestó Draco- No tenías por qué estar halagando a padre!

-"Tu" padre es una buena persona y no lo estaba halagando –contestó molesta Camila- Además no tienes por qué ponerte así, si tú y él no tienen una buena relación no tienes por qué enojarte con nosotros

Draco bufó enojado y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Son unos ridículos –les dijo a Goyle y Millicent, antes de fijar su mirada afuera de la ventana

-No seas amargado –respondió Camila- Si sigues así voy a tener que conseguirte novia en Hogwarts, aunque sea Pansy, jajaja

Los demás disimularon la risa, pero a Draco no le hizo ni la menor gracia.

-Una broma más como ésa y no vuelvo a hablarte –dijo Draco mirándola con dureza

-Ay, qué miedo –se burló su amiga- Deja de amenazarme, no soy como el resto de los tontos de Hogwarts que te tienen miedo. Recuerda, tú eres mi amigo, no me inspiras más que cariño

Draco cambió su gesto, suavizándolo. Al parecer lo tomó desprevenido la respuesta de la muchacha, se sonrojó un poco y nuevamente miró por la ventana. Millicent sonrió y miró a Camila, que veía con algo de tristeza a Draco. Goyle también miraba con tristeza a Draco, porque sabía los problemas que tenía con su padre y la falta de cariño del muchacho, aunque su madre tratara de que no fuera así, su padre siempre lo había tratado mal. Por su parte Crabbe estaba dormido, roncando alegremente.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, después de las fiestas, todos aquellos que habían ido a sus hogares se encontraban muy contentos. Entre la multitud Lila buscaba a su amiga, cuando al fin la vio no se alegró demasiado: como siempre estaba con Draco.

Draco tenía cara de pocos amigos, Millicent iba del brazo de Goyle, mientras Crabbe comía unos dulces y Camila hablaba sonriente con el primero de sus amigos como diciéndole algo para que también sonría, aunque no tenía grandes resultados. Lila, haciendo tripas corazón, se acercó a Camila esperando que ésta la ignorase o algo así. Harry quiso acompañarla por si las dudas.

Ambos se acercaron. Al ver a su amiga Camila se alegró y la abrazó, ante la mirada atónita del resto y la cara aun peor de Draco.

-Lila! Qué gusto –exclamó contenta Camila

Lila no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que sólo correspondió al abrazo.

-Cómo estuviste! –preguntó Camila

-Eh...bien –respondió aun sorprendida Lila

-Hola...Potter –dijo Camila en tono amable, sonriendo levemente

-Camila, tenemos que irnos –le dijo Draco de mal humor

-Bueno, me voy –dijo sonriente Camila- Nos vemos después

Y Camila se fue con sus amigos, mientras Lila se sentía contenta y Harry estaba impresionado.

En la cena Lila conversaba divertida con Harry, cuando vio entrar a Camila acompañada de Draco. Como hace unas horas, el muchacho de cabello rubio estaba de mal humor, y como contrastando, Camila se veía contenta.

-Hola Zabini –le sonrió Camila a Blaise

Ante el saludo, Blaise se atoró y con una sonrisa nerviosa la saludó.

-Ho...hola Camila

-Noto que tuviste una charla con tu padre –dijo en tono irónico Draco- Hablamos con él en Navidad, lástima que no pudiste ir a cenar con nosotros

-Eh...yo...mejor me voy –y diciendo esto Zabini salió como alma que lleva el diablo

Camila lo vio irse con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, tal vez con algo de odio. Al notar que Lila la miraba, le sonrió y le saludó con una mano. Lila le respondió saludando tímidamente, Harry volteó a ver a quién saludaba Lila. Camila se topó con la mirada de Harry y sólo le dedicó media sonrisa, éste hizo lo mismo. Después cada quien se dedicó a su cena.

-Qué te pasa? –preguntó curiosa Hermione a Lila- Por qué no comes?

-Es Camila –contestó preocupada Lila- Ha cambiado mucho

-Te volvió a tratar mal? –preguntó Ron, dejando ver las albóndigas que tenía en su boca

-No, me trató bien, incluso a Harry

Ante la respuesta, Ron se atoró y tuvieron que alcanzarle un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-Qué? –dijo asombrada Hermione, después de dedicarle una mirada de reproche a Ron por su falta de educación- Pero si ella lo odia

-No lo odia –defendió Lila a su amiga- Sólo que no le simpatiza

-Tal vez decidió cambiar –comentó no del todo convencido Harry

-No lo creo –contestó Ron, algo rojo aun por la atorada- Ella y Malfoy nunca cambiarán

-Notaron que Millicent y Goyle están muy juntos? –les dijo Hermione a sus amigos luego de echar un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin

-Y como siempre Draco está de mal humor –se burló Ron

Lila se puso a ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en ese momento Camila se encontraba pensativa, mirando hacia su plato pero sin tocarlo, y con el rostro completamente serio. Notó que Draco le decía algunas cosas, que su amiga levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en el muchacho de Slytherin y que después se ponía de pié y se iba, seguida por Draco.

-De qué habrán discutido? –se burló Ron- Se nota que no siempre comparten la misma opinión, jajaja

-Ron –dijo Harry en cierto tono de reproche- Deja de burlarte

Lila iba a salir detrás de su amiga, pero Harry la detuvo.

-No vayas –le aconsejó el muchacho- No creo que seas bien recibida ahora, es cosa de ellos

-Pero...

-Harry tiene razón –continuó Hermione- Si te metes en un problema de esos dos tal vez no salgas bien parada. Déjalos, mañana podrás preguntarle si está bien

Con cara de resignación Lila tuvo que aceptar el consejo de sus amigos. Cuando iba de salida Camila se topó con Sirius, que entraba al Comedor.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la muchacha

-No te preocupes –dijo amablemente Sirius- Estás bien?

-Sí –contestó Camila- No se preocupe... profesor

Draco llegó y vio a Camila con Sirius.

-Hola Draco –saludó cortésmente Sirius

-Hola –dijo de mala manera Draco- Camila, ya vámonos

Draco agarró a Camila de un brazo y se la llevó.

-Malfoy –lo llamó Sirius- Suelta a Camila

Draco se detuvo en seco, aun sin soltar a Camila.

-No se meta "profesor", éste es un asunto entre ella y yo

Camila se zafó y se sobó un poco el brazo, tratando de disimular el gesto de dolor.

-Está todo bien profesor Black, no se preocupe

-¿Segura?

-Sí, segura –contestó con una leve sonrisa- Gracias de todos modos

Camila se fue, Draco iba a seguirla pero Sirius lo detuvo.

-Draco –le aconsejó- Aprende a tratar bien a tus amigos, sobre todo si son tus amigas

-Sí, como sea –respondió Draco con fastidio, marchándose

Cuando llegaron a su sala común Camila se sentó sobre uno de los sofás, mientras Draco se paraba tras de ella.

-No vuelvas a tratarme así –se enojó Camila

-Y tú...¡deja de comportarte así!

Nagi se acercó y se subió al regazo de Camila.

-Cómo estás Nagi, ya comiste?

El gato ronroneó y se acomodó para dormir.

-Deja de aparentar que los Gryffindor son tus amigos –la regañó Draco

-Y si así fuera qué –respondió restándole importancia Camila, acariciando el lomo de Nagi

Molesto, Draco se inclinó hasta quedar a la misma altura del rostro de Camila.

-Deja de estar jugando

-No –contestó irónica Camila- Haré lo que quiera, cuando quiera y con quien quiera

Iban a seguir discutiendo cuando notaron que Zabini bajaba de su habitación. Al verlos trató de regresar por sus mismos pasos, pero no pudo.

-Zabini, ven –lo llamó Camila

Draco se hizo a un lado y se sentó cerca de ella. Zabini tuvo que obedecer.

-Qué quieres –dijo en tono de reto

-Oye, no me trates así –se burló Camila- Quiero que me hagas un favor

-Cuál

-Quiero que fastidies a la sangre sucia

-Pero Camila...

-No te costará mucho trabajo –dijo burlón Malfoy- Como si no se entendieran

-Yo...no...-trató de excusarse Blaise

-Si no lo haces, tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias –dijo Camila tranquilamente

-Además –siguió Draco- No creo que tu padre esté muy orgulloso de ti si nos niegas algo. Recuerda que por tu incompetencia no pudiste entrar al círculo, al menos sé útil en algo

-Está bien –dijo resignado Blaise- Qué tengo que hacer

-Cortéjala, moléstala, qué sé yo –contestó Camila- Quiero que la fastidies tanto que al pobre Weasley le revienten las venas de celos

-Weasley? –preguntó Zabini

-Es obvio que a él le gusta la sangre sucia –respondió Draco

-Pero...

-Nada de peros –dijo la muchacha- Ahora vete y empieza con tu labor

Zabini asintió y se marchó de su sala común.

-En cuanto a ti –dijo, refiriéndose a Draco- Habla con Pansy y será mejor que la convenzas

-Deja de fastidiar –contestó molesto Draco

Camila agarró a Nagi, se puso de pié y acercó su rostro al de Draco.

-Dejaré de fastidiar en cuanto tú te pongas manos a la obra

-Como sea –respondió aburrido Malfoy- ¿Y qué haremos con Potter y Zizold?

-No te apresures. Camina, no corras, que todo así será más divertido –dijo sonriente su amiga- Buenas noches "Draquito"...

Al día siguiente, en la clase de DCAO, todos los Gryffindor ya estaban en el salón. Extrañamente ni uno de los Slytherin había llegado. De pronto todos entraron seguidos por Camila y Draco, que aun estaba de malas.

Mientras llegaba el profesor Draco llamó a Pansy para conversar con ella. La muchacha se veía radiante de felicidad porque el muchacho la busque, pero a él no le hacía ni la menor gracia.

-Camila –la llamó Millicent- Ya _hablé_ con Parvati Patil

-Qué bueno –contestó sonriente Camila- Gracias Millicent

-Camila –acababa de llegar Goyle- Ya hice lo que me pediste

-Gracias a ambos, se nota que el amor los pone más "avispados" –se burló

-No te burles –se sonrojó Millicent- ¿Y cómo va lo de Draco?

-Más o menos

Sirius entró y la clase comenzó. Todos los Gryffindor se sentían muy cómodos con su profesor, mientras que los Slytherin deseaban que los tragara la tierra.

-Muy bien Neville –lo felicitó Sirius- 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, quién quiere realizar la siguiente prueba

-Yo –se ofreció Lila

-Profesor –dijo Camila amablemente- ¿Por qué no me deja a mi? Al menos deje que mi Casa gane unos puntos

-Bien Camila –contestó el profesor- Pasa

Camila se puso de pié y se acercó a Sirius.

-El próximo ejercicio necesita de mucha concentración, lo que voy a enseñarles es a entrar en la mente de otra persona. Claro que se necesita mucha experiencia y poder para lograr algo realmente fuerte

-Entonces ¿qué haremos nosotros? –preguntó Dean

-Lo que harán será tratar de conocer algunos recuerdos de sus compañeros, no podrán modificarlos

-¿Acaso eso es posible? –preguntó curioso Crabbe

-Sí Crabbe, pero como dije se necesita experiencia y poder para eso, sobre todo un poder que ustedes no tienen

-Un poder oscuro? –preguntó atemorizado Neville

-Más o menos –respondió Sirius- Quiero que sigan mis instrucciones. Camila, por favor toma asiento

Camila obedeció y se sentó en un taburete cercano.

-Deben concentrarse en llegar a los recuerdos de la persona y decir las palabras correctas _Legirimens!_

Mientras Sirius realizaba el ejercicio, rodeando con sus manos la cabeza de Camila, Draco los veía muy incómodo, lo mismo que Millicent y Goyle. Camila mientras tanto estaba con los ojos cerrados y se veía sonriente.

-¿Qué estará viendo? –se preguntó Lila curiosa

-Sólo falta que vea las maldades que ella y sus amiguitos han estado haciendo –se burló Ron

-Bien –terminó Sirius- Eso es todo lo que deben hacer. Lindos recuerdos de tu infancia Camila...

-Gracias profesor –contestó ella sonriendo

-Ahora los pondré en parejas y realizarán el ejercicio

Después de colocarlos en parejas; Harry y Lila, Ron y Hermione, Dean y Seamus, Parvati y Lavender; Pansy y Draco, Goyle y Millicent; Crabbe y Zabini, etc., quedaban dos personas de cada casa.

-Bien, sólo quedan ustedes dos, espero que puedan hacer el ejercicio

-No se preocupe –dijo Camila- Sé que Neville y yo podremos hacerlo bien

-No lo haga! –se enojó Draco- Longbottom es un inútil, podría lastimarla

-Claro que no –contestó Sirius- Este ejercicio no daña a nadie. Sólo deben relajar sus mentes y decir bien el hechizo si quieren que les salga bien

-Profesor Black –los interrumpió McGonagall- El director quiere hablar con usted

-Enseguida voy, gracias Profesora –contestó Sirius- Mientras yo voy con el Director ustedes practiquen, cuando regrese me contarán lo que vieron

Y diciendo esto, Sirius salió tras de la maestra de Transfiguración.

Muy emocionados todos se pusieron a ver la memoria de sus compañeros, uno primero en cada pareja.

-Primero yo –dijo Lila- _Legirimens!_

Harry cerró los ojos y Lila entró en su memoria. Pudo ver a los padres de Harry, algo de los Dursley y también su niñez en Hogwarts.

-Me toca –dijo Harry cuando su amiga terminó

Harry vio a los padres de Lila, a sus amigos, su ciudad. De pronto reconoció a Camila, en realidad parecía otra persona, bromeando con Lila, hablando con ella. Luego vio a un muchacho sonriendo, lo reconoció, era Rodrigo. En ese momento, dejó el ejercicio.

-Qué pasó? –preguntó Lila- Qué viste

-No mucho –respondió algo enojado Harry

Ron se rehusaba a que Hermione viera su memoria.

-Por qué no me dejas hacerlo? –le reclamó Hermione

-Primero lo haré yo

-No! –se negó Hermione

Por su parte Draco no dejó que Pansy lo "examinara".

-Entonces hazlo tú –dijo Pansy cerrando los ojos

Curioso por saber lo que era entrar en la mente de alguien Draco inició el ejercicio. Después de un rato la soltó molesto.

-¿Sólo piensas en mi las 24 horas del día? –la regañó Malfoy

-Je, ¿eso viste? –dijo algo avergonzada Pansy

-Estúpida –contestó Draco, cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver a Camila

-Empieza Neville –lo animó Camila

Neville, algo temeroso comenzó. Luego de unos segundos la soltó.

-No puedo

-Entonces lo haré yo –contestó sonriendo Camila y diciendo en voz baja- _Legirimens abratum..._

Neville no la escuchó, sólo atinó a concentrarse y cerrar sus ojos. En un momento de ésos pudo ver aquello por donde exploraba la muchacha. Vio a sus padres sonrientes, jugando con él y esto lo hizo sonreír. Después todo se oscureció: vio a sus padres desquiciados siendo llevados al Hospital San Mungo. Sus rostros reflejaban miedo, tenían la mirada perdida. Él podía escuchar una voz gritando ¡No se los lleven! y lo repetía una y otra vez.

-¡No se los lleven! –gritó sollozando Neville, provocando que Camila lo soltara

-¡Neville! –todos sus amigos corrieron hacia él, mientras Camila los miraba asustada

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó enojado Ron

-No le hice nada, él cerró su mente, no podía salir, todo era oscuro –se excusaba la muchacha

Draco sonreía divertido, vio a Camila bajar la cabeza avergonzada, luego notó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga que sólo él pudo ver.

Sirius llegó, Neville aun estaba fuera de sí gritando que no se lleven a sus padres. El profesor pidió que dos compañeros lo ayuden a llevarlo a la enfermería y que el resto se fuera a descansar. Mientras iban saliendo Ron se veía molesto y al verla, fue a increpar a Camila.

-Lo hiciste a propósito!

-No sé de qué hablas

-Qué le hiciste a Neville

-Yo no le hice nada, él cerró su mente y he ahí las consecuencias –contestó enojada la muchacha

-¿Segura que dijiste el hechizo correcto? –preguntó temerosa Lila

-Claro que sí Lila, no creerás que le hice algo a propósito

-No, por supuesto que no

-El que Neville sea un idiota no es culpa de Camila –se burló Draco

-¿Qué dijiste? –contestó furioso Ron, tomando al rubio muchacho de la túnica

-¡¡Suéltalo! –se enojó Camila, obligando a Ron a soltar a Draco- No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a mis amigos, ¿oíste Weasley?

Mirándolo aun con rabia, Camila se fue seguida por sus amigos.

-Me las vas a pagar –amenazó Draco mientras se iba

En el almuerzo, Slytherin y Gryffindor se veían con más rabia que nunca. Todos comían callados, cuando alguien se acercó a Harry.

-Puedo sentarme? –dijo en tono coqueto Parvati

-Sí, seguro –respondió inocente Harry

Entonces Parvati se abrió campo bruscamente entre él y Lila, que la miró extrañada. Hermione no estaba, Ron veía constantemente hacia la puerta esperando su llegada, cuando la vio entrar seguida por Zabini, ambos estaban algo colorados, aunque uno de ellos más de coraje que otra cosa. Hermione se sentó y se veía incómoda. Ron la miró con recelo y se veía molesto por algo, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con la de Zabini, que miraba hacia ellos. El muchacho de la casa de la serpiente, al verse descubierto, trató de disimular y miró en otra dirección.

Parvati hablaba y hablaba de todo un poco con Harry, el cual ya estaba algo aburrido y pedía con la mirada suplicante a Lila que lo saque de ahí. Lila, divertida, había comprendido el mensaje de su amigo pero no quería perderse semejante espectáculo.

Lila miró en otra dirección y se topó con Camila, que recién entraba al Comedor y se veía algo triste. Cuando llegó a su mesa Millicent habló con ella y luego ambas salieron. Draco las vio pero no se inmutó, estaba con Pansy, que al parecer hablaba con él.

En la tarde, en la clase de la profesora Lockhart, los muchachos de ambas casas se miraban con odio.

-Buenas tardes muchachos –los saludó Griselda Lockhart- Debo anunciarles que la obra ya está lista

Lila se levantó y le entregó un manuscrito a su maestra.

-Gracias Lila –le dijo la profesora- Bien, gracias a la buena voluntad de su compañera la adaptación de la obra está lista y los personajes elegidos. Después de una evaluación de los personajes, he decidido sus papeles

-Bla, bla, bla –se burlaba Draco- Estoy aburrido

-Relájate –respondió Camila- Tal vez te toca el papel de Romeo y a Pansy el de Julieta

-Muy graciosa –dijo Draco, quitándosele el buen humor- Lo divertido sería que a ti te toque hacer el papel con Weasley

-No estaría muy mal –contestó la muchacha- Luego de que él tome el veneno, yo lo remataría con la daga y me voy con Paris, jajaja

La profesora los vio con cara de pocos amigos para que guarden silencio.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Camila, logrando que Draco la viera enojado

-Bien –dijo la profesora- Atiendan, los papeles quedaron distribuidos de la siguiente manera: Harry, tú serás Romeo

-Qué asco! –dijo Draco, a lo que Lockhart no dijo nada

-Crabbe, tú serás Paris

-A mi no me gusta actuar –contestó el muchacho ceñudo

-Pues lo siento, igual lo harás –respondió la profesora- Seamus, tú serás Mercucio

-Súper! –contestó emocionado el muchacho

-Lila, tú serás Julieta

Al escucharlo, Harry se puso rojo, aunque no más que Lila.

-Estúpidos –se burló Draco

-Draco, ya que te veo tan entusiasmado con la obra, tú serás Benvolio, el fiel amigo y sirviente de Romeo

-Qué! –protestó Draco, poniéndose de pié- No pienso hacer de amigo de éste

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo serenamente Griselda Lockhart- Pero ya está decidido

-Hablaré con mi padre! No puede obligarme a hacer esta estupidez!

-Cuida tus palabras muchachito

-Draco, ya basta –dijo enojada Camila- No arruines la obra de todos, será divertido, así que ¡¡cállate!

Todos miraron extrañados a Camila, Draco lo estaba aun más. Ron evitó no reír al ver la cara de asombro del muchacho Malfoy.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

-Bien, continuemos –prosiguió la profesora, después que Draco se sentó muy molesto e indignado- Pansy tú serás la mamá de Julieta; Blaise, tú serás el padre de Julieta, el señor Capuleto; Gregory, tú serás el padre de Romeo, el señor Montesco, Millicent tú serás su esposa

Ante el comentario ambos se pusieron colorados.

-No se adelante maestra –dijo burlona Camila- Déjeles la decisión a ellos

-Millicent, tú serás la señora Montesco –dijo la profesora, evitando la risa- Hermione tú serás el ama de Julieta

-Con gusto –respondió la muchacha viendo sonriente a su amiga

-Dean tú serás Fray Lorenzo; Parvati tú serás Escalo

-Pero si ése es un varón

-No importa, todo está adaptado. Serás princesa, no príncipe

-Genial –contestó alegre la muchacha- Aunque hubiera querido ser Rosalía... –añadió suspirando

Harry notó que Parvati lo miraba coquetamente y trató de ignorarla.

-Ron, tú serás Baltasar, un sirviente de Romeo

-Ja, hasta en las obras tienes que hacerla de sirviente de Potter –dijo sarcásticamente Draco

Ron, avergonzado y enojado, se puso rojo y trató de no contestarle.

-Derrick, tú serás el boticario. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, Camila tú serás Teobaldo, el gran enemigo de Romeo, aunque en este caso, enemiga

Los Gryffindor abrieron los ojos de par en par, mientras los Slytherin sonreían con maldad.

-Muy bien profesora –dijo tranquilamente Camila

-Al menos a ti te tocará hacer algo divertido –le comentó Draco- Tratar de matar a Potter...lo hubiera querido hacer yo

-Cosa de suerte mi amigo –contestó Camila, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Cosa de suerte... Además ni tan divertido, mira que él me asesinará

-Quisiera poder cambiar la trama de la historia

-Yo también, pero ya ves...

-Bien –les dijo la profesora Lockhart después de repartir sus guiones- Le añadiremos a la obra partes originadas en nuestra imaginación, además, los que no participen como actores podrán ser parte del coro

-Cuánto tiempo tendremos para aprender nuestros papeles? –preguntó Lila

-Quiero que la próxima semana ya sepan por lo menos la mitad de su guión

-¿Sólo una semana? –se indignó Pansy

-Tiene razón -corroboró Draco- Si Pansy aprende todo eso sólo en una semana, puede que se le sobrecaliente el cerebro, jaja

Ante tal comentario, Camila le dio un codazo a Draco que lo hizo callar.

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo –contestó Lockhart- Ahora quiero quedar con cada uno los detalles de su personaje

Después de aquella clase todos retornaron a sus salas comunes. Algunos fueron a preguntar por Neville, que se encontraba mejor pero le habían dado una poción sedante para que durmiese en la enfermería. Emocionados, todo ese curso de Gryffindor conversaban acerca de la obra, mientras los Slytherin no le prestaban mucha importancia, salvo Draco que seguía protestando por el papel que le había tocado.

-Es increíble! Yo actuando de amigo de Potter –dijo con cierto asco

-No sé por qué te quejas tanto –contestó Millicent

-Mira –dijo amenazador Draco, señalando con un dedo a la muchacha- no me fastidies, porque si lo haces...

-Draco –le dijo tímidamente Goyle- No la amenaces

Malfoy giró su cabeza para ver a Goyle con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué dijiste? –respondió, frunciendo el entrecejo

-Que no la trates mal, Millicent tiene razón, deja de quejarte –contestó más firmemente Goyle

-Vaya –hizo cara de sorprendido Draco- Se nota que a ustedes el estar juntos les hace mal

-Oye Draco –habló con la boca llena de dulces Crabbe, que acababa de entrar- ¿No viste a Camila? Me prometió darme unos dulces con tal de aceptar mi papel en la obra

-Sabe cómo convencerte –comentó divertido Goyle

-Camila no está –respondió Millicent- Salió con Zabini

-Qué? –preguntó frunciendo nuevamente el ceño, Draco- Y a dónde fueron

-No sé, pero salieron hace un momento

Sentados en su sala común, los Gryffindor ensayaban sus papeles.

-No sé por qué tuvo que tocarte a ti ser la hija de Pansy –se quejaba Hermione con Lila

-La verdad no me preocupa –contestó tranquilamente Lila- Pansy, a pesar de todo, no me cae tan mal

-Lo gracioso será verlos a ti y a Harry actuando como una pareja –dijo con una sonrisa pícara la muchacha de cabello alborotado

-No te burles –contestó avergonzada Lila

-Fue mucha casualidad que a tu amiga Camila le toque el papel ése del enemigo de Romeo –comentó Ron, bajando el guión que tenía cerca de su cara

-Ron, deja de insistir con eso –le pidió Lila- Camila no odia a Harry

-Sí claro –respondió no del toco convencido el muchacho, volviendo a cubrir su rostro con el guión

-Por cierto –dijo Hermione- ¿Dónde está Harry?

En un pasillo del castillo, iluminado levemente con algunas antorchas, 2 siluetas caminaban silenciosamente.

-No sé qué más esperas que haga –rompió el silencio uno de ellos, logrando que la otra persona se detuviera

-Si tuvieras un poco más de imaginación, y sobre todo de voluntad, sabrías qué más hacer

-Mira Camila –dijo desafiante Zabini- Ya me estoy cansando de jugar a ser tu sirviente

-Mira Blaise –respondió como remedando el tono del muchacho- Ya me estoy cansando de que seas tan inútil

Cansado de tantas ofensas el muchacho empujó a Camila contra la pared y la agarró del cuello con una mano.

-No vuelvas a insultarme

-O si no qué? –respondió burlona- Recuerda que estás en mis manos, no te gustaría sufrir una muerte dolorosa, o peor aún unos cuantos crucios del Señor Tenebroso

Al escuchar el nombre, Zabini la soltó.

-Quisiera que no tuvieras nada que ver con él

-Lástima, pero sí tengo que ver con él y mucho. Así que ten miedo, mucho miedo... –lo amenazó Camila

Unos ruidos interrumpieron su conversación.

-Cállate –le dijo Camila a Zabini al reconocer unas voces, luego lo empujó detrás de una estatua que estaba cerca de ellos

Unas sombras se acercaban.

-¡Harry! –decía Parvati, mientras caminaba tras del muchacho- Deténte

-Ya basta Parvati, no sé qué quieres lograr pero no me parece divertido –contestó algo molesto Harry

-¿Crees que esto es una broma? –dijo algo ofendida la muchacha- En serio me gustas

-Mira, ya te dije que te lo agradezco pero no siento lo mismo por ti

-No importa –dijo convencida la muchacha- Sé que con el tiempo te gustaré y luego me querrás mucho

-Tú no decides mi vida –contestó seriamente Harry- Además, hay alguien que me gusta

-No soy celosa –dijo coqueteándole Parvati

-No quiero ser grosero –le dijo Harry- Pero ya deja de molestarme

-Eso sí que no

Y fue entonces que Parvati se abalanzó contra Harry, el pobre perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, con Parvati sobre él que intentaba besarlo mientras él se hacía el quite. Camila, mientras tanto, miraba divertida aquella escena.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo Camila, fingiendo que acabada de pasar por ahí- Miren qué lindo espectáculo están haciendo estos Gryffindor

Al verla, ambos se detuvieron y se pusieron de pié.

-Camila, no es lo que parece...- trataba de excusarse Harry- Yo...

-Mira...Harry –contestó tranquilamente ella- No son asunto mío tus enredos con quien sea, lo que sí me preocupa es que pretendas que alguien a quien aprecio mucho te interesa

-Pero...

-Los Gryffindor sí saben cómo divertirse –acotó Zabini burlón - Te felicito Potter

-Zabini –dijo aun más avergonzado el muchacho de la cicatriz

-No se metan! –se enojó Parvati- Además ustedes también estaban solos por aquí, no?

-Sí, pero no nos estábamos revolcando, literalmente hablando –respondió irónica Camila

-Ah –dijo en tono burlón Parvati- pero no sabemos de dónde vienen

-Eso a ti no te importa –contestó Zabini- pero si lo quieres saber, íbamos al comedor para cenar

-Yo no dije a dónde van, sino de dónde vienen

-Te importa mucho? –le preguntó la Slytherin- Porque si nos ponemos a pensar a dónde iban o a qué iban ustedes dos, podríamos decir que a un pequeño problema de 9 meses

Harry se puso más colorado de lo que estaba al entender las indirectas de Camila.

-En fin, no es nuestro problema. Vámonos Blaise –continuó Camila mientras se marchaba- Que disfruten su tiempo juntos...

Camila y Blaise se fueron con rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, dejando a Harry muy avergonzado y triste, y a Parvati muy enojada por la interrupción.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor ambos se sentaron en la mesa de su casa. Lila entró y vio a su amiga. Al verla Camila la llamó con un gesto de la mano. Lila, intrigada y sin importarle que era la mesa de Slytherin, se dirigió a ella.

-Hola –saludó contenta Lila

-Hola –contestó algo seria Camila- Siéntate, necesito hablar contigo

-De qué –respondió Lila algo preocupada, sentándose junto a su amiga

-De Harry –dijo Camila- Mira, hace unos momentos lo vi en un espectáculo bastante comprometedor con una de las Patil

-A Harry? –respondió incrédula Lila

-Sí, a él –siguió Camila- Sé que no es mi problema, pero deberías decirle que tenga más respeto por él y su novia. Si Filch los hubiera visto ahora estarían con Dumbledore, explicando por qué las ansias de hacer hijitos

-Hacer hijitos? –preguntó confundida Lila

-Sí, ya sabes. Estaban "muy" cariñosos en uno de los pasillos

-No puede ser...

-No me lo invento, si quieres pregúntaselo. El caso es que es tu amigo y no sería bueno que lo expulsen por cosas como ésa. Mejor recomiéndaselo

-Bien, gracias –dijo algo triste Lila- Se lo diré

-No creas que lo hago con mala intención, pero si no se detiene ahora tal vez más tarde lamente lo hecho

-Tienes razón –contestó Lila- mejor voy a mi mesa, seguramente él vendrá pronto

Y como por "arte de magia" precisamente en ese momento Harry entraba cabizbajo en el comedor, con los cabellos aun más desordenados de lo habitual y la ropa fuera de su lugar. Sin darse cuenta de su "pinta" se sentó junto a sus amigos.

Draco y sus amigos entraron tras él y vieron a Camila hablando con Zabini. Draco se sentó junto a ella. Goyle y Crabbe frente a ellos, este último en cuanto se sentó se sirvió mucha comida y se veía concentrado en ella. Amablemente el muchacho regordete les sirvió jugo a todos sus amigos, incluso a Zabini, que no era de su completo agrado.

-Dónde estabas –preguntó molesto Draco

-Por ahí –contestó Camila restándole importancia

-Eso fue muy divertido –dijo Zabini, tratando de disimular la risa- ¿viste la cara de Potter?

-No seas cruel, al parecer al pobre corderito lo asustó esa loba, jaja

-Cuál loba? –preguntó curioso Draco

-Una, que es loba y tiene piel de leona –contestó burlona Camila

-¿Qué hiciste? –volvió a preguntar Draco

-Yo nada, soy inocente de todos los cargos. Si quieres saber lo que pasó pronto te enterarás, porque Patil no es nada discreta con sus cosas

-No te entiendo

-No importa. Cambiando de tema, ¿hablaste con Pansy?

-Dice que no lo hará

-Qué! –dijo molesta la muchacha poniéndose seria- Cómo se atreve a negarse

-No es tan estúpida, no le conviene hacer semejante cosa

-Voy a hablar con ella –dijo Camila poniéndose de pié y yendo hacia donde estaba Pansy- Quiero hablar contigo

-De qué? –respondió con desplante la muchacha

-De una oferta irrechazable –dijo Camila, sentándose a su lado- Si haces lo que te pidió Draco, te conseguiré el mayor de tus objetivos

-Qué me ofreces?

-A Draco –contestó muy segura Camila- Si haces lo que te digo, pronto tendrás a Draco como tu lindo noviecito

-Hablas en serio? –preguntó interesada Pansy- Y cómo lo convencerás?

-Tengo mis modos: palabras, hechizos...déjamelo a mi –dijo Camila- Aceptas?

-Si prometes cumplir con lo pactado, está bien

-Muy bien, entonces así quedamos

Camila, conforme, regresó a su sitio.

-La convenciste? –preguntó Draco

-Así es

-Y cómo lo hiciste?

-Le ofrecí algo a cambio

-Qué cosa

-A ti –contestó tranquilamente la muchacha, dejando a Draco boquiabierto, sin poder creerlo

La misma cara pusieron Goyle y Millicent, mientras Zabini escupió el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando por reír.

-Qué! –gritó Draco indignado, provocando que todos lo miraran

-Qué miran –preguntó molesta Camila, mientras todos retornaban a lo que hacían

-Cómo que me ofreciste a mi –murmuró enfurecido

-Eres lo único que ella quiere y no puede tener. Qué querías que hiciera?

-No puedes hacerme eso

-Cálmate Draco –lo tranquilizó Camila- Yo le dije que lo haría, pero de ahí a que lo cumpla...

-Ja –se calmó Draco- Estúpida Parkinson...

-Deja que sueñe, soñar no cuesta nada

-Por qué no se lo cedes de verdad? –preguntó burlón Zabini- O es que lo quieres para ti Camila?

Algo roja, Camila lo vio fijamente.

-Qué dices? –preguntó ella desafiante

-Por qué no dejas que Pansy esté con Draco. Al final tú no le das ningún uso porque supongo que el "jefe" te dio derechos sobre él

-Cállate! –le ordenaron Draco y Camila bastante enrojecidos

Goyle y Millicent se miraron y evitaron reírse. De todos modos, al notar sus intenciones, Camila y Draco los callaron con la mirada.

-No seas estúpido –lo regañó Camila- Draco es mi amigo, y si no permito que de verdad tenga algo que ver con Pansy es porque ella es una pobre babosa que no se lo merece

-Relájate –dijo burlón Zabini- Pareces celosa

-Idiota –contestó Camila, poniéndose de pié y saliendo

Harry estaba cabizbajo sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado, sólo jugaba con su comida.

-No piensas comer? –dijo algo triste Lila

-No, no tengo hambre –respondió en voz baja el muchacho

Lila no sabía cómo abordar el tema, ni si creerlo del todo, pero cuando vio a Parvati mirar insistentemente a Harry, comprendió que era cierto. Estaban en un incómodo silencio, cuando Hermione se atoró. Sus amigos trataban de ayudarla, sobre todo Ron, pero la muchacha estaba casi azul, y para mal de males los profesores aun no estaban ahí porque tenían reunión de maestros.

Al ver el alboroto muchos se acercaron a tratar de ayudar. Zabini, notando que Hermione se había atorado, corrió rápidamente con su vaso de jugo de calabaza a ayudarla. Se abrió paso y después de ayudarla a escupir el trozo de carne culpable de aquello le dio a beber el jugo. Hermione, ya más tranquila, levantó la mirada y se quedó contemplando a Blaise.

-Gra...gracias –dijo Hermione

-Por nada –contestó amablemente el Slytherin

-Qué le diste? –lo increpó Ron

-No te alteres –le dijo Zabini- Es sólo jugo de calabaza, mira

Ron miró el contenido del vaso, efectivamente sólo era eso, jugo de calabaza.

-Ron, no lo molestes –lo defendió Hermione- Si no hubiera sido por él yo estaría ahogándome aun

Ron la miró con ojos de rabia, luego a Zabini que lo veía tranquilamente. Muy molesto, Ron salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó curioso Dean

-Vamos, no por la rivalidad de nuestras casas vamos a permitir que muera uno de nosotros, es absurdo...

Se escucharon unos aplausos.

-Felicidades señor Zabini –lo felicitó Dumbledore- me alegra saber que usted conoce los límites de la competencia entre ambas casas

-Gracias señor –contestó Zabini

-10 puntos para Slytherin por su buena acción

Los Slytherin se miraban confundidos, ¿por qué Zabini no dejó que la sangre sucia muriese ahí mismo? ¿qué demonios tenía que importarle ella? Aunque gracias a eso su casa había obtenido 10 puntos, esto no les agradaba del todo.

-Vámonos –ordenó Draco a sus amigos- Esto apesta

Antes de irse Goyle se levantó tan bruscamente de la mesa que hizo que los vasos de jugo de calabaza que les había servido Crabbe hace momentos se derramaran. Sin importarle lo que había hecho, siguió con su camino.

-Es muy extraño –comentó Seamus- Los Slytherin se ven cambiados, al menos algunos de ellos

-Tienes razón –lo apoyó Dean

-Tal vez estén evolucionando ya –se burló Seamus- O quieran terminar el año sin provocar la pérdida de tantos puntos por sus groserías

-Puede ser –dijo Dean- Todo puede ser...

Preocupada por su amiga Lila acompañó a Hermione a la enfermería. Una vez allí, después de examinarla, la señora Pomfrey le dijo que tuviera más cuidado y que mastique bien sus alimentos. Las muchachas regresaban a su sala común conversando acerca del hecho.

-Me asusté mucho cuando te vi azul –dijo preocupada Lila

-Yo también me asusté mucho –confesó Hermione- Estaba muy desesperada, no podía respirar

-Por suerte llegó Zabini

-Es cierto –dijo con un tono de añoranza Hermione- Es tan atento

-Zabini? –se preguntó Lila- Puede ser, pero lo estoy notando recién

-Yo lo noté desde hace mucho

-Hermione, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime

-¿Zabini te gusta?

Ante tal pregunta, Hermione enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

-Sí, un poco –contestó suspirando- Esos ojos verdes claro, su cabello castaño, su linda y amable voz...

-Por tus reacciones parecería que te gusta mucho –dijo pícaramente Lila

-No te burles –le contestó Hermione, restándole importancia mientras Lila se reía para sus adentros

Iban caminando cuando una sensación de frío hizo temblar a Lila.

-Qué pasa –le preguntó Hermione al notar que se detenía

-No sé, de pronto me llegó como una brisa fría

-No lo sentí, seguro es porque no te abrigaste

-Tal vez –contestó Lila

Siguieron caminando, cuando Lila vio cómo una sombra se deslizaba por el suelo.

-Ahh! –gritó Lila

-Qué pasa –se sobresaltó Hermione

-¿Viste eso? –contestó señalando hacia donde había visto la sombra

-Ver qué

-Una sombra larga atravesó el pasillo

-Deja de asustarte –la regañó Hermione- Tú sola te sugestionas porque le temes a la oscuridad

-Pero esto no está tan oscuro como para que me lo invente –se defendió Lila

-Mejor sigamos caminando –y restándole importancia Hermione continuó con su camino, con Lila pegada a su brazo, muy asustada

Durante una semana todos los Slytherin y Gryffindor pertenecientes a la obra habían estado aprendiendo sus papeles. La señora Lockhart ya tenía todo planeado acerca del desarrollo y la escenografía de su obra. Lila ya había olvidado aquél incidente con la sombra misteriosa. Harry ya no hablaba con sus amigos como antes, parecía avergonzado y triste. Hermione enrojecía cada vez que se topaba con la mirada de Zabini o con Zabini mismo, al fin que estaban juntos en la obra. Ron estaba todo el tiempo molesto con Hermione. Draco y sus amigos estaban como siempre, molestando a los demás. Camila trataba mejor a los Gryffindor, incluso a Harry.

Ese día la señora Lockhart les había pedido a los muchachos que fueran a uno de los jardines a practicar parte de la obra que ya habían memorizado la mayoría de ellos.

-Entonces... –comenzó con sus indicaciones Lockhart- Para la escena de la fiesta en la casa Capuleto, deberán hacer un baile

-Qué tipo de baile? –preguntó Zabini

-No pienso bailar, eso sería de lo más ridículo –se molestó Pansy

-No te preocupes Pansy –contestó la maestra tratando de guardar la compostura- Quien bailará con Zabini será Camila

-Sólo nosotros? –dijo algo avergonzada la aludida- Pero yo no sé bailar

-Eso no importa –la animó Lockhart- Ustedes deben hacer un baile juntos, son la familia anfitriona, luego todos deberán bailar un vals, y para ese momento sobre todo Lila y Harry deben practicar

-Y ahora por qué nosotros –comentó no muy animado Harry

-Vamos, anímense. Bien, Blaise y Camila, ¡aprenderán a bailar tango!

-¡QUÉ! –dijeron al unísono los dos, dejando incluso boquiabiertos a otros de sus compañeros (Ej. Hermione)

-Pero...yo...no... –tartamudeó Zabini

-Mire profesora, soy inútil para el baile, que lo haga otra –advirtió Camila

-No, lo harás tú, yo les enseñaré –dijo muy emocionada su profesora- En un viaje que hice a Argentina, unos magos de allí me enseñaron

Mientras algunos practicaban sus partes reunidos en pequeños grupos, Lockhart enseñaba a Zabini y Camila a bailar tango, mientras también aprendía a bailar vals Harry, que nunca antes lo había hecho.

-...sin razón ninguna, contra quien el vino saca, la sacan –terminó su frase Seamus

Los que allí estaban esperaban el diálogo de Draco, que no se escuchó porque miraba hacia donde estaban Zabini y los demás.

-Draco, es tu turno –dijo tranquilamente Seamus

-Qué? –contestó enojado el muchacho

-Que es tu turno –repitió Seamus algo asustado

-Ya me cansé, sigan ustedes –y diciendo esto se fue a sentar más allá

Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo. En otra esquina del lugar un cuadro similar se llevaba a cabo.

-¿En el cielo maldad tan grande cabe? –dijo Lila, esperando la respuesta de Hermione para continuar con el ensayo, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Hermione estaba mirando hacia donde Camila y Zabini intentaban bailar. A pesar de no ser grandes amigos, ambos se burlaban por los errores que cometían al tratar de aprender el tango.

-Hermione? –trató de llamar su atención Lila- Qué estás mirando?

Lila miró hacia la misma dirección que su amiga, topándose con la escena del "tango".

-Aun no lo hacen bien, pero se nota que se divierten –comentó Lila

-Eso parece –contestó algo molesta Hermione

Después de enseñarles lo básico del tango, y que los muchachos no lo hicieran tan mal, la profesora Lockhart dio inicio con los ensayos de la obra.

-Bien, algunos de ustedes, como ya expliqué, iniciarán una pelea. Sacarán sus varitas y entonces entrará Draco, luego Camila para detenerlos y retarse. Comiencen...

Agarrando aun sus guiones, algunos muchachos no elegidos para roles principales comenzaron con la obra, entonces Draco entró, aunque de muy mala gana.

-Cesad, necios. Guardad esas espadas. Luchaís, y ni sabeís por qué motivo

-Qué! ¿Desnuda la magia entre villanos? A contemplar tu muerte ven, Benvolio –dijo Camila, sacando su varita

Entonces Draco tomó la suya y gritó _Expelliarmus, _mandando a Camila metros más allá, cayendo adolorida.

-Pero Draco! –se alarmó Lockhart- Qué hiciste!

Lila corrió a ayudar a su amiga, que miraba entre confundida y enojada a Draco.

-Qué se supone que haces! –le gritó Camila a su amigo

-No que teníamos que batirnos!

-No leíste bien el guión o qué! Dí tus líneas, no actúes según tu parecer! –siguió Camila

-Bueno, basta –los calmó su maestra- Draco, debes seguir el guión tal y como está

-Pero así es muy aburrido

-Aun así debes hacerlo. Además el día de la obra no usarán varitas de verdad

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó fastidiado Draco- A cualquiera le gustaría verme batir en contra de mi "amiga" Camila ¿o no?

-Bueno, sí –respondió sinceramente Ron- Yo le apostaría a Draco...

Ante la respuesta, Lila le dio un pisotón a Ron.

-Qué! –dijo indignado y adolorido el pelirrojo

-Mejor pasemos a otra escena –pidió resignada Lockhart

Al salir de aquella clase Camila trató de hablar con Draco.

-Por qué estás molesto?

-No te importa

-Draco, qué diablos te pasa

-Nada! Ahora déjame en paz –respondió Draco, marchándose a paso veloz

-Miren a Parvati la pegajosa –se burló Seamus indicando con el dedo a la muchacha, que estaba prendida del brazo de un aburrido Harry que no hacía nada por evitarla- Creí que le gustaba Justin

-Pues parece que ya no –contestó algo triste Lila, apresurando el paso y marchándose

Harry notó que lo veían, levantó la mirada y se topó con la de sus amigos, pero sobre todo una de esas miradas llamó su atención, precisamente aquella que en unos instantes lo evitó y desapareció: la mirada de Lila. Harry no sabía qué decir o hacer, sus amigos lo miraban pícaramente, cuando notó lo que llevaba en el brazo...a Parvati.

-Parvati, suéltame –y con un ademán se libró de su compañera y se fue tras de Lila, hacia su sala común

-¿No te parece que todo está de cabeza? –le preguntó Dean a Seamus mientras veía a Harry pasar por su lado y a Hermione caminando sonriente al lado de Zabini, que no parecía serle indiferente

-¿Me parece? TODO está de cabeza: Malfoy y Grissi pelean, Zabini y Hermione, Harry y Parvati, ¿qué más? ¿Snape y McGonagall? ¿tú y yo?

Dean lo miró extrañado.

-No seas tan extremista...

Lila iba casi corriendo por los pasillos del colegio hacia la torre de Gryffindor, muy triste y enojada cuando chocó contra alguien, que después la ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento –se disculpó cabizbaja Lila

-No te preocupes –le respondió una optimista voz conocida- ¿Estás bien?

Lila levantó la mirada y se quedó boquiabierta, luego su rostro tomó un color rosado.

-Oliver, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, pero ¿tú cómo estás?

-Igual, supongo –contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros

-Pareces triste –dijo preocupado el ex jugador de Quidditch de Gryffindor

-Sólo estoy cansada –respondió Lila, tratando de sonreír

-Supe que están haciendo una obra –le comentó tratando de animarla- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien. Aunque nos falta mucho por practicar –dijo más animada la muchacha- ¿Irás a vernos el día del estreno?

-Claro!

-Hola Oliver –saludó algo frío Harry

-Harry, cómo estás

-Bien, gracias

-¿Ya iban a cenar? –les preguntó Oliver

-No, íbamos a nuestra sala común –respondió secamente Harry

-Yo no, ¿tú sí ibas al Comedor? –le preguntó Lila- Si quieres podemos ir juntos

-Bueno –dijo sonriente Oliver- Nos vemos después Harry

Oliver y Lila se fueron, mientras Harry los seguía con la mirada fija en ellos.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

En su dormitorio Camila estaba sentada sobre su cama, algo triste y muy callada. De pronto sintió que algo subía a su cama.

-Hola Nagini, pensé que no vendrías

-Lo siento, estaba muy ocupada -contestó la anaconda

-Deberías pensarlo bien antes de subirte completamente en mi cama, recuerda que pesas mucho

Algo ofendida, la serpiente decidió bajar al piso.

-No te ofendas, era sólo un comentario

-¿Cómo estás? Te noto triste

-No es nada, una simple discusión con Draco -respondió Camila

-¿Malfoy? Deberían enseñarle a comportarse -dijo molesta Nagini

-Él no es malo, es sólo que a veces no sabe reaccionar bien

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-Porque es mi amigo

-Nunca entendí las tontas emociones humanas. Después de todo, mi amo no las siente

-Claro que las siente -afirmó Camila- El odio es un sentimiento humano

-Me refiero a eso que llaman amor

-El amor tiene muchas facetas, aunque creo que todas duelen cuando te desilusionas o esa persona te lastima

-Entonces si saben eso, ¿por qué se enamoran o quieren a alguien? –preguntó Nagini, como si fuera algo obvio

-No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé...

-Lo único bueno es que para destruir a nuestros enemigos debemos valernos de ese estúpido sentimiento porque los hace débiles

-No podrán defenderse -dijo en un tono algo divertido la muchacha

-Espero que tú sí -comentó la serpiente, arrastrándose por el piso y desapareciendo

Camila la vio marcharse, muy pensativa.

-¿Defenderme? No lo necesito –se dijo a sí misma- Aquél día Voldemort me quitó la capacidad para sentir algo...

Esa noche, algo aburrida, la Slytherin salió a buscar algo para tomar en la cocina (gracias a todo lo leído sabía cómo entrar en ella y sacarles lo que quisiera a los elfos). Ya iba de vuelta cuando escuchó unos sollozos en un baño. Iba a pasar de largo porque creyó que podía ser Myrtle, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y entró a ver.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó cautelosa Camila

Tras unos segundos de silencio iba a irse.

-¿Camila? –preguntó una voz entrecortada

Al reconocer la voz Camila se detuvo.

-¿Lila? ¿dónde estás?

Lila abrió la puerta del baño donde estaba y salió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Qué te pasó –le preguntó preocupada su amiga- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por todo y por nada –contestó Lila, sentándose en el suelo frío

Camila se sentó a su lado.

-Cómo que por todo y por nada

-Extraño a mis papás, extraño a Rodrigo y...-Lila no pudo terminar porque las lágrimas la traicionaron

-Y qué –dijo triste Camila

-¡Y todo me sale mal!

-No te entiendo

-Rodrigo, siempre quise tener suerte con él; ahora Harry, no sé qué hacer...

-Qué te hizo ese idiota –dijo molesta Camila

-Creí que le gustaba

-Mira, francamente no me parece que él merezca que te pongas a llorar por él. Además, según sé, Oliver también te gusta, ¿no? Intenta con él

-Haces que todo parezca fácil –le contestó Lila, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ni tan difícil que sea –dijo Camila, encogiéndose de hombros- Anímate

-Ojalá pudiera –respondió triste Lila

-Claro que puedes –le dijo optimista Camila, poniéndose de pié y extendiéndole la mano para que se levante- ¡Arriba!

Lila miró a su amiga y decidió levantarse.

-Ocupa tu mente en otras cosas, por ejemplo...la obra. Necesitaremos que lo hagas muy bien para que todos seamos ovacionados. Además ya pronto volveremos al país y todo esto será un lindo recuerdo y nada más...Pronto verás a Rodriguito (quien había retornado al mundo muggle sin razón explicada) y escucharás sus lentas, digo, divertidas canciones

-Tienes razón –contestó sonriendo Lila- Gracias

-Nada de gracias, ahora en pago deberás acompañarme a la cocina de vuelta, porque hablar contigo me dio más sed

-¿A la cocina?

-No me digas que nunca fuiste por allá, si Potter tiene fama de ir en busca de comida, me lo contaron los elfos –le comentó Camila guiñándole un ojo

-¿Ah sí? –le respondió divertida Lila- ¿Y tú cómo sabes la clave? Seguro Draco te llevó

-Ah, no –dijo Camila algo aburrida- Lo sé por los libros, Draco nunca se rebajaría a meterse en una cocina, creo que ni siquiera sabe cómo es una. Bueno, vámonos

Después de ir a pedir jugo de calabaza y dulces a los elfos, las muchachas decidieron marcharse. Iban saliendo del cuadro de ingreso cuando se toparon con Crabbe.

-Hola Camila, qué haces aquí –dijo con su bajo tono de voz el regordete muchacho

-Sólo vine por algo de tomar, ¿y tú?

-Por algo para comer y tomar, pero ¿qué haces con Zizold? –le preguntó con cierto desdén y desconfianza

-Es mi amiga y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones

-Mejor me voy –contestó Lila algo ofendida- Nos vemos mañana y...gracias otra vez

-De nada, hasta mañana

Lila se fue, dejando a los Slytherin solos. Cuando vio que su amiga se había ido ya, Camila sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una pequeña botellita que echó en su vaso.

-Toma –le dijo a Crabbe, entregándole el vaso- Asegúrate que Granger se lo tome

Crabbe le dio el vaso que tenía en una mano, recibiendo con la otra el vaso que la muchacha le daba.

-No será fácil, la última vez tuvimos suerte porque provocamos que se atorara

-No me importa cómo lo hagas, pero hazlo

Diciendo esto, se fue casi corriendo.

Lila iba de vuelta a su sala común, cuando un brisa fría recorrió su cuerpo. Volteó y vio acercarse una sombra larga y delgada. Se asustó tanto que ni pudo gritar, sólo se quedó boquiabierta mirando aquella sombra.

-Lila –dijo una voz conocida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sombra desapareció. Lila, aun asustada, volteó. Al ver a Harry lo abrazó.

-Harry, qué bueno que llegaste

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry mientras se ponía algo colorado

-Tuve mucho miedo, una sombra larga apareció y se estaba acercando a mi

-¿Segura que no era tu imaginación?

-Ni en el mundo mágico pasan cosas así, además mi imaginación no crearía cosas como ésa

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Fui a... buscar algo de comer –contestó nerviosa Lila, soltando a Harry- ¿Y tú?

-Salí a caminar, necesitaba pensar algunas cosas

-Cosas muy tristes?

-Sí, algo

-¿Quieres volver a la sala común? –preguntó casi suplicando Lila, porque aun estaba asustada

-Bueno –contestó con una sonrisa divertida Harry

-En pago te invito unos dulces, toma –le dijo Lila sacando unos dulces y dándoselos a su amigo

Al día siguiente la clase de Herbología había sido suspendida para poder ensayar la obra de Lockhart. La señora Pomfrey estaba encantada con la idea de la obra, por eso no se había opuesto a dejarle las horas de su clase a su colega.

Camila y Zabini ya habían aprendido el tango. Harry y Lila, que habían roto el hielo, bailaban divertidos el vals. Draco parecía más molesto que nunca, y los demás, bueno, como siempre.

-Ahora –dijo la profesora Lockhart- Quiero que practiquemos la Escena I del Acto Tercero, en la que muere Mercucio, ¿listos? A sus puestos

Los demás estudiantes se sentaron sobre la hierba a ver la escena, igual que la señora Pomfrey que había hecho aparecer una pequeña silla, una sombrilla y unas galletas, mientras miraba emocionada aquella escena. Por una esquina entraron Seamus, Draco y algunos otros muchachos. Draco empezó, actuando mejor que otras veces, pese a su mal humor.

-Ruego que no vayamos, buen Mercucio; hace calor; están los Capuletos. De broma, y, de encontrarlos, habrá gresca; que hierve en la canícula la sangre

Seamus respondió.

-Tú eres de esos que al entrar en los límites de una taberna colocan su varita sobre la mesa, exclamando: "Haga Dios de manera que no te necesite"; y, al beber el segundo trago, sin razón ninguna, contra quien el vino saca, la sacan

Después de unas líneas, entró en escena Camila con otros Slytherin.

-Caballeros, buenas tardes. Una palabra con uno de vosotros –dijo Camila, continuando con la escena

Después entró Harry y la escena se ponía cada vez mejor. Poco a poco los muchachos se internaban en sus papeles.

-Romeo, el odio que me inflama admite esta frase no más, un vil tú eres –dijo Camila

-Teobaldo, los motivos que me inducen a quererte, la rabia disimulan. De tal saludo, vil jamás he sido, y por lo tanto, ¡adiós! No me conoces

-¡Imberbe! No así excuses las ofensas que me hiciste. Detente y ponte en guardia –contestó Camila, sacando su varita

-No te ofendí jamás, yo te lo juro. Al contrario, te aprecio como nunca podrás imaginar, hasta que sepas de mi cariño la razón. Por tanto, buen Capuleto, nombre que venero cual el que llevo yo, queda mi amigo

Llegó la parte en que Seamus y Camila se enfrentaron. Ambos tenían varitas falsas que sólo despedían algunas luces.

-Crucio! –dijo Camila, mientras Seamus fingía retorcerse y maldecía a ambas casas porque sentía "morirse"- Avada kedavra!

Y Mercucio murió, siendo sacado de escena por Draco, que lo agarraba con cierto asco. Camila iba a salir de escena pero Harry la detuvo.

-...Teobaldo, la palabra "vil" que usaste te devuelvo ahora yo; que de Mercucio el alma está cerniéndose cercana, esperando la tuya, y es forzoso que tú o yo, o entrambos la sigamos

-Tú necio, que con él te acompañabas. Vé con él

-Este duelo lo decida

Harry y Camila se batieron. Parecía un duelo real. Luces y más luces se veían de aquí a allá. Con hechizos, la profesora Lockhart lograba que los muchachos salgan volando de vez en cuando. Al fin Camila cayó al piso y con cara de furia el buen actor Harry la "mató" con un Avada Kedavra.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver salir la luz verde de la varita de Harry y a Camila tendida en el piso. Draco continuó.

-Romeo vete, ¡huye! Los vecinos se acercan y Teobaldo muerta yace. No te aturdas, si te hallan, condenado a muerte vas a ser. Huye, pues, presto

-¡Triste ludibrio de la suerte!

-¡Huye! –concluyó Draco

Harry salió de escena y ahí terminó el ensayo. Todos seguían asombrados, porque habían entrado demasiado en la trama. Camila, divertida, abrió los ojos.

-Qué tal

-Estuviste muy bien –la felicitó Millicent, mientras le daba una mano para levantarse- Casi me hiciste creer que te habían matado

-Eso nunca, al menos no así –afirmó su amiga altanera

-Bravo, bravo! –aplaudía emocionada la señora Pomfrey, quien había terminado casi parada, con las galletas en el suelo- Estuvo encantador!

-Los felicito muchachos, lo hicieron muy bien –dijo Lockhart satisfecha- Creo que esta parte ya está lista

-Bien hecho Potter –lo felicitó Camila- En una de ésas casi creo tu cara de odio hacia mi

-Gracias, tú también lo hiciste bien

-Bueno muchachos es hora del almuerzo, pueden retirarse –les dijo la señora Lockhart- Y no se olviden de ir este fin de semana a probarse sus trajes en Hogsmeade

Ése fin de semana todos los actores y demás alumnos fueron a Hogsmeade a divertirse un poco y a probarse los trajes que usarían en la obra. Draco tenía cara de pocos amigos, la cual empeoró al ver a su padre que había quedado con él y sus amigos para acompañarlos a una tienda de costos más elevados a probarse la ropa.

-Cómo está señor Malfoy –lo saludó Camila

-Muy bien, gracias, cómo estás tú Camila –contestó sonriente Lucius

-Buenos días señor Malfoy –lo saludaron Goyle, Crabbe y Millicent

-Hola padre

-Draco...-contestó Lucius mirando a su hijo fijamente- Bien, es hora de irnos

Se pusieron en camino a la tienda, cuando se cruzaron con Harry, Lila y sus amigos; aunque pasaron de largo sin reparar en ellos

-Brrrr... –tuvo escalofríos Ron- "Ellos" y Lucius Malfoy juntos dan mucho miedo. Sólo hace falta _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ para que me muera del susto

-No seas exagerado –lo regañó Hermione- Entonces ya quedamos, nos vemos aquí en la plaza en 1 hora

-¿A dónde piensas ir? –preguntó algo molesto Ron

-No te incumbe –respondió cortante Hermione- Pero si quieres saberlo...iré a comprar algunas cosas con Padma

-¿Es tu amiga? –volvió a insistir Ron

-No precisamente –contestó nerviosa Hermione- Eso es lo de menos, bueno, adiós

Y sin decir más, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se marchó seguida por la mirada fija de Ron.

-Qué te pasa –le preguntó Harry a su amigo- Parece que no creyeras lo que Hermione te dijo

-Bah... –dijo Ron, marchándose en sentido contrario a Hermione

-Bien, parece que nos quedamos solos –le dijo Lila- ¿Vamos a ver nuestros trajes?

-Vamos –contestó Harry con una sonrisa

Al llegar a la tienda indicada vieron que poca gente estaba allí, entre ellos Seamus, quien tenía puesto un traje de época cuyas mangas le quedaban muy largas. Vieron cómo la "modista" con un toque de varita hizo que el traje tomara una medida adecuada.

-Buenos días –saludaron ambos Gryffindor- Hola Seamus

-Hola muchachos –respondió Seamus- ¿Y los demás?

-Vendrán más tarde –dijo Lila

-¿Ustedes también son parte de la obra? –preguntó la dueña del lugar

-Así es –contestó Lila- Yo seré Julieta y él será Romeo

-Qué linda pareja! –comentó la mujer, haciendo sonrojar a los amigos- Pasen por aquí

Los dirigió hacia un gran armario, que al abrirse dejó ver centenares de ropa colgada. Con un movimiento de varita de la mujer y unas cuantas palabras, dos trajes llegaron directamente a sus brazos.

-Tomen –les dijo, mientras les alcanzaba a cada uno un traje- Pueden cambiarse por allá, y si tienen algún reclamo, vienen aquí conmigo

Lila fue a probarse el vestido, que sería el principal de un pequeño número que usaría. Le quedaba perfecto. Como no tenía ningún reclamo se lo sacó, volvió a ponerse su ropa y salió, chocando su mirada con la de Harry, que estaba vestido con un traje tipo "A Knight's Tale". Al parecer la quedaba algo ancho de los hombros.

-Qué bonito! –lo halagó Lila

-El traje o el que lo lleva puesto –se burló Seamus, que aun estaba allí

-Ambos –respondió algo atontada Lila, sin percatarse que había metido la pata

-Jajaja –comenzó a reírse Seamus y algunos amigos que estaban ahí

Ambos muchachos se pusieron rojos, porque Lila al fin había puesto otra vez los pies en la tierra, bajando de su nube color verde esmeralda.

Por su parte, Hermione fue caminando, cuidadosamente de que nadie la viera, hasta el "Cabeza de Cerdo". Una vez adentro buscó con la mirada y cuando encontró su objetivo esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a una mesa. Allí la esperaba Zabini, concentrado en su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Hola –saludó tímidamente la muchacha, sentándose frente a él

-Hola –contestó él en un susurro sonriendo

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin atreverse a decirse nada. De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa: era el cantinero que le había llevado a la muchacha un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Cortesía de la casa por ser una de las pocas mujeres que nos visitan –comentó el hombre toscamente sin mirarla si quiera

En ese momento un hombre con capa negra salió del lugar, aparentemente llevaba apuro.

-Humm, esta cerveza sabe diferente –comentó Hermione luego de darle un sorbo- Está como más amarga

-Tal vez es una de las mejores –respondió Zabini encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Ya fuiste a probarte el traje? –inquirió ella mirándolo con cariño

-Sí –dijo él secamente- Aun pienso que es ridículo

-Bueno, cosas de la señorita Lockhart...

-¿Y tú ya fuiste?

-Aun no, ¿quieres acompañarme luego? –indagó esperanzada la chica del cabello alborotado

-No sé si sea buena idea –razonó el muchacho- Recuerda que aun somos de distintas casas y todos van a molestar con comentarios...

-Tienes razón –admitió Hermione cabizbaja

-Quisiera que no importe –dijo él tomándola de las manos- Quisiera tener el valor de Camila para gritarle a todos que me dejen en paz con mis decisiones, pero...no puedo

-¿Camila? –se extrañó la muchacha

-Ahá, a veces creo que se extralimita, pero en ocasiones eso le es muy útil

-¿Tan útil como para aparentar ser muy grosera? –comentó Hermione, sin saber por qué exactamente el hablar de la Slytherin no le agradaba mucho, no cuando era tema de tratar con Zabini

Después de terminar de probarse los trajes Lila y Harry se dirigieron a las 3 escobas, ya que aun tenían tiempo antes de encontrarse con sus amigos. Una vez allí se pusieron a conversar de temas diversos. Momentos después Ron se les unió, aun con cara de pocos amigos y atragantándose con varios vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Draco y sus amigos, sin Camila ni el señor Malfoy. Lila se extrañó muchísimo por aquello, pero obviamente no podía acercarse a preguntarles por el paradero de su amiga, así que tuvo que conformarse. Eso sí, notó que Millicent veía de rato en rato con mucho interés hacia la puerta, como esperando la llegada de alguien que aun no aparecía.

Mientras, en las cercanías de la Casa de los Gritos, Lucius y Camila caminaban en silencio hacia el interior del lugar, que era temido y evitado por muchos magos y brujas. Una vez allí se dirigieron a la habitación más alta. Abrieron la desvencijada puerta y se encontraron con un par de hombres que ya estaban allí.

-Acércate –ordenó una fría voz

Camila, con la cabeza gacha, se acercó a él.

-Camila, me han estado informando sobre tus avances en el colegio –continuó Voldemort, que estaba sentado en un mullido pero polvoriento sillón junto a Nagini- He sabido que algunas actitudes tuyas casi nos cuestan la finalización gloriosa de nuestros planes

-Señor, yo... –trató de excusarse la muchacha

-Te has estado dedicando a objetivos sin importancia –la interrumpió él- Te has desviado de Potter y el fin que tenemos con él. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué me has estado desobedeciendo?

-Señor, he analizado la situación y sé que podemos cercar a Potter utilizando a sus amigos más cercanos –explicó Camila tranquilamente- Poco a poco el cerco se cerrará y él no verá más a su alrededor que dolor y pesar...

-Me parece un buen plan –apoyó Riddle- Pero aun así detesto que me desobedezcan...

-Lo lamento señor, no volverá a pasar...

-Te aseguro que no –contestó Voldemort tomando una varita que Colagusano le extendió- Pero para que no vuelva a ocurrir, y aunque me duela mucho hacerlo, debo darte una lección...

-Señor –intervino Lucius asustado- Camila nos ha sido muy útil, por lo que el plan que trazó no es del todo inservible

-Ya lo sé Malfoy –respondió el señor Tenebroso- No soy un idiota, pero si no le enseño a obedecerme ahora, más tarde será difícil..._¡Crucio!_

Camila sintió que los huesos le quemaban y que su cuerpo se retorcía. Jamás había experimentado tanto dolor físico; sólo deseaba que aquello acabara pronto, mientras se mordía los dientes y trataba de no gritar, aunque no supo si lo hizo o no.

-Nagini, de ahora en adelante debes vigilar mejor las acciones de Camila

-Sí amo

-Camila, obedece mis indicaciones y no tomes decisiones por ti misma -ordenó Voldemort, mientras la muchacha era ayudada por Lucius para ponerse nuevamente de pie

-No se preocupe señor -murmuró ella adolorida sin poner permanecer de pie por sí sola y sintiendo ardor en una mejilla- No lo haré

-Ahora vete y recuerda todo lo que te dije

Lucius y Camila hicieron una breve reverencia y se marcharon.

-¿No cree que fue algo extremo lo que hizo? -inquirió Nagini curiosa

-Quizá, pero así aprenderá y el dolor la hará más fuerte -aseguró el señor Tenebroso, desapareciendo luego tras un ¡bang!

Mientras Harry y Lila conversaban, el primero sintió de pronto que la cicatriz le perforaba el cráneo. Extrañamente Lila sintió un dolor agudo también en la cicatriz de utilería que se había hecho para Halloween y que ni para esos días se había quitado. Ron los vio extrañado presionándose cada uno su cicatriz con los dedos, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-Oye Lila, ¿y cuándo se irán de vuelta a su país? –preguntó Ron ceñudo una vez que ambos se recuperaron, él creía que estaban haciendo teatro

-Eh...al terminar el año en Hogwarts –respondió Lila algo triste

-Miren... –susurró Harry haciendo un gesto con la cabeza

Sus amigos miraron en dicha dirección y descubrieron que Lucius entraba en el lugar, acercándose a los Slytherin.

-Con razón empezaba a apestar –refunfuñó Ron- ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Al fin que ya es hora de vernos con Hermione

-Él tiene razón, vámonos ya –apoyó Harry, poniéndose de pie

-¿Vienes o no? –preguntó Ron cuando se disponían a irse, viendo a Lila que seguía sentada

-Claro, vamos –respondió ella mirando aun con recelo a los Slytherin

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la plaza principal. Lila iba pensativa, de repente su mirada se topó con una persona que estaba sentada en una banca cubierta por la sombra de un edificio contiguo. Extrañada se detuvo y la contempló curiosa. Entonces, raudos, pasaron junto a ellos los Slytherin, dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba sentada.

Goyle se acercó e hizo que pasara un brazo por su cuello para ayudarla a levantar.

-Lila, vámonos –pidió Harry desconfiado al notar sobre ellos la mirada de advertencia que les lanzaba Lucius Malfoy

-Pero... –dudó ella, siendo jalada por un brazo tratando de descubrir a quién se llevaban

Entonces sucedió: la capucha de su túnica se resbaló por un momento y Lila reconoció a Camila, que parecía enferma y tenía una rasmilladura en la mejilla que tenía sangre seca a su alrededor. Atónita no pudo avanzar más.

Asustado, Draco volvió a cubrirla con la capucha y apresuraron a Goyle para llevarse a Camila, quien apenas podía arrastrar los pies.

-¡Camila! –gritó Lila con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡No vayas! –pidió Harry asiéndola con firmeza

-¡Pero es ella! ¡Camila, qué te pasó! –insistía Lila, pero ella ya se había alejado- ¡Es ella!

Ron y Harry se la llevaron y trataron de tranquilizarla. Cuando Hermione llegó, de mal humor para variar, cambió su gesto a uno de preocupación al notar el estado de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó con Lila? –preguntó sentándose junto a ella

Lila miraba el vacío asustada, no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos. La cicatriz volvió a dolerle, esta vez únicamente a ella. Harry la miró preocupado y propuso su regreso a Hogwarts lo antes posible. Cuando estuvieron en una de las carrozas su amiga les pidió que la ayudaran a averiguar lo ocurrido con Camila, y si era necesario, acudir con Dumbledore para protegerla de algo similar en el futuro.

Cuando Lila y sus amigos llegaron a la Enfermería notaron que no había ningún paciente allí. Preguntaron a la señora Pomfrey de alguien que haya podido consultar con ella, pero la enfermera negó haber tenido pacientes ese día.

Más extrañada y preocupada Lila buscó a Camila en la cena, pero no la encontró, a ella ni a ninguno de sus amigos. A excepción de Zabini, que jugaba con su comida bastante pensativo.

-Nada lograremos con preocuparnos –dijo Ron sirviéndose un buen plato de puré de papas y salchichas- Si ella regresó de seguro está bien, y si no lo está sus amigos la llevarán con la señora Pomfrey

-Es que no entiendo –dijo Lila pensativa- ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?

-¿Otro accidente de los que suelen ocurrirle? –propuso Hermione luego de darle un vistazo fugaz a Zabini

-Tu amiga debe tener pase especial a Enfermería –bromeó Ron- Lo extraño en ella es no verla internada

-¡Ron! –lo regañaron Harry y Hermione al unísono

-¿Pero qué hacía el señor Malfoy con ellos? –insistió Lila ignorando al pelirrojo- ¿Acaso él y Camila fueron sin el resto a alguna otra parte?

-Quizá la acompañó a comprar algo o a probarse el traje y como el resto de sus amigos está tan "emocionado" con la obra, de seguro no quisieron acompañarlos, qué sé yo –dedujo Ron con la boca llena

-¿Qué pudo ocurrirle en Hogsmeade? Ni modo que la costurera la haya atacado con sus tijeras –comentó Hermione escéptica

-No lo sé –respondió Lila- Pero tengo que averiguarlo...


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Camila se encontraba descansando en su dormitorio. Nadie, además de sus amigos, sabía de su "accidente". El señor Malfoy, quien los acompañó hasta Hogwarts, pidió que se le informase acerca de su estado de salud. Millicent la acompañaba, sentada en su cama, mirándola con preocupación.

-Cómo pudo hacerte esto –murmuró entristecida

Entonces Nagi apareció y se acomodó al lado de su dueña. Millicent notó que el gato tenía entre su pelaje un par de blancas plumas.

-¿Dónde estuviste Nagi, y qué estuviste haciendo? –preguntó ella divertida

Como entendiendo el regaño Nagi la miró fijamente y luego se echó a dormir ignorándola.

-¿Cómo está? –se escuchó un susurro

-¡Gregory, me asustaste! –reconoció Millicent dando un respingo

-Lo siento ¿pero ya está mejor?

-Al menos ya no se queja de dolor –respondió su novia- Duerme más tranquila y gracias a la poción que nos dio el señor Malfoy la herida de su rostro ha sanado

-No puedo creer que el señor Tenebroso la haya castigado –susurró débilmente Goyle- Nada fue su culpa

-Se obstinó en dañar a la sangresucia y Weasley, además de juguetear con Potter

-Él le exigió que se alejara de Zizold y Potter, pero no lo hizo... –añadió el muchacho tristemente

-Dejen de murmurar que no están en un velorio –refunfuñó Camila con voz cansina- Fue sólo un cruciatus...ni a Avada llegó

-Camila cómo puedes bromear con eso –la regañó Millicent

-¿Quieres que me ponga a llorar? Lloraré sólo si mañana los Gryffindor nos ganan

-¡Lo olvidé! –exclamó Goyle dándose un golpe en la frente- ¡Mañana tenemos partido!

-Por qué no me sorprende –comentó Camila con sorna

-Tú no puedes jugar así, estás herida –sentenció Millicent ceñuda

-Con el descanso que tuve es suficiente –aclaró su amiga- Además no pienso perderme el partido de mañana

-¿Planeaste algo? –se atrevió a preguntar Gregory

-Lo he estado haciendo –respondió Camila- Pero mi encuentro con el señor Tenebroso me hizo cambiar los planes

-¿Qué haremos entonces? –indagó Millicent curiosa

-Por lo pronto dejar los enamoramientos obligados –contestó la otra chica sonriendo divertida- Aparentemente no fueron del agrado de Voldemort

Al escuchar el nombre ambos amigos se miraron asustados.

-Dejen esas caras, que él no está aquí –los regañó Camila- Y tú tampoco deberías Gregory

-Quise venir a verte

-Cualquier excusa es buena para ver a Millicent –bromeó su amiga- Pero por favor, no me uses a mi...

Goyle, avergonzado, se despidió y se fue rápidamente, seguido por la mirada divertida de Camila.

-¿Entonces? –insistió Millicent- ¿Qué haremos mañana?

-Ya lo verás... –murmuró Camila acariciando el lomo de su gato

Al día siguiente el cielo azul estaba totalmente despejado, ni una nube se asomaba por ninguna parte, de manera que el sol se reflejaba sobre las negras aguas del gran Lago como si fuera un espejo. Lila despertó con el grito de su gnomo despertador de "¡McGonagall y Dumbledore tienen una relación secreta y les gusta nadar desnudos en el Lago!"

-Oh, cállate –refunfuñó Lila dándole la mano- Deberías ser más creíble, no los imagino haciendo esas cosas, no a ese par de pasitas...

Cuando bajó al comedor, más dormida que despierta debido a la mala noche que había pasado pensando en su amiga Camila; notó que todos estaban más emocionados que de costumbre. Incluso escuchó el rugido de lo que parecía un león de verdad. Entonces reaccionó y notó el mar de color rojo y dorado en contraste con el verde y plateado que inundaban el Gran Comedor.

-¿Y dónde está tu bandera? –inquirió Seamus curioso, sonriendo de par en par

-¿Perdón?

-¡Hoy es el gran partido! –exclamó Dean emocionado- ¿No piensas apoyar al equipo?

-¿Gran partido? –murmuró Lila rascándose la cabeza, de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡Pero claro, hoy es el partido final de Slytherin contra nosotros!

-Hasta que reaccionas –se burló Parvati pasando junto a ella- Pobre Harry, tener una amiga tan tonta...

-No hagas caso –sugirió Hermione acercándose a ella y viendo que iba a responder- Aparentemente está celosa de ti

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó Lila sorprendida

-Porque Harry le puso un estate quieto y le dijo que andaba contigo –contó Hermione divertida

-¡¡Que hizo qué! –se alarmó Lila avergonzada

-No sé qué tan cierto pueda ser –comentó su amiga sonriendo- Pero espero que sea muy cierto...

Lila iba a refutar, pero entonces aparecieron Ron y Harry seguidos por una ovación de varios chicos de su casa y de otras más, mientras los Slytherin los abucheaban.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –murmuró Ron con su rostro más verde que hoja de eucalipto

-No estés nervioso –le aconsejó su amigo, estrechando la mano de varios fans- Verás que todo saldrá bien

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ron? -preguntó Lila preocupada

-Tú que crees –contestó él con un hilo de voz

-Se pondrá mejor, ya lo verás –aseguró Harry con una sonrisa sentándose junto a ella para desayunar

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquirió Lila, evitando su mirada- ¿Qué le dijiste a Parvati?

-¿A Parvati? –titubeó Harry, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza, mismo que fue chorreando y chorreando de su vaso completamente lleno

-Harry, estás derramando el jugo –hizo notar Hermione evitando la risa

-Ah sí, lo siento –se disculpó él sacudiendo su mojada mano

-_Spongius _–conjuró Hermione, limpiando la mesa instantáneamente

-¿Decías? –preguntó Harry nerviosamente, poniéndose como 6 tostadas en el plato

-Quería saber qué le dijiste a Parvati sobre... nosotros –repitió Lila apenada

-Bueno, yo... –dudó su amigo, mordisqueando nerviosamente una tostada- Le dije que...éramos novios –concluyó tragando sonoramente su mal masticado pan

-¿Qué? –murmuró Lila incrédula, mientras Hermione escupía el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando directamente a la cara de Ron que ni se inmutó

-Lo siento –se disculpó Harry- Pero Parvati ya me tenía harto...

-Bueno, no le veo lo malo –comentó Hermione limpiándole la cara a Ron, que estaba como en trance- Pero ojalá y lo hicieran oficial...

Ambos aludidos miraron a Hermione y se pusieron colorados. El incómodo momento podía continuar, si no volvía a envolver el ambiente una serie de abucheos y vítores: los jugadores de Slytherin habían entrado.

A la cabeza de ellos estaba Draco, bastante altanero y seguro de sí mismo, viendo con asco y desplante a los que llevaban consigo los colores de Gryffindor; pero tampoco prestando mucha importancia a los de su Casa. Warrington, Pucey y Derrick se sentaron con él a desayunar; mientras Montague y Bole se iban con sus respectivos amigos.

Lila entonces recordó que Camila era la guardiana de Slytherin y la buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Entristecida iba a tomar algo de jugo cuando el ruido de las lechuzas entrando a dejar correo la distrajeron. Una vez cumplido su cometido las aves se fueron.

Aun después de terminar el desayuno Camila no apareció, sin embargo Lila no perdió la esperanza de verla en el campo de Quidditch. De repente Harry se detuvo al escuchar unos aleteos que se le acercaban y con horror notó que se trataba de una malherida Hedwig, que a pocos centímetros de él se desplomó sobre el piso. Preocupado Harry la levantó y notó que el ave sangraba y presentaba una serie de rasguños.

Rápidamente él y sus amigos salieron en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, para que pudiera atender a su lechuza como cuidador experimentado de animales que era. Una vez allí el semigigante los atendió y revisó a Hedwig.

-¿Cómo está? –inquirió Harry sobrecogido

-La trajeron a tiempo –murmuró Hagrid sombríamente- Podía morir desangrada

-¿Pero qué le pasó? –preguntó Lila asustada

-Parece que un animal salvaje la atacó –explicó Hagrid- Tiene rasguños profundos en todo el cuerpo

-Pero no puede ser –dijo Harry incrédulo- Anteayer salió como siempre a comer y recién hoy vuelve así, jamás le ocurrió nada aun después de estar varios días fuera

-No lo sé Harry –admitió el profesor- Pero Hedwig debe quedarse unos días aquí para cuidarla, está muy mal

-Harry –lo llamó Hermione, quien se había quedado afuera con Ron por si alguien los seguía- Es hora de ir al campo de Quidditch

-No te preocupes Harry –le dijo cariñosamente el semigigante- Cuidaré de ella y pronto estará de vuelta contigo

-Eso espero –murmuró él entristecido

Lila tomó del brazo a su amigo, que estaba distraído mirando a la malherida Hedwig, y luego de despedirse de Hagrid se fue con sus amigos.

En el vestuario de los Slytherin éstos se encontraban en silencio, cambiándose y dando los últimos detalles a su vestimenta.

-¿Segura que estás mejor? –preguntó Draco

-Sí, no hay problema –aseguró Camila optimista, acomodándose los guantes de cuero de dragón en las manos

-Hora de irnos –hizo notar Montague, mientras él y sus otros compañeros tenían ya sus escobas en mano

-Ahora vamos –respondió Draco viéndolos salir luego- ¿Qué pasó con...él?

-Nada, sólo me hizo notar mis fallas –contestó su amiga poniéndose de pie

-Camila, podemos retirarnos si así lo quieres –murmuró Draco, por primera vez mostrándose temeroso

-¿Para qué? Sabes que igual no iríamos lejos sin que nos encuentren...

-Camila...

-Draco, agradezco tus intenciones de cuidarme –continuó su amiga sonriéndole con ternura- Pero... –de repente se detuvo y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero no podemos acobardarnos, nos debemos al señor Tenebroso y seguiremos en esto –añadió en tono frío- Ahora vámonos...

Draco la miró extrañado por su repentino cambio de actitud y se fue tras ella.

Un ensordecedor grito de ovación recibió a ambos equipos, cuyos jugadores se miraban con recelo y cierto odio. Lee Jordan hizo las presentaciones con las respectivas acotaciones mal intencionadas dirigidas a los Slytherin. De repente algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente, teniendo que buscar a otro relator. Así que Cho Chang tomó su lugar, y a pesar de estar a favor de Gryffindor, no lo hacía tan obvio.

La señora Hooch se puso en media cancha, con Katie Bell y Montague cerca de ella. Harry y Draco se acomodaron lo más alto que pudieron esperando la salida de la snitch dorada. Mientras Camila y Ron tomaban sus posiciones frente a los tres aros, éste último aun tenía la cara verde y asustada.

Cuando el silbato se escuchó la snitch salió volando, lo mismo que la quaffle se puso en movimiento en manos de Montague, que esquivando a Alicia Spinnet, se la pasó a Warrington, quien eludió una bludger mandada por Seamus y continuó con su avance.

Abajo Lila veía interesada el partido, pero de cuando en cuando dirigía una mirada a Camila, que volaba tranquilamente frente a sus aros.

-¡Anotación de Slytherin! –se escuchó de repente- ¡Una gran jugada de Montague que culmina en un estupendo tanto!

-¿Por qué demonios tiene que elogiarlos tanto? –refunfuñó Hermione

Katie Bell se hizo con la quaffle y avanzó, pero una bludger la golpeó de pleno en la espalda y la hizo tambalear perdiendo la quaffle, que sin embargo llegó a manos de Alicia quien continuó con su vuelo hacia los aros de Camila.

Draco y Harry circulaban alrededor del campo buscando la snitch, que parecía haberse esfumado. Ambos tenían la misión de encontrarla lo más antes posible, ya que ésos puntos podían darles la Copa de Quidditch.

Alicia le pasó la quaffle a Katie y ésta, eludiendo a Bole, se acercó a pocos metros de los aros y tiró con toda su fuerza, sin embargo Camila desvió el tiro, y la quaffle fue a dar a manos de Warrington, quien se la pasó a Pucey y avanzó, anotando otro tanto para Slytherin. Ron se ponía más y más nervioso, sus movimientos eran torpes y estaba a punto de vomitar.

-Pobre Ron –murmuró Lila preocupada

-No aguantará mucho –vaticinó Hermione

Los minutos pasaron y Slytherin anotó 3 veces más. Los Gryffindor empezaban a preocuparse y Harry aun no daba con la snitch. De repente vio a Draco moverse velozmente y decidió seguirlo. No estaba muy seguro de haber visto la snitch, pero si el chico del cabello platinado se había movido era por algo, así que voló detrás de él.

-¡Cuidado! –escuchó gritar de pronto a Angelina

Harry volteó y notó que una bludger se acercaba amenazadoramente a él. Hizo un movimiento malavarístico en su escoba y la esquivó. Se levantó triunfal, pero entonces sintió un terrible golpe en la cabeza y lo siguiente fue ver todo completamente oscuro. Cuando despertó notó que mucha gente lo rodeaba.

-¡Ya despertó, apártense! –ordenó la señora Hooch- ¿Estás bien Potter?

-Sí-murmuró él adolorido tomándose de la cabeza- ¿Pero qué pasó?

-Una bludger te golpeó en la cabeza –le contó Colin preocupado

-¿Podemos reiniciar el juego o no? –preguntó Draco fastidiado

-¿Estás en condiciones, Potter? –inquirió la profesora

-Sí, seguro –contestó Harry subiéndose a su escoba

El juego se reinició y los buscadores retomaron vuelo.

-Bonita forma de acobardarse –comentó Draco burlón- Sólo eso te faltaba, caíste tan bajo...

-Cállate Malfoy –espetó Harry de mal humor- No podía esperar menos de ustedes, ¿alguna vez jugarán limpio?

-Tú que crees –contestó el capitán de Slytherin alejándose

-¡Oye Potter! –escuchó que lo llamaban de muy cerca, mientras festejaban otro tanto de Slytherin- Qué tanto te quejas

Harry volteó y se topó con Camila que lo veía burlona, volando tranquilamente en su escoba.

-¿Te dolió mucho? –preguntó burlona- Cuánto lo siento

-¿Fuiste tú? –inquirió él rabioso

-¿Y si te dijera que sí? Verás, mis golpeadores no están muy despiertos hoy y como no tengo mucho trabajo aquí, decidí cooperar con ellos –confesó Camila cínicamente

-Eres una...

-Cuidadito con lo que dices –lo amenazó ella- Aun no me pagas todo lo que me hiciste

-¡Camila, atiende! –le gritó Pucey, mientras Katie se acercaba y tiraba hacia el aro central

Camila iba a despejar la quaffle, pero de repente giró la cabeza y se fue contra Harry, empujándolo violentamente.

-¡Y Gryffindor anota por fin! –exclamó Cho emocionada- Slytherin 50 – Gryffindor 10!

-¡Bien hecho! –gritó Hermione emocionada, mientras Lila sólo atinaba a aplaudir, para ella era difícil estar en esa situación

-¡Pero qué hiciste! –la recriminó Bole- Se suponía que debes atender a los aros

-¿Y dejar que por 10 míseros puntos Potter consiga la snitch? –se defendió Camila seriamente- ¿O no notaste que la snitch estaba a centímetros de él? Si la conseguía nosotros perdíamos

-Bien hecho Camila –la felicitó Draco complacido- Por poco y perdemos...

Bole miró a ambos confundido y entonces entendió la actitud de la muchacha.

Ron se veía más nervioso, lo cual no mejoraba con los cánticos de "Weasley es nuestro rey" por parte de los Slytherin. Enojado por ir perdiendo, Seamus dirigió con todo su coraje una bludger hacia Montague, que estaba distraído y fue golpeado por la bola. Fue con tanto impulso que golpeó también a Pucey que estaba cerca, cayendo ambos sobre el césped. Aun así el juego continuó.

Camila comenzó a desesperarse al verse sin dos de sus cazadores. Así que dejó su "portería", le quitó la quaffle a Katie y se abalanzó contra el campo de Gryffindor. Miró hacia donde estaba Draco, siguiendo la snitch lado a lado con Harry. Entonces le pasó la quaffle a Warrington y siguió a Harry quitándole el bate a Bole.

-¡Draco! –gritó, distrayendo a ambos buscadores

Harry vio cómo Camila había disparado una bludger en su contra y la esquivó con relativa facilidad.

-No lo harás otra vez Grissi –murmuró triunfal

-¡¡Y Malfoy la agarra! –gritó Cho incrédula- ¡¡Slytherin gana el partido y la Copa de Quidditch!

Harry volteó boquiabierto y descubrió que efectivamente Malfoy tenía la snitch dorada en la mano, mostrándola con orgullo.

-Pobre, pobre Potter –comentó Camila con burla- Olvidaste tu verdadero objetivo y te ocupaste en evadirme, jajaja

-No puede ser –murmuró atónito

-Lo siento, pero te ganamos –añadió Camila yendo a reunirse con sus compañeros para festejar

-Oh, no –murmuró Hermione desilusionada- Perdimos...

-No puede ser –dijo Oliver Wood con tristeza

Lila miró a ambos y no sabía qué decir, si bien estaba triste por ver perder a su Casa, sentía cierta satisfacción por su amiga. Estaba muy confundida y prefirió callar.

Los Slytherin festejaron su triunfo ruidosamente en su Sala Común en las mazmorras. Contrastando los Gryffindor parecían tener un cementerio en lugar de Sala Común. Ron no se atrevía a salir de su habitación, mientras Harry estaba hundido en un sillón frente a la chimenea, observando el crepitar del fuego, pensando que no podía pasarle nada peor.

Hermione y Lila no sabían cómo alentar a sus amigos. Repentinamente la chica del cabello alborotado decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, en su camino tropezó con algo pero no le dio importancia.

Fue hacia las mazmorras y esperó poder contactarse con Zabini. Esperó por poco tiempo, cuando escuchó pasos cercanos y se ocultó tras una estatua.

-Por favor... –decía una voz que se le hizo conocida

-No

-Camila, te lo suplico –dijo Zabini, deteniéndose frente al ingreso a su Sala Común

-¿Por qué no eres alguien normal y nos dejas festejar la Copa? –inquirió Camila aburrida

-Por favor, acepta mi propuesta –rogó el chico, tomándola de una mano

-No puedo –murmuró Camila contrariada- Eres mi amigo y no quiero que lo arruines...

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba: ahí estaba Zabini, aquél que se había robado su corazón, aparentemente declarándose a alguien más. Desilusionada se fue corriendo de allí, sintiéndose completamente destrozada.

-Je –murmuró Camila divertida- No Blaise, no te prestaré mi escoba nueva aunque me pagues 50 galeones

-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó él en un susurro sin soltarla

-¿Tú que crees?

-Eres más malévola de lo que imaginaba –confesó el muchacho sonriendo divertido

-Y no sabes lo que viene... –advirtió ella- Por cierto, ya puedes soltarme

Zabini lo notó y la soltó rápidamente poniéndose colorado.

-Ahora sí, vamos a festejar –propuso Camila, desapareciendo por una pared

Parvati y Lavender estaban cerca de la ventana de la Sala Común conversando. Entonces un grito se escuchó. Harry dirigió su mirada a donde se había originado y descubrió a ambas amigas horrorizadas, abrazándose asustadas. Rápidamente se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Lila se acercaban a la ventana y entonces la vieron: era la Marca Tenebrosa, que iluminaba el oscuro cielo desde cierta parte del Bosque Prohibido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el niño que vivió fue en busca de su capa para salir a descubrir a los autores. Buscó en su baúl pero no la encontró, buscó bajo su cama y tampoco estaba. Levantó la mirada para preguntarle a Ron si la había visto, pero su amigo no estaba, lo que le dio más mala espina.

Bajó nuevamente y les contó lo ocurrido a Lila y Hermione, que se vieron más preocupadas.

-No es tiempo de escondernos –dijo Hermione resuelta- Debemos encontrar al autor y debemos hacerlo ahora

Mientras los demás estudiantes de su casa, asustados, se dirigían rápidamente a sus habitaciones, los tres amigos salieron con rumbo al Bosque. Cuando iban de salida se toparon con un grupo de profesores, que delante de ellos, también se dirigían hacia la marca.

No les importó que los regañen y continuaron su camino, tampoco nadie reparó en su presencia. Mientras más se acercaban a la Marca en el cielo ésta se hacía más grande. Cuando llegaron al lugar de origen se encontraron con que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid y el mismísimo Fudge, que estaba de visita, se habían detenido y miraban incrédulos hacia delante.

-No se acerquen –ordenó Dumbledore con voz trémula

Lila se abrió paso para ver y se horrorizó con lo que vio: allí estaba Ron, con la capa invisible a sus pies, mirando hacia arriba mientras sostenía firmemente su varita.

-_Expelliarmus! –_gritó de repente Fudge, desarmando al muchacho

Ron salió volando por los aires y quedó desmayado. Sus amigos trataron de acercarse a él pero Hagrid lo impidió.

-Al fin lo encontramos –dijo Fudge orgulloso- Por fin dimos con el autor de ésta horrorosa marca

-No puede ser –murmuró McGonagall temblando- Él es un buen muchacho

-De ésos son de los que se debe sospechar primero –opinó Snape, siendo fulminado con la mirada de Harry

-Como verás Albus, no podemos pedir mayor prueba que ésta –continuó el Ministro de Magia- Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, ya no podrá negarse

-_Prior incantato _–murmuró Dumbledore aun incrédulo, tomando la varita de Ron

Entonces, formando un humo verde, la marca se hizo presente y dejó sentado que se había originado de ésa varita.

-Felizmente ya tiene edad para estar en Azkaban –comentó Fudge complacido

Sus amigos no podían creer lo que oían, ¿Ron iría a Azkaban?...

Hagrid levantó al aun desmayado Ron y se lo llevó hacia el castillo en compañía de los demás.

-Pero profesor –replicó Harry acercándose resueltamente hacia Dumbledore- No puede ser, quizá está bajo el poder de un hechizo

-Eso, mi querido Harry, será muy difícil de comprobar –respondió el Director mirándolo con tristeza

Al día siguiente, como era de esperar, el tema de Ron y la Marca Tenebrosa era la comidilla de todos los estudiantes. Muchos Ravenclaw y Huflepuff miraban con sospecha a cuanto Gryffindor se les acercaba, mucho más si era amigo de Ron.

-Tenía que ser –comentó burlón Justin Finch Fletchey- Nosotros sospechando siempre de los Slytherin y resulta que los magos oscuros también se movían entre los leones

-¡Cállate, no sabes lo que dices! –lo increpó Dean

-Tu amigo Weasley terminará en Azkaban y nadie podrá hacer nada por evitarlo –añadió el otro muchacho con malicia

-Ron no irá a Azkaban –aseguró Harry muy seguro apareciendo en el aula de Encantamientos- Él no fue consciente de lo que hizo y nosotros lo demostraremos

-Eso es cierto –acotó Hermione- Ron es inocente, nosotros encontraremos al verdadero culpable

-Y ése irá a Azkaban –culminó Lila

Pero las malas noticias no habían terminado para los Gryffindor: luego se enteraron por boca de la profesora McGonagall que Neville había tenido que ser internado en San Mungo porque había estado con crisis nerviosas a repetición, después del evento ocurrido en la clase de DCAO.

Deprimidos por la serie de desgraciados eventos, los muchachos de la casa de Godric no tenían ánimo ni siquiera en su clase de DCAO con Sirius, quien los comprendía perfectamente y de cierta manera se sentía igual que ellos. Sólo los Slytherin actuaban como si nada del otro mundo hubiera ocurrido, después de todo aun festejaban su copa de Quidditch y poco o nada podía importarles acerca de la vida de Weasley.

-Bien muchachos –anunció su profesor- Hoy aprenderemos Oclumancia

Al escuchar el tipo de hechizo que debían aprender, muchos se mostraron contrariados y cansados, porque de sobra conocían por sus textos que era uno de los más difíciles.

-Lo apropiado hubiera sido que el maestro de maestros nos enseñe Oclumancia –comentó Pansy despreocupadamente

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sirius curioso

-Obviamente al profesor Snape –aclaró la muchacha con soberbia- Muchos sabemos que él es el mejor en Oclumancia

-Pero eso no quiere decir que el profesor Black no lo sea –replicó Lila de mal humor

-Bueno, como sea –dijo Sirius sin inmutarse- Lo lamento señorita Parkinson, pero hoy yo seré quien se los enseñe

Pese a los esfuerzos de Black por enseñarles la lección de ése día, no veía grandes avances, al menos en los de su antigua casa, que se veían de por sí muy desconcentrados.

-Bah...así no se puede –comentó Camila fastidiada, apoyándose en su mesa- Mejor me duermo

-Señorita Grissi –la llamó Sirius a punto de perder la paciencia- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

-Durmiendo, ¿cómo espera que trabaje si Parvati se la pasa distraída mirando a Potter? –aclaró la muchacha

Al escuchar su nombre Harry se sonrojó y se avergonzó mucho. Sin embargo a Parvati ni mella le hizo el comentario.

-Harry –dijo Sirius, llamando a su ahijado que estaba practicando con Dean- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de practicar con Camila?

-¿Qué? –se sobresaltó ella al escuchar al maestro- ¿Potter y yo?

-Ahá –aseguró Sirius

Harry, con cara de pocos amigos, tuvo que cumplir la orden y ceder su puesto a Parvati, que no dejaba de mirarlo y suspirar.

-Empiezas tú o yo –preguntó el muchacho distraído, viendo a Lila y Hermione practicar entretenidas

-Me da igual –respondió Camila aburrida, viendo a Draco fastidiado practicando con Pansy

-_Legirimens –_dijo Harry muy concentrado mirando a la muchacha a los ojos

-¿Ya empezaste o qué? –preguntó Camila bostezando

-Concéntrate, hazlo –pensaba Harry dándose ánimos a sí mismo- Puedes hacerlo, entra en su mente...


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Pasaron varios minutos, posterior a los cuales el niño que vivió se rindió porque estaba agotado. Pese a todo su esfuerzo no había logrado nada.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Sirius interesado

-No sé si hice lo suficiente, pero no pude sacar nada de su mente –contó desilusionado

-O es que yo ya sé Oclumancia en una sola clase –se burló Camila mirándose las uñas

Harto de la actitud de la muchacha, Sirius le pidió a Harry que se aparte.

-_Legirimens! _–exclamó Sirius despertando la atención del resto de los alumnos

-¡No es justo! –reclamó Draco acercándose con violencia- ¡Usted es el maestro, no puede hacerle algo así!

Sin embargo nadie dijo nada, Sirius continuaba mirando a Camila a los ojos, mientras ella lucía lo más despreocupada posible.

-¿Qué ocultas Camila? –preguntó al fin Sirius limpiándose unas gotas de sudor de su frente

-¿Por qué profesor?

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer Oclumancia? –insistió su profesor desconfiado

-¡Ah eso! Pues lo hicimos en las vacaciones de Navidad mientras no teníamos nada que hacer –contó Camila tranquilamente- Draco y yo practicamos muchos hechizos...

Sirius fijó entonces su mirada en Draco, que lo veía ceñudo y con los puños apretados.

-Tienen un buen nivel –comentó Sirius sorprendido- A ti tampoco puedo leerte la mente Draco

-¿Por qué no pierde su tiempo enseñándole éste tipo de cosas a los de su casa? –preguntó Draco burlonamente- Porque ya quedó demostrado que los de Slytherin somos demasiado para su absurda clase

-Si quieren irse pueden hacerlo, yo no los retengo –refunfuñó Sirius, indicando la puerta

-Mejor –dijo Camila recogiendo sus cosas- Así podremos adelantar algunas tareas de Pociones

Camila, Draco, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida del aula, seguidos por las miradas sorprendidas de los demás por su atrevimiento.

-Qué desilusión –murmuró Camila cuando pasaba junto a Sirius- Bellatrix tenía razón, eres demasiado impaciente...

Sirius no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. Camila le dirigió una última mirada de burla y se marchó detrás de sus amigos.

Durante el resto de la semana las cosas para Harry y sus amigos estuvo de la patada: Ron había sido enviado preventivamente a Azkaban pese a todo lo que trató de hacer su padre, por lo que su familia entera estaba consternada, incluso Percy. Hermione se veía deprimida y demasiado callada, se la pasaba distraída incluso en clases, lo que le costó varios regaños de los profesores. Neville continuaba en San Mungo sin mostrar mejoría. Por lo ocurrido a su hermano Ginny había tenido que dejar el colegio para consolar a su madre.

Al enterarse Lucius de lo que había hecho Sirius en su clase, demandó al profesor frente a la Junta de Hogwarts, por lo que fue suspendido mientras se aclaraban las cosas; claro que Camila había colaborado con el fin, dado que cuando compareció ante los miembros de la Junta, entre los que estaba Fudge, dijo que Sirius había sido muy violento y la obligó a que le practicara Oclumancia; digamos que exageró un poquito, pero no estaba mintiendo del todo.

Hagrid había estado cuidando celosamente a Hedwig, quien todavía seguía delicada. Así que con el mundo derrumbándose a su alrededor Harry pensó que sólo faltaba que los Dursley lo mandaran llevar de nuevo a su casa.

Él y Lila trataban de consolarse entre ambos dándose palabras de aliento, que si bien no servían de mucho, al menos estaban para no olvidar que permanecían juntos.

Debido a los inconvenientes la profesora Lockhart tuvo que cambiar los roles de algunos, sobre todo reemplazando a Ron. Aun así los ensayos continuaron, con un inusitado interés de parte de los Slytherin.

Camila y Lila apenas se dirigían la palabra, sea porque la primera trataba de evitarla a ella y a Harry lo más posible; o sea porque esta segunda creía que Harry la necesitaba más en esos momentos. El caso es que durante esa semana ambas se distanciaron bastante.

Era viernes, un día antes de presentar la obra.Lockhart y sus estudiantes le estaban dando los últimos retoques a todo. Alumnos y maestra se veían emocionados y nerviosos, querían que con esa obra la gente olvidase por unos momentos la amargura de lo que estaban pasando, así que se esforzarían al máximo.

Las invitaciones habían llegado para los padres de todos los alumnos de ése nivel y estaba abierta a los padres que quisiesen participar de ella.

Durante la cena en el Gran Comedor no se hablaba más que de la obra, que sorprendía más por ser interpretada entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. En su mesa Harry y Lila hablaban de las posibilidades que tendrían de liberar a Ron, con una Hermione que no participaba de la charla y se dedicaba a mirar con evidencia a los Slytherin.

En la mesa de los alumnos de Salazar éstos se veían tranquilos. Zabini de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor y se ponía incómodo.

-¿Pasa algo Zabini? –inquirió Camila sin mirarlo, fingiendo que con quien hablaba era con Millicent

-Granger...que no deja de mirarme –respondió él fastidiado

-Creo que la Poción aun le está durando –se burló la muchacha- Pobrecita...se nota que te quiere, jajaja

Y diciendo esto Camila abrazó a Zabini cariñosamente, logrando que Hermione suelte algunas lágrimas y salga corriendo del Gran Comedor.

-Ya déjate de eso –la regañó Draco frunciendo el ceño

-Lo siento, no podía evitarlo...

-¿Lista para mañana? –le preguntó su amigo bajando la voz

-Estoy más puesta que un calcetín –contestó Camila contenta

-Camila –dijo Millicent tímidamente- ¿Luego podemos hablar a solas?

-Claro...

-¡Camila! –exclamó Pansy visiblemente enojada acercándose a ella- ¡Debo hablar contigo, ahora!

-Bien Pansy –contestó la aludida tranquilamente- Los veo arriba...

Camila y Pansy salieron del Gran Comedor con rumbo a una de las aulas vacías.

Una vez en su Sala Común, Harry y Lila se pusieron a observar el crepitar del fuego, pensativos cada uno en todos sus problemas. Habían estado ensayando con tanto desgano últimamente que eso casi les cuesta los roles principales, pero como todo ya estaba listo no pudieron cambiarlos.

-Ahora vengo –dijo Lila, saliendo por el cuadro

Había salido a caminar un poco, se sentía algo aprisionada metida en la Sala Común y en tanto silencio. Quería comprender por qué tenía tan mala suerte, por qué justo cuando las cosas parecían ir bien con Harry todo se había echado a perder a su alrededor y tenían que estar ocupados en asuntos tan tristes. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un pasillo del cuarto piso, por lo que decidió regresar.

Iba caminando cuando sintió que la seguían. Se armó de valor y siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás. De repente vio pasar frente a ella una sombra larga, la misma que había visto en una ocasión. No supo qué hacer, simplemente se quedó helada y sin moverse, estaba muy asustada. Tragó saliva e intentó reiniciar la marcha, pero la sombra volvió a pasar ésta vez junto a ella.

-No voy a gritar, no voy a gritar –susurraba Lila apretando los puños, sudando frío

-Hola Lila

-Ahhhhhhh!

-¡Pero qué te pasa! Cállate o Filch nos encontrará –la regañó Camila viendo que el conserje no estuviera cerca

-Camila...me asustaste –dijo Lila con la respiración entrecortada

-Ah pues, qué novedad

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó cuando recuperó la calma

-Paseaba, no podía dormir –contestó Camila tranquilamente- ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo... –susurró su amiga- Oye, ¿viste algo extraño por aquí?

-¿Extraño como Snape caminando sonámbulo? –bromeó Camila- O extraño como Patil y Potter en escenas hentai...

-¡Camila! –la regañó Lila sonrojada- Cómo dices esas cosas

-Fácil, yo digo todo lo que se me ocurre

-Harry y Parvati no tienen nada ¿oíste?

-Ahá, lo sé, porque por ahí corren los rumores que se hizo tu novio –comentó Camila fríamente

-Son sólo rumores, él y yo no hemos formalizado nada –explicó Lila apenada

-Claro, no formalizaron nada...

-¿Y tú qué me dices? Hermione se ve muy molesta porque sueles estar con Zabini

-Zabini es un pobre idiota que sólo...

-Que sólo qué

-Que sólo es un estorbo

-¿Y Draco?

-Je, qué con él –preguntó Camila divertida

-Se ha convertido en tu mejor amigo ¿no? –dedujo Lila dolida

-Mira Lilita querida –dijo su amiga rodeándola con un brazo- Aun yo espero volver al país para dedicarme a deleitar mi pupila con-quiénes-tú-ya-sabes, así que no saques conclusiones erradas

-¿Segura?

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

-Bueno, no

-Entonces ya deja de preocuparte –insistió Camila, dándole una palmada en la espalda

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió...

-Ay, la delicada

-Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya

-Ok, nos vemos mañana. Adiós...

Lila se despidió con la mano y se dispuso a irse. De repente el fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo se apagó por una corriente de viento. Asustada Lila volteó y se encontró con un par de ojos rojos que la paralizaron de miedo.

-_Lumos! _–dijo Camila encendiendo una fuente de luz con su varita- Lila?

-Camila –susurró más tranquila- Eras tú...

-Obviamente, ¿a quién esperabas? ¿a Voldemort? Jajaja

-No bromees con eso –advirtió Lila preocupada- Hasta mañana

Al día siguiente los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban muy ocupados encargándose de los últimos detalles de la obra. La profesora Lockhart había caído en la histeria cuando supo que Pansy Parkinson no figuraba por ninguna parte, esto sumado al hecho que Colin Creevey solía olvidar sus líneas cuando se ponía nervioso (al no encontrar a nadie que lo supla en su mismo nivel, él era el reemplazo de Ron).

Durante el almuerzo los que iban a ser partícipes de la obra se encontraban muy nerviosos. Incluso Dean estaba más pálido que una hoja sin poder controlar el temblor de sus manos, porque resultó tener pánico escénico.

-¿Y dónde se supone que actuaremos? –preguntó Parvati a sus compañeros

-Según sé la profesora Lockhart va a instalar un escenario aquí en el Gran Comedor –contestó su amiga Lavender

-No sería de extrañar, recuerden que se suele utilizar el Gran Comedor para muchos eventos distintos –señaló Seamus viendo preocupado a Dean

-¿Listo para la obra, Harry? –preguntó Oliver que estaba comiendo junto a ellos

-Sí –respondió él vagamente jugando con su sopa

-Todo estaría mejor si Ron estuviese aquí –suspiró Lila acongojada

-Pero no está, así que tendremos que sobrellevarlo como podamos –respondió Hermione algo agresiva

-Los Slytherin se notan demasiado relajados –comentó Seamus aun pálido

Los que participaban de esa charla voltearon a ver hacia la mesa indicada y notaron que efectivamente los alumnos que participarían en la obra estaban frescos como lechuga, bromeando y haciéndole maldades al pobre de Crabbe. Lila lanzó otro suspiro.

De repente Parvati lanzó un grito y todos la miraron asustados: se sostenía la cabeza y gritaba de dolor.

-Será mejor llevarla a la Enfermería –propuso Oliver preocupado, levantando a la muchacha por un brazo, mientras era ayudado por Seamus

-¡¡No! –gritó Parvati antes de salir del Comedor- ¡Por favor, no!

Del silencio abrumador surgieron cuchicheos cada vez más sonoros acerca del hecho. Incluso los chicos de Slytherin se mostraban asombrados.

-¿Qué es lo que nos está pasando? –inquirió Harry mirando hacia el vacío

-No lo sé –susurró Lila asustada- Pero tengo miedo...

Harry miró a su amiga conmovido y la abrazó. Pasara lo que pasara esto tenía que detenerse, la pesadilla debía acabar, y lo haría tarde o temprano...

Ya por la tarde, en la Sala Común, Camila y sus amigos se encontraban repasando sus líneas.

-¿Qué te dijo Millicent? –inquirió Draco sentándose junto a ella

-¿Millicent? –repitió Camila mirando de reojo a su amiga, que en una esquina de la sala practicaba con Goyle

-¿Estás sorda o qué?

-No protestes, te oí bien, pero no sé para qué quieres saberlo

-Se nota demasiado nerviosa, ¿qué está planeando?

-Está tan nerviosa como nosotros –explicó Camila simplemente

-Algo no está bien en ella... –confesó Draco mirándola con sospecha

-Ideas tuyas –concluyó su amiga poniéndose de pie- Ahora vengo, voy por un jugo

Camila salió con rumbo a las cocinas de Hogwarts. Cuando iba de regreso escuchó un comentario de Flitwick con Sprout que llamó bastante su atención.

-¿Pero crees que el profesor Dumbledore logre algo? –preguntó Sprout visiblemente preocupada

-No lo sé –respondió el otro maestro- Pero a mi tampoco me parece justo que Ron Weasley esté en Azkaban

-Creo como muchos que pudo estar bajo la maldición Imperius

-Yo también, ¿pero cómo demostrarlo? –inquirió el pequeño maestro- Aunque tengo confianza en que Albus y Sirius puedan ayudarlo, después de todo él también fue víctima de un encierro injusto y con su experiencia servirá de mucho

-Tienes razón –murmuró la profesora de Herbología antes de desaparecer en una esquina

Camila se quedó sorprendida y decidió retornar a su Sala Común, donde le comentó el interesante hecho a Draco y Crabbe.

-¿Dumbledore no está en Hogwarts? –preguntó Draco boquiabierto

-¿Ahora quién es el sordo? –se burló Camila

-Tampoco el profesor Black –murmuró Crabbe pensativo

-Ja, es tan divertido que hasta podríamos utilizar varitas verdaderas en la obra –comentó Draco- Y nadie podría prohibírnoslo, ya que Lockhart es tan o más inútil que su hermano

-Bueno –dijo al fin Camila luego de unos minutos de silencio- Será mejor irnos preparando

-Tienes razón –la apoyó Draco dirigiéndose a su habitación

-Crabbe –volvió a decir la muchacha cuando el chico de cabello platinado se hubo marchado- Vigila de cerca a Millicent, pero no descuides lo que debes hacer

-No te preocupes –respondió el regordete chico con una voz segura que rara vez se le oía

-Y prepárate bien para todo lo que viene...

-Sí Camila...

-Esta obra será inolvidable...claro que lo será –dijo Camila con una media sonrisa, marchándose luego a su habitación

--------------------------

Ya por la noche, durante la cena, todos veían interesados cómo gracias a encantamientos de varios maestros se estaba instalando un bonito escenario en la parte donde usualmente solían estar la mesa de los profesores. Incluso Snape estaba colaborando.

Lila cenaba tranquilamente sin saber qué se metía a la boca, cuando sintió una terrible punzada en la cicatriz que se había hecho. Le ardía como si le hubieran puesto un carbón humeante. La vista se le nubló y sólo escuchaba rumores, que poco a poco se aclararon, reconociendo la voz de Harry.

-Lila, Lila ¿estás bien? –preguntó él preocupado

-Eh...sí –mintió Lila- Sólo es una migraña

-¿Entonces por qué te presionabas justamente la cicatriz? –indagó Hermione, que parecía estar menos deprimida

-Casualidad –respondió ella esquivando su mirada escrutadora- ¿Vamos de una vez por nuestros trajes?

-Bueno –dijo Hermione viendo a Harry que también parecía desconcertado

Cuando iban de salida notaron que Camila y Zabini entraban al Comedor. La primera parecía estar furiosa por algo, por lo que no notó cuando su mejor amiga pasaba junto a ella. Lo último que llegó a ver Lila es que Camila fue contra Millicent y arrojó a sus pies una botella que hasta ese momento tenía Zabini. Millicent bajó la mirada y se limitó a escuchar los reclamos de su amiga.

Una vez de regreso al Comedor Lila notó con agrado que todo ya estaba listo para la obra. El escenario no podía lucir mejor y alrededor de él, en lugar de las mesas de siempre, figuraban cientos de cómodas sillas. Poco a poco vio entrar a familiares de muchos alumnos que se fueron acomodando en las sillas. Ella y Hermione se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del escenario, a la sala donde habían comparecido Harry y los demás campeones durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que al final como saben resultó ser de cuatro.

Notaron que Parvati y Lavender se encontraban ya allí, al igual que Millicent, que pensativa estaba sentada en un rincón con el vestido que debía ponerse en las manos. Camila aun no había llegado, y aparentemente Pansy tampoco. Lila descubrió entonces que Parvati aun estaba algo pálida y aun aparentaba dolor de cabeza. Sin darle importancia a nada, Hermione se fue cambiando en silencio.

En el vestidor de chicos la cosa no era muy distinta. Dean continuaba con la cara más pálida que helado de coco mientras Seamus trataba de animarlo (y miren que se supone que es negrito). Habían intentado toda serie de hechizos y pociones contra el pánico escénico, pero aparentemente no consiguieron nada más que empeorarlo. Harry se vestía con desgano pensando en todo lo que estaría pasando su mejor amigo. De pronto entraron Derrick y Goyle conversando animadamente quién sabe sobre qué. Ni Crabbe ni Draco hicieron acto de presencia.

Ya faltaba poco para que se tuviera que abrir el telón y la señora Lockhart estaba que se desmayaba: Pansy no aparecía; Camila, Draco y Crabbe no habían llegado aunque Millicent aseguraba que ellos prefirieron cambiarse en sus habitaciones y que pronto llegarían.

Entre los espectadores se encontraban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, ésta última vestida con delicada elegancia. También estaban los padres de Ron, quienes convecidos por Ginny trataron de ir a animar a los amigos de su hijo y también despejarse un poco. La antes regordeta señora Weasley había enflaquecido preocupadoramente y se veía enferma, mientras su esposo lucía unas grandes ojeras. También estaban los padres de otros alumnos de Slytherin. El padre de Zabini llegó del brazo de su esposa, que lucía un sombrero con velo azul. Hasta la abuela de Neville había ido, por pedido de su nieto que ya estaba mejor pero que permanecía en San Mungo.

Entonces aparecieron los que faltaban. Camila, Draco, Zabini y Crabbe se acercaron a saludar a los señores Malfoy. La muchacha llevaba consigo a Nagi, que se había rehusado a quedarse solo en la habitación de su dueña.

-Buenas noches –saludó una arrugada ancianita llevada del brazo por un niño gordinflón de rosados cachetes- Soy Honoria Sybes, una ex alumna de Slytherin y él es mi nietecito John

-Mucho gusto –saludó el muchachito con una voz de pito

-El profesor Snape me invitó, su madre era amiga mía –contó la anciana- Sé que no me conoce señor Malfoy, pero conocí a sus honorables padres

-¡Ah sí, señora Sybes! –saludó el aludido con cortesía- Recuerdo que alguna vez mi madre me habló de usted

-Espero que sí –comentó ella riendo, siendo llevada a un asiento cercano

-Será mejor irnos –dijo Camila sonriendo- Con su permiso

Los cuatro muchachos se dirigieron hacia la parte posterior del escenario, donde una vez vistos por su maestra, recibieron el regaño del siglo por su impuntualidad. Draco refunfuñó y murmuraba malhumorado, mientras Camila hacía pucheros de disconformidad. Zabini se veía nervioso, mientras Crabbe disfrutaba de unos pastelitos.

-Es hora -dijo al fin la señora Lockhart acercándose a abrir el telón

-Pero Pansy no ha llegado aun –hizo notar Parvati

-No podemos hacer nada, la señorita Brown tendrá que suplirla

-¡Qué bien! –exclamó Lavender emocionada- Digo...porque quería ser parte de la obra, no por lo de Pansy

Los otros alumnos se colocaron a un costado del escenario, ellos serían del coro e iban vestidos con túnicas azul noche y tenían en sus manos unos libretos que les servirían de guía.

La profesora Lockhart levantó el brazo con su varita en mano para que el telón carmesí de terciopelo se levante. Con un rápido movimiento el telón se abrió y dejó ver la escenografía de una plaza con una fuente real de donde brotaba una brillante agua violeta. Ante esto los espectadores aplaudieron. Pero de repente todo se sumió en la oscuridad y los cuchicheos empezaron.

Nerviosa, la profesora Lockhart trató de solucionar el problema con un hechizo, pero nada ocurría. Entonces, como un rayo en una tormenta, el escenario se iluminó dejando ver el cuerpo de Pansy flotando unos centímetros por encima del suelo: tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba pálida.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Todos se miraron confundidos, no sabían si eso era parte de la obra.

-¡Oh Romeo, Romeo, dónde estás que no te veo! –exclamó la voz de una mujer fuera del escenario

-¡Julieta, déjate ver mi amada Julieta! –dijo la voz de un chico

Pansy cayó precipitadamente al suelo en un ruido seco. Lockhart se quedó impávida, al igual que el resto de sus acompañantes. Asustado, Harry entró en el escenario a ayudar a Pansy, seguido por Lila. Cuando la voltearon descubrieron con horror que Pansy estaba muerta.

-¡Oh, ahí estás Romeo! –dijo la misma voz de antes, entrando cubierta de una capa

-¡Julieta, al fin mis ojos pueden verte! –continuó un muchacho también de capa oscura

-No puede ser... –murmuró Harry asustado buscando su varita

-¿Buscas esto? –preguntó Parvati más allá mirándolo con ojos sombríos, mostrándole su varita

Murmullos de ¿qué está ocurriendo? Se hicieron cada vez mayores. Pero todos se silenciaron cuando los encapuchados mostraron sus rostros, que estaban cubiertos por una máscaras blancas que sólo permitían ver sus ojos a través de unas delgadas rendijas. Los espectadores se quedaron como pegados a sus asientos sin saber qué hacer. Lockhart iba a reaccionar y sacar a los bromistas del escenario, pero se topó con una enorme serpiente que empezaba a rodear su cuerpo y le impedía cualquier movimiento.

-¡Bienvenidos sean! –saludó la muchacha sacando su varita- A la primera y última escena de Romeo

-Lamentamos que la obra sea tan corta, pero no queremos dar lata –añadió el chico sacando también su varita y dirigiéndola a Harry y Lila- Así que empezaremos por el final...

-Con la triste y penosa muerte de Romeo y Julieta...

-¡¡¡Alto! –se escuchó entonces, junto a un portazo sonoro

-Qué alegría –comentó la muchacha, cuando aparecían junto a ella tres encapuchados más- El profesor Black decidió unirse al espectáculo

-¡Deténganse! –ordenó Sirius acercándose con cautela varita en mano- ¡No saben lo que están haciendo!

Los profesores Sprout y Flitwick notaron que nada de eso estaba bien y decidieron evacuar sigilosamente a toda la gente que pudieron, entre los que habían varios muggles.

-No lo hagas –murmuró Sirius acercándose al escenario- Ésta no eres tú

-Harry –susurró Lila- Toma mi varita...

-Pero Lila...

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien –aclaró su amiga sonriendo tímidamente

-_Expelliarmus! _–gritó Harry en medio de la confusión, haciendo volar por los aires a uno de de los encapuchados más grandes

-¡No! –exclamó Millicent corriendo en ayuda del afectado

-Es suficiente –dijo la calma voz de Dumbledore que había entrado al Gran Comedor seguido de Ron

-¡Qué honor! –se burló el muchacho de la máscara- El mismísimo Director vino a ver nuestra obra

-¡Recapaciten! Esto no es lo que quieren –exclamó Sirius desesperado

-Yo creo que sí –lo interrumpió la voz de una mujer, que no era otra que la esposa del señor Zabini, acercándose con su varita en mano

-No puede ser... –murmuró Sirius estupefacto- Tú eres...

-Así es "querido primo" –contestó Bellatrix Lestrange destapándose el rostro- Soy yo. Quería venir a ver una linda obra teatral, pero no contaba con lo aguafiestas que siempre fuiste

-Señora Lestrange, me parece –dijo Dumbledore con la voz trémula pero tratando de parecer tranquilo

-Profesor Dumbledore, nos vemos de nuevo –respondió ella sin dejar la actitud defensiva con varita en mano

-¡Suficiente de las interrupciones! –gritó alguien de repente

Todos dirigieron sus miradas y descubrieron que varias personas vestidas de mortífagos se encontraban entre los espectadores.

-Para qué ocultas tu rostro Malfoy, si sabemos que eres tú –dijo Sirius burlón

-Bajen sus varitas –ordenó Snape apuntando con la suya a los chicos del escenario, apareciendo tras ellos

-_Avada kedavra! _–se escuchó en una voz de pito

De repente un haz de luz verde se dirigió hacia Harry. Éste sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe que lo había agarrado desprevenido, pero nada pasó. Escuchó entonces un ruido seco, abrió los ojos y vio delante de él a Dean caído, con los ojos abiertos mostrando el horror de su muerte: su compañero lo había salvado.

-¡No, Dean! –gritó Lila asustada tratando de aproximarse al cuerpo del muchacho

-¡No te muevas! –ordenó el chico de la máscara sin importarle que Snape estuviera cerca de él

-¡Es suficiente! –exclamó Dumbledore armándose con su varita mientras varios magos lo rodeaban por detrás- Si estás aquí, ¡aparece!...

Entonces el Gran Salón fue inundado por la sonrisa maquiavélica de una anciana, que seguía acompañada de un niño regordete que la miraba asustado.

-Jajajaja...

-Es él –murmuró Harry con los ojos como platos

-Bienvenidos sean al último acto de...Harry Potter –se escuchó una voz que se convertía de la de una anciana a una fría voz masculina

Aquella anciana se había convertido ante sus ojos en el mismísimo Lord Voldemort y a su lado se encontraba Colagusano en lugar del niño.

-Muy ingeniosos –comentó Snape con el ceño fruncido- Usaron poción multijugos

-¿Desde cuándo has estado planeando esto Tom? –preguntó Dumbledore viéndolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna

-¡¡No me llame así! –chilló Voldemort enfadado

-¿Por qué te atreviste a usar a estos niños? –dijo el señor Weasley con enojo, mientras a su lado su esposa abrazaba efusivamente a Ron

-¡No somos unos niños! –se defendió la muchacha de la máscara

-¿Asustados Potter? –preguntó Voldemort cínicamente acercándose al escenario seguido por la varita de Sirius, que era amenazado por Bellatrix

-Estamos envueltos en un círculo, donde si uno reacciona creará una ola de muerte y destrucción –murmuró Bellatrix malévolamente divertida

Voldemort se acercó hasta donde estaban Lila y el cuerpo de Pansy. Entonces la cicatriz de ésta y Harry comenzaron a arder.

-Lila Zizold Potter –comentó Voldemort fríamente- Hasta que por fin te conozco personalmente

-¡No te le acerques! –amenazó Harry pero no pudo moverse por el cuarteto de varitas que lo apuntaban amenazadoramente

-Siempre tan ingenua, siempre tan cobarde...siempre tan tú –continuó el señor Tenebroso regodeándose al ver a una Lila que estaba impávida sin siquiera poder articular palabra- Veo que tus protectores tarde se enteraron del gran vínculo que te unía a Potter, aunque ya sospechaban algo

-¿A qué se refiere? –balbuceó Lila armándose valor desde lo más profundo

-Por tus venas –explicó tomando violentamente a Lila por un brazo, logrando que la cicatriz le doliera como nunca- Corre la sucia sangre de James Potter, sangre que por azares del destino también se unió a la sangre de la familia de la sangresucia Evans

-No puede ser –masculló Lila incrédula

-Pues lo es –aseguró Voldemort soltándola y limpiando con asco su mano en su túnica como si hubiera tocado mugre- Al igual que yo encontré una descendiente mía por la cual corre mi sangre

-Querrás decir entonces que también es de tu familia –dedujo Sirius atento

-No, ella en realidad lleva mi sangre –aclaró Voldemort con desplante- Mi esencia se encuentra en ella gracias al trabajo de mis mortífagos

-No lo entiendo –reconoció Dumbledore

-Y poco me importa si lo haces –respondió Riddle con desprecio

-Usaste a muchos jóvenes sin razón alguna, ¿por qué no los dejas ya? –inquirió Dumbledore con furia

-Ah no, no voy a hacerlo

-¡Si me quieres a mi, aquí me tienes! –exclamó Harry harto de todo, poniéndose de pie

-¡No te atrevas a moverte, cabeza rajada! –dijo la voz de una muchacha- Porque soy capaz de eliminarte yo misma

-¡No! –gritó Lila suplicante parándose de un brinco e interponiéndose entre ella y Harry, notando entonces que la otra chica dudaba y bajaba un poco la varita

-¡No dudes! –gritó Voldemort dirigiendo su varita a su dubitativa seguidora, que se tomó de la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de reventarle- ¡Si es necesario acabarás con ella antes de Potter!

-¡No lo hagas! –intervino Millicent, ayudando al chico que se había desmayado a ponerse en pie

-¡No te inmiscuyas! –amenazó Voldemort dirigiendo su varita hacia Millicent

-¡No! –gritó la otra chica- ¡Déjela en paz!

-No puedes acobardarte, no puedes ser débil ¡no ahora!

-Aléjate de ellos Voldemort –dijo Dumbledore acercándose al escenario seguido por las varitas de los mortífagos que como los demás se limitaban a contemplar todo

-Acaba con los Potter -ordenó Voldemort

-Yo...

-¡Acábalos ya!

-_Expelliarmus! –_se escuchó gritar a Hermione que se acercó cautelosamente por detrás, pero otra voz fue más rápida

_-Crucio! _–gritó el chico enmascarado viendo cómo Granger se retorcía en el suelo

-¡Hermione! –gritaron horrorizados Ron, Harry y Lila

-Por favor, basta –sollozó Lila mirando a la muchacha con la varita- Basta...

La chica de la máscara entonces se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo una tremenda punzada.

-Camila, escucha a Lila –pidió Sirius con cariño- Baja tu varita y reacciona

-Él sólo la encantó para eliminar todo sentimiento noble –murmuró Millicent entristecida- Por eso el corazón le duele cuando está flaqueando...

-¿Camila? –preguntó Lila horrorizada

-¿Acaso no lo notaste? –se burló Voldemort acercándose a la chica y sacándole la máscara- Te presento a tu amiga Camila Grissi Riddle...mi descendiente y leal seguidora

La chica se quitó la capucha y mostró su rostro inexpresible y los ojos perdidos: en verdad era Camila.

-¿O cómo explicas todo entonces? –continuó Riddle sarcástico

-Tonta muggle –comentó el otro chico burlón sacándose la máscara

-¡Malfoy! –escupió Harry con rabia- ¡Tenías que ser tú!

-¡No me digas que no era obvio! –exclamó Draco fuera de sí- ¡Todo el tiempo actuamos en sus narices y no hicieron nada!

-En las narices de Dumbledore y las tuyas –comentó un tercero cuya cansina voz reconocieron como la de Crabbe

-¡Vamos Lila! No pudiste ser tan idiota –continuó Draco maliciosamente- ¿No recuerdas acaso que Camila te estuvo evitando? Eso fue porque por culpa tuya el señor Tenebroso tuvo que castigarla, debido a eso tenía que alejarse de ti...

-Pero no puede ser –intervino Ron acercándose- Ella estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros

-¡Seguro fue en Halloween! –exclamó Lila sin temor, recordando todos los extraños eventos- Cuando intentaron llevársela, ¡la sometieron a un Imperius!

-Jajaja ¿eso crees? –preguntó Voldemort divertido

-En aquella ocasión hubo un malentendido y los mortífagos se la iban a llevar por error –contó Draco seriamente- Y tuve que solucionarlo

-No la íbamos a descuidar –comentó entonces Bellatrix con sorna- La muchachita resultó ser predisponente a los accidentes y nos tuvo muy ocupados curándola como podíamos. En verdad era difícil, debo admitirlo, pasar las barreras de Hogwarts no es cosa sencilla

-¿Entonces ella fue la de la Marca Tenebrosa en el bosque aquella primera vez? –inquirió Harry mirándola desconfiado- ¿Fue ella quien me amenazó de muerte, no?

-No, no fue ella –aseguró Crabbe quitándose la máscara- Fue tu querido amigo Weasley bajo el influjo de un Imperius…

-¿Crabbe? –inquirieron todos incrédulos al notarlo tan lúcido como nunca antes lo habían visto

-Él era mi mano derecha –explicó Camila en un tono de voz neutral- Fue el que siempre me ayudó: él le daba a la sangre sucia y Zabini la poción de amor y él fue quien se encargó de Weasley

-Cuando tropezamos... –analizó Ron estupefacto- ¡Fue ahí que me hiciste el Imperius!

-¡El Imperius te lo hice yo! –exclamó Camila impaciente- Él sólo se robó tu varita para inculparte por la Marca

-Suficiente de explicaciones –dijo Voldemort- Acabemos ya que tengo otros pendientes. Vamos Camila, mata primero a Harry

Camila levantó la varita y se dispuso a cumplir con su cometido.

-¡No lo harás! –exclamó Lila extendiendo los brazos- ¡No lo lastimarás! Para eso tendrás que pasar encima de mi cadáver

-Eso se puede solucionar –dijo Draco burlón levantando su varita

-¡Deténlos Severus! –gritó Sirius abalanzándose con la distracción hacia Bellatrix que evadió un Desmaius

Pero el profesor Snape ni se inmutó.

-Patil, mata a Potter –indicó con indiferencia, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, hasta al mismo Dumbledore

-¿Parvati? –murmuró Ron incrédulo

-Está bajo el Imperius –explicó Dumbledore- Pero me sorprende que hayas sido tú el que lo haya hecho

-No fue él, fui yo –reconoció Millicent cabizbaja

-¡Sorpresas que da la vida! –comentó Voldemort divertido- Colagusano, mátala, ya no nos sirve

Y antes que pudieran hacer nada, Colagusano acabó con la existencia de Parvati después de un Avada kedavra.

Entonces la lucha comenzó: magos blancos y mortífagos se enfrascaron en un duelo, con luces de colores que iban de aquí a allá. Snape trató de intervenir, pero la profesora Lockhart se libró como pudo y con un Desmaius lo dejó fuera de combate, cayendo luego inconsciente.

-Mátalos Camila...

-Yo"...

-No tengas miedo -le dijo una voz femenina, que Lila vio provenía de una enorme serpiente que había estado asfixiando a Lockhart hasta dejarla tan débil que luego de desarmar a Snape yacía desmayada

La serpiente, de repente, se convirtió en un gato negro que saltó a los brazos de Camila.

-Por cierto Potter –dijo ella con ironía sacando de su túnica una pluma blanca- Creo que esto le pertenece a tu lechuza

-No puede ser...¡fuiste tú! –estalló Harry recordando a su herida Hedwig

-Bien, ya me cansé –dijo Voldemort- _Avada..._

_-Diffindo! _–dijo Ron, desviando el haz de luz, provocando que la muñeca de Voldemort sangre

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡_crucio!_

Y Ron se tiró al suelo desgañitándose de dolor.

-¡Mátalos ya! –estalló Bellatrix desde donde estaba

-Hazlo Camila –murmuró Draco con la voz temblorosa- Si no lo haces, seremos nosotros...

-No Camila, por favor –dijo Lila mirándola con pena- Recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga, recuerda cómo llegamos aquí ¡por favor, recuerda!

-¿Lila? –murmuró Camila como despertando

-Así es, soy yo –confirmó su amiga con tono esperanzado- Lucha contra el Imperius, lucha contra Voldemort, no tienes por qué hacerlo ¡eres mi amiga!

-Tu...amiga –balbuceó Camila, dejando caer su varita

-¡_Crucio!_ –gritó Voldemort enojado señalando a Camila

-¡No! –exclamó Draco interponiéndose y recibiendo el castigo

-¡Draco! –gritó Camila arrodillándose junto a él

Entonces dos varitas amenazantes se acercaron a Camila.

-No me traiciones –habló Voldemort- Eres mi mano derecha ¡no me traiciones!

-Sabía que no serías la más indicada –comentó burlón uno de los que la apuntaban

-Cállate estúpido Zabini –escupió Camila con odio

-No lo traiciones Camila –murmuró Crabbe conmovido- Mátalos...

-Mátalos Camila –susurró Draco adolorido- Mátalos y nosotros seremos libres...

-Nadie tiene que morir –murmuró Lila acercándose a su amiga, mientras Voldemort expectaba con interés

-Lo siento Lila –se lamentó Camila tomando su varita y poniéndose de pie

Mientras tanto Sirius había logrado desmayar a Bellatrix y quedaban pocos mortífagos.

-Deténte ya Voldemort –dijo Dumbledore con voz de mando- Has perdido y debes reconocerlo

-¡No necesito a ese puñado de inútiles, por si no lo sabes! –se regodeó Voldemort

Hermione iba a ponerse de pie y lanzar un hechizo, pero Crabbe la vio y le lanzó otro Crucio que la desmayó de tanto dolor. Ron corrió a su encuentro y se quedó con ella.

-Es el fin Potter –dijo Voldemort dirigiendo su varita hacia Harry- La conexión entre nosotros debe desaparecer

-¡No, Harry! –gritó Lila, pero recibió un Crucio de Colagusano, quien después fue desmayado por el señor Weasley

-¡Lila! –exclamó Camila preocupada

-Hora de morir Potter, lamento que no haya sido un final feliz –se carcajeó Voldemort malévolamente- ¡_Avada kedavra!_

_-¡Avada kedavra! _–se escuchó al mismo tiempo

Dumbledore lanzó tan rápido como pudo un escudo protector a Harry. Pero el segundo haz de luz verde no pudo ser evitado...y dio de pleno en Voldemort.

-No...no puede ser... –murmuró desfalleciente, volteando y mostrando sus ojos rojos abiertos de par en par- Cómo pudiste...

-Lo siento señor –dijo Camila decidida- Pero no puedo dejar que lastime lo que yo quiero...Pudo manejar mis actitudes, pero jamás podrá con mis sentimientos...

Voldemort cayó de rodillas, y como arena que se lleva el viento, fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Al fin todo había acabado...


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

La enfermería estaba abarrotada de gente. Incluso habían llegado expertos de San Mungo en maldiciones para ayudar con los heridos. Los mortífagos, luego de recibir atención médica, fueron llevados a Azkaban, entre ellos figuraban los Malfoy, Snape, Bellatrix, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe y Bulstrode padres. Colagusano había escapado otra vez gracias a sus poderes de animago, no sin contar antes muy divertido que él había matado a Pansy porque le era muy fastidiosa.

Los del Ministerio decidieron que Draco, Vincent, Gregory y Blaise también debían ir a la prisión; pero por intercesión de Dumbledore consiguieron que los exilien del mundo mágico al mundo muggle sin poder mágico alguno. Después de todo, lo que hicieron fue más por miedo que por convicción. La profesora Lockhart también se recuperó, y entonces todos se enteraron que era una de los mejores aurores del Ministerio y que había entrado en Hogwarts por pedido del mismo Dumbledore para proteger a los alumnos.

Hermione se recuperaba, acompañada del incondicional Ron que no se separaba de ella ni para comer. Así que Dobby le llevaba cosas ricas hasta la enfermería.

Velaron y enterraron a Pansy, Parvati y Dean y pusieron en los escudos de las cuatro casas unos crespones negros que simbolizaban el luto de Hogwarts.

El poco tiempo que quedaba para finalizar clases fue culminando con tiempos de tranquilidad para los alumnos. Camila había recuperado su forma de ser muggle y solía ser la que completaba el quinteto que compartía ahora con Lila, Ron, Harry y Hermione. Millicent también solía estar con ella cuando no la acompañaban los Gryffindor. La robusta muchacha poco sabía de Gregory y los demás, digamos que el grupo de exiliados era un tema de evitar entre los Slytherin.

Cuando el tiempo de retornar llegó, Dumbledore les dijo a ambas extranjeras que al volver a su país ambas debían ser sometidas a un Obliviate, porque el recordar sólo las confundiría y traería a ellas tristeza y preocupación innecesarias. Sin embargo, para alegría de Camila, podía conservar su gato.

Al enterarse del Obliviate sus amigos se entristecieron, porque Lila nunca los recordaría. Pero pese a sentirse muy mal ella trató de animarlos y disfrutar de su última Cena en Hogwarts. Comieron y bebieron mientras reían por las bromas crueles de Camila hacia Ron.

En el tren de regreso los Gryffindor compartieron un vagón, mientras Camila y Millicent iban en otro.

-Voy a extrañarte –murmuró Millicent viendo distraída por la ventana

-Te dejaré un espejo especial para que te enteres qué ando haciendo –le dijo Camila sonriendo

-No me servirá si no te acuerdas ya de mi...

-¿Y eso qué? Al menos sabrás que ahí estoy –explicó su amiga abrazándola- También voy a extrañarte...

Una vez en la estación King's Cross, en el lado mágico, se reunieron Lila y Camila junto a sus amigos. Allí todos los Weasley se despidieron de ellas. Extraño era aun para todos ver a Ron y Hermione agarrados de la mano, luego que se declararan sus sentimientos cuando ella aun estaba en la Enfermería.

-Bueno, hora de irme... –murmuró Lila entristecida

-Lo sé –murmuró Harry cabizbajo- Espero que... Ojalá no me olvidaras

-No lo haré, siempre estarás en mi corazón –dijo ella abrazándolo

-Te quiero mucho Lila –susurró Harry

-Y yo a ti –confirmó ella dándole un beso tímido en los labios

-¡Hey Lila, hora de irnos! –la llamó Camila que estaba metros más allá con los demás, abrazando a su gato

Lila se reunió con su amiga y se despidió de todos.

-Cuida mucho a Hermione –le pidió a Ron dándole un abrazo- Y también a Harry

-Créeme que él puede cuidarse solo –aseguró Ron abrazándola

-Sigue tan cumplida como siempre y salúdame a Krum –se burló Lila abrazando a Hermione

-Muy graciosa –refunfuñó ella con una media sonrisa

-Tú sigue con tu vida y visita a tus padres cuando puedas –recomendó Camila abrazando a Millicent

-No sé si quieran verme, para ellos soy una traidora...

-Claro que no, fuiste más valiente que nosotros al revelarte antes –contestó Camila- Lamento haberte gritado cuando quisiste ayudarme con aquella poción

-No importa ahora, todo está bien

-Hora de irse señoritas –les dijo Dumbledore, que estaba vestido con un largo abrigo negro, unos pantalones rojos a cuadros y una camisa verde fosforecente- Quiero ir ya al mundo muggle

-Sí señor –contestaron ambas

Lila le dedicó a Harry una última mirada triste de despedida y desapareció junto a Camila por el muro del andén 9 ¾. Una vez en el lado muggle Dumbledore se despidió de ellas con un cálido abrazo, cuidadosos de no ser vistos ingresaron en el baño de damas de la estación y pronunciando un _Obliviate! _las dejó como en estado de shock y las empujó hacia el interior de los espejos.

-------------------------------------------

Cuando Lila despertó estaba boca arriba en el baño de su casa. Se sobó la cabeza y salió, encontrándose a sus papás, que preocupados la esperaban afuera para almorzar de una vez.

-¿Te caíste o qué? Sólo escuchamos un tremendo golpazo –bromeó su papá sonriendo

-Creo que me resbalé –respondió su hija confundida

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos que todo se enfría –dijo la mamá de Lila, yendo todos a comer

Lila se tocó la frente y notó que no tenía nada allá.

-Es raro –pensó- Por un momento creí que tenía una cicatriz...aunque no sé por qué

-Por cierto Lila –le dijo su mamá sirviéndole sopa mientras ella hacía cara de fuchi- Te compré el nuevo libro de Harry Potter

-¡Gracias mamá! ...

En su casa, Camila se encontraba tumbada boca abajo sobre el piso de su habitación. Se levantó muy confundida y notó que junto a ella estaba un gato negro.

-¡Camila! –la llamó su mamá desde el piso inferior- ¡Apúrate que tus amigos te están esperando!

Aun adolorida, tomó al gatito pensando que no debía ser visto por sus alérgicos familiares y bajó hasta el living. Cuando entró se quedó estupefacta.

-Vinimos por los libros que nos prometiste –comentó un sonriente muchacho de cabello rubio platinado, mirando de reojo si alguien observaba

-¿No podías apurarte un poco más? –refunfuñó otro

-¿Me podrías servir más refresco? –pidió otro regordete

-Hola Camila –saludó un cuarto con una tímida sonrisa

-Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Zabini... –murmuró ella incrédula

-Creí que no nos reconocerías –dijo Draco sonriendo

-Cómo no hacerlo, si él me ayudó con Dumbledore –señaló su amiga, acariciando con cariño el lomo de su gato

-Nuevamente juntos –murmuró Zabini burlón

-Y dispuestos a reponer fuerzas –acotó Crabbe

-Pudieron quitarnos nuestra magia, pero nunca nuestro deseo de venganza –dijo Draco con rabia- Jaja, jamás nadie adivinó que antes de ir a Hogwarts el señor Tenebroso tuvo contacto contigo...

-Ustedes siempre serán mis fieles seguidores –dijo una fría voz que se mezclaba con los maullidos de un gato, que no era otro que el gato negro de Camila

-¿Listos para nuevos pasos? –inquirió Camila mientras sus ojos se tornaban extrañamente rojos

-Siempre... –contestaron sus compañeros al unísono, sacando de quién sabe dónde unas máscaras blancas con unas delgadas rendijas y poniéndose a reír macabramente.

**FIN (al fin!)**

Después de un año y más pude culminar con emoción este fic, que debo reconocer humildemente, fue uno de los mejores que he hecho.

Gracias Ticly por empezar un proyecto que nos llevó a ambas a soñar hasta creer que podíamos hacer magia en realidad...aunque lo hicimos con el poder de nuestra imaginación.

Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling y su editora. Camila Grissi es un personaje creado por mi, y Lila Zizold uno creado por mi mejor amiga Ticly.

"_Porque la magia sí existe..."_


End file.
